Invader Zim Saga
by Irken Princess Kay
Summary: A series of new Invader Zim episodes that I made up and have added my own characters to. The fate of the world falls on the shoulders of Dib, Zim, and a new character, Kay, as they face old and new enimies, out for destruction, revenge, and glory.
1. The Irken Princess

_This is the first episode I made for my new Invader Zim series. It's about Zim's old flame returning to kill him but instead chooses to rebel against the Tallest and take the throne; all while their dealing with their relationship complications of the past. This is the first episode of many, so expect a lot more episodes. By the way, I'm trying to keep true to the original characters only adding my own characters into what I think the show should've continued as. More of my own characters will appear in future episodes as well as some old characters from the show, but Kay is actually based on me. Please enjoy and let me know what you think!_

Episode 1: The Irken Princess

(The story starts on The Massive, where Zim is on the Tallests' monitor. They seem very angry and annoyed with him.)

"…Once again, REALLY sorry, my Tallest. Um…well…Invader Zim signing off!" Zim said then the screen went blank. Red snapped with rage, "ARRRGH! THIS IS THE LAST STRAW! WE NEED A WAY TO GET RID OF ZIM ONCE AND FOR ALL! We can't have him constantly screwing up our plans and ruining everything! I want him DEAD!" Purple, obviously shocked by Red's rage, got the solution that would calm him down. "We have _her…_" he said slyly. Red looked up and grinned evilly. "Yes…she'll be perfect! We haven't sent her on a mission for a while anyways." He said, "But what if she doesn't have will to kill him? What if she betrays us?" Purple smiled. "Then she'll be eliminated. We've always hated her anyway. We just made her our assassin to give her reason to not betray us. Besides, I doubt she will after what happened with Zim."

(Next we see a dark room with books and weapons everywhere. Scattered on the floor our nasty looking devices that could decapitate even the most fearsome creatures in the universe. A few daggers were holding a picture of a familiar tiny male Irken with red eyes and a cocky grin. On the bed, however, was another small Irken, a female dressed in a red uniform and wearing a long black cape. Her face was hidden inside a book.)

"Kay. We need to talk to you…" Red began. "What else is new?" the Irken said sarcastically. "…We need you to kill someone…" he continued ignoring her sarcasm. Then she interrupted again saying, "Doesn't sound too fun." Then Purple came up and said convincingly, "It's about Zim." That comment made the Irken shoot up, dropping her book. She had red eyes and a bright purple gem on her forehead that was glowing brightly, as well as her hands as she tightened them into fists. "I'm listening." She said darkly and the Tallest exchanged and evil smile with each other before continuing.

(Back on Earth, Zim and Dib were in Zim's yard shooting each other with laser guns, when they heard the skool bell rang.)

"OH NO!" they screamed at the same time and in a flash, they were both running toward the skool. "Class. We unfortunately have a new student…" Miss Bitters said. "…this is…" then the boys burst in and yelled, "Wait!" breathing heavily. Dib started to blame his tardy on Zim, when he saw the new student. The new girl wore a black hooded cape, had crimson hair that hung in her eyes (which were also red) and she had a purple gem on her forehead. "…As I was saying, class…This is Kay. Zim! Dib! Take your seats!" Miss Bitters yelled sourly. As they slowly went to their seats, Miss Bitters turned to Kay and said, "I guess you'll need a seat." Then Kay pointed to a spot between Zim and the wall and said, "How about that one?" Suddenly, a desk that was never there before appeared and Kay flashed to her seat in a super-fast swish. Both Zim and Dib gasped in shock while all the other kids didn't seem to notice. While Miss Bitters started teaching, Kay whispered to Zim, "Hello, Zim." "Heh?! You know me?!" he whispered back. "Oh c'mon! The name isn't a giveaway?" Zim scratched his head looking stupid. *sigh* "Well, you'll know who I am soon…" she said rolling her eyes. _Hmm…The name DOES sound familiar…_Zim thought as the lesson went on.

When it was time for recess, Kay followed Zim out and watched him from behind a tree, her hands glowing. "Where have I heard that name before?" Zim asked himself when, suddenly, a purple glow formed around him. "Hey, what's going on…AHHHH!" he yelled as he was suddenly lifted off the ground and thrown through the air across the playground. Dib heard the faint screaming growing closer. "What…ZIM?!" he shouted looking up to see Zim fly over his head and crash into the fence. Kids gathered around his withered body and laughed at him, but Dib could hear another laugh from behind a tree, a maniacal yet sorrowful laugh.

Back in class, Zim sat at his desk, shaking with fear. Kay smiled smugly, her hand glowing. Then Zim glowed once again and screamed as he was lifted out of his seat and flung to the floor. Then he was raised back up and let drop over and over. The class burst into laughter, except Dib (who would normally be laughing too) who was starring at Kay's glowing hand matching the movements of Zim's glowing body.

After skool let out Dib noticed Kay following Zim and began to follow her as well. "I need to find out why Kay is doing this to Zim…then I need to stop talking to myself." He said, talking to himself. As he stepped forward to follow, his foot hit a 'Poop' can and made a small noise, at which Kay jerked around, her hood hanging so low that you could only see the faint glow of her purple gem and her red eyes in the black. Then she suddenly faded into invisibility. "Where'd she go?" Dib said startled. *Clomp*Clomp*Clomp* The sound came from the wall above him and he looked up to see Kay running sideways on the wall top-speed towards Zim. Zim whipped around but not fast enough. He was quickly knocked unconscious, and as Kay grabbed his arm to jerk him up, her eyes softened at his limp body and bruised face. Then her eyes hardened again as she saw Dib approaching. She gave him and evil glance and then disappeared with Zim.

(On the other side of town, Zim's hand twitched and he slowly opened his red eyes (his disguise had been removed) and looked at where he was. He starred at the large Irken computer with the Irken royalty insignia on it that was lit by one large monitor showing the Massive on the screen and typing on the keyboard was a female Irken with a black cape.)

"Who are you?! What is this?!" he asked the Irken. "You haven't figured it out YET?! HONESTLY Zim! I thought you'd at least REMEMBER the girl whose heart you destroyed!" she said turning to reveal a purple gem and red eyes. Zim's eyes went wide as he recognized her, then he threw up his arms over his head, bracing for impact, shaking as he did. "What are you doing, Zim?" she asked, looking at him cowering. "…Waiting for you to kill me…?" he said still shaking. She turned back to the computer. *sigh* "I'm not going to kill you…yet. Now get up." Zim straightened up. "…Then why ARE you here?" he asked. She groaned and said, "I WAS sent here to kill you, but I'm using this distance to shoot down the Massive. I'm sick and tired of all of us being treated badly because we're shorter than the Tallest, and once their destroyed, I'll take the throne." "You're not mad at me anymore?" Zim asked, un-phased by her plan. "OF COURSE I AM!" she screamed. "Why? What did he do?" said a voice from behind them. They both turned in shock to see Dib sitting on a broken monitor, looking as if he'd been there a while. "Dib!" Zim yelled angrily, while Kay still looked shocked. Dib got up and pulled out his laser gun and aimed it at them. "Your time has finally come, Zim!" he said and fired. The laser beam was directed at Zim but it curved towards Kay. Seeing this, Zim ran and pushed Kay out of the way and the beam hit a large machine in the corner of the room. "THE SYSTEM CORE!" they both screamed in horror. Kay turned to Dib. "You've doomed us all! If that explodes we'll all be killed!" "I'll fix it!" Zim yelled activating his spider legs and running towards the machine. "You idiot! Let's just get out of -" she started to say when it exploded with Zim in close range. Tears streaming, Kay put up a force field to protect herself from the blast as Dib dived under it.

A purple glow suddenly broke the darkness. Dib looked up from the rubble and saw an enormous light escaping from Kay's hands which were laid on Zim's chest. He glowed on the inside for a few moments and then moved. As soon as she saw he was alive, she slapped him back into unconsciousness. Then she turned to Dib. "When he wakes back up, tell him to never do ANYTHING that stupid again…or ELSE!" Dib nodded helplessly and then Kay left to go outside. Then Dib's gaze shifted to the burned, waking Zim. Zim came to again and asked, "Where is she?" Dib shrugged and said that she left. Zim jumped to his feet (his energy fully restored) and ran outside with Dib close behind. AS Kay's ship took off, Zim yelled, "Wait! Kay!" Then as they watched Kay's ship get smaller and smaller, Dib mocked Zim saying, "Wow…I didn't know you could care about anyone except yourself, Zim." "WHAT?! You speak NONSENSE, human!" Zim said defensively as Dib said "Sure…" At that, Zim lunged in fury and tackled Dib to the ground.

(On the Massive, Red and Purple lock a target on Kay's ship.)

Purple said, "We half-expected Kay to betray us. She deserves this." as Red yelled, "OPEN FIRE!" Then the lasers hit Kay's ship sending it hurtling down in flames. Dib looked up through his broken glasses and saw the fireball. "Wait, Zim! What's that?" he said. Zim looked up, horrified at the sight of her ship crashing into the nearby woods. Dib, getting an idea, ran with Zim over to the crash site, hoping that whatever remained could be used for proof of alien existence.

They took Kay back to Dib's house and laid her on his bed after putting her ship in Zim's house. When she awoke and saw Zim over her, she became furious. She started shooting at them. "Kay, why are you doing this? We saved your life!" Zim yelled. "You expect me to believe YOU _saved_ me after you ripped my heart out?!" she yelled back. "Really, Kay. Get a grip already!...oops." Zim covered his mouth, remembering her bad temper, but he had already said it. She hovered angrily over Zim, her hands glowing brighter than ever. "I've been waiting for this moment and NOW…" She started but then she saw Zim's terrified expression, and her hands dimmed. She looked down sadly and vanished.

"She left?" Zim said surprised. "I'm confused…What happened with you two?" Dib asked. Zim hesitated then sighed. "Well…It was about 70 years ago and Kay and I were…in a relationship and…" Dib broke out laughing. Zim gave him an evil glare and he stopped. "As I was saying…we were very happy together, going out and getting into trouble…"

(Kay is back at Zim's house and Zim's voice narrates while she searches for her ship)

"_Then one day she didn't come and I could never reach her, ever, so I took up invader training and EXCELLED as you may have guessed."_

Kay runs around Zim's base looking everywhere.

"Where did Zim put my ship?!"

"_When her celebration day came, I wanted to see her, so I went to the palace and eventually found her. I told her that I was leaving her and Irk behind to continue training and she tried to KILL me!"_

(We now see the boys back at Dib's house)

"So you dumped her?" Dib asked. "NO…well, not exactly…anyway, after that she became the Tallest's personal assassin…" Dib jumped up. "ASSASIN?!" "Yes…but now she wants to rise against the Tallest and take the throne." Zim said as Dib looked at him, baffled. "We need to find her soon though, before she does anything more to hurt herself." Zim said as a sneaky smile crossed Dib's face as he suggested they searched Zim's base, then they left.

(They were back at Zim's base, and as Zim and Dib walked in, Kay rose out of a panel in the floor.)

"Kay?" Zim said. "Zim! What are YOU doing here?" she yelled. "I live here. What are you doing? You know you can't fight the Tallest in your condition!" he answered then she retorted, "I can do whatever I want. Besides, why do YOU care? You never cared about me before!" Zim looked hurt and angry. "I DID care! But after that one night, I thought YOU didn't!" "I was training the Royal Smeets! I COULDN'T leave!"

Silence.

Zim broke the silence. "So you weren't avoiding me?" he asked. "No…and you weren't dumping me?" Zim shook his head and they both starred at each other and muttered, "Oh." Dib was holding up a video camera he'd been concealing the whole time, growing irritated that they hadn't mentioned the Tallest plan yet. Then Zim's constant staring made Kay awkward and she aked him hy he was still doing it. He blushed and responded by stuttering a bunch of nonsense. "Anyway…You can't stop me from fighting the Tallest." She announced. "I know…I'm going with you." He said and they both smiled. Dib jumped up excitedly at being able to fight Zim's leaders but he stopped when he saw Zim and Kay eyeing him suspiciously. "…I won't cause any trouble…" he lied. "There's ABSOU;UTLY NO WAY he's coming with us!" Zim yelled. Then Kay had to convince him that they needed all the help they could get. Zim fumed but agreed and Dib flashed a large, smug grin at him.

(On Kay's ship headed towards the Massive, Zim and Kay day dream about remembering the night they met.)

"_Hey, Skoodge. Who's that girl over there?"Zim says seeing Kay at a party. "The Princess, Kay, but I wouldn't try to talk to her…" Skoodge cautions but Zim walks over to her anyway. *ahem* He slides next to Kay to get her attention. She turns around, annoyed, but when she sees Zim, her expression softened. "Yes?" she says. "I was wondering if you'd like to…dance?" he says. The Tallest look over as she agrees, then everyone turns to look._

They both sigh remembering.

(On the Massive, the Tallest are preparing to board a planet with the Irken Army to conquer it.)

Red says to a multitude of Irken soldiers in armor with laser zappers, "Alright. We all have to invade Nesslar _on foot_, thanks to Kay. But now the traitor Princess won't be able to interfere anymore because she's…" He was interrupted by a huge explosion on the other side of the Boarding Hall. The Kay, Zim, and Dib emerge from the smoke. "I'm what?" Kay said smugly. "Kay?!" the Tallest said in shock, but when they saw Zim and Dib, they burst out laughing. "You brought _them_ to fight us? HA HA HA HA!" All three blushed with embarrassment and rage and then Zim shouted angrily, "NOW!" and the three of them charged, Dib, bringing out a water cannon and blasting the charging Irken soldiers. The Irken soldiers start to writhe in agony and that catches the Tallest's eye, but when Kay appears behind them and flies forward, they whip out laser swords and start swinging at her. Zim starts taking down 2 to 3 soldiers at once in a matter of seconds, as Dib sprays more with water. Suddenly Dib runs out of water and yells for help as he's tackled. Zim and Kay look towards to sound and Zim gets tackled and Red slashes Kay through the chest and falls. Zim starts yelling for Kay to get up and she fights back the pain and flies toward her ship, which has an emergency water pump on it in case this situation occurred. She releases the latch and water gushes out and floods the Massive, a giant wave crashing down on all the remaining soldiers, Zim, Dib, and the Tallest. The soldiers surrounding Zim and Dib float away and they look at each other and swim quickly up to the surface. When they reach it, they gasp for breath. Suddenly Zim remembered Kay and began calling her name. Then he saw her unconscious body floating in the water with blood seeping from her wound. Zim yells for Dib to get to the ship and get them out of there, as Dib was thinking to himself how fortunate he was to have brought his waterproof camera.

(On the ship, Dib is piloting and Zim holds Kay's limp body in his arms)

"Steer us to Irk, Dib. Kay needs to go to the Infirmary." Zim said. Then Dib smiled and stated that he didn't know where Irk _was_ but in his mind he said that he sure wanted to find out. Zim suggested he use the map built into the ship.

Finally they got to Irk and the Healers jumped out and put Kay on a rolling hospital bed. Then Kay slowly opened her eyes and moaned. "Kay, you're alright! I'm so so so so so so so so…" he started apologizing and he kept going on while the whole time Kay kept telling him to shut up and that it was fine and she forgave him. Finally she got fed up and she pulled him to her lips and kissed him. Zim's eyes widened in shock but he didn't pull away, and Dib's jaw dropped and he nearly fell over backwards. When she released him he stared at her in surprise along with Dib. Then she said as they began to wheel her away, "There. That always DID shut you up, Zim. Goodbye!" After she left, they both kept staring after her, Zim smiling with a dazed expression and Dib still in partial shock, and they both mumbled, "Wow…"

Back on Earth, Dib took out the camera he'd been hiding and waved it in front of Zim's face. "Well, _this_ should be enough to convince everyone you're an alien, now, and I bet they'll just _love_ that kissing part! Ha Ha Ha!" he said laughing. "YOU RECORDED EVERYTHING?!" Zim yelled. Dib was about to reply when suddenly, a large box labeled 'Earth' crashed onto Zim's walkway. Zim opened it and a letter popped out and flew into the air. He caught it and read it out loud.

_Zim,_

_I'm afraid I'll be staying at the Infirmary for awhile and I won't be able to attend to my normal duty, training the Royal Smeets. Could you please take over their training for me while I recover? I'm sure you have enough experience. Thanks and I'll see you when they release me._

_3Kay_

They each looked, horrified, into the box after reading the letter and saw 2 small smeets. 1 had pink eyes, a pink uniform, and a pink gemstone on her forehead like Kay, but she had a strange resemblance to Zim. The other was a male smeet and had purple eyes, a purple uniform, and had a small mark under his left eye. He looked strangely familiar too, but neither Zim nor Dib could think of it. Then the pink one looked at them, smiled, and said, "Hi! I'm Miz and this is Yak!" Then Zim and Dib both fell backwards saying, (Dib) "There's MORE of them?!"

(Zim) "I have to _train_ THEM?!"

Miz looked at them curiously for a moment then her attention turned to the camera that fell from Dib's hand. As she tinkered with it and took it apart, Yak had a flash back of the strange visitor the night before he left Irk.

"_Yak." Said a voice from the shadows. "Who are you? How do you know my name?"He replied. Then a cloaked figure stepped forward, only her purple eyes could be seen, but her British voice was all too clear. "I made you from my DNA, so technically I am your 'Mother'. Listen, Yak. Kay is the next in line to inherit the Irken Empire now that the Tallest are gone, and that spawn of Zim's DNA is before you as well, making Zim another legitimate heir. Kay did this all on purpose so that she and Zim could rule together with their 'daughter' made as a Royal Smeet. It's not fair is it? That's why I need you to kill Kay, Zim, and their smeet, Miz, so you, my 'son' inherit the throne. You'll have all the assets of the Empire in your hand to do with what you will. Al you need to do is get them out of the way. Do this for me, as my 'son'." She said. Yak agreed, but inside he told himself that he could never betray Kay, the one who had taken care of him all this time, and Miz, whom he felt a strong attraction to, but if this Irken really was his 'mother', he had to obey, didn't he?_

Yak snapped out of it as Miz asked him to help carry the boys inside. Could he really kill the ones that showed kindness to him, and the one in the middle, this Zim? But also, could he really deny his true 'mother's' will?

_End of episode 1_


	2. The Horrible Switch

Episode 2: The Horrible Switch

Deep in space, a little red ship flew through the galaxy toward Earth. Inside, was a little green alien with a black cape and had a light purple gem on her forehead. At her side, was a small black and purple SIR unit. She had been made by recently while Kay was in the Infirmary back on Irk and was equi8ped with a special hand-made program that let her have the knowledge of Kay and all of her past experiences. However, her download of information was cut short when the Irken guards came into the Infirmary with orders for the Princess's arrest. The Tallest had survived the flood in the Massive, and once they got back to Irk and discovered Kay was in the Infirmary, they wanted her immediate capture. But the workers at the Infirmary were still loyal to Kay, and told her to flee just in time. She had escaped and silently snuck into her ship and took off before the guards could find her. She didn't want to think about what happened to the workers when the soldiers didn't find her.

But anyway, back to the SIR, since she hadn't been able to complete the download, all knowledge of Zim, save for his name, was not in her new memory. So when Kay began speaking of him, the robot was very confused. "I hope that Zim isn't having any problems with the Smeets' training. Well, at least I'll get to see him soon…" she said, unsure as to WHY she was so excited about seeing him again. It wasn't like she _liked_ him anymore, right? While she was questioning this, the robot stated, "I never completely finished my downloading. I don't know who 'Zim' is." Kay looked back over at her. "Really?! You have no memory at all about Zim who I loved, then hated, then…" she paused again. She wasn't sure what her emotion toward Zim was now. She didn't hate him anymore after all that happened, but she didn't love him. Did she? She frowned in silence. "Then…?" the robot asked. "Never mind, Ali. You'll meet him when we get back to Earth anyway, and then I can finish your downloading." Kay replied. The rest of the journey was spent in silence.

Meanwhile, on Earth, Zim was in fact having problems with the training. Their attention span was too short! Every time he began to explain something or teach them something he was either interrupted by Gir, or one of the Smeets lost their focus. The purple male who had a mark under his left eye, Yak, would always make a smart remark or nasty retort to whatever Zim said. He was extremely argumentative and seemed like he thought Zim was a moron or at least didn't like him, both which were preposterous, for no one could dislike or doubt he knowledge of ZIM! Zim thought. However, Miz, the pink female that looked like Kay, actually did seem interested in learning everything Zim had to teach, but was distracted often, not unlike Zim had been as a Smeet, but he still was annoyed by it, but not as much as Gir's constant interruption.

Today, Zim had been on the subject of the Smeets learning the importance of disguises and them getting a few of their own, but then Gir came in with a big plate of steaming tacos and yelled, "TACOS! COME 'N GET 'EM!" and with that, the Smeets' attention was drawn away from Zim and they headed over to inspect and eat the tacos. They found them completely disgusting, but Miz didn't want to hurt Gir's feelings and Yak was just glad to be away from the stupid lesson for a bit, which had barely got started. Zim shook with anger. That was it. He wasn't going to take anymore interruptions. He had promised Kay to train the Smeets while she was healing and he just couldn't let her down.

"GIR! Get out of here and take those REVOLTING _things_ with you!" Zim yelled. Gir sniffled as he obeyed, sadly taking the tacos away. The Smeets came back over and Miz said, "That was rather harsh…" while Yak just scoffed at Zim, "At least he's more interesting than you." Zim glared down at him, fire burning in his eyes. For once, he actually looked menacing to Yak, so Yak recoiled and mumbled, "Sorry, Sir." Zim regained his composure and began to speak again. "As I was saying, before we were INTERRUPTED…" he spoke loudly so Gir could hear him in the kitchen, "Disguises are crucial to being an Invader and maintaining cover on the planet. If your disguise is good, like mine, no one will notice that you're different and you can go about your mission unnoticed." At this, Yak began to say that Zim's disguise wasn't that good since Dib had been able to see through it so easily, but when he opened his mouth to speak, Zim silenced him with another dark look before continuing. "I think it's about time you both got out of the base and had a look at this stinky dirt planet. So I have prepared you both disguises." He said and handed them each a brown paper bag. Miz took her disguise out and looked admiringly at the blonde, pig-tailed wig and pink-iris contacts. "We finally get disguises?! We finally get to leave the bas?! Yay!" she shrieked excitedly as she slipped hers on and ran for the door happily. Yak had just finished putting on his black emo-styled wig and purple-iris contacts, and muttered to himself about looking stupid.

Miz had reached the door and said, "I finally get to go outside!" but as she reached for the handle, there was an explosion and the door burst open and smashed Miz against the wall. As the smoke and debris cleared, they saw a shadowy figure in the blown-in doorway. Then the figure stepped forward chuckling, "I hope I'm not interrupting, Zim!" Zim's eyes widened in rage as Dib stepped forward holding up his laser gun. _Curse the day he got that thing!_ Zim thought. "How dare you blow up Zim's door and interrupt my training!" Zim yelled. "Because, the more you train them, the more chance Earth has of being taken over! I can't allow that!" Dib retorted.

As they argued, Yak rushed over to the blown-in door and pulled it off of Miz. Her face was slightly burned and she had a few bruises and a small cut on her forehead, a trickle of green blood coming from it. She struggled up, and as Yak tried to help her, she shrugged him off. "I'm fine!" she snapped. She may normally act like she cares for others, which she does to some extent, but inside she was very proud and didn't like anyone to think she was weak. Yak, on the other hand, seemed neutral toward everyone, except Miz. Ever since they were both hatched in the same pod chamber, he felt a strong attachment to Miz. She was the only one he truly valued more than anyone else, even his so-called 'Mother' who had ordered him to destroy Kay and Zim (and Miz) back on Irk.

Miz got up and glared angrily across the room at Dib. She started shaking with rage. "Who does this human think he IS?! He shouldn't be here! He's horrible, I HATE him!" she growled as she lifted into the air, her gem and fist glowing bright pink. Yak had never seen Miz this pissed. He didn't even know she could get pissed. She always seemed so happy. She must REALLY hate this human. Then Miz yelled across the room at Dib, making his and Zim's argument stop. "YOU HORRIBLE, STINKING, GIGANTIC-HEADED HUMAN! GET OUT OF HERE, AND LEAVE US ALONE!" she screamed with her gem and hands glowing brighter. Zim and Yak took a step back. They knew what was about to go down and they did NOT want to be in the way. "Why should I? Who's a weak little girl like you to tell me what to do?" Dib said, apparently not noticing Miz's gem or hands. That was when she snapped. She broke into a scream and flew at Dib, her fists shooting out sparks at him, catching his jacket on fire. That was when he took the hint that maybe she wasn't so weak after all. He screamed and began running away from her, but she caught him by the hair and flipped him over her head and smashed him into the floor. He tried to get away but she kept attacking. All while this was happening, Gir had come out with popcorn and handed Zim and Yak each a bag and they all ate and laughed, watching the fight.

At last, Miz took him by the hair again, and swung him around, and flung him out the hole where the door used to be. He landed across the road in a bush. As he got up and brushed the leaves out of his hair and began to head back to his house, he could hear the laughter from Zim's house. Then he heard Zim call, "You can't beat us, Dib! You and you inferior humans will never be a match against our evil!" Dib ignored him and kept walking, but he couldn't get Zim's words out of his head.

When Dib finally made it home, he walked in the door silently and saw his sister watching a TV show about who-knows-what. He crossed the room without a word and began his accent up to his room, but as he started to climb the stairs a commercial flashed on. The man in the commercial said, "Don't you sometimes wish there was a way you could change the way you or other people are?" Dib's eyes widened and he whipped around but it was only a new commercial for acme blast 2.0. Still, what the man had said…yes. It just might work. Not acme blast, but changing the way someone is…changing the way _Zim_ is. Dib quickly dashed up the stairs and began his experiments. He worked through the night. When he was finally ready to test the formula, it was about midnight. He grabbed his experimental test subjects, a Venus flytrap and a house fly. He gently placed the fly on the flytrap. If he could make the flytrap change its instincts about eating flies, then maybe the formula could work on Zim. Before the flytrap started to close on the fly, Dib quickly sprayed the formula on it. The plant didn't close on the fly as expected; instead it let the fly crawl all down in its mouth and then fly away without harming it. Dib smiled. However, just to be sure, he had to test it out on a person.

He snuck quietly down stairs and saw that Gaz was still in front of the TV, but asleep. She often did that on the weekends. He snuck over to her and swiftly sprayed her with the formula. The sudden wetness and sound woke her and she became furious in an instant. "DIB! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" she yelled knocking him to the ground. As she lifted her arm up to punch him, however, she stopped and lowered her hand. Then she got off of Dib and helped him up. "You're…not mad at me?" he asked cautiously. She turned and _smiled_ at him. "Of course not, Dibby! Why would I be mad at the greatest brother in the world?" she said in a rather giggly voice. As she spoke, her hair curled up and she stopped doing that squinty thing with her eyes. She looked…nicer and happier. "Uh…" Dib said stunned. Then she gestured that she was going upstairs for a minute. "Hmm. Well, THAT sure worked! And if it worked that well on _Gaz_, it's bound to make Zim not evil anymore!" Dib said, smiling in triumph. Then his smile disappeared when Gaz came back down. She was now wearing a pink frilly nightgown and fluffy bunny slippers. His jaw dropped to his stomach. "Gaz, what are you…" he started to say. "Wearing?" she finished, "Something Dad got me for my birthday. Can you believe I hated it until now? How silly! It's adorable!" she said giggling. Dib didn't say anything. He just backed away toward the stairs. "Um…I'm gonna go to bed now…" he mumbled. "Goodnight, Dibby! Sleep well!" she said smiling up at him. He nodded nervously and then sprinted up the stairs. After he closed the door to his room he mumbled, "That was just _weird_!" Then he went to sleep.

Back at Zim's base, there was also a plan happening. "Alright. We all agree that the Dib is a nuisance and needs to be dealt with, right?" Zim asked Yak and Miz who both nodded. "Good. Now I have come up with a plan of how we'll rid ourselves of the human once and for all!" he said. Then Yak muttered, "It's about time." Under his breath, so Zim didn't hear. But Miz did. She elbowed him in the side and he shot her a resentful glance, but it melted away as she glared at him. Then Zim continued speaking. "Ok. The plan is very simple. First, Yak will use the monitors in the human's house I placed the last time I was there to monitor the Dib's movement. Then on his signal, Miz will sneak into the house and destroy him." Then Yak asked, "What will you be doing then?" Zim smiled evilly and said, "I have another plan to commence, a new domination scheme to take over the Earth!" This time it was Miz who questioned him. "But since you and Kay defeated the Tallest, what's the point of taking over the Earth?" Zim didn't really have an answer to this. It was true that now that his leaders were gone, he really didn't have to carry on the mission anymore, but then what would he do with his existence? Just remain here on this filthy planet surrounded by stupid humans? Certainly not! "Because I want to show the pathetic human filthies that Zim is superior and is meant to rule them! I want to rule them with an iron fist!" he stated. "But _why_?" she asked. Then he shouted, "Because…I…I AM ZIM! Zim is meant to rule! No more questions!" Then Yak changed the subject when he saw that Miz was a bit offended. "So what will you be doing?" Zim smiled evilly and said, "Let's just say it has something to do with creating a giant tidal wave and wiping out the Earth's military headquarters." Then Miz asked innocently, "Where are you going to get the water?" Zim hadn't thought of that. Suddenly Gir came in with a tray of muffins and opened his mouth to say something, but before he could say anything, Zim yelled, "NOT A WORD, GIR! LEAVE NOW!" Gir cried and walked back into the kitchen silently. "I suppose my amazing plan can wait. For now I will remain here at the base. Call me if there are any problems with the mission. Dismissed!" she said saluting them. They saluted back, Yak with some reluctance, and said in unison, "Yes Sir!" Then they began the preparations for the plan.

It was now Sunday and Dib was wondering how he could get close to Zim to spray him with the formula without getting attacked by the little pink Irken. If she was anything like Kay, he knew she could do a lot worse to him than just throw him around the room by his hair and shot beams of light at him. Yet, she seemed somewhat familiar, not just like Kay. Something about her made her seem almost like…Zim. Could it be that…No. He was just thinking too much. Unaware to Dib, though, he would have to cross Miz again, for she was waiting tin the tree outside his bedroom window, awaiting Yak's signal. Yak was at the bottom of the tree spying on Dib through the camera in the living room. "Ok. Be ready. He's coming upstairs." He said up to Miz. "I see him. I gotta do it now! He's got his back to me! It's a perfect opportunity!"She said lunging toward the window. Yak yelled for her to wait but it was too late. She burst through the window and flew at him and completely split him in half. It wasn't Dib. It was a cardboard cutout. Then from behind her, Dib came out and handcuffed her with the alien handcuffs he had attempted to use on Zim when they first met. She struggled but she couldn't break the cuffs. She wasn't strong enough. Then Dib pressed the button and they shocked her making her fall to the ground. Yak saw this and panicked. "Zim! Come here quick! Miz is in trouble!" he shouted into the headset he was wearing but there was no reply from the other end. Instead, he could hear a distant noise growing closer and he saw Zim cruising at top speed toward the house in the Voot. Then he landed and they both ran through the house and up the stairs while Gaz was busy baking cookies. They burst into the room to find Miz unconscious on the bed and Dib waiting for them with the formula in his hand and a big grin on his face. "Finally! My moment has come! Take THIS Zim!" he yelled as he sprayed the whole bottle around the whole room. It covered everyone, including himself and there was a thick mist throughout the whole room. It was then that Dib figured out his mistake. "Oh No! I got myself too!" exclaimed his voice from the mist. "What is this?!" yelled Zim's startled voice from somewhere else in the room while Yak's coughing could be heard close by.

When the mist cleared, they were all coughing and rubbing the mist out of their eyes. Then they each examined themselves and then looked at each other. Zim and Yak shrugged at each other while Dib suddenly looked surprised. "Hey cool! Aliens!" Dib exclaimed. This surprised Zim but for some strange reason he didn't laugh at Dib for forgetting that he was an alien. "That's right! Remember, I'm Zim?" he said. "Of course I remember! I was just kidding with ya, Zim! Hey, you know what's weird? I can't even remember why we were enemies before!" Dib said smiling. Zim laughed, "Yeah! Me neither! It was probably something about me wanting to take over the human race or something like that." Dib nodded, "Yeah that's it! I don't really care though, anymore. You can destroy us if you want to, as long as you don't destroy me." Zim thought for a moment then said, "I don't really want to take over the Earth anymore. There's really no point to it, now that the Tallest are gone." Then Dib said, "Then there's no reason why we can't be friends, right?"

Yak had been over Miz the whole time and missed most of the conversation, but when he heard that last part, his head snapped up. Suddenly he felt rage. What a crazy idea! An Invader like Zim…be friends with a human like Dib?! It just wasn't _natural_! It surprised him even more when Zim said 'Sure!' and they shook hands. He felt like running over there and smacking them both. But why did he feel like that? He was normally an uncaring, laid-back type of guy. So why was he all the sudden enraged when Zim said he'd be friends with Dib? Then Miz began to stir under him and his anger melted away. "Miz?!" he said as she came back into consciousness. "Yak? What's going on?" She asked looking up. Then she saw him. She looked at Dib's smiling, happy, cute face and felt her heart skip a beat. Then she saw that she was in Dib's bed, handcuffed, and she felt herself blush. She felt dizzy and her heart was beating way too fast and loud. She felt a tingle in her stomach and tried to keep her composure, but she just couldn't look away from Dib. Her reaction was obvious and Yak noticed it immediately, looking from Miz to Dib. "Miz! You…" he started but she got up and crossed the room to wear Dib and Zim were talking about how stupid their fighting had been and how great it would be to be friends. She came up to them and made a small 'ahem' noise. Zim and Dib turned and Dib smiled at her. She felt heat rise to her face. "What's wrong, Miz? You look greener than usual." Dib asked her with that radiant smile still on his cute face. "Uh…Umm…well, I…" she stuttered. Then he put his hand on her shoulder and asked, "Are you ok?" He was actually concerned. She felt herself blush again, and cursed herself in her mind.

Yak couldn't take it anymore. His rage had deepened with every time she blushed and when Dib touched her, Yak snapped. He sprinted forward and started to shout, "Get your filthy human hands off her!" but before he could get the words out, he tripped over something and accidently pushed Miz into Dib. They fell and Miz landed on top of Dib. She looked where she was and blushed again. Dib didn't seem to mind though. He helped her up and brushed her off. "I'M SORRY!" she said rather loudly and embarrassed. "It's fine. It wasn't your fault." Dib said smiling at her, "Now what did you want?" he asked. "Um…" she mumbled, "Could you take these handcuffs off me please?" Dib chuckled and said, "Of course! I'm sorry I ever put them on you! I don't know what I was thinking! You're a very nice alien girl!" This was all too much for Miz. She felt dizzy and light-headed and as soon as Dib took off the handcuffs, she fainted. Dib looked at Zim puzzled and Zim just shrugged. Zim picked her up and said, "I better get her back to the base." Then Dib asked, "Can I come too?" and Zim nodded swinging Yak over his other shoulder, while Yak kept smacking himself in the forehead repeatedly.

When they got back to Zim's base, however, there was someone waiting for them. "Kay?!" Zim exclaimed as he walked in the door and saw the princess sitting on his couch with Gir and another robot sitting on the floor playing 'Go Fish'. "Oh, Zim! There you are! I was wondering…" she stopped as she saw the two Smeets swung over his shoulders and Dib walking in beside him. "What's…going on?" she asked confused. Zim sighed and laid Miz on the couch and put Yak, who was still hitting himself, back down. "Well, Kay, I've decided that since the Tallest aren't here anymore, I don't really have to take over the human race anymore, and therefore there's no reason why Dib and I should be enemies, so now we're friends. Miz had just passed out at Dib's house and we were bringing her home…" he explained. Then Kay asked in a suspicious voice, "Wait, why were you at Dib's house?" Zim and Dib both shrugged their shoulders, but Yak snapped up. "We were gonna get rid of Dib, for good, but then he captured Miz and knocked her out so I called Zim for help and he rushed over and we went into Dib's room and then he sprayed us with this potion stuff and then they started talking about being friends and acting weird and then Miz…" he rambled in all one breath but Kay interrupted him. "Whoa! Slow down! So Dib…sprayed everyone with this…'potion stuff'? Where is it?" she asked Dib. And he handed her what was left of the formula. She took it and gave it to Ali to analyze. Then Ali replied saying that it was a special formula that can make the person that's sprayed with it change their entire personality, and that they were completely aware of the change but they don't think anything of it.

Kay looked at the group and then she went over to Zim and asked, "Hey Zim, question: What do you think about me now that you've been changed?" Zim blinked at her. "What should I think?" he asked. Kay took a step back. For some strange reason, his response sent a painful stab through her chest, but she didn't know why. Then when he and Dib smiled at each other in a friendly way, Kay was starting to get worried. "Ok! We need to get an antidote to that potion thing! Like RIGHT NOW!" she said. Then Ali murmured, "Working on it." and her eyes lit up like a computer screen, running data to find a cure. Zim looked at Kay and asked, "Why?" Then Kay shook her head. "Because you're not yourself. You're doing things I know the real you would never do and saying things…I can't see you like this." She said. Zim looked confused. "But THIS me is much more logical, right Dib?" he said and Dib nodded. "Yeah, he's right, Kay. The whole taking over the world thing is pointless anyways now that your leaders are…" "THE TALLEST ARE STILL ALIVE!" Kay shouted, interrupting Dib. Then it was silent.

"…What?" Zim asked breaking the silence. Kay looked at him. "That's the reason I came back so early and why I'm not totally healed yet. The Tallest survived and when they found out where I was, they ordered the soldiers to come and arrest me or kill me if I resisted." Then she looked down solemnly, and it grew quiet again. They were all looking as if they just received news that they only had an hour to live. Then Ali suddenly completed her data search and said, "I found out something! The potion wears off after a period of time! The more potion applied to the person, the longer it takes, but for each person, the effects normally start to wear off about twelve hours after it was applied!" Only Yak said something. "It was six AM when we were at Dib's house." Then they all looked at the clock. It was ten minutes past six PM. "I don't feel back to normal…"Dib said.

Zim said nothing. His mind was working hard to figure things out. If the Tallest were still alive that meant that not only would they be furious with him and Kay, but they'd want to kill them. So the mission wasn't back on even though the Tallest survived, but Zim didn't know whether or not dropping the mission was a good idea. If he could prove that he and Kay were still loyal to them by conquering Earth, maybe that would save them. But what about the truce with Dib? _Wait…Why do I even care about Dib? We've never even considered being friends before! Why would I agree to that! Why did he bring it up? What the FUCK is going on?!_ Then it happened. Zim completely snapped out of it. "What in the HELL was I THINKING?!" he shouted startling everyone. "Zim?" Dib and Kay both asked at the same time. Zim turned to Dib. "Why are you here?! Why did you want to be _friends_?! You tricked me you horrible human!" And with that, Zim lunged at Dib, tackling him to the ground. Then Dib snapped out of it and began to fight back. "How the HELL did I _trick_ you?! You're the one that said you wanted to be my friend!" he yelled rolling over and pinned Zim to the floor. Then Zim argued, "But YOU'RE the one that brought it up! You _ASKED_ me to be your friend! And besides, it was YOUR stupid potion that made us think that in the first place!" Then he kicked Dib off of him and Dib slammed against the back wall and slid down on top of Miz's stirring body.

Then Miz opened her eyes and saw that Dib was on top of her and her first reaction was a blush. His mouth was so close to hers. Then she felt it. The effects of the potion lifted off of her, but she was still blushing in shock. Every part of her brain was screaming, 'Beat him up! Get him off! Kill him! Punch him! Don't just lay there like a helpless love-struck thing!' But her heart told her brain to shut up and that he wasn't that bad and that he cared about her. She was so confused that she just wound up laying there in shock. Dib was only able to be in shock for a moment before Yak was upon him, strangling him. As soon as Dib's face started turning blue, Miz decided to listen to her heart and she shot Yak off of Dib. "What are you DOING?! How can you actually care for that HUMAN! YOU SICK, WEAK, STUPID GIRL!" he screamed at her. Then he instantly regretted it. The effects wore off and his newly found rage melted away, but it was too late to take anything back. Miz was way too pissed off now. She screamed in fury and flew at him. Then While Dib was gasping for breath, Zim attacked him again and they began fighting.

Kay had been holding her head the whole time and she just couldn't take it anymore. Her gem and fists glowed with and extremely bright intensity and she shot all four of them with strong electric shocks and flung them through the air, away from each other, while she yelled at the top of her lungs, "ENOUGH!!!!!!!!" Everyone stopped and looked at her in shock. "That's it! All of you just STOP! Ok! So Dib did something stupid by spraying you all with that damn potion, but it couldn't be helped what happened afterward! Whether you all like it or not, what you did or said was actually your choice and own feelings no matter how unlike you they were! The fact is that they were still part of your own subconscious feelings, otherwise it wouldn't have happened! Learn to accept this and move on before you all….UGH!"

Kay gagged in mid-shout and clutched her chest. That drew everyone's attention. Through her fingers, everyone could see the bandages getting soaked with dark green blood. Then she coughed and more blood trickled out of the corner of her mouth. It was obvious. The sudden use of her powers and the stress on her made her wound worse. "Damn it!" She cursed and coughed again. Then she sank to the floor. "KAY!" Zim and Miz yelled at the same time. Zim ran over and rolled her over. He took one look at her wound and his face went pale green. "Oh shit!" he exclaimed. "Miz! Get the medical kit! Yak! Get me water and a wash cloth! Dib..." He looked at Dib with a hatful glance at first, but then his eyes turned pleading. "_Please…_" he choked out the word, "Keep your hand pressed on her wound! I need to give her air!"

Dib starred at him, not sure whether to help him or not. Truth be told, he was actually concerned for Kay. She had actually been right before, and she stuck up for him. But they were the enemy, he had remembered, but if they were then why did he feel like he really wanted to help? "Damn it, Dib! She'll DIE! Please! Just forget that we're enemies for a second and HELP ME!" Zim yelled. Dib rushed over and put his hands on the wound and tried to stop the bleeding. The green blood felt warm and sticky, almost like human blood, and he couldn't help but feel sympathy for the alien. His instincts should've been to take advantage of this moment and try to dissect her, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't count all the times he'd thought of dissecting Zim and here was an alien just like him, vulnerable and in his grasp, but he couldn't do it. Did that mean that if this was Zim he still wouldn't be able to do it? Then he got sidetracked when he saw Zim lean over Kay and breathed into her mouth. He could feel the air going into her lungs with his hands. Zim really cared about her. Then it dawned on him. Maybe Zim wasn't the total monster Dib made him out to be. Maybe he could change. Maybe they could really be…Then he stopped himself. They would never be friends. Not while Zim still intended to take over the Earth. Kay was right about him wanting to be friends with Zim deep down and now that he had finally noticed it, he knew that it couldn't happen. Life was much simpler when he didn't know and when he and Zim were just enemies. Now everything was complicated and confusing and shitty and he couldn't stand it.

In the end, he decided to stay, until Kay came to. Soon the air had gotten through and she was awake. Yak washed her wound with the cloth, and Miz re-did her bandages. As soon as Yak and Miz carried her away, Dib started to leave. "Thank you, Dib." Zim said. Dib turned around, surprised. "What…did you just say?" he asked. Zim faced him. "Even though, you could've used her vulnerability to do whatever it is you humans do to aliens, you didn't. You stayed with us and helped her. You could've just left." He said. Dib looked down. "I felt bad for her. I…wanted to help her. Even though the whole time I was there, I felt like walking away I couldn't. Something about her…makes me…weak, I guess." He replied. Zim nodded. "She does that to me too." They were silent for a bit. "Thank you." Zim said again. "You're welcome." Dib replied. "This doesn't change anything." "I know." Dib turned back toward the door and opened it. "I still hate you."Zim said turning away. "Same here." Then Dib walked out the door and closed it. Gir looked up from Ali and looked stupidly at Zim. "You gonna cry?" he asked in a happy voice. Zim kept staring straight ahead.

"Gir…"

"Yes, Master?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

End of Episode 2


	3. Nightmares and Memories

Episode 3: Nightmares and Memories

After the personality switch dilemma that occurred earlier, everyone was really tired and worn out. At Zim's house, Kay had been put right to bed in a spare room and later on Miz and Yak fell asleep on the couch. Zim took them to their room and plugged Gir and Ali into their sleep modes. Then he went to his room, tired and stressed.

At Dib's house, Dib had an unwelcomed punch from Gaz after the potion wore off and she realized what Dib had done. Dib went to bed beaten, worn out, and confused and Gaz stormed off to hers after beating the crap out of Dib.

Kay was the first to experience the 'Nightmare Plague' that would befall the rest that night.

_Kay was back on Irk, many years ago when she was a royal apprentice smeet. The Tallest were working her to the bone and putting her through hell. "Make sure you do all your chores, Kay! We wouldn't want to put you on Probation again!" Red chuckled. _

_Kay shuddered. Probation to the Tallest meant throwing her in a cage with the most vile creatures in the universe, leaving her there for hours, then releasing her only to pour sticky burning goo on her that she'd have to painfully endure until it washed off, which normally took the rest of the night. "Yes sirs. I won't disappoint you." She mumbled sadly and went off to start her list. _

_She had to wash the whole palace, repair all of the defense weapons, refuel all the fleet ships, prepare all the food, and run around doing whatever else the Tallest commanded her. After a long days work she never got any rest even though she would be dead tired. Truth be told, she was scared to fall asleep in fear that the Tallest would torment her while she slept. _

_Since she was just a smeet, she didn't have complete control of her powers and she often had accidents when she lost control of them. These accidents would earn her probation and she wasn't exactly able to predict when they would snap. When she wasn't running around being the Tallest's' slave, she would spend the rest of her time practicing her powers, which was forbidden. But she had to learn how to use them; she might need them in the future. When she was caught however, she wasn't placed on probation; she was put in solitude with her arms bound and a metal plate bolted on her forehead. _

_There was one before her, born from the same defective pod, that also had this strange malfunction of the gem on her forehead and the powers that came from it, but she absolutely hated Kay, and was banished and disowned many years before, when Kay was just a new smeet. So Kay had no one to teach her. However, that didn't stop her from learning. _

"_Kay. Today you won't be doing any chores." Purple announced suddenly the next day in Kay's nightmare. "Really?!" she asked excitedly. He looked at her evilly and nodded. "Today will be much different. Thanks to your incompetence, we have run out of snacks." The Red came out from behind her licking his lips, and grabbed her arms to hold her still. She looked up in horror as Purple and Red's face distorted and they grew long fangs and their eyes blazed. "…__**So today you'll do us the honor of being our meal!**__" He said in a new revoltingly spooky voice. Then suddenly she felt Red's teeth sink into her head and she screamed. She was cut short when Purple lunged at her. _

_Then suddenly they both stopped and looked over. Kay looked too, and saw that her best friend, Lily the chosen one, had walked in on the grotesque scene. As she prepared to attack, Purple jumped at her and bit her arm clean off. She wailed and screamed as Purple went to devour the rest of her. Kay didn't want to see the image of Purple feasting on her only friend, but she had no choice. Red was still holding her. Then he flipped her around and leaned in, grinning evilly. "__**Well, I guess I get you all to myself!**__" he laughed and then all Kay could see was his mouth closing around her._

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Kay screamed as she woke from her nightmare. Her hand flew to her mouth and she shivered violently, trying to get the horrible images out of her head. "Oh my god!" she whispered through a fear-edged voice. "Why would I dream that?! That was horrible!"

She sat there for a moment longer before calming down. Her fear faded but the dream still clung in her mind. She hadn't thought about her past in so long, it was strange to have a nightmare about it now.

"It must be stress…I DID overexert myself earlier." She mumbled. Then she looked down at her stomach. They had re-treated her wound and gave her new bandages. She had to thank them in the morning. "I hope Zim is ok…" she murmured. Then she thought more about the dream.

_That was before I met Zim. Back when my life was horrible._ Then she remembered Lily. _…Well, it wasn't ALL horrible. Lily was there for me until she disappeared. I wonder how she's doing. Where could she have gone? And why hasn't she come back yet? It's been 80 years! _She thought as she looked up at the sky through her window. "I hope you're alright, Lily…"

(We now go shortly away from Earth and to the far reaches of the universe where Lily was sent 80 years ago by the ex-Princess, Das, Kay's older sister)

Lily and her SIR, Annie, were fighting with the hideous creatures of Planet Gackle, who were trying to keep her from escaping. They were only allowed their free will if they kept her confined. Their Overlord would torture them otherwise.

As they charged at her, she took the powerful crown on her head (that was her duty to protect, which is what made her 'The Chosen One') and threw it at the charging creatures. While it flew through the air, it charged with powerful energy equivalent to all the powers that Kay was capable of now and more, and when it made contact, it exploded, sending all of the guards flying back.

Lily ran for her ship. "I have to get out of here and warn Kay before my vision comes true!" she exclaimed as she headed for the ship.

She never made it. From out of the sky, a bright red lash shot down and struck her. She fell to the ground, paralyzed. Then the dark shape of the planet's Overlord loomed over her. The Overlord was floating in the air, grinning at the fallen Lily. Then she said in an eerily dark and chilling voice, "_**Nice try, Lillian! But I can't have you getting in the way of my revenge! You see, I long to make that vision of yours come true. Kay will fall and I shall rise up over her as was my birthright! And once I'm Ruler of Irk, all will see my superiority, including Zim!**_" The figure laughed as the red gem on her forehead glowed in the darkness to reveal her piercing white eyes.

(Now back to Earth where Zim is the next victim of the nightmares that night)

_Zim was chuckling down in his base, planning the ultimate doom of Earth. This plan topped all of his others, and was a guaranteed success. As he went to start the doom, all of the sudden, Kay's face popped up. _

"_Zim. There really isn't a point to taking over the Earth anymore. I know you think that we can be spared by the Tallest if we do this, but it won't work. I've known them my whole life. Once they hate someone, they do something about it. Why do you think they banished my sister and you? Why do you think they made me assassinate all of those Irkens? Why do you think they want to kill me and you? They're cold-hearted beings who don't feel any sympathy, compassion, or forgiveness. Your attempt to conquer Earth would only be in vain." Her floating head said._

_Zim looked at her and asked, "But, Kay…Then what about you and me? Do we just give up and wait for them to kill us?"Kay's head shook. "No, Zim. We fight! We fight for our lives, our freedom! And by that I mean ALL of us! Zim, think about it. If we're wanted on Irk and the rest of the universe hates us, where do we live? We live here. Earth is our home now, and we must protect it, along with ourselves. And that means joining Dib." _

"_Never!" Zim yelled at her, but her face had disappeared. Then Miz's head appeared where Kay's had been. "But you know deep down that it's right. You already know that deep down you wanted to be friends with Dib, otherwise when you got sprayed with that potion, you wouldn't have agreed to be his friend. Besides, he isn't all bad, and you know it. He helped us many times, recently with Kay. Even I see that he's a wonderful person, and I used to hate him as much as you. Have an open heart Zim." She said._

_Zim starred off into space, pondering all that they both had said. It was all true, but how could he admit it? How could he do it, when he lived his whole life on Earth trying to destroy Dib and conquer Earth? How would he be able to change? "Miz…I can't…You're just a smeet. What would you know about this?" he said, but like Kay, Miz also disappeared._

_Then as Zim thought he was finally alone, he turned to see Dib sitting on his couch. "Dib?! What are you doing here?!" he yelled. Dib looked up and smiled at him. "Hey, Zim! What's up?"he said in a friendly voice. "Did you seriously just ask Zim…What's up?" Zim scoffed. Dib nodded. "Yeah. I mean…This is as much your home as it is mine now and…I've always thought it would be kinda cool if you and I could be friends, except your mission was in the way…But now there's nothing preventing it." He said._

_Zim stared at him, feeling that déjà vu feeling creeping up on him. "Why do you want to be friends with Zim so bad, Human? I mean…I know that I'm amazing…but why now? Even Kay and Miz think it's a good idea." Zim asked. Then Dib crossed the room and gave Zim a hug. "I always thought you were pretty cool, even if you are a moron and everything. Plus I don't have a lot of friends…Please Zim?" Dib asked as he squeezed Zim tighter. A little too tight. _

_Zim couldn't breathe. He struggled to fight out of Dib's grasp, but the human just wouldn't let go. Eventually, Zim's lack of air started to affect him and he sunk to the ground almost unconscious, barley breathing. Through his partially closed eyes, he saw Dib, no longer with a friendly smile but an evil one, grab a hold of Kay and Miz, laughing evilly. "HA! You feel for it Zim! My only plan was to kill you and steal Kay and Miz away from you! Maybe Miz can be my experiment and Kay can be my alien slave. Though I can think of OTHER things she can do for me!"He said, laughing again. Miz started crying and Kay shook with fear and started calling for Zim to help them. "Dib…Don't you DARE touch them…" Zim murmured, but he was fading fast. Dib laughed at him and began dragging Miz and Kay away by their antennae with them both wailing in pain, calling for help._

"NOOOOOO!!!!!" Zim screamed, shooting up from his bed. He looked around for Kay and Miz, before he realized that it had all been a dream. Then he sunk to the floor on his hands and knees, breathing heavily, his eyes wide. Then (this being only moments after Kay woke from her dream) Kay came in to Zim's room. "Zim? Are you alright? I heard screaming." She said as she crouched next to him on the floor. He looked up at her and sighed. Then he pulled her into a tight embrace. Kay looked shocked, dark green shadows forming on her cheeks.

"Kay. I thought I was going to lose you! Dib…He…He was going to take you and Miz away from me!" he whimpered. Kay was still surprised, but she returned the hug. "It's alright, Zim. I'm ok." She soothed. Zim let go and looked back at her, fear still lingering in his gaze.

"Zim…Do you really care about me that much?" Kay asked after a long silence. "Yes. More than anything else. More than me." He whispered. That coming from Zim was pretty rare. He had to be dead serious. "You saved me…I never did thank you." Kay said and then leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Zim." She whispered. She was still confused about her own feelings toward Zim, so she didn't want this moment to linger that long.

"Well I'm going back to my room. Goodnight Zim." Kay said, going to the door.

"Goodnight Kay." Zim said. Kay hesitated for a moment. He still sounded so sad and scared, but Kay didn't know what would be the best thing for her to do, so she just left.

Zim just sat there, staring into the darkness. "I'll never lose you to Dib, Kay, you or Miz. I'll protect you. I promise." He whispered out loud before going back to bed.

(Meanwhile, Dib was having a nightmare of his own.)

_Dib was stranded, stuck in the middle of nowhere. There was no one around. He was completely alone. He tried calling his Dad and Gaz, but neither answered. It was getting dark and cold and he had nowhere to go. Then suddenly, he saw a light in the air. Zim's Voot landed a few feet away and both Zim and Kay stepped out. Then Zim spoke. "Dib. What are you doing out here in the middle of nowhere? C'mon, we'll take you home." He said, smiling. _

"_Um…Why would you do that for me Zim?" Dib asked suspiciously. Zim held out his hand. "Because we're friends, Dib. Remember? You know you want to be my friend, and I decided I'd rather live on Earth than conquer it." He said. Something in his voice sounded false, but Dib didn't pay it too much attention. Kay looked at him sadly from behind Zim but said nothing. Dib reached out and took Zim's hand, and was immediately shocked. He crumpled to the ground, paralyzed. Zim burst maniacal laughter while Kay started to plead to Zim that they didn't need to do this, but Zim ignored her._

"_I thought you should taste a bit of humiliation before we take you hostage, Dib. I have many big plans for you! We can use your body to create the perfect weapon against the humans!" he said_

"_You won't be able to take me Zim! I'll never go without a fight!"Dib shouted as Zim picked up his unmoving body. Zim chuckled. "Oh you will! Don't you want to know what happened to your family?" _

_Dib gasped in shock. "What did you do to them?!" he yelled angrily as he was tossed in the Voot next to Kay. "I'm sorry Dib." She whispered as she zapped him into unconsciousness. _

_When he awoke, he saw he was in a room that was dimly lit and smelled like blood. He looked around and saw two people in the corner of the room. They looked like…"Dad! Gaz!" Dib yelled as he ran over to them, then he backed away in horror. They were his Dad and Gaz alrigtht, but they were just the corpses of them, already dead and looked like they were carved open. _

"_Nooo!!!" Dib screamed. Then the door to the room slid open, lighting the room. When Dib saw what was in the room, he gasped. There was a large autopsy table in the center with a bunch of horrible looking alien tools on the table beside it. Then Zim walked in. Dib tried to run away but Kay appeared and strapped him to the table. She didn't look like she was enjoying this, but she still did what Zim asked. Then Zim picked up a wicked looking device and held it to Dib's stomach. "Now let's see if you're better suited for my plan than your family. I couldn't use their insides at all. Oh well. Maybe you'll have promise." He said cackling. Then he plunged the device into Dib._

"AHHHHHHH!!!!" Dib yelled as he rolled out of his bed and hit the floor. His hands felt all over his stomach to make sure he wasn't injured, and then he let out a sigh of relief. "It was just a nightmare…" he mumbled. Then thoughts started drifting around in his head. _It's true that I do, deep down, want to be friends with Zim, but that could never happen when he is still planning to take over Earth, and if the future will be anything like my dream, I don't think I can trust him. _

"No. I can never trust him. Not until I am absolutely sure he's changed, and as for Kay…" he paused, thinking about the Irken Princess. _She doesn't seem to want to take over Earth…I don't think she's evil like Zim. Plus she stuck up for me before…_

"What am I thinking?! She's Zim's ex-girlfriend for crying out loud! She's bound to do what he says even if she doesn't like him anymore! Besides, I shouldn't even be thinking about her! What's wrong with me?!" he yelled. Then suddenly Gaz stormed in and punched him in the mouth. "You're too loud! THAT'S what's wrong with you! Shut up and go to sleep!" she yelled and stormed back out. Dib sighed and crawled back to his bed, but he couldn't fall back asleep.

(Miz only had a dream about Dib so we'll skip her and move onto Yak, the last victim of the nightmares of that night)

_It was a normal night for Yak, except for the fact that he had woken up in the middle of it. He and Miz had fallen asleep on the couch again and Gir was passed out on the floor with tacos strewn all over by him. Yak looked over at Miz, sleeping peacefully next to him. She always looked so happy and pretty, Yak couldn't help but blush on the inside every time he saw her. But he knew that his 'mother' had ordered him to kill her along with Zim and Kay._

_He wouldn't mind killing Zim, he irritated the hell out of him anyway, but Kay and Miz were another matter. True, he didn't really care about Kay that much, but she had been his mentor and guardian for his whole life and she had always taken care of him and Miz. Also it was obvious that she and Miz shared some sort of hidden bond other than just having the same defect that gave them powers, so he knew it would hurt Miz if he killed her. And finally, there was NO way he could ever kill Miz. He didn't care what his so-called 'mother' asked; he loved Miz more than anything else. They did everything together, she always made him feel…whole. They were like two halves of one Irken and couldn't be separated._

_Dwelling on these things made Yak depressed, so he quietly and gently got off the sofa, trying not to disturb Miz, put on his disguise and went outside for the first time._

_It was cold out but he didn't mind. He just walked and walked trying not to think about those things, and not succeeding. "How could she just fall for that human?! She hated him before! Doesn't she see that I…" he said, and then stopped. It was probably better that she didn't know that he cared for her. She was already confused. It would just make things worse._

_He walked on further into the nearby city, watching all the cars and people go by. It was so different from the palace back on Irk. Everyone was busy, rushing everywhere, going nowhere, blind to what was right in front of them. They were such a simple race, yet they were so much more carefree than the Irkens. They didn't have parents who ordered you to kill the ones you love. They didn't have expectations for you to rule a planet one day. Life for them seemed so much easier._

_As he walked further into the city, he realized that he had no idea how to get back. "Oh well. Kay will be able to find me in the morning. It's not the first time this has happened." He mumbled as he stopped to sit in the city park under a tree. He watched as some street performers came and went and how the moon drifted through the sky._

_He was just about to head back when he heard the all-too-familiar voice of his 'mother', her British accent unmistakable. "Why haven't you killed them yet?! What are you waiting for?!" she screamed in his head. "Don't make me remind you that with them all gone, you are next in line for the throne of Irk! That's the supreme ruler, Yak! Not something to be taken lightly!"_

"_I…can't…I WON'T do it! I like Miz and Kay too much…" he mumbled._

"_FOOL! You've gone soft! I can't believe you were made from MY DNA!" she screamed at him in his head. Then it was silent for a bit before she said in a menacing voice, "I'll just have to take care of them all myself! I'm coming to Earth, and when I get there you better decide what side you're on!"Then the voice left._

_Yak shivered and not just from the cold. His 'mothers' words echoed in his head. "I better find a way back." He said and began to search for a way back._

_After a few hours, he finally found his way back home. Then sun was barley peaking over the horizon and the shadows that it cast looked rather spooky. He walked through the door expecting to get yelled at by Zim or Kay for being gone all night, but when he stepped inside, that was not the case._

_Instead, what he saw in the room was Zim, Kay and Miz all lying on the ground, eyes shut, and pools of green blood all around them. Also there were broken pieces of the SIR units strewn all over the room._

"_No…"Yak murmured, to horrified to say anything else. Then he saw Miz twitch and he ran over to where she was laying. She slowly looked up at him, a trickle of green blood coming out of her mouth and a huge bloody hole was on her forehead where her pink gem used to be. She coughed and some more blood splattered from her throat. "Y-Yak?" she asked wearily. "I'm here, Miz! Don't worry! I'll help you! It'll be alright!" he shouted, trying to convince himself more than her._

_She smiled up at him. "Thanks for always being there for me. Please…Don't let her take over Irk…She's crazy." she murmured. She started to close her eyes. Yak grabbed her hand. "Miz! Don't die on me! Please! Who did this?!"Yak shouted, tears filling p his eyes. Miz closed her eyes and whispered, "…Tak…"Then her hand fell from Yak's grasp and she breathed her last breath. _

"MIZ!!!!!!!!!!" Yak screamed out, shooting up in his bed. Miz woke up and looked at him. "Yak? What is it?" she asked sleepily. Yak was shaking, eyes wide starring at her.

"Another nightmare?"

"Yeah…"

"You wanna talk about it?"

"That's ok."

"Alright. Goodnight Yak."

"Goodnight Miz…"

Yak watched her fall back asleep and starred silently into the darkness, knowing that even though it was just a nightmare, it would happen in the future. He didn't go back to sleep that night.

_(Well, that's the end of Episode 3! Note: Lily and Annie aren't my characters. They are a friend's fan characters. (You know who you are! XD) She asked me to add them in here, so ya…Review please if you liked it!)_


	4. The Secret Past

Episode 4: The Secret Past

It was a regular day at the base. Zim was lecturing the smeets about proper invader training procedures, Yak was criticizing every word he said, Miz was paying half-attention (the other part of her mind was thinking of a certain big-headed paranormal-obsessed human), Gir was playing with Ali, and Kay was watching it all from the couch as well as cleaning, cooking and assisting Zim when the smeets wouldn't listen to him. Since she used to be their mentor, she was better at handling them than Zim.

All the while, she was slowly healing from her injury. She was very careful not to use her powers so they didn't have another episode like a few nights ago when the brain switches happened. At least Dib hadn't given them any trouble since then. In fact, he'd actually been avoiding them entirely in school, even Yak and Miz who had transferred into Gaz's grade. She seemed indifferent to the whole matter (though she had been watching Yak a lot).

When it was break time for the smeets Zim slouched down next to Kay on the couch and let out an exasperated sigh. They both watched as Miz and Yak played and teased and fought with eachother and Zim shook his head. "How did you put up with them for all those years?" he asked Kay. She looked over at him and smiled slightly. "I got used to it. Plus…" she stopped.

"What?"

"No forget it."

"Tell me."

Kay looked back up at Zim, who was staring intently at her. "You owe me…since you disappeared all those years. I want to hear the story."

Kay sighed. "You might not like some of it…"

"I think I can handle it. I wanna know the truth."

Kay sighed again and began her story; Zim listened quietly throughout the whole story, not making a sound, just staring straight ahead.

The story began with Kay's experience with the Tallest after her and Zim's last date.

_Kay was returning to the palace after Zim had walked her to the gate after their last date, and she was simply blissful. She skipped past the guards as they gave her confused and awkward looks, and continued inside. _

_Unfortunately, she didn't have long to savor the experience. When she went up to her room, a guard burst in and took a hold of her. _

"_Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" she screamed as she struggled in his grasp. "I'm sorry, my princess, but the Tallest wish to speak with you and they said to bring you in by force." He said carrying her out the door and down the hall._

_Kay tried to use her powers to zap the guard to paralyze him, but she only managed to shock him enough so that he dropped her. When she tried to bolt, he scooped her up again and carried her the rest of the way._

_The Tallest were waiting and they didn't look happy. They weren't even eating anything, which was rare for them. "Just set her down there and close the door, Sik."Red said as the guard nodded and closed the door. _

_Kay stared up at them. "What is this all about? I've finished all my duties for the night. I had every reason to go out." She said without fear. As she'd grown older, she became less fearful and more rebellious against the Tallest. She didn't agree with the way they treated everyone, including her, because of their size._

_Red shook his head. "We aren't angry because you went out. We're angry about who you went out with."_

"_Zim? What have you got against him?"She asked._

_This time, Purple spoke. "He's a moron and a dangerous one at that! Surely you've heard about how he caused the Maternity drones to malfunction…" _

"—_Or the time when he blew up the Equipment lab…" Red added_

"—_Or when he released the caged Gortsportchs and they killed the last Tallest…"_

"—_Or when he--"_

"_Okay I get it! Sure, he's made a few mistakes! What's that got to do with me going out with him?!" Kay yelled, getting annoyed and angry._

"_We think he's a bad influence. A defective Irken could cause problems for the rest of Irk if he were to be made "Prince", if you get my meaning…" Purple said._

"_We don't want there to be a chance of that happening, so we're going to make sure you are kept busy so that you don't have any time to be around him. It's what's best for Irk." Red continued._

"_Bull shit! You just don't want me around him because you don't like him! Well, news flash! You aren't my parental units! You don't control what I do outside of the palace!" Kay yelled, alerting some of the workers in the room who had walked in on the conversation._

_Red and Purple grinned slyly at her and said together, "But we ARE your LEADERS, and you DO have to follow our ORDERS…"_

"_Where are you going with this?"Kay asked suspiciously._

"_The maternity chamber is ready for the next birth of Royal Smeets. We are hereby ordering you, Kay, to have the responsibility of mentoring them and looking after them until they are past their smeet stage. This order is final and cannot be disobeyed, or else your punishment will be execution." Red said darkly. _

_Kay stared at them in shock, but she couldn't refuse. She was bound by her duty as Princess and Irken to follow all of the orders of the Tallest. She gritted her teeth and looked down in defeat. "Yes, My Tallest." She hissed through her teeth, and then left the room, the Tallest laughing victoriously behind her._

_When she ran out of the door, she bumped into her friend Lily who was taking in information to the Tallest. "Kay? Are you alright? What's the matter?"she asked surprised. "I don't feel like talking about it right now, Lily." Kay mumbled, and continued running toward her room, leaving Lily behind looking worried and confused._

_She burst into her room, slammed the door behind her, and threw herself on the bed. She cried and cried until her eyes were puffy and dry. She turned and looked at the picture of Zim she had on the wall next to her bed. He had a big grin stretched across his face and looked so happy. The more she gazed at his sweet face, the more horrible she felt inside. She finally had someone who…loved her, and now she wouldn't be allowed to see him all because of the Tallest stupid prejudices! _

_Then she began to think about what Purple said. __**A defective Irken could cause problems for the rest of Irk if he were to be made "Prince"**_

"_Prince" he had said. Kay knew that she had never felt this strongly about anyone before, she actually did like the idea of being his life-long mate, but matrimony wasn't something on her agenda at the moment. But now she wouldn't even get to see him again._

"_Wait. Marriage isn't the only way to get him into the Royal family…" Kay said out loud. Yes. The Royal smeets about to be born did give her a perfect opportunity, she realized. She could still get Zim into the Royal family without going against the Tallest's direct orders and there'd be a way for her to keep just a little part of Zim with her. She knew what she had to do._

_That night, after carefully extracting every possible speck of DNA from all of the things Zim had made for her, she snuck quietly out of her room and to the Royal smeet maternity chamber. She remembered being down here as a young smeet, back when things weren't horrible._

_She went into the dark room that was lit by the few glowing and flashing lights from the machines. She found the POD she had been born in. When the first malfunction of the POD occurred was when her older sister, Das, was born. She was the first to have the gem defect and strange powers that came with it, and with Kay being born in the same defective POD, she also inherited the trait. She hoped that by putting Zim's DNA into the defective POD, she would be able to create the perfect mixture of hers and Zim's traits into one smeet, and thus making a smeet of their own._

_She stuck the DNA into the slot next to the defective POD, ignoring the sign above it that said "DO NOT USE. DEFECTIVE POD."As soon as the machine scanned the DNA, it began to process the code into the smeet body in the POD. The smeet would be born from Zim's DNA in the POD that carries Kay's unique trait. She could have a part of Zim always with her and as an added bonus, this would make Zim heir to the throne in case Kay died through bloodlines._

_She smiled to herself and left the chamber._

_The next morning, there had been news that two smeets had been born. Kay was surprised when she heard this, but she just figured that the other POD had been activated as well. _

_She walked down to the Greeting chamber where the smeets and the Tallest were waiting for her._

_They were talking to the smeets about what their purpose was and how in time they will be destined to ascend the throne after they, and Kay, either abdicate or die. Kay walked closer and could see them for the first time. There was a male and a female. The male had purple eyes and a small mark below his eye, but Kay's gaze lingered on the female. She had pink eyes (a gene not normally in Irkens, but of course Kay's older siblings, Roz and Das, had also been born with uncommon-colored eyes) and she had a pink gem on her forehead to match. She looked just like him, only female, even her pink eyes had the same dazzling gleam in them and she wore the same happy grin. Zim's daughter with Kay's powers. Heiress to the Empire. A secret miracle and the future of Irk, created by Kay's own hand and Zim's DNA._

_Kay made her way over to the Tallest and the smeets and the Tallest presented her to them. "Alright, this is the Princess, Kay. She will be your mentor until your smeet stage is complete. You are to do everything she tells you and listen and follow all of her instructions. She will prepare you for your future lives as Royal smeets and Invaders until you are old enough to decide where you want to be stationed or if you wish to follow in the Royal family which is your birthright." They said and the smeets saluted her._

"_What are your names?" Kay asked as was protocol to make sure their PAKs worked correctly._

"_My name is Yak." The purple male replied in a monotone. He looked really nervous. However, the pink female looked as confidant as one could possibly be, the grin on her face stretching wider as she announced, "I AM MIZ!"_

_Kay smiled at her. She was so obviously Zim's daughter. A new warmth found it's way into her heart and filled the void that she knew would form after Zim's absence in her life. Then she said happily, "Very good. Come along, smeets. We have lots to do." And she took them both by the hand as they walked into years of training._

Kay finished telling her story and looked at Zim. He was starring wide-eyed at the two smeets played and rolling around together. Miz was laughing Zim's laugh, grinning Zim's large smile, glowing with radiance, the gem on her forehead shining in the light.

"I can't believe it." Zim whispered out loud. "I can't believe I never noticed. I mean, I always felt some strange natural bond to her, but I never would have guessed…" he paused and looked at Kay. His eyes wide with awe. "…She's my 'daughter'." He finished.

Kay smiled and glanced back over at them. Zim's gaze followed. Then his hand moved and took hers. Kay flinched. The sudden touch sent a feeling of warmth rushing through her that she hadn't felt in such a long time. She looked back up at him and saw him staring into her eyes.

"Correction: She's _our_ daughter." He said. "No. She's only related to you, by your DNA. Everything about her is like you." Kay countered, feeling a little…awkward. Had Zim always had this kind of effect on her?

He leaned in closer and whispered, "She's got your beauty and kindness, and she has an uncontrollable effect on me…just like you do, Kay."

Kay blushed and Zim leaned in closer. Their faces were close, lips almost touching, blushes on their cheeks. Then, from out of nowhere, Gir popped up in between them and said loudly, "WHATCHA' DOIN'?!"

Kay and Zim jumped apart, startled and Zim fell off the couch. He looked up and Miz was standing over him. "Are you alright, Sir?" she asked giggling and helping him up. Zim smiled at her and said, "You can just call me Zim, Miz." He said. She grinned at him happily and then went over to Kay, who decided she should start making dinner. Zim watched her go, strange feeling in his chest, the same kind of feeling he got around Kay but it was just a little different. This feeling had a mix of protectiveness in it. His hand clutched his chest as he tried to identify the feeling.

"It's love." Said a voice next to him. Zim looked down to see Yak standing next to him, also looking after Miz. "Heh?" Zim asked. "Love. That's what the feeling in your chest is. Irkens do feel it even though we're normally trained not to." Yak mumbled. "Ha. And what would you, a mere smeet, know about love?" Zim scoffed. Yak just faced straight ahead and mumbled, "I'm no stranger to what it's like to love someone…"

Zim looked from Yak to Miz and back again before putting the pieces together. He grabbed Yak by the collar and lifted him up. "Listen, smeet. If you even _think_ about Miz in a perverted way, I won't hesitate to send you on a one-way ticket to the Earth's sun. Got it?!" he said menacingly before putting him back down. Yak nodded and Zim went off to join the rest in the kitchen. He felt like such an outsider here…but maybe that was because he was. He was an intruder on the happy little family of Irkens, royal or otherwise, completely isolated in his own mind. He wasn't related to these Irkens, and the one he was related to wanted him to kill them. He saw them all happy in the kitchen. Miz was stirring something, a look of glee on her radiant face.

The scene and thoughts he had before, made him think back to those years and that gay that he was sent to Earth, when his 'mother' came to him.

_(This first part is a bit before Yak was born, just so you know. He's not remembering this.)_

_The door to the maternity chamber opened, casting light into the dark room. Kay had just left and now a new shadow filled the doorway. The Irken walked over to the POD that wasn't activated yet and inserted a tube of DNA. The POD activated after scanning the DNA and then the figure laughed a shrieking high-pitched laugh before disappearing into the night._

_Yak felt a sudden shock and then he was fully activated. His PAK began to filter in all of his personal information, name, etc. He opened his eyes and found himself staring into the bright pink eyes of a female smeet in front of him. He gasped and staggered back and she giggled. _

"_Ah. Sorry. I just wanted to make sure you were fully-functional. I was activated a few minutes before you but I decided to wait." She said helping him up. He took her hand and looked back at her. She was smiling at him. The look on her face made his insides feel funny. Was this normal behavior? "Here." She said handing him a purple robe. He looked down, blushed, and quickly grabbed the robe and put it on. She giggled again. "C'mon. The waiting chamber is this way." She called, already heading for the door._

"_Why did you wait for me?" he asked, catching up to her. She thought for a minute and then shrugged. "I felt like it. Plus, I've never been around anyone yet. I thought it'd be interesting to meet another smeet." She said. _

_As the chamber elevator carried them up, it was pretty silent. Yak kept glancing at her from the side and every time he did, she would meet his gaze. He would always look away first with a blush on his face, and she would giggle. "By the way…I didn't catch your name…" Yak said nervously. She looked back at him and smiled. "I'm Miz. And you?"Yak gulped and said, "Yak." _

_They shook hands and then Yak first noticed the pink gem on Miz's forehead. "Um, what's that?"He asked, pointing. She looked up, confused. "I don't really know…But it looks cool, don't you think?" she said smiling again. Yak could've sworn there were sparkles all around her when she smiled. "Yeah it does." He said and returned a meek smile._

_When they arrived at the top floor they were greeted by two very tall Irken males, one purple and one red. "Welcome, Royal Smeets!" They greeted them and began to brief them on what their purpose in life was. Then Kay showed up. Yak only had to look at her once to know that she and Miz had some sort of connection. Kay was introduced as the Princess and their mentor and they told her their names (well Miz screamed hers). The way Kay smiled at Miz, it made Yak's suspicions absolute. Then she took us down the corridor to the training room. _

"_So how are you two connected?" Yak asked bluntly. Kay looked shocked at first, but then mellowed. Obviously, Yak hit dead on. "Well…You see…In the maternity chamber, there is a POD that had a malfunction many years ago. Ever since then, every smeet born from it has had a small defect of having this gem on their forehead." She said pointing to her own. "We don't know why it happens, or why all the smeets have one (or why they all end up girls for that matter) but it just happens. They're trying to fix it, but I personally think it's cool." she said._

_Yak knew she was still hiding more information about her and Miz's connection, but before he got to ask, Miz started asking questions, clearly interested. _

"_So how many of us are there?"She asked._

"_Only three."Kay answered._

"_Who is the other one?"_

_Kay paused for a moment. There was an expression on her face that was strange. She looked almost…sad. "My older sister…Das."She answered solemnly._

"_Where is she?"_

_Kay only shook her head and said, "It's best not to talk about her. C'mon. We're at the training chamber." She said, leading them through the door._

_The training was rough, so after Yak and Miz were shown their room, they just plopped down and went to sleep. However, Yak woke up a little later after hearing a noise outside their room. He got up and opened the door. He looked down the hallway both ways and saw nothing. He was about to shut the door when he spotted a piece of paper on the floor by their door. He picked it up and read the name on the front._

"_It's for me." he mumbled, surprised. Then he shut the door and took it over to his bed. He had a small light by his bedside and turned it on. Miz didn't wake up so h could read the note in peace._

_Yak,_

_ You don't know me, but you will soon. I look forward to speaking with you. Anyway, I understand that you are acquaintances with the Princess Kay and her daughter Miz, I'd appreciate if you try to get as close to them as you can. Also, this information I've gathered below might help. Miz was asking about the exiled Princess Das, right? Here is all the information available about her. If you give it to Miz, I'm sure it will strengthen the ties between you and her. It is most crucial you maintain their trust until we meet and then I will give you further instructions. Until then, I wish you luck with your mission._

_ Tak_

_The letter confused Yak a lot. Who was Tak? And why did she want him to become close to Kay and Miz? Wait. She had said that Miz was Kay's daughter. That would mean Yak was right about them having a connection, but for some reason, Kay acted like it was a secret._

_Yak then drew his attention to the information about Das, and as he read, his eyes grew wide. It said that Das had been the keeper of dark evil powers that came from the gem on her forehead and that she had attempted to murder Kay when she was still a smeet, but Prince Roz (Das and Kay's older brother) stopped her before she could harm Kay, by sacrificing himself. He lost his left hand because of it, and shortly afterwards, Das was exiled to the farthest planet in the galaxy._

_Yak was about to wake Miz up and tell her all about it, but when he saw how peaceful she looked sleeping, he decided not to. She really was pretty, even if she did have the same defect as Das. What if Kay and Miz have dark powers too? He thought, but as he looked at Miz, he thought that it would be impossible for such a pretty, sweet, caring girl to be evil. Slowly he felt his eyelids drop and he fell asleep._

_However, in a few weeks he was proved wrong that Miz didn't have powers. He was walking down the hall when he heard a loud crash and a scream. It was Miz's scream. Yak ran for where the sound had come from and found Miz curled up in a corner with her hands over her eyes, shaking. There was a burnt hole through the wall and Yak guessed that someone shot at her. _

"_What happened, Miz?! Who did this?!" Yak yelled but stopped suddenly. Miz was actually crying. Yak knelt down and looked her in the eyes and asked her again. She looked up at him through her tear-filled eyes and whimpered, "I was walking and I just tripped. I only tripped but…I didn't mean to!"_

_Then suddenly Kay rushed over and looked from Miz to the hole in the wall and knew immediately what had happened. "Ok Miz. No training today. You've just developed your powers and you need to get used to the shock. I had to stay alone for weeks before I finally got over it. It's best if—" Then Yak jumped up. "Powers?! You?!—She?!" Then Kay hushed him with a nod and pointed to her gem. Then she took the weeping and scared Miz back to our room, and left me standing there, shocked._

_The years went by and we all got used to each other and Miz eventually got used to her powers. Then, all at once everything changed. Kay's celebration day came around but when the palace began to celebrate, word got out that the Princess had vanished. No one found her until late that night when she flew through the palace window crying her red eyes out. She didn't talk to anyone for days and she never left her room. Yak and Miz were put in Lily's care until Kay snapped out of it, but when Kay finally emerged, the look on her face just screamed murder. Soon she became the Tallest's assassin and word got around the palace that she had gone crazy because her boyfriend from a long time ago dumped her and left the planet to train as an Invader. When Yak and Miz would try to talk to her she always was busy, gone, or just not in the mood. Then one day, she accepted a mission from the Tallest and never came back. The Tallest left on the Massive and Yak and Miz were permanently in the care of Lily._

_Then once again, gossip spread. Apparently, Kay had gone against the Tallest in an act of rebellion with the banished Invader Zim and an alien from a planet named Earth where they had been living. They flooded the Massive with the Earth liquid called water which burned us like acid. Everyone feared this new weapon, and when news came that Kay had returned to Irk, some people were worried that she might attack the palace. Lily, Miz, and Yak were not among those people. When this happened, Kay sent a message to Lily, telling her to send us to Earth to complete our training while she was healing. Yak remembered the visit from Tak, his mother at that time, but what he didn't know was that her whole plan all along was to just get her genes into the Royal bloodline and have Yak kill all of those in line before him so he could receive the throne. _

And now as Yak remembered and looked at them all, he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Even Zim now, he knew played a big role in both Miz and Kay's lives and he obviously cared about them both. But there were those words that his mother had said to him in the dream he'd had, so real, so vivid, he was almost sure they weren't in his imagination, and it sent chills up his spine. He shivered.

"You cold?"

Yak turned around to see Miz behind him. How did she get there all of the sudden? It was kinda creepy. Yak shook his head slowly. Miz smiled at him. "Well then c'mon! Dinner's ready!" she said taking his arm and pulling him into the kitchen.

Yak brushed off what he was thinking about and enjoyed the meal with the rest, not knowing that his troubles with his mother were real and would come sooner than he thought.


	5. Stranded

_(Hello _again_! Ok so this is a little 'break episode' to draw away from al the drama that happened in the last few episodes. However, there is a bit of foreshadowing at the end, but it's mostly just a little side-story with Kay and Dib. Tell me what you think!)_

"Get back here, you alien scum-balls!" Dib shouted chasing Zim and Kay around the playground. He was now apparently over his conflicted feelings about Zim and Kay and went back to the way he was before. He held up his laser gun at them, while no teacher or member of the faculty cared that he even had a gun. They were mostly hoping that it would get fired and there'd be a few less students to teach.

"You'll never catch us, inferior human Dib!" Zim spat out. Kay stayed silent through the fight, her good nature over-powering her urge to turn on Dib. In a small part of her alien heart, she pitied him, but in times like these when he was a threat, she stayed with Zim.

Seeing they were cornered on the far side of the playground near the fence, Zim pushed Kay behind him and a laser of his own opened up from his PAK. Dib fired again, simultaneously to Zim, however, Zim's missed completely because he was thrown off by the wound he received from Dib's laser. It wasn't really serious, it was more of a graze of skin than a penetration, but he still felt a jolt of pain, and it was at that moment that Kay's control snapped. Even though she knew it was dangerous for her health to use her powers, she still wanted to protect Zim from getting hurt further. They still weren't on the relationship status they had before, but deep down Kay knew she still had feelings for him, and when he was hurt, she didn't just stand by.

She jumped at him, and he side-stepped toward the fence. She didn't waste time, turning right around and racing toward him. He jumped out of the way again up on the fence, surprisingly having very good balance. However, Kay was that skilled too. She joined him up there and managed to zap his gun out of his hand, and by that time Zim was healed by his PAK. Kay and Dib had resorted to trying to push the other off and land a few blows in the process.

This was where Dib faced a dilemma. He didn't hate Kay like he did Zim. She wasn't his sworn enemy, but only his enemy's accomplice so to speak. He didn't actually _want_ to hurt her, more than she already was. But that didn't stop her. The ferocity in her attacks increased as she started using her magic on him. He felt terrible pain from her zaps, but held his ground. As a garbage truck turned the corner and was zooming by the fence, Dib saw an opening. He shoved Kay in hope of making her fall backward into the truck's cargo hold, not expecting her to grab his jacket and drag him with her. It hadn't been intentional on her part, for she was only fighting for a way to stay upright, so she grabbed him to try and keep from falling, but with no success. They both fell into the back of the truck, into all the garbage piled in the back, and were carried away down the road.

Zim jumped up in panic. "Don't worry, Kay!" He screamed after them. "I'll find you! I swear to Irk I will!"

Later, the garbage truck pulled up to a compost area in the middle of a forest, where older piles were. It emptied its cargo and drove away as if this was an actual dumping ground rather than out in the middle of nowhere. Then from the new pile, two figures burst out, gasping for air, and crawled out of the filth.

"Ugh! How can you humans stand the smell of your own compost! It'll take me days to get this smell off me!" Kay complained trying to brush off the filth from her uniform (She had materialized back to her true form) and off of her antennae.

Dib stumbled out, pulling off his boots and shaking all of the grossness out. "It's not like we enjoy the smell either! And we have bigger things to worry about than smelling horrible! We're stuck out here in the middle of nowhere!" he shouted, annoyed.

Kay glared at him, but she knew he was right. Still, she was too proud to not win in the silly argument. "Yeah, but what's worse is that we're stuck here _together_ in the middle of a forest where we haven't the _faintest_ idea of how to find our way out of!" she screamed.

Dib scowled. "Hey! At least together we could _try_ to find our way through and survive! You're making it seem like it's horrible to be here with me!"

"Maybe that's because it _is!_ You're the _last _person I'd want to be with!"

"Oh so you'd rather be with Zim, who doesn't have a clue how to survive in an Earth forest? Besides, I didn't see you complaining about me being there when I helped Zim fix you up after you collapsed! You could at least _attempt _to be friendly!" Dib shouted, staring her down.

Kay knew he was right, and the memory of what he did to help her only made her feel worse that she was behaving like this, but she was still pissed at him for hurting Zim.

"Not likely after what you did to Zim!" she yelled and stormed off in the other direction. "Where are you going?" Dib yelled after her. "Away from you!" she yelled back as she disappeared through the trees.

"Stupid alien! She could get herself killed out here without me! But no! Stupid Irken pride! Fine, I don't care!" Dib muttered to himself, and wandered in the opposite direction Kay had gone.

Kay on the other hand was feeling a surge of regret at her words and actions, but her stubborn pride made her continue away from Dib and a frustrated huff. Then after a while of walking, she decided to sit and find a place to rest. She saw a small cave out of rocks a little ways over, and went over to it. She wandered inside, and it turned so black she couldn't see.

"What smells like wet Earth-dog?" she wondered aloud, then stumbled over something in the dark. But it wasn't just any something. It moved and rumbled beneath her in a menacing growl and all around her she heard the sound echoed by many more growls. She bolted.

It had started to rain and as she ran out of the cave she finally discovered her pursuers were a pack of fierce angry wolves. Terrified, she ran through the trees screaming, not even caring that the rain was burning her skin.

Dib heard the scream, but her had his own problem to deal with. While they were separated, he had stumbled across a bear in a similar way to Kay, and was now running for his life as well.

There was a clearing up ahead and they both dashed for it. Then Dib was hit as something crashed into the front of him and knocked him down. He opened his eyes to see Kay laying across his chest, fear in her eyes. She hastily got up and looked around frantically. All around them they heard howls and roars coming closer, circling them. Dib looked over at her, but instead of asking what was going on, he stared.

Kay had fresh wounds and scrapes, her uniform was torn and ripped in various places, some kind of revealing her female Irken skin, her bandages were ripped off, and on top of all that, the rain was burning her badly. However none of these seemed to be attracting her attention. She was totally focused on the on-coming wolves, fear and a fiery determination on her face.

Then it happened. The first creature to come charging wasn't a wolf but the bear Dib had been running from. Its roar echoed through the woods. Dib and Kay turned around in surprise, as it charged toward Dib in rage. Dib cringed, waiting for its claws to sink into him. But it never happened. He opened his eyes and saw that Kay had jumped in the way just in time to take most of the charge, and then began zapping the bear with her powers. It swung at her and slashed her a few times, but she mostly avoided it, flying around and advancing further. Finally the beast retreated into the woods. Kay floated back down and nearly collapsed on her feet.

But she wasn't allowed much rest. It was then when the wolves decided to attack. They all leaped on Kay attacking and tearing up the helpless Irken. "NOOO!" Dib yelled in fury and took a huge stick and began to beat the wolves. They turned on him and left Kay on the ground, bleeding and burning. She looked up from the ground with weary eyes and saw Dib leading the wolves away, beating them and getting bitten in the process.

Kay stumbled up, hearing Dib cry out in pain, and used the remainder of her powers to levitate into the air. Her hands and gem glowed with such intensity, the wolves and Dib were momentarily blinded. All Dib heard was a thunderous boom, a thousand simultaneous zaps and a bunch of panicked yelps fading away into the woods, then it was over.

Dib opened his eyes and saw the clearing was completely free of wolves. He saw Kay float gently down, eyes closed and gem still glowing. Then as she got close enough to the ground, the light faded and she dropped, completely drained. Dib ran over to her. The bottom of her uniform was completely ripped off now, exposing her feminine torso. Dib was only able to take this in for a small moment before he focused more on her old wound. It wasn't bleeding like when she over-exhausted herself before, in fact it was mostly healed, but she now had new wounds that were bleeding badly, and rain was getting into her skin and blood, burning her on the inside and out. Dib picked her up gently, and carried her to the camp he had made before the bear attacked him. There he found aloe to put on her cuts and found lamb's ears to soak up the blood. He didn't have band aids with him of course, so her just used more lamb's ears and wrapped them around her wounds. He set her in the driest part of the shelter, and then just waited all while thinking, _She saved me…_

When Kay woke back up, she saw Dib, lying on the ground in a small shelter, asleep. It was light outside now and it had stopped raining. Kay guessed from the position of the sun that it was the next morning. She briefly glanced at herself, noticing the new make-shift bandages, and turned to look at Dib. He was pretty scraped up himself, with a lot on his face. It looked as if he never treated himself, only her. "Why would he put my injuries before his?" she wondered, looking at the human boy. Then she smiled. She grabbed a wet lamb's ear and some aloe from the stump Dib had set the healing plants on as well as a small bowl-like leaf that held water from the rain. She walked over to him and knelt down, dabbing the aloe into his cuts.

This woke him up, but instead of shrugging away, he just stared and let her continue treating him. He watched as she carefully dabbed the lamb's ear in the water and pressed against all his wounds, cleaning them. His wounds, fortunately, didn't need wrapping because they were all out of clean lamb's ears. Dib got up and stared at the Irken in an awkward silence. Then he finally mumbled, "Thank you, Kay."

This startled Kay, for she had not been expecting this, but she had also not been expecting him to save her either. "You're welcome Dib." She replied with a small smile. Then she helped him up and they walked out into the clearing. The sun was shining down through the wet leaves and they all sort of glistened. It actually looked pretty.

"I'll give Earth one thing…Once you get away from the people and the cities, the nature is actually really beautiful." Kay said, glancing all around. Dib was shocked. He thought that she and Zim viewed all of Earth as a horrible ball of dirt. Hearing this, she actually seemed more…human.

"Don't you have forests on Irk?" he asked. Kay shook her head. "Not like this. Once you get away from our cities, it's a cold desert and the forests are filled with spiky, poisonous, deadly plants, and animals ten times bigger than those wolves and that bear, and much more dangerous. Yours are actually very peaceful and pretty." She stated.

"Is there nothing about you Irkens that isn't violent and deadly?"

Kay looked thoughtfully at him for a moment, questioning his view. Then finally she answered, "Our culture."

"Your culture? You invade and conquer other planets, how it that not violent or deadly?" Dib snapped.

Kay laughed like it was some kind of joke. "I don't mean _that_ part. Personally I don't even think we need to invade, but that's how we've survived I guess. No. I meant our _home_ culture." She said.

"There's a difference?" Dib muttered. Kay laughed again and they both sat down on a log and Kay began to tell him about Irk. Why not? It's not like they were going anywhere anytime soon.

She began telling him about the Arts. Irkens were very big on their fine arts; music, drama, and art in general. She said as well as what field they went into, Irkens also had to major in a fine art to pass their training.

"What did you major in?" Dib asked. "Art. I draw, paint, and sculpt. I actually designed most of the interior for the palace. Plus it's just fun!" she answered. "Wow…And what about Zim?" "Music. He sings and plays an instrument that's similar to your Earth guitar. Only it makes sounds from that to violin to flute—Why are you laughing?" Dib had burst out into laughter after Kay stated that Zim was in music. The image of Zim singing and playing some weird alien instrument was too much for him.

"Heh Heh…Oh sorry…It's just that…it's so hard to see ZIM doing something like that." He said, still giggling. Kay smiled. "I understand. He's kinda drawn away from it with all of the Invader business now. But he's very good. He used to sing to me every night." She mumbled without thinking and then snapped her mouth shut. She didn't want to bring up her and Zim's relationship around Dib. However, it was apparent on Dib's face that he had caught on to her mistake and was now filled with curiosity.

"Umm…" he mumbled. "I know what you're going to say. Look, it was a long time ago, ok? It's different now." She interrupted. She hoped she could make herself sound indifferent, but she still ended up sounding regretful. Dib's eyes widened as he realized what Kay had been trying to hide.

"You still love him." It wasn't a question. It was a statement, though it seemed like Dib was looking for confirmation. Kay didn't know how to respond. She wasn't really sure about her feelings about Zim anymore, but deep down she knew that she did still feel strongly about him. She turned her head from Dib, embarrassed.

Dib accepted it as an answer. "Why? He's a jerk, and a moron! How could you like him? I mean I could see how he liked you. You're nice, and caring, and happy, and— " Kay put her finger to Dib's mouth to silence him. "You don't know Zim like I do. You've only seen one side of him. You don't know how wonderful he really is." She said. Then she launched into more stories about her and Zim. At times, Dib wanted to laugh, but from the look on Kay's face while she was telling him this, he knew he should keep quiet. Once she got to the part of their separation and that utter emptiness and betrayal she felt when he left, she began to cry. Dib didn't know what to do, so he just sat there watching the Irken cry.

When she finally got over it, Dib was just staring at her, actual concern on his face. Kay stared back in wonder as to why this human was letting her be so open with him when he was so put off by her race.

The staring grew into an awkward silence that finally Dib decided to break. "Ok." He said getting up, "I think we need to get some food." Kay got up too. "I actually read up on the Earth plant and wildlife. I think know what's good to eat. Can I help?" she asked. Dib looked the Irken up and down. "I…think that you should…um…get some rest and…uh…clean up…" he mumbled. Kay looked down at her tattered clothes, nodded quickly, and dashed off somewhere behind the trees. Then Dib headed off into the forest.

"She's not that bad." He said to himself while walking. "She's actually kind, and thoughtful…and different, different than Zim, at least. I don't know what she sees in him." He scoffed at the thoughts that began creeping into his mind about Zim and Kay. Then his eyes widened and he shook his head violently. "What am I THINKING? I shouldn't even be concerning myself with her! She's an alien for god's sake!" he shouted. He knew it was pointless to think about Kay with that kind of admiration, even if it was only a peaceful acquaintanceship…and most of all, he knew he should DEFINATLY not be jealous of Zim, even if he didn't deserve that kind of love. Dib's stomach twisted at the word. Sure Zim, the moronic psycho alien, was loved, but not Dib, who was constantly trying to do good for everyone. He deserved love but never got it, not even from his family, or at least, nothing that noticeable.

While thinking about all this, Dib stumbled across a few bushes and plants that looked edible…but he wasn't sure. He hadn't actually studied this stuff like Kay had. "Oh well. If it's poisonous she'll tell me." He said, as he began picking some berries and a few other plants.

Heading back into camp, Dib heard something he hadn't heard in a while, someone was singing. It was in another language, but it was so beautiful and flowing, that it didn't really make a difference. He peeked around a tree and saw Kay twirling around in a new uniform (apparently she had a back up) and was singing the beautiful and foreign words. She looked simply blissful singing them, her eyes closed.

Ten she abruptly stopped and noticed that she'd saw him watching her. She straightened up and turned around, obviously embarrassed. "That was beautiful. What does it mean?" he asked stepping out from behind the tree. She turned and said, "It was a song Zim wrote for me…" She mumbled, still flushing a darker shade of green. Dib stiffened. That beautiful song came from…_Zim_? "What does it say?" he asked again, less fascinated.

She turned her face away but began singing the next part in English. "'…You made me believe the day you surrendered to me. The memory will never die. The love that you gave, I'll never throw it away. The memory will never die…'"she sang shyly, now more self-conscious knowing she had an audience. Dib just stared. "Zim…wrote that…for you?" he asked, shocked. She nodded. "Like I said, you don't know him like I do. He used to be very kind and considerate, affectionate even. Then the Invader training got tough and he had to deal with the mistakes he kept making. He's never been able to admit this, but he could never fully concentrate on what he was doing during training and Invading lessons. Then he became determined and obsessed and it consumed him. He's so determined to prove himself to everyone that he's lost himself trying to do it. It's very sad. I sometimes miss the old Zim. That's why I was singing. I always sang that to remind me of him when he was gone that whole time I was training Miz and Yak." She stated.

Dib was speechless for a moment. This new information about Zim…It didn't seem real. But he could see it in her eyes, this was the whole truth. He jumped on a new topic. "What exactly is your connection to Miz? I mean, she's just like you." He said. Her eyes widened in surprise and she muttered, "Over-perceptive human." Then she looked at him. "The only connection we have is the same defect in our creation. We were both born from the same defective POD that carries this trait." She pointed to her gem. "She's not related to _me _by DNA." She said the last sentence as if she implied that Miz was related to someone. Then it clicked. "You don't mean…Zim, do you?" Dib asked nervously. Kay nodded, and Dib fell back, not in a faint, but just from shock.

"How?" Was all he asked. "In an attempt to keep a part of him with me, I put his DNA into the POD I was born in. Technically, her birth puts Zim into the royal bloodline by relation. Plus she's the perfect mix of both our traits so it's like she's our…'daughter.'" She said. Then seeing that Dib wasn't talking she added, "She really is like Zim when he was younger, well besides the female part, but they're both outgoing, proud, confidant, and…naturally caring with some slight anger issues." She giggled.

Dib staggered to his feet. "I think I need some food." He mumbled and reached for some berries he'd picked. Kay's eyes widened when she saw them. "Wait Dib!" she said, but Dib had already popped one in his mouth and ate it. "What?" he asked. Kay stared. "Those berries…I read about them. They cause a rise in human hormones." Dib stiffened. "What?" he exclaimed. "They'll basically raise your testosterone level in a way that makes you very vulnerable to the love pheromone." Dib stared wide-eyed. "How long?" "Not very." "Oh boy."

Dib sat back down trying to overcome the testosterone building up in him, but it was no use. He felt a very strange feeling come over him as he looked back up at Kay. Suddenly, it didn't matter that she was an alien and she loved his enemy. He _liked_ her. He stood up and came toward her.

"Dib. Be careful. Don't do anything you'll regret. It's not you, remember, it's the berries."Kay said, backing away, but she was cornered between him and the tree. "Wow Kay. Did anyone ever tell you how your eyes sparkle in the sun? It's amazing! Just like rubies!" he said, grinning like a lovesick puppy. Then he ran to her.

Meanwhile, Zim had been searching this whole time, and had finally found Kay's location, and was now heading toward there at full speed. Thoughts kept running all through his head, if she was ok, if the wildlife attacked her, or worse, if Dib had attacked her. Thinking about what Dib could do to her made him go even faster.

His ship hovered over the forest, trying to pinpoint the exact location, when he heard a scream. It wasn't a scream of terror, but more of surprise, but nonetheless, he knew it had come from Kay. He swooped down to where the scream came from, and leapt out of his ship.

He wasn't prepared for what he saw. There was Dib and Kay, together like he feared, but what caught him off guard was that Dib wasn't attacking her out of spite; he was trying to _kiss _her. Kay had her legs propped against his chest, holding him away from her, but he was still reaching and grabbing for her, his eyes holding such affection, that a fiery rage boiled up inside of Zim.

Kay looked over as Zim stormed up behind Dib, grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. Now Dib was starting to come out of the daze. He saw Zim's shape and knew who it was, but he wasn't sure how Zim had got there. Then he went over the situation in his head, and realized how Zim was going to react just a second before he punched him dead in the face, breaking his glasses. Dib was out. There was no question about it. Zim looked from Dib to Kay and his rage faded.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Kay nodded and stepped over Dib. "You know. You didn't have to do that. I could've handled it." She murmured. "Yeah right. What the hell was going on? Why was the Dib-beast trying to _kiss_ you?" Zim asked, voice filled with jealousy. Kay laughed slightly and said, "He ate a human hormone-enhancing berry, and it made him become attracted to me. I don't know why though. It's not like I'm the most attractive being ever…" she mumbled the last part, glancing down at her feet. That's when Zim pulled her into a tight embrace. Zim wasn't one to really show his feelings or let down his indifferent exterior like this, especially now, but when he hugged Kay, she felt the real pull of what she'd discovered earlier.

Zim pulled away uncomfortably and tried to regain his 'cool and cold' self. "Well, I don't think you see yourself clearly. Though, we're going to have to do something about Dib, but not now. C'mon lets go back. Miz and Yak have been worried." He said turning and heading for his ship.

Kay looked back at Dib. "We can't just _leave _him there…" she said. "Sure we can. Let's go!" Zim hopped up into the ship. Kay shook her head and walked back over to Dib. "He'll die if we leave him here." She said, picking him up. Zim stood up. "Good! Then we'd finally be rid of the nuisance!" Kay stared up at him with pleading, compassionate eyes. Zim was a sucker for those eyes. He groaned and made the motion to bring him. Kay smiled and put him in the back of the ship. "Where did the Kay who used to kill people go?" Zim muttered as she joined him in the front. "She left when she found out someone really cared about her." She said meeting his eyes. Zim could sense her changes in mood, and let his guard down once more to smile in a loves struck way, before snapping back out and began flying the ship.

Little did the aliens know that Dib was waking up in the back. "You know…he's not that bad. He was…interesting to talk to." He heard Kay say. He opened his eyes slightly to see that they were in Zim's ship flying somewhere. Kay was talking to Zim. Zim scoffed. "Maybe. But I still don't approve of him liking you. We're going to have to drain his memory so he doesn't get any more ideas." Kay giggled and said, "Oh I think it's worn off by now. He probably will feel disgusted for even thinking about me like that when he wakes up." Then she paused for a moment, then continued, "_If _he wakes up. I still think you hit him too hard." Zim turned to face her. "Well what was I supposed to do when my enemy was trying to kiss the girl I—" he started to shout and then cut off quickly. Kay and Dib both stared at him in surprise. _Did he just admit that he…loves Kay? _Dib thought. Kay went silent for a bit, then put her hand over Zim's. His eyes widened as she leaned over to kiss his cheek, and he blushed. Dib felt a spark of jealousy run through him, but quickly shook it off.

Kay and Zim smiled at each other for a moment, but then Kay's eyes turned sad and thoughtful. This caught both Zim and Dib's attention. "What is it Kay?" Zim asked. Kay looked back over through the window, avoiding the question. "Kay. Tell me." Zim said in an impatient, but calm voice. Kay sighed. "Zim…Do you remember last night when I woke up screaming and I wouldn't tell you why?" she mumbled. Zim nodded. "Well…I had a vision. It was Lily." Zim's antenna shot up at the mention of the name. Dib was confused of who the other Irken was, but he guessed she was important from the way Zim reacted and the way Kay spoke her name. "She came to me and told me that 'The storm of shadows was coming for Earth'. I asked her to explain, but that was when I saw them. Millions of horrible creatures made of pure shadow surrounding us, clawing at us, all chanting the same thing, '"At the hour of noon, on the planet of blue, the shadows will befall and capture the two, the bearers of gems, for this is her cue. Be afraid, Princess. She's coming for you."' Zim and Dib shivered at her words, even though neither of them completely understood. "Then they dove in on us and I saw a red glow and those eyes in the darkness…those white eyes." Kay finished shaking. Zim's eyes widened. He knew now who she was talking about. There was only one Irken with white eyes.

"No Kay! I'll never let her take you!" he shouted. Kay looked up at him. "Zim…She's coming. We can't stop her. She'll take me and Miz away and…kill us." She said solemnly. Dib's eyes widened in horror, while Zim's did in determination and rage. "I _refuse_ to let that happen! Don't worry Kay. I'll protect you, both of you!" He said, lifting her face to look at his to make sure his message was clear. Kay looked at him gratefully and hopefully, and both the boys mellowed out. But they couldn't see that behind those eyes, fear still lingered and Kay knew that there was no hope.

They returned to Dib's house and Kay brought Dib out of the Voot. He pretended to be asleep while she flew him up to his room. She set him down in his bed softly and quietly, then crept toward the window. "Who's coming?" Kay whipped around and looked at Dib. His façade was given up and he was looking at her with concern. Not drawing her attention to the fact that Dib had listened to her and Zim's whole conversation, she answered him directly and sadly, "My sister." Then she hoped out the window and flew off after Zim. Dib went to his window but she was already gone. That night, none of the three could sleep. Their minds were all full of different problems, but the one that lingered in all, was that what sort of evil was coming from the shadows of the universe, and when it would get here.


	6. The Strange Big Headed Girl

_Hello again everyone! Thanks for reading this far! This is an episode mostly featuring Dib and an introduction to a new character. Enjoy! =D_

Episode 6: The Strange Big-Headed Girl

Dib was sitting at his desk on a normal school morning thinking over a bunch of things. Firstly, how all of the students seemed to accept Kay within the first week she'd been there and began to treat better than him and Zim. She had such a great personality that Dib figured that it was inevitable the other students would warm up to her. They even started to treat Zim a little differently since they were together all the time.

_It's just not fair! I've lived here and went to school here for my whole life, and they earn more acceptance than me within not even half a year and they're aliens for god's sake! _Dib thought as he looked over at the two. Zim was daydreaming of world domination, no doubt, while Kay was doodling something like she always did. _Look at them. Two aliens under everyone's nose and I'm the only one who can see the difference!_ He looked more intently at Kay. _Even her with her flawless disguise I was able to see through. Will no one else ever be able to see them for what they really are? _He watched Kay smile as she viewed her work, sparkles forming around her in Dib's eyes. He turned his head swiftly away. _…And must I always be doomed to like girls that I can't have? God! It was Tak before and now Kay! _Dib's head slumped onto his desk. _What's wrong with me?_

Then the bell rang for class to start and Ms. Bitters walked in looking more grumpy than usual. This could only mean one of two things, and today wasn't a holiday so that left one possibility. "Well class, once again, we have _another_ new student." She grumbled, and then looked toward the doorway in agitation. "Get in here!" she barked at the student in the hall. "Coming Ms. Bitters." said a feminine voice.

The class looked up as she entered the room, and their mouths fell open in shock. There standing before them, was a normal-looking girl, save for her giant head. She wore a gray denim jumper with an alien face on the front, a blue and black stripped sweater underneath, and a black large bow in her long, spiky, charcoal hair. Also in her hair there was a large green highlight that went from the front of her bangs to the bottom of her hair at the back of her head. Her face was covered with a Crop Circles Magazine, but everyone already knew that she wore glasses. They could tell just by looking at her that a female version of Dib seemed to stand before them, and that's what shocked Zim, Kay, and Dib the most.

Kay looked especially worried as the girl looked up from the book and stared at her and Zim. "Oh no. It's _her_." Kay whispered. "Who?" Zim whispered back. Then Ms. Bitters announced he her name was Bel. Then she instructed her to take the seat next to Dib that had been recently emptied of a student. Bel nodded and sat next to Dib, her gaze not leaving Zim and Kay. Dib stared at her from the corner of his eye.

_She looks strange, almost like me. Though I don't think my head is THAT big…Still, with the alien face and the magazine, it's easy to see that she's a believer too!_ Dib smiled excitedly as he watched the girl narrow her eyes in the two aliens' direction across the room. _Maybe she'll see that Zim and Kay are actually aliens and convince the others that I was never crazy! That I was right all along! Yes!_ He thought happily to himself.

However, the strange girl, Bel, had other thoughts in her head. _There's Kay, and that other with her is defiantly Irken. Now I can finally have the revenge I've longed for and expose Kay to the world. Surely the people here will be more willing to believe me once I show them the truth then back in that other town._ Then she looked around at the class. _But other Irkens and aliens could be hiding just like they are. I should investigate every student thoroughly just in case…_

During lunch Dib sat at his normal table with his sister, in full view of the other end where Zim and Kay, and Yak and Miz sat together, but now, at the table across from them, the new girl sat, staring and taking notes. "Hey Gaz. Why do you suppose that new girl, Bel, is taking notes on Zim and the rest?" Dib asked. Gaz looked, irritated, up from her game at the new girl, analyzed the situation, and resumed her game saying, "Simple. She's a freak who thinks Zim and the others are aliens just like you, and she's taking notes for the same reason you take notes. Now that I've pointed out the obvious, will you stop bugging me?" Dib looked at the girl with this new information, smiling again. "Hmm…Maybe she's another who can see through their disguises so easily and will help me expose them! Plus maybe she'll be a better choice in a girl since she's just like me and not an alien!" Dib exclaimed. Gaz opened one eye and stared at him awkwardly and then muttered, "Hmph. You'd be lucky if you got _any_ girl, let alone an alien one. You're just that pathetic." "Says you…and everyone else, but that doesn't matter! Besides, you're not one to talk. You always scare guys away." Dib retorted. Gaz didn't respond, but she did look up to where Yak was sitting.

Later at recess, Dib was wondering what to say to the new girl to express his reasoning as to why they should be friends, while Zim and Kay were wondering other things. "Kay? Why are you so worried about that new stink-beast, Bel?" Zim asked her. Kay looked around to see if she was anywhere near and that Yak and Miz were away from her. She saw Yak and Miz sitting with Gaz, talking, and there was no trace of Bel. "Back when I first landed on Earth, I didn't know exactly where you were or which school you attended, so I thought I'd learn a little bit about the planet before coming to get you, so I enrolled in a school across the country. That's where I met her. She discovered me instantly even though I looked just like the rest of them. She followed me home and made threats to capture me and reveal my race. I asked her why, and you'll never guess what. She's—" Kay continued telling Zim about her past encounter with the new girl. Little did they know, Bel was watching them from behind a tree.

Dib was pacing all around, talking to himself. "Ok…How do I say this? "Hi Bel…Well, I noticed that you're interested in Paranormal Activity, as well as me. I was thinking, maybe, you and I could…"*sigh* It'll never come out right." Then he noticed Bel watching Zim and Kay, took a deep breath and went over to her. "Umm…" he started to say, but she didn't notice him and went in to get closer to the two Irkens. She ducked behind a trash can and listened in. Zim was talking after Kay finished her story. "Hmm…Well Kay, as long as we don't let her get to much information, I don't think she'll be much of a threat to us, even if she is—" he was saying. Bel smiled and exclaimed, "Yes! It _is _Kay! There's more than one Irken here! I knew it!" Then quickly realizing that she may have been too loud she looked around. Zim and Kay had disappeared and everyone else was staring at her. Then they all went back to what they were doing, some muttering "Crazy", others just pretending her scene didn't happen. "Hmm…" she murmured, looking at the children leaving. "Maybe I _should_ investigate the rest of the students, like I first thought. There could be more Irkens and aliens hiding among them and I don't want to risk Kay having more backup."

Dib had been watching the whole ordeal and was now surprised that she was following _everyone_ around, taking notes and such. He looked over and spotted Gaz with Yak and Miz talking. The sight of the two aliens so close to his sister made him feel a little irritated, but he knew Yak was pretty harmless, and as for Miz…She seemed less threatening lately around him for some reason. So, despite this small feeling, he went up to Gaz to talk to her. "Hey, can I have a moment with my sister?" he said trying to sound assertive, but only succeeding in sounding surprised that he was asking them to leave in a nice manner.

"Of course, Dib!" Miz said getting up and grabbing Yak with her, at which Gaz didn't look too pleased. "Ok. I'm going to ignore the fact that you were talking with the enemy's offspring for a minute…Now look Gaz. Look at the new girl. She's taking notes on everybody! What do think a possible motive might be? What—" He started to say, but was interrupted by Gaz yelling angrily, "I REALLY DON'T CARE, DIB! JUST GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Dib looked at her like her reaction was rather unnecessary and muttered, "Sheesh…All I said was—" But when he continued to talk Gaz's form blackened and stretched much taller than him. Her eyes glowed red and the ground beneath her started to crack as flames shot up all around the swirling mass of evil that had took his sister's place. "_**I SAID GO AWAY!**_" she screamed in a demonic voice that made the ground tremble. "Ok, I'll leave…" Dib mumbled, taking the hint. He ran away at top speed.

As he sat against a wall far away from his sister, he watched the new girl following everyone around, jotting down notes and such. "Hmm…I wonder what purpose she could possibly have for writing down _everybody_…Surely she can't suspect them _all_ of being aliens…" he mumbled to himself. Then he looked around and couldn't see her. He stood up and looked more, but there was no sign of her. "Hey, where'd she go?" he asked aloud. That's when he heard the sound of pencil writing on paper. He turned his head slowly to find her not two feet behind him, staring intently. "AHHHHHH!" he yelled in surprise, making her shriek as well.

Dib was getting frustrated now. Why would she be taking notes on _him_? And what did she already write down? "Ok! _Why _are you following all of us around?" he snapped. She took a step back and looked down, murmuring, "Well…you're going to think I'm crazy—everyone always does—but those green kids and the girl with the gem are all aliens and—" "Wait! You know that they're all aliens?" Dib exclaimed excitedly. "Yeah. I've been following everyone of them around to see if I was right about them being Irken, but I wanted to check the others just in case. You actually don't think I'm crazy?" she responded. "Of course not! I've been trying to get everyone to see the truth since they first came here!" Dib said. Then they both shouted in triumph, "Finally! Someone believes me!" while everyone else just stared at them.

Later that day, after skool, Dib and Bel met at the park to discuss their strategies for exposing the Irkens. They climbed a tree and looked over all each other's findings. Dib was simply blissful. For once there was a human girl who believed his theories about Irkens and hated them as much as he did. _Maybe this could be the beginning of something great!_ Dib thought as he scooted a bit closer to Bel, who was looking at the findings saying, "If all goes according to my plan, we can expose them all next week." "Yeah." Dib agreed scooting even closer, as he stared at her. In the sunset the gleam from her glass-covered eyes made them light up so bright, and her hair flowed gently in the breeze. Then Bel began to notice the closeness and looked over at Dib. "Is there a reason you're scooting closer to me?" she asked suspiciously. Dib was taking aback that she noticed. "Umm…no. Why?" he mumbled, nervously. Bel looked at him a moment longer with the same awkward expression, then turned her attention back to the paper. Dib sighed and scooted away again. _Maybe it'll take some time._ He thought, but what he didn't notice was the small smile that crept onto Bel's face. _He's pretty cute…for a human anyway._ She thought to herself, reading over her revenge plan for the family of Irkens.


	7. The Darkness Cometh Part 1

_OH MY GOD! I'm sooooooo sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up! I've been grounded since Halloween and couldn't use the internet! I'm finally got ungrounded and put this up as fast as possible! I hope you guys haven't lost interest in my story or lost faith in me! Please enjoy the chapter and tell what you think! Thank you for those of you who haven't given up on me or my story! =)_

Episode 7: The Darkness Cometh Part 1

"Darn it! Not again!" Kay muttered to herself when she realized that she zoned out in the middle of class again. She'd been doing that a lot recently. She heard from songs and the television that it's easier for people to deal with issues or worries if you create an imaginary escape in your mind. It's supposed to distract you from your troubles and bring peace to your mind. Well it was doing that all too well for Kay. This was the fourth time she'd caught herself going to her "safe haven" in the middle of class.

Zim chuckled at her and she shot him a look. Then she kicked him in the shin and he whispered an agitated "Ow!" "Serves you right!" she whispered back. "Well I wouldn't be laughing if you didn't space out like that all the time." He replied. "And I wouldn't have to do that if I wasn't so stressed out nowadays!"

It was true that now Dib and Bel had teamed up, there'd been a lot more confrontations and schemes from them. For someone who wasn't human, Bel was being as stubborn and persistent as Dib. Bel's façade may fool Dib and everyone else, but Kay and Zim knew what she really was.

She was an information scout from the planet Mythra, one that Irk had recently conquered. Their people possessed extreme strength and wisdom but the Irkens' weapons were far superior to theirs and they were easily conquered. But they never gave up their freedom willingly. They would occasionally send out information scout to planets that hadn't been conquered by the Irken Empire to see if they could learn from them to better their defenses. Sometimes they would even come across and Invader on a planet and try to sabotage their mission. Some had even succeeded. This was what Bel was really after and she was just using Dib to get it.

Zim and Kay stopped discussing it because they only knew that the conversation would lead to another one of their recent, silly arguments that neither one of them liked. That's when Ms Bitters sprung some odd news on the class. "Fortunately for me, I'm not feeling too good lately, so I won't have to come in to teach you for awhile. There'll be a substitute teacher in here tomorrow so she can put up with all of you little retches instead of me. Now beat it! You've only got five minutes of class left anyways." She said dismissing them.

Zim and Kay met up with Yak and Miz after skool and walked home. While they were walking, Kay's mind found itself elsewhere. _Kay was in a field full of flowers that went out endlessly over the horizon. Above her the sky was blue with clouds flying by on the gentle breeze that blew through the air. Butterflies danced on the flowers around her as she laid there, starring up at the sky. "Ahh. This place is so peaceful. I wish we could all live here instead of that huge, noisy, dirty city." She said as she tried to pick out shapes in the clouds. She saw some animals and some Earth objects, even some crazy looking shapes. Then she saw one that looked like…Lily. The cloud Lily looked at her and floated closer._

"_Lily? What are you doing here…as a cloud?" Kay asked surprised. "I came to warn you, Kay. I couldn't stop her from coming, but I took the next ship in the fleet to follow her. I'm coming to save you." She said gravely. Kay's face dropped and a look of doom glazed over her eyes. "…How long?"she asked, starting to shake. Lily shook her head sadly. "Kay…She's already here. But don't worry, I'm trying my best to keep her servents out. However, they are very hard to stop and once one gets through the barrier, you'll be in great danger." "What barrier? What are you keeping them out of?" Kay yelled. "Your mind."_

_Just then Lily shrieked in surprise and spun around and looked at something Kay couldn't see beyond her dream world's sky. "No you don't! Stay out! No! NO!"the cloud Lily shrieked as her cloud from darkened and disappeared. "Lily? What happened? Are you alright?" Kay screamed. But instead of an answer, the spot where Lily had been opened up into a dark circle. Then a bit of the darkness took the form of a creature that crawled through the portal, it's glowing red eyes fixed on Kay. It flew towards her, claws stretching out, rasping out, "__**She's here for you!**__"_

"Aiiiieeeeeee!" Kay screamed in terror as she snapped back into reality. She found herself sprawled out on the floor of the base with everyone crowded around her, worried expressions on their faces. "Kay! What's wrong?" Zim asked. Kay just starred at the ceiling and whispered a fearful, "…Nothing. It's nothing…" Then she blacked out again.

Kay awoke to the sound of Zim singing. At first, she thought she was dreaming, but then as she sat up she realized that the sound was coming from his bedroom and that the morning light was shining in. It _had_ to be Zim's voice, but she still couldn't believe it. Zim hadn't sung in a few centuries and it was really rare if he'd even hum or whistle now and then. His voice carried down the hallway even though it was as quiet as could be. He was singing the song he'd wrote for Kay back when they were dating.

Kay got up and opened her door a crack. Zim was walking slowly down the hallway toward the elevator. He had his normal school disguise on and judging from the placement of the sun, she figured it was time for school. "Zim?" she said finally speaking up. He jerked around, eyes widening in surprise, a dark green blush forming on his face. "K-Kay? I didn't expect you to be awake…I mean after yesterday I thought…well I didn't think you were in any condition to go to school so…" he mumbled. Kay crossed the hall and looked him in the eyes. He went silent and stared at her, looking in her eyes and at her face, taking it all in and assessing it, as if he was checking to make sure she was alright and wouldn't black out again.

What Kay didn't know about her experience yesterday was that, while she was unconscious and semi-conscious, she began to float in the air, her gem glowing and shooting off a beam of light. It had strangely affected Miz too because she passed out when Kay did and the same thing happened to her. It worried Yak and Zim so they figured they shouldn't let the girls go to school that day.

"Well, fainting or not, I'm going to that school with you two. There's no changing my mind." Kay said as she phased into her disguise. "Me too!" said Miz, donning her wig and contacts, following Kay out the door. Yak and Zim both sighed and followed them. The sky was unusually bright and sunny, not a cloud was in sight, a light warm breeze played with their hair. As they got closer to the school, they could see the other students gathering toward the building. Everything seemed normal and happy for some reason. There was nothing amiss anywhere. And for some odd reason, this worried Kay. Something about it seemed more like an illusion than reality.

As they said goodbye to Yak and Miz, Zim and Kay ventured into their classroom…and found a very _unusual_ substitute teacher. The word unusual referred to the fact that she was so young (she couldn't be older than twenty one) gorgeous and sexy, even, and above all everything about her seemed white as snow. Her hair, her skin, and even her eyes shown with crystal-like whiteness. The only things that really contrasted were her abundant beauty marks that decorated her forehead and an oval-shaped red gem in the middle of it. Kay was instantly appalled. Even in human skin there was no way she wouldn't be able to identify…then suddenly she'd lost what she was thinking. It was like some strange feeling came over her that made her more peaceful and forget what she was worried about. The teacher looked very nice even though she was making all of the guys in the room, including Zim and Dib, ogle at her.

They took their seats as the teacher began to speak. "_Hello class! You can all call me Miss D. I'll be your teacher for the time that Ms Bitters is away. However, I don't really see the need in talking about useless things like the world ending or anything else that she planned in her lesson book, so we'll all just have free time ok?_" she said in an eerily melodious voice that hinted that it may be forced. However, the class didn't notice. They were all busy celebrating the amazing new teacher. Then suddenly, the teacher beckoned Zim over. He complied earning a suspicious look from Kay who swiftly turned her head away in a slightly-jealous huff. So she was attractive for a human. Surely that didn't matter to Zim right? He was unaffected by her prettiness. Of course. He had to be. She told herself. But the teacher whispering in Zim's ear and Zim's eyes glazing over weren't helping her suspicions any. He walked back over with a goofy grin on his face.

"Well. What was that about?" she asked. "What?" he mumbled. He seemed to be in a daze, starring at Miss D with ungodly admiration. Kay glared at him. This wasn't the normal Zim. For one thing, his behavior was that of a love-struck smeetling (the Irken equivalent to a teenager), two, that was the look he gave Kay when he thought she wasn't watching, and three, this girl was human! Zim would _never_ fall for a human! But here he was gazing at her like she was the most beautiful creature in the universe. He looked like he'd jump off a bridge if she asked him to.

Kay slunk back in her chair and closed her eyes, wanting to escape. She found herself again back in that field. Only this time it was different. The field was barren, the flowers were all dead, and the sky was gray and hid the sun. Crows perched on the dead trees that seemed to surround her now. This wasn't her field anymore. "Where am I?" she wondered aloud. In response, one of the crows flew down and landed in front of her. It was as black as coal and its eyes were dark pits of shining ebony as they bored into Kay. Then it spoke in a voice she knew quite well. "Baby sister. You are in great danger. Shadows are gathering. Flee while you can. We'll be there soon." It said and flew off in the flock of others, their dark bodies filling up the sky. "Wait! Roz! What is the danger?" Kay shouted to him, but the cloud of birds soon vanished.

Meanwhile, Dib and Bel were whispering to each other on the other side of the room. "Kay seems a bit off today, have you noticed?" Dib said, looking at her from across the room. "Yes I did. I think all of the pressure we're putting on her is making her slip. This is perfect." Bel said grinning. "How so?" Bel looked at Dib as if he wasmissing something obvious. "You wanna destroy Zim right? You know how Zim cares for Kay and their offspring? Why don't you take advantage of their weakend state and capture them? It'd be a brilliant way to drive him insane don't you think?" Dib's face paled. Oh yes, he knew _very well_ how much Kay and Miz meant to Zim. He also knew that he'd bring Zim's wrath on him if he even toutched one of them. Then again, it was a great idea into getting to study their powers better. It'd been something that interested him for a while now. "Alright. But how will I capture them? They aren't exactly oblivious, you know?" he said.

Then the whole room went silent as everyone looked to where Kay had started floating in the air, her gem glowing with a brilliant and eerie glow. She looked as if she was asleep but then she wailed and screamed as if she was sufforing excruiating pain. She clutched her head in agony as the other students clutched their ears to keep them from deafening by the painful shrieks. Zim reached up to try to pull her down. "Kay! Can you hear me? You need to calm down! KAY!" he shouted over her screams. It was getting so bad that the force of her powrs were creating winds that blew all the papers in the room around. Then slowly, the winds died down and the light dimmed. As soon as her eyes opened she crashed to the floor, thanks to gravity finally taking effect.

"Kay? Are you alright?" Zim asked, worried and scared. He'd never in his life seen Kay lose control of her powers like that. She blinked up at him and her eyes betrayed her fear, pain, and confusion. That look scared him most of all. Then her eyes glazed over and she slumped in his arms, fainted. The teacher walked over after a few seconds of silence said in a strained sort of voice, "_Well...That was odd. Is she alright?_" Zim looked up at her. Her face was strange as if she were trying to hide a smile. Then as he continued to look he felt that compulsion to do or say whatever he felt the earth woman would like. This feeling made him like this human beyond comprehension. He would do anything she told him.

"She fainted. I think I'll take her to the nurse." He said. "_Oh no, you don't have to do that. We'll let one of the other boys take care of that_." She said, glancing over at Dib. She stared at him for a few seconds as if she was seeing if he was the right choice. Then her eyes gleamed and she smiled. "_You. You will see to it that she is taken care of._" She said pointing to Dib. Dib looked nervously from her to Zim, expecting his imediate defiance, but all he got was a "Yeah. Sure. Whoever." from him. The way he was looking at the teacher made Dib's insides curl. It was almost like he was transfixed on her. Unable to stand the thought, Dib scooped up Kay and hurried out of the room.

"That was really really weird..." Dib muttered as he carried Kay down the hall. "I mean, yeah, she's a looker but she's human. Zim would never look at a human like that. Besides he has Kay...and he just completely brushed her off..." Dib started to get agaitated at the thoughts that were going through his mind. Even though he was into Bel, the boy still had feelings for the beautiful, kind Irken he held in his arms, and the thought of her being pushed aside by the one she liked... "That stupid, rotten, no good, bastard!" he said grinding his teeth.

Below him, Kay stirred as she regained conciousness. The first thing she felt were strong arms carrying her somewhere. At first she thought it was Zim but then she noticed a different aroma than what Zim had. Since Irken sensory receptors were highly developed, they could distinguish the certain smell of anyone to the point where they knew it by heart. Zim's scent always held a spicy, tingling sort of fragrance that made her sizzle whenever she ws close to him, but this smell...it was cool and softer, like a dark foresty smell almost. At first she couldn't pin point where she'd smelled this before but as soon as she opened her eyes and saw her carrier, she remembered.

Dib looked down at that moment and saw the slight blush on Kay's face. Her eyes looked wary and confused for a moment, then a fire sparked in them.

"Put me down Dib! What are you doing?" she snapped at him. Her sudden outburst made him jump and he almost dropped her. "Jeez, what's your problem? I was just taking you to the nurse because you fainted after your little freak show back in the classroom! What the hell was that anyway? You get bored with the lesson or something? Just felt like screaming your head off and making shit fly around?" he snapped back. She looked away as if she was trying to remember what happened. Then she yelped out loud as she remembered the pain her head was in. In her world she was being swarmed by thousands of those little shadow demons. They began clawing her and biting her, all chanting, "Das is going to kill you!" It had hurt so much she started screaming in pain and terror.

Dib jumped when she yelped. "What's wrong?" he asked. She shook her head and tried to get out of his grip. "Kay. We may not be friends or anything but I know for a fact that you're not alright. Tell me." Kay droped her head in defeat. "Ok...recently I've been spacing out into this world in my mind, and I've been trying to keep these things out but they keep coming in and attacking me. It hurts so bad it seems real..." she lifted up her sleeve to show him her arm "...and it leaves marks everytime." Dib stared at the huge emerald scratches that decorated her arm, in horror. Even when he was trapped in his nightmare world last Halloween, he never got hurt from it. The marks looked so deep and painfull he wondered how she was able to keep her composure.

"Do you know why it's happening all of the sudden?" he asked. Her eyes stared into his as if she was trying to convey the message telepathically but she said nothing. He left that as a "Yes, but I'm not going to tell you". "Ok fine. Don't tell me. But at least tell me why Zim is treating it like it's nothing? Does he know about this?" he said gesturing to her arm. She shook her head and pulled the sleeve back down. Then she suddenly stopped and her head snapped up. "What do you mean 'treating it like it's nothing'?" "Like at first when you fainted, Zim was really worried and freaking out. But when the teacher came over, he gave her this really funny look and then all of the sudden, he was like "whatever" about you. Then when the teacher told me to take you to the nurse, he didn't even argue it." Dib said.

Kay's face darkened and her voice became deeper and more menacing. "...Really? Hmm...That's very _intersting_..." she mumbled as she started walking back to the classroom. "Hey wait! You're suppossed to go to the nurse." Dib said, grabbing onto her cloak. Her eyes flashed him a deadly look and he immediatly let her go. He never could stand the sight of her glowing red eyes when she was angry. Plus he knew never to test her too far, especially since they weren't on the greatest terms lately. "At least it's not me she's mad at..." Dib sighed. "Huh...She is really angry at Zim...Is it because he blew her off or the teacher thing?" Then Dib's eyes widend as he thought about what he'd just said. "...She couldn't be..._jealous_, right?"

Later on the playground, Kay did in fact, look insanley jealous as Zim followed the new teacher around. She was _conveiniently _the playgroud moniter for the week and Zim couldn't do anything but stare. Kay follwed Zim at a distance but was still able to see every puppy-dog look that Zim gave the teacher and she definatly noticed the slightly flirty atmosphere that the teacher was giving off around him. By the middle of recess, Kay was seething with rage. Dib watched the whole ordeal from the school steps with Bel. "I don't get it...Why's Zim so obsessed with the new teacher when he's got Kay and is supossedly in love with her? And why isn't the teacher pushing him away?" he asked aloud. Bel answered his rhetorical question. "Simple. He most likely got tired of the same old face and got a case of wandering eyes for the next attractive woman. And the teacher isn't stopping it because she's young and the attention is most likely very flattering for her." Dib looked at her with wide eyes then back to Zim and Kay. He started to tremble in anger. "...You mean...He's trying to CHEAT on her?" he growled. Bel didn't understand his anger or even Kay's. On her planet relathionships weren't really that meaningful. You simply mated to pass along your genes and then moved onto the next partner. There was no emotional ties or any type of claims whatsoever.

From across the playground, Zim looked away from the teacher for a moment. He saw Dib giving him the most sinister glare the boy had ever conjured up. Yak was giving him the "cold shoulder" and Miz looked appalled. Then his eyes drifted to Kay who was hiding behind a tree not too far away. Her gaze was the most confusing of all. It was a mixture of anger, worry, and sorrow. What he possibly be doing to make them all behave this way towards him. Then his eyes trailed back to the teacher and he had his answer. For some bizzare reason, whenever this teacher spoke to him or looked at him, he felt an uncontrolable urge to be near her and do anything she said. It was almost a subconsios unintentional attraction. But that's where it got weird. He loved Kay. She was everything to him. And in all honesty, though her appearence might be alluring to the human male, the teacher did nothing for him. It was as if she had him under...

Miss D looked over at Zim and the moment he met her eyes, he forgot what he was thinking. "_Zim, dear. You've been very kind to me on my first day here. I really appreciate it._" She said in her false happy voice. Zim nodded happily like a good little mind control-ee. Then his eyes widened and his smile disapeared when she leaned in very close to his face. When she spoke this time her voice was in a whisper, but it was so dark and evil that it sent chills down his spine. "_**Yes, Zim. You're being that good little loving minion I always wanted you to be. And now that you're with me and not my bratty, attention-whore of a little sister, I can do what I've always wanted to do.**_" Then she leaned in even closer and kissed Zim on the lips.

Every red flag in Zim's brain and heart were flapping out of control but his body wouldn't respond, and soon he was kissing her back against his will. Only when her lips froze into a grimace and she pulled away, did Zim notice the strong current of energy swirling in the air. The sky around the school grew dark and there was a furious aura all around. It was deadly silent. Zim gulped and turned to face the only thing that could cause this. He'd only witnessed this surge of angry energy, that sparked and crackled through the air like lightning, once in his life and even then it wasn't this bad. When his eyes locked on Kay it was just as he expected.

There she was in the center of the playground, everyone backed up a good twenty feet away from her, all watching in horror and shock at the scene in front of them. Even Dib, Bel, Gaz, Miz, and Yak kept their distance, casting fearful glaces at her. Her eyes glowed red with the fury of her heart and her gem and hands were the brightest purple they'd ever been. The shift in the wind had blown the hood of her cloak off, exposing her long, wild red hair that flowed around her enraged, tear-stained face. Her eyes locked dead on him in a way that made his body feel like a million tons and that he would drop out of sheer terror.

Her body levatated as she finally spoke. Her voice was terrifying as well as her presence. "**Zim...How could you do this to me? This isn't even as bad as leaving me and going away for all those years. That was just not considering my feelings. I forgave you for that...but this...this was intentionally crushing my heart underneath your foot and using the blood to write a newsletter for everyone that you did it. This is cruel and heartless and selfish and cold and unfaithful. THIS IS UNFORGIVABLE!**" And with those last words she launced herself toward him at full speed; eyes, gem, and hands blazing. Zim screamed and unleashed his spider legs to attempt to flee from her fury. She was right on his tail, but he was just fast enough to evade every attack.

"**Why Zim? Was I not good enough? Did I do something wrong?**" she shrieked bounding off a wall toward him. He avoided her attack by ducking around a tree. "**What is it about her that's so much better than me that you'd do this?**" She punched through the tree and made it shatter to splinters. Zim flung himself over the fence, weaved through the monkey bars, and around the swings, dashed through the crowd of kids, but ended up in a corner with two brick walls and Kay coming at him. "**LIAR!**" she roared as she came to a dead stop five inches from his body and slugged him with all her power and strength straight in the face. He rebounded of the walls, his spider legs breaking with every impact, and landed on the picnic tables. She zapped him into the air and flung him to the other side of the playground.

He struggled to get up from his crash site. His whole body was now bruised, burned, and trembling in pain, but he had to try to tell Kay the truth that it wasn't of his own free will. He was being controled and he knew who Miss D was now. He had to tell her and explain things before she completely killed him. He finally stood, legs shaking, and faced Kay. She halted hovering a few feet above him. "...Kay...You don't understand...It wasn't what it looked like...I—" he struggled to get out but then Kay interrupted him by snarling out, "**SILENCE! The time is past for excuses and I will not have you insult me with any more lies!**" "...But Kay...""**ENOUGH! I'M NOT DEALING WITH YOU AND THE PAIN YOU CAUSE ME FOR LOVING YOU ANYMORE!**" She yelled, lifting up her arms. The glow in her hands intensified greatly. Zim looked into the eyes of the girl he loved. He looked at his beloved angel of death. "**Goodbye.**" She said as she unleashed all of her powers on Zim. There was a huge, silent blast and everything faded into white.


	8. The Darkness Cometh Part 2

_Ok. I finally got this chapter uploaded! About time right? I'm sorry it's been so long. This was probably one of the longest chapters to right and I felt so bad cause I left you all hanging in part 1. Well no more waiting! Here's part 2! Enjoy!_

The Darkness Cometh Part 2

"Sit still, Zim. I know it hurts but if you don't bandage it, it could get worse." Miz said wrapping guaze around his torso. Ever since the incident at the school his wounds had been getting worse because he kept refusing to get treatment. Even though he knew that he really didn't deserve three broken ribs and a small head fracture, he was just thankful he wasn't dead given the unfortunate circumstances. "If she sees you helping me, it'll just make her more mad. She'll think you're betraying her or something. Trust me, she can hold a grudge forever." He muttered, wincing as she bandaged the area where his ribs were. "Zim. We were there with her, remember? We all witnessed her becoming an assasin because she was so mad at you. It was just a misunderstanding then too, but Kay's just so proud and stubborn, 'ya know?" Miz sighed and Zim nodded solemly.

Last week at the school had been a catastrophe. He had been mind controlled into kissing Kay's sister while she was in disguise, but Kay refused to see it. She only saw him kissing another girl and that was it, his death warrent was signed. The raw amazing power that she conjured to try and destroy him had been like nothing they'd ever seen before. Normally her powers cast a purple glow, but this white light that had came from her hinted at some hidden ultimate power that could not only destroy half of the school like it had. During the blast, Kay didn't even seem like she was in control any more, like the power had taken over and she was only acting on instincts. Her eyes and gem even turned white as the power consumed her. All around them, Zim and the others saw the building disintergrating, the concrete crumbling beneath them, even opening down to where they could see magma struggling to rise up. The other kids had already took the hint and escaped so it was just Zim, Kay, Miz, and Yak left. Seeing the damage that could befall not just Zim but them all, Miz jumped into the eye of the blast and knocked Zim out of the way just in time, but unfortunatly the force behind them thrust them into a wall where a large chunk of it fell on Zim, giving him his injuries. Yak took that moment to grab them both and fly out of that area to escape the rest of the destruction.

When they were sure it was over they went back to what remained of the school and found the playground reduced to an island of concrete surrounded by magma and Kay was unconcious on the only untouched area. They blasted over to where she was and saw that her human disguise had faded leaving her true form exposed. Yak scooped her up while Miz helped Zim limp over. Then Yak and Miz used both of their strength and rockets to jet the older Irkens back home. When Kay woke up the next morning, she ran off in a furious huff to hide in one of the basement rooms. No one dared go down there, but sometimes the shrill angry sounds of her cries drifted up trhe elevators to the main floor letting them know that she wasn't taking her failure to destroy Zim very well. She wouldn't let anyone close enough to see if she was alright, physical or otherwise.

Today, however, since school was finally rescheduled (even though the reconstruction for half of the building was still underway), Miz decided to build up the courage to go down to see if Kay would go. After mending Zim up and leaving Yak and him to get their disguises on, she took the long elevator ride down to Kay's level. She walked up to the door, and nervously knocked. "Um...Kay? It's Miz. Um...there's school today so I just wanted to know if you were...um...going?" she murmered. There was no reply but it sounded like someone on the other side of the door got up from a bed and started walking around. "Ok...Well...We'll...uh...wait for you upstairs then..." she said and speed-walked to the elevator.

Later, just when it had started to pour rain and they were planning on just going without Kay, she emerged from hiding. She walked past all of them, not aknowledging Yak or Miz, but giving a swift death glare towards Zim. Pausing at the door, she said in a cold voice without turning, "I'm more calm now. I'll stay up here from now on. And just so all of you know, I won't think that Miz and Yak are betraying me by helping Zim get better. I'd perfer my vengence to be preformed on someone who's able to hold on long enough that I'll get to watch them suffer, and not give out after a few seconds." Then she opended the door with a jerk, pulled up her hood, and marched out the door into the rain. The others looked at each other, Zim gulped, and then they followed behind.

The rain didn't sting like usual because, fortunatly, Zim had shared the secret protecting powers of paste with the rest of them. Zim was feeling good enough that he could walk on his own now, but Miz still remained by him, mostly to stop him from doing something stupid like trying to talk to Kay. However, at the moment he didn't care. He shook of Miz and walked up to Kay. "Listen Kay. I know you're still angry as hell with me, but you have to understand...It wasn't of my own free will! Miss D is actually Das! You told me she was coming before and now she's here! You know how she used to be about me. She probably just mind-controlled me to make you pissed." He spoke as if he'd been keeping all of that bottled inside him and now it had escaped like air from a baloon. It was enough to get Kay to halt where she was. She stood still for a few moments, not saying anything or turning around, and then began walking again as if he'd said nothing. Zim watched her walk away, and then with his face falling in defeat, began walking sulkily beside Miz again.

After they got to the only classroom that wasn't destroyed (that they had to share with Mr. Elliot's class) and took their seats, Kay sat away from the rest of them in the very back of the class while Miz and Yak sat with Dib and Gaz. Then only seat left open was the one next to Bel and she did not look very happy about Zim haing to sit next to her. As he took his seat she smirked at him and said, "How unfortunate that Kay's attack didn't kill you. I bet she's really upset about it." Zim glared at her and snapped back, "Mind your own buisness, Soulworm!" Bel hissed in displeasure and turned away from him. On her planet, 'Soulworm' was a very offenssive racial term for her people that the Irkens used quite frequently. She personaly felt that those Irkens who said it should be slaughtered for using such language as an insult. Her fists tightened as she considered blowing her cover to finish what Kay started, but in the end she didn't act.

Mr. Elliot and Miss D entered the blown-in door and the class fell silent. "Now kids! I know you're not used to sharing classrooms with other teachers and their students and having school only one day a week, but until the school is fully repaired we'll just have to deal with it! I, personaly, think that it's a great experience because I get to teach some new faces and work along with the..er...charming Miss D. Ok! So I'll pass out what you're doing today and let Miss D take over!" Mr Elliot said in his usual cheery voice.

Then Miss D stepped up and smiled her somewhat false smile, saying, "_Today, you guys will be writing a paper about your family, home life, past, stuff like that. It can be as long as you want. It'll be due by the end of class. Ok, everybady get started!_" Everyone began writing at once except for the aliens. How were they supposed to write about their home life on Irk (and in Bel's case, Mythra) when they were suppossed to be acting as humans? Miz talked about her 'Mom and Dad' as if they had adopted her , Yak talked about his 'Mother' sending him to live with his friend Miz and her 'Parents', and Kay talked about her older brother who favored her, her older sister who hated her, and her two 'Uncles' ordering her around her whole life until she recently 'ran away'. Zim however, took thge opportunity to do what he never did before, talk about his real past, only he used human words for everything Irken or inhuman. He vented about growing up alone fending for himself against others for attention, always trying to prove he was the best but hardly ever succeeding, his failed attempts to be in a relationship, everything. His paper ended up being 5 pages long front and back. When it was time for lumch, Dib passed by his desk, eyes widening at the number of pages.

"It could tell me everything I need to know about his past..." Dib marvelled. Bel walked by him and whispered, "Don't forget about the plan. Ask the little pink one at lunch if she'd like to come to your house tonight. She's more naiive and less dangerous than Kay...plus it seems like she has a fondness for you so it should be a piece of cake." Dib's eyes widened in a confused stare. "She couldn't...Why would she? I thought the purple..." he mumbled but Bel interrupted saying, "Look. I've been watching them. Have you noticed that in your sister's class the purple one, pink one and your sister all sit together? And also how the pink one sat next to you today? I believe that the pink one is attracted to you and possibly your sister and the purple one have a thing going on." "What?" Dib exclaimed, shocked and angry. Then he ran from the classroom toward the cafeteria. Bel, shaking her head and muttering "Unperceptive", followed.

The table where the Irkens usually sat was a bit awkward at the moment. Kay sat on one end next to Gaz (Gaz hardly sat with Dib anymore due to Bel) and Yak, Miz, and Zim sat on the other. Kay would occasionaly glance over toward them, look as if she was about to say something, then hastily turn her head again. She only talked to Gaz. "So, what do you think about guys cheating on girls?" she asked casually enough, but her eyes were burning holes into Zim through her perifferals. Gaz opened one of her eyes to glance from Kay to Zim before saying, "Well, if it was me, I'd rip the guy's intestines out and choke him with it while I pluck out his eyeballs and shove them up his nostrils. But in your case, it's just a misunderstanding." The whole other side of the table stared at her, open-mouthed. "I saw the whole incident. She kissed him. He made no first move." Kay's widened a bit before she snapped back, "But he didn't push her away. He kept going!" Gaz started to look annoyed. "Maybe you haven't noticed, but that Miss D isn't eactly normal. I'd guess by her actions and her obvious obssession with Zim that she's one of your kind."

Kay didn't know what to say. It was just like earlier when Zim had said he was being controlled and that Miss D was actually Das. In a way it made a lot of sense. Das had always liked Zim and was furious when he and Kay started to date. Even her appearence now that she thought of it was just like hers. It even seemed like she thought that before...And then it hit her. She had been thinking that way when Miss D first walked in, but her thoughts had been erased. Only one person she knew had the power to wipe Kay's mind. Kay turned a dark shade of green and looked apologetically and guiltily at Zim. What had she done? Zim had told her the truth and she refused to believe it. She got up slowly and walked over to him, head down, and mumbled, "We need to talk..." He smiled and followed her out the doors to the gym where recess was being held for the time being. Gaz looked at Yak for a long moment, tapped him on the shoulder and gestured for him to come with her as well. Yak was confused and looked back at Miz. She smiled and waved him goodbye. Then he followed Gaz away out the doors as well, leaving Miz alone. It was then that Dib came over and sat down.

"Hey Miz! How are you?" he asked happily. She looked shocked and a emerald blush colored her face. "Y-you...You're talking to me?" she asked shyly. Dib nodded, still smiling. _Wow...She IS obviously crushing on me...Weird..._He thought. "Of course! I don't see anything wrong with you anymore. You don't really seem like you even wanna conquer Earth." She perled up a bit, opening up to him. "Yeah...That's more Zim, but he's only doing it because the Tallest are still alive and he thinks that if he destroys Earth they will forgive him and Kay and not kill all of us. He's really lost any real interest in it...Seems like he'd rather live here cause me and Kay like your planet so much!" she rambled on happily.

This news took Dib by surprise. The aliens whom he asumed were evil because they wanted to conquer every planet in the universe for their own gain, actually preferred this planet to their own and regreted having to destroy it? But hadn't Zim always said thgat the Earth was just a spinning ball of dirt and the people were lower than worms? His thoughts then turned to when he and Kay were stranded in the forest together. She had really seemed utterly facinated by the beauty of the Earth's wildlife, she had even told him that Earthloings were lucky to have such wild beauty on their planet. Dib then realized that mentality had obviously passed onto Zim because Zim loved her. He'd do anything to make her happy. He was only conquering the planet now to try to protect his family from his rulers.

Suddenly Dib felt like a huge ass for what he was about to do, but the plan had to be carried through. He couldn't let Bel down. "Hey Miz...How'd you like to come over to my house after school? I think it'd be cool if we hang out, 'ya know?" he asked. Miz flushed a darker shade of green than she already was and nodded enthusiastically. "Can Yak come too? I know he doesn't really like you, but we're friends with Gaz." She asked. Dib gulped. He had hoped to just get the girl alone to carry out the plan. If Yak became involved and discovered what he was doing he'd go get Zim and Kay. His eyes went wider as he thought of how Kay would react. His stomach felt like it shrank into nothing. He'd be doomed if that happened.

Just as he was about to object, Bel walked over, covered his mouth, and said, "That's fine with him." Miz smiled excitedly and ran over to where Yak and Gaz were re-entering the building. "Bel! Why did you do that? If he comes with us, he'll find out what I'm doing and get Kay and Zim!" Dib complained. Bel smirked and said, "But that's what we want. We extract what we can of Miz's powers and when Yak goes to get the others, we'll disgard her to get the big prize." Dib's eyes widened as she continued. "Just think of it. With Kay's powers in our control, the whole Irken Armada would be ours to destroy! They wouldn't be able to conquer any race again! We could rid ourselves of their whole species and set all of the conquered planets free!" Her eyes glowed with an eerie ambitious gleem like what she was talking about affected her more strongly than anyone else and like she had wanted this opportunity for a long time.

"Do what I say Dib. Everything will work out to our benifit in the end." She said, walking away. Dib shivered involuntarily at her plan's change in direction. Now he was suppossed to drain the powers of both Miz _and_ Kay? He didn't know if he could do it. But time was failing him. He had to act soon if he was going to act at all. He turned his gaze over to Yak, Miz and Gaz. Yak and Gaz were standing a distance away from each other, a slight flush on both of their faces as they tried awkwardly not to look at each other. Dib saw Miz talking to Yak and his eyes narrowed suddenly, the flush disapearing. His angry gaze turned toward Dib, and he gulped. Then he saw Yak start arguing with Miz, and Miz began to argue back. In the end, Dib guessed that Miz won because Yak looked away, irrattably crossing his arms, and Miz smiled again. They walked back over to the table, Gaz and Yak still keeping their awkward distance.

"We can go Dib! When do you want us over?" Miz asked excitedly as she took the seat across from him. "Well actually I was thinking we could all walk over right after school, if that's ok with you guys?" he said nervously. Gaz looked at him suspiciously but siad nothing. Yak narrowed his eyes again, but Miz stopped him from arguing by saying, "That'll be fine!" Then she looked over at the other two. "What's the matter guys? Why don't you seem excited? We never get to hang out after schhool." Gaz and Yak looked at each other awkwardly again, and then looked away hastily without answering. Miz seemed to brush it off but Dib was a bit concerned. He knew that awkward blushing look that they were both wearing. He'd worn it on many occasion when he was around Kay. It was the look of an ovbious unrequitted love. Dib's only question was who started it? Who liked the other but the other didn't like them back? Either one made him angry as hell, but he kept his composure.

"Alright. Now that that's settled, I'll go back to my table now." He said, anxious to get away. "Aww! Do you have to? Why don't you stay and eat with us? I know Kay would like it if you did. She misses talking to you." Miz said. Dib paused as his stomach did a little flip, and his heart started beating faster. _Kay misses talking to me?_ He thought in wonder. Then he saw Zim and Kay re-enter the cafeteria, and he quickly said, "Maybe, but Zim doesn't want me here. I think I should go. See you guys after school." Then he sprinted back to his table, leaving the others confused.

Zim walked over with Kay and asked in a suspicious tone, "Why was the Dibworm here?" Miz shrugged, "He wanted to talk." Yak glared at her for not saying anything about going over to his house later. Why was she being so secretive about this? It was almost like she was willing to give up everything to be with Dib. A slow rage filled his core. The only reason he had agreed to go with her was to keep an eye on Dib and protect her if nessisary. Now on top of that he had to deal with Gaz, who had just confessed that she liked him. Yak had been taken completely by surprise and hadn't really known what to say. Sure, she was pretty cool for a human and they had similar tastes in music and had the same opions on things, but his heart had always belonged to Miz, even though she was obsessed with Dib.

He now sat a little bit away from her, awkwardness eating at them both. Gaz disguised hers by focusing on her videogame but occasionally her eyes slid over to him and then back real quick. Tonight, if he and Miz really did go over to her house, he wouldn't know what to do or say. He didn't want to give Gaz the wrong idea but he _deffinatly_ didn't want to get on her bad side. He sighed in frustration and looked over at Miz. Her eyes were shimmering as she dazed off in the direction that Dib went. She foolishly loved that human more than anything and was super excited that she was finally getting his attention. It made Yak sick to his squedily-spooch. He got up and marched away from the table just as the bell rang for everyone to go back to class.

At the end of the day, Miz and Yak made sure that Zim and Kay left without them and then they met up with Dib and gaz and walked to their house. "This is so cool! Maybe once we hang out and show Zim and Kay that you guys aren't so bad, we can all be friends!" Miz said enthusiastically. Yak and Dib had to stifle the urge to vomit. "I don't think that's gonna happen Miz...You know how Zim feels about humans, especially these two." Yak whispered. "Oh don't be silly! Kay likes Dib alright, and she can talk Zim into ANYTHING!" she countered and at that, Yak couldn't argue. Zim was as whipped as a huskey in the Iddiderod when it came to Kay, and now with the whole 'incident' he'd be more willing to make anything up to her. Yak couldn't blame him after seeing the amount of Kay's real power.

They got to the house, Dib showed Yak and Miz around, and then they split up. Yak and Gaz went into her room to listen to CDs and draw while Dib took Miz downstairs to show her his lab. "Oh this is cool! It's so different from Zim's lab!" Miz said as they walked down the stairs. After a little though, she started to look worried. "Hey Dib...Why is it so dark? It's kinda creepy." She latched onto his arm. He gulped. "D-don't worry. There'll be light soon." Then he opened the door.

A giant alien-looking machine stood in the middle of what looked like a basement made into an operating room/torture chamber. Standing next to the machine, holding the restraints, was Bel. She smiled evily and said, "Throw her over here. I'll strap her down while you get the machine turned on." Dib grabbed Miz and her eyes widened as she realized it was a trap. Then she did what any girl in trouble would do. She let out a blood-curddling scream.

Dib threw her to Bel and she clamped an iron thing over Miz's mouth that turned the scream into a dull whirring noise and wrestled her onto the machine. She squirmed and squirmed as Bel put the restraints on her. Dib watched as sheer terror clouded her pink eyes as Bel ripped off her contacts and wig. Seeing her like that he suddenly thought of Kay, and how she'd look when Bel would do this to her. He shook his head violently trying not to let his feelings get in the way.

He grabbed the lever to start the machine and pulled it. A compartment opened up from the side n revealed a long metal arm that reached down and attatched itself to Miz's gem. She squirmed and her eyes widened in fear and surprise as it began to glow. The this large electrical tube burst out from the arm and lowered to a giant storage tank. Suddenly, the machine began to roar and electricity shot out from the arm and started shocking Miz. She wailed out in pain and terror as her powers started to filter out from her gem, through the tube, and into the tank.

In the upper part of the house, Yak was having his own problems. Gaz started making advances on him not willing to let him say no to her affection. At first she just tried to kiss him, but when he retreated, she grabbed him by the wig meaning to drag him back. The wig popped off and he made a break for it. Discarding his contacts, he ran around looking for Miz and trying to evade Gaz's rampaging attacks. "Get back here and return my feelings or I'll rip off your anttenas and stranggle you with them!" she yelled after him. _Miz where are you? Please help me!_ He thought as he raced towards the one place he hadn't looked yet.

Miz had stopped thrashing around in agony and just layed there as tears of pain rolled down her already withered looking cheeks. She was now a pale green and starting to wrinkle like rasin. Dib was no far back, staring horrified at the weakening Irken. _Is this the same thing that will happen to Kay? I couldn't do this to her! I can barely watch it happen to Miz..._he thought. Miz turned her head and looked at him. There was such a horrifying sorrow and hatred in her eyes, it reminded him of the thing that happened at the school when Kay started attacking Zim. She wore the same look of utter betrayl in her eyes. Dib couldn't take it anymore.

"S-Stop! No more! Surely that's enough powers! You don't have to suck her dry! It's so..._cruel!_" he yelled to Bel who was laughing maliciously by this point. Miz widened her eyes in surprise but the look did not disapear. Bel scowled at him and stopped laughing. "Nothing's too cruel for Irken scum like her! They deserve all of the pain on the planet for what they did to my people!" She yelled. Her eyes suddenly started glowing bright green as her secret was revealed in her moment of rage.

"Then...You're...?" Dib couldn't get the words out. How many alien girls could one human guy get attatched to? Was there any girl human that he could ever be attracted to? She laughed again. "Yes Dib. I'm a soul from the planet Mythra. We were conquered by these wretched beings just like what is being threatened with this planet! My plan all along was to suck out the strength of their most powerful and use it against them and take back my planet! I'm not about to let a mere human like you stand in my way, no matter how cute or likable you are! Now get back!" she yelled as she pushed him with a fierce strength into the wall. He got knocked out from the impact and slid down to the ground. Bel then turned to Miz.

"Now there's no one to save you. It's too bad isn't it? You never got to say goodbye to your family or that little brat upstairs who cares so much about you. Well don't worry. Once I suck out Kay's powers and mix them with yours, at least you two can be together in spirit. Mother and daughter together forever." She cackled as Miz's eyes stretched with disbelief. Sure she was surprised and scared the Kay would suffer her same fate, and she'd already guessed the connection between her and Kay and Zim, but more on her mind was the fact that Bel said that Yak cared for her. They had been best friends since they were both 'born' and they were so close, but she had never guessed that Yak had feelings for her. Then she thought of Yak's reaction to her and Dib. It wasn't his hatred for the human that filled his actions, but jealousy.

_I have to be the stupidest Irken ever! I can't believe I never noticed!_ She thought. Yak, The friend she'd had since birth. Yak, The one who was always on her side in times of trouble and who always protected her from harm. Yak, who had come here with her to their enemy's house just because it would make her happy. _Oh Yak...How come I didn't realize you loved me until it was too late. I should've been with you from the begining, and not chasing after Dib who betrayed me._ She glanced over at the human. She felt sorry that'd he'd been hurt trying to stop Bel. He was hoplessly confused and had been toyed around with and used, but as she looked at him now, all her old feelings were gone. Only one face was in her mind now.

_I'm sorry, Yak. I'm sorry I never gave you a chance. I'm sorry I never returned your feelings until now, when it's too late. I'm sorry you'll never know..._Bel leaned over her, cackling, about to pry the tube from her gem as the last bit of strength was sucked from her. _I love you Yak! _She screamed in her head as she felt her doom closing in.

Then the door burst open. Yak came scrambling down into the basement with Gaz close behind him. He halted when he took in what was happening, and his eyes stretched wide. Miz looked wearily over at what made the sound, her eyes barely glazing with recognition, then she whispered his name and her eyes closed. In that moment, everything inside Yak snapped. He became so filled with rage that he charged forward and plowed Bel over just as she was about to remove a tube from Miz's gem. "Wh-what are you doing here?" she screeched as he wrestled her to the ground. Dib, by now was awake, and seeming to have forgotten that Bel had attacked him, shoved Yak off of her. His eyes blazed as he looked at the human. "You brought her here...to this _thing_! You knew what was going to happen! You USED her!" His whole body shook with rage as he glared at the human.

Dib was used to this kind of fury and anger with his sister, but looking at Yak now, it was obvious who was more dangerous, and that was definatly saying something. Yak heard a small voice in the back of his head, that he recognized but didn't care to try to remember who it belonged to. _Kill the human. Kill him. He took the girl away from you. He deserves your wrath. Once you kill him, you'll be able to kill anyone. KILL HIM NOW!_ It shrieked. He listened.

He lunged at Dib and tackled him to the greound. Once he was on top he began beating his face with all his strength. The forces of his punches hit Dib's face with sickening thuds and blood soon coated his face. Gaz even in fear that she'd lose her favorite punching bag tried to stop Yak, but he shoved her away from him into the wall. Bel stayed by the machine trying to get the powers out of the tank. She didn't even caare whether Dib lived or died. Then at last, Yak heard the only thing that would make him stop.

"_Yak...Zim and Kay...Danger...Help..._" Miz's tiny, weak, whisper seemed to echo throughout the whole room. Yak stop his furious beating and ran over to her. "Impossible! How is she still alive?" Bel yelled. Yak pretended not to hear her. He bent over Miz. "Miz? Yiou want me to call Zim and Kay right? I will just please, stay right here. Stay with me ok? You have to!" He said. Miz's whithered head turned toward the sound of his voice. Her eyes opened, unseeing, but the glow in them was as clear as day when she whispered his name again.

His heart pounded, overflowed with a new emotion. Protect and save. That's what he had to do. He looked at where Bel was standing and ran forward, pressing an emergency button on his pak. It signaled to Kay and Zim that there was trouble and gave them a location. She braced herself and ran from him, but instead of attacking her, he ran to the tank, and with all his might, smashed it. Bright, pink, glowing stuff flowed out in a liquid form then rose into the air as it drifted back to Miz's gem. "No!" Bel screamed in fury and turned back to face Yak. He fought her trying to bide time for Zim and Kay to get there and for Miz to get her powers back.

Bel threw herself away from him and started switching wires around on the machine when Kay broke through the wall. The force jerked bel away and the machine began to run on auto pilot. Kay staggard as she felt her own powers suddenly being drained from her. Bel had converted the machine into a giant vaccum that started sucking all the powers in thge room into the machine. She hooked the tube from the tank up to herself instead as power flowed into her directly. Then she screamed as the powers mixed with her blood. It was excrutiating but she kept sucking in more and more.

Miz had already gained enough back to looking normal again and Yak was not prepared to have her be a whitered up raisen again. "Quick!" he shouted to Zim who had just walked in on the scene. "We have to get them out of here before she takes all their powers and life strength!" Zim grabbed Kay as she shook and more purple mist escaped her gem, while Yak grabbed up Miz. "_Yak...Yak...Yak..._" she kept whispering. Each whisper made his heart thud with emotion. Why was she like this all of the sudden? Was it the near-death experience she had and the only one she saw rescue her was Yak? Or had she finally seen the truth in his feelings for her?

_No...Stop thinking like that Yak...She won't ever realize my feelings for her, let alone return them. Stop before you hurt yourself anymore..._he thought as he carried her down the street right behind Zim. "Gir!" Zim called into his pak communicater. "Yes Master?" the robot's voice replied in that silly way of his. "Get Ali and meet us here by the Dib-beast's house! And bring the Voot! Kay's to weak to fly us back to the base!" he commanded. Gir just stared at him with a dumbfounded expression, then shrieked happily, "You want me to bring you taquitos?". Quivering with agitation, Zim was about to shout again, when Ali appeared on the screen saying, "It's ok Zim. I got the message. We're on our way! But I just finished that scan on Kay's subconcious that we took when she got home...There's some high intensity readings of foreign intererence that are off the charts! Something's really not right! Be careful because I think it could mean she's very unstable right now! Over and out!" Then the screen went black.

Zim had stopped running, his eyes looking warily at Kay who stirred in his arms. She seemed unconcious right now, as if the power drain knocked her out, but with the news that Ali just told her, Zim wasn't so sure it would stay that way. Das had really jacked up something in her brain and if they didn't get her back home soon, she might end up controlling or destroying Kay for good, and Zim would never let that happen. He remembered back in the Irken Academy that Das had always had a bit of an obsession with him, but she was a bit too creepy for his tastes. In fact, it was like that for everyone. Everyone could sense there was something off about her, besides the fact that she looked so different with white eyes, freckles, a large red gem, and antennes that didn't match. The only one who was comfortable with her was her older brothrer, Roz. Everyone stayed clear of him too because of his dark eyes, personality, and aura.

Then when Kay first entered the Academy, it'd been love at first sight for Zim even though he had no clue she was the younger sister of Roz and Das. Ever since then, Das had been moodier than ever, glaring at Kay with hatred as she won her way to popularity so easily. It was obvious she was the most prefered of their whole family. Even Roz seemed to favor her. It was only a matter of time for the Tallest to start talking about which of the Royal Irkens-In-Training would succeed them, and Kay was a popular candidate by far with Roz in second. When Das had discovered that Zim had feelings for her, it was enough to push her over the edge.

One day at the academy during free period, Das asked Kay to follow her to a place where they could talk, taking her away from her friends Tenn and Lily. Lily. Das hated Lily almost as much as Kay. Being only 20 years younger than her, she was old enough to become the "Chosen One", the only position that rivaled Das's strange powers at that time. It didn't help matters that she was as popular as Kay and was her best friend, and her older brother's fiancee. Das gave Lily an icy look as she guided Kay away from her group. Zim had saw this whole scene and decided to follow.

Das had led Kay all the way down the hall before she attacked. It was a really unfair attack because all of Kay's training weapons were back in the practice room and Kay was otherwise unarmed at the time and Das came at her with dark powers unleashed. Zim watched in horror as Das tried to kill her younger sister just because of his attraction to her and her large popularity. He ran as fast as he could to find Roz and Lily to put a stop to it. By the time he found them and they returned, Kay was badly injured and on the ground. Das came charging at her with the killing blow and Roz lept forward. He managed to throw Kay out of the way and dodge most of the attack himself, but his hand got vaporized.

Seeing how badley injured her brother was on her behalf, Kay started to go into hysterics and began to flail around. Everyone just thought it was apanic attack until she lifted into the air, gem glowing and eyes closed. That's when the sparks came flying out of her fists and sent Das running. No one expected this since she hadn't shown any signs of powers until then. After that, most gave her a wider berth but still tried to make casual conversation. They were all afraid she'd eventually turn out like Das.

Das on the other hand was appalled that her sister held that much power for when her powers first developed. It took Das 10 years to master her powers after they developed and Kay was handling hers as good as Das had in her 4th year. This knowledge infuriated her kknowing that in a few years Kay could be her equal in strength. However, she knew that Kay would have no interest in the dark powers the Das tried so hard to acheive power over. She would still have that advantage and it would still be years before Kay could even try to master the rival powers of light.

A few days after was the day Das was banished to the furthest planet in the charted universe. Kay, Lily, Roz, and Zim all came to see the ceremony seperately. Kay because she didn't want to be hounded with questions on what she thought, Lily for security purposes since she was the only one strong enough to imobalize Das if she tried to escape, Roz because his wound was still healing and he was required by the Tallests' side, and Zim because he wasn't allowed to be by the Royals obviously but he wanted to be there to see Das go. He had felt bad for her up until the attack and now all he wanted was to see her fry for trying to hurt Kay.

When they loaded Das into the ship, she turned back to the crowd and shreiked out in her cold scary voice, "_**You can't possibly think this is the end? I'll find a way back and come after all of you responsible for this! I'll kill the Tallest, the Chosen One, and both my siblings and any more in the Royal bloodline. I won't rest until I'm the only one left and all will obey me! I'll come back and unleash a Hell like this world has never seen!**_" and then she was gone.

And now she was back, fufilling her promise and using others to help her do it. Zim could tell as he carried Kay she was battling within her mind again with Das's shadow demons. Her face twisted up and she yelped in pain. A new slash began bleeding across her forhead right underneath her gem. He halted when they cam across a vacant lot somewhere in a suburb of the city, close enough to the base where they could see it glowing from the culdesack.

"Kay! Are you ok? Come back to me!" he shouted trying to shake her body awake. Meanwhile, Yak set Miz down. She was consious but didnt really seem to know what was going on. Yak couldn't get it out of his head that she kept whispering his name like a blind person trying to find their lover. How could it be possible that she'd change this much over what had happened? It's not like she ever liked him before this, why should it change now? And yet...

"No Yak. Stop. Don't get your hopes up, you idiot." He grumbled to himself. Then, Miz weakly rolled over, placed her hand over his, and looked up to meet his eyes. They held a gaze of pure guilt, relief, and realization, as she whispered his name again. In that moment, Yak felt the strongest surge of love and protectiveness he'd ever experienced around her. He couldn't just sit there and wait for Dib and Bel to come after them again.

"Don't worry Miz. I swear on my life that I will protect you from anyone who tries to hurt you." He promised as he looked into her eyes. Then he stood and began walking to the end of the road. "You coming, Zim?" he shouted back. "Coming where? The girls need us." Then, as if on que, Gir and Ali flew over together and landed next to Zim.

"Wassup Masta?" Gir yelled while Ali shook her head. "Gir! Where's the Voot?" Zim yelled. "Gone!" he announced happily. "What he means is, we were shot down. We hid the Voot in a forest with an invisibility cloaking device I upgraded into it." Ali added calmly. "What? Shot down by who?" They both pointed to the end of the street where Yak stood faceing Dib and Bel. "Ali. Gir. Guard the girls. We'll deal with this." He said running over to Yak and the confrontation.

Kay had woken up by now, Das's shadowy voice still somewhat with her, whispering in her thoughts. _**There he goes to fight your battles as always. You're such an inconveinience to him. You always get hurt and bring him down with you. But this time, he won't come back and you'll never see him again. Let him go and surrender to me before he dies unnessisarily.**_ _No!_ Kay screamed back at them. _He'll never die! He's always been there to protect me and he never gives up!_ _**We'll see...**_ Kay watched the confrontation with worried eyes.

"How DARE you do this to them, worm?" Zim started toward Bel, but Yak held him back. "Don't. Didn't you understand that she absorbed alot of Miz and Kay's powers? She'll be way stronger than a normal soul." Zim grunted and turned to Dib. "You didn't absorb any powers. What was in it for you?" Dib didn't asnwer, he didn't even look at Zim. "Did you only do it cause this worm said it would save your stupid planet? You fool! She was just using you! She lied to you! I don't even think I'm still gonna try to conquer the Earth anymore! I have bigger things to worry about, and I don't need you or her to be one of them!"

Dib looked up this time. "I didn't know..." "You didn't know what would happen? You didn't know what she was? What the hell Dib? I thought you were smarter than that at least! Kay and Miz trusted you, Damnit!" Zim shouted at him stepping closer. "I'm sorry..." "You can tell them sorry when you're dead!" Zim spat back. "...But I can't talk if I'm dead..." Zim paused for a minute and then lunged at Dib. "Don't doubt my intelligence and fury. I'll never forgive you Dib! I won't let you get away with this!"

Then Bel stepped between them and with lightning fast reflexes, struck Zim with an enormous fist and sent him flying back, smashing against the sidewalk. "I don't think so, Irken. I still need him for a few preperations. I can't let you kill him yet." She smirked and began walking over to him, but Dib grabbed her sleeve. "So you really just used me? You don't care about me at all?" he shouted. "Yep. Pretty much. That's life, human." Then she shook him off and stomped over to Zim.

Dib felt a stare of hatred boring into his back and turned around to find Yak not inches away, swinging his fist into his face. "You have no room to talk, human! You used Miz and almost killed her!" "I didn't know that was going to happen to her! Honestly! I didn't know it would kill them!" he struggled back up. "Besides, you were in the same house and you almost got there too late. What kind of friend are you?" Yak shook with rage as the two launched toward each other. After a few punches Yak had Dib on the ground, but stopped as they both saw Bel slam her giant fist into Zim's abdomen and they heard a sickening crack. Blood shot out of his mouth and he clutched his ribs as he fell to the ground. That's when they all stopped cause they heard the yell. It echoed down the whole street, the bloodcurdling scream. "ZIIIIIM! NOOOO!"

Kay had ran forward her strength regaining enough that she didn't care about the pain. She sprinted forward, hands ablaze and swung at Bel. She didn't miss. Bel rebounded against the sidwalk and smashed through an abandoned building. "You Irken bitch!" she screamed and came flying back at Kay, fully tranformed into her true blue ghost-like alien form. The two girls met in combat. Punches, kicks, antenne pulls, zaps all blazing around the fight. Zim staggered back to Miz and the robots, with Yak close behind, turning to beat up Dib some more who kept trying to attack them.

Then came the moment that made everyone's heart stop. Bel had been pushed back and braced for Kay's attack, but when she came into range, she flew up and came crashing down on her with so much forgce that the impact drove Kay through the concrete, ground, sewer, clay, and finally the Earth's crust. Everyone could see the red glow of the molten core that had been opened up in the crater wher Kay had once stood.

Bel laughed meniacally but it was cut short when a spike of pure shadow went trhrough her heart, paralyzing her, but not killing her. Then they all heard the most terrifying voice in the world. "_**So my baby sister lost to THIS pitiful excuse of a soul? How sad. I thought she'd at least gained more power than that. How pathetic.**_" And Das made her appearence. Surrounded by her shadow minions she floated down and used a red glowing hand to toss the frozen Bel aside. She stepped toward the hole, as Zim was the first to say a word. "You murderous bitch! How dare you show up here? I always knew banishment was never enough for you, you white-eyed freak!" Das's gaze flicked to him and her eyes narrowed. "_**Now Zim, is that any way to speak to a member of the Royal family? An old aquaintance at that? You've become very rude under Kay's care. I can't believe she's let you become like this.**_" She chuckled. He shook with a fury so great it looked like he could've killed her with his mind. Dib was trying so hard to figure this all out, when a memory came back to him. White eyes. Sister. Wanting to kill Kay. It all came together. This was the sister Kay told him about, but he'd never imagined anyone (alien or not) could be so unbelievably evil. He found his voice. "Why don't you leave Kay and them all alone? Now that Kay is...she's..." he choked up looking at the hole. Everyone looked solemnly at it. There's no way she could still be alive. The magma would've dissolved in a matter of seconds. She was gone and they wouldn't see her again.

"_**Oh c'mon. Why's everyone so downcast? It's not like you'll be missing much. Just another worthless wanna be princess misfit who doesn't matter.**_" Zim glared up at her. "That's not true and you know it Das! You know Kay has more power than you ever will!" Das laughed. "_**Hardly. She's like a smeet compared to me in power. I have more power than you can even imagine.**_" She looked down on them and grinned an insane kind of grin. "_**Why don't I show you?**_"

Then she raised her arms and red light like fre surrounded her, shooting off in many directions, and from every dark corner of the city, shadow creatures errupted, spreading their darkness throughout the whole sky. They snaked all around and started snatching up people and tearing into them, devouring their fears as well as their flesh and increasing as they ate. Then they rose and floated around Das. She looked like an evil ring leader controling the most deadliest beasts and she enjoyed every bit of the death, destruction, and fear they all caused. "_**Now it's your turn. Die!**_" she said and sent the creatures hurtling toward them. Yak tightened around Miz, Did cringed, but Zim starred straight into his on coming doom, unafraid of death.

Then a rumble, the heat and smell of liquid fire, and the brightest white light broke the intense moment and all the shadows fled from the light, retreating to their dark corners. Everyone was momentarily blinded, and then as their vision came back they saw what their eyes never thought they'd see. Kay was alive. More than alive. She was glowing with the brightest intensity of white light. Her whole body and gem was surrounded by the pure glow, but greater than that, underneath her was a giant wave of lava all glowing as white as her gem. Das's eyes streched wide with fear and disbelief.

"_**No! It can't be! You shouldn't be able to control that kind of power for centuries!**_" she yelled. The heavenly-looking Kay opened her eyes that burned with hatred but only calm anger. "I was always a quick learner Das. What I want to know is...Why do you hate me so much? We're so much alike...We could've been really close as sisters...I always looked up to you." Das hissed, but there seemed to be some kind of hidden sadness in her eyes. "_**You took everything from me! I was in your shadow from the moment you were created! Everyone pushed me out of your glorious way and forgot me while you worked your way up to where I should've been! I hate you and I always will, sister or not!**_" Kay let her head drop and a tear rolled down her cheek. "I see...In that case, I can't let you torment me and everyone else anymore. I'm no longer your weak little sister! I can protect myself and the ones I love forever!" She raised her arms and the wave of lava lept forth only going where Kay made it, in Das's direction. As it flowed down the streets, it engulfed the frozen Bel, and her blue soul drifted up into the sky and disapeared. Das faced the lava with a smile on her face and forced her shadow minions to create a sheild in front of her. Their dark bodies absorbed all of the lava until there was no more of the wave. Everyone starred in shock

"_**Please. I can't be killed by something as weak as lava. I am the Dark. Every element in the universe fears me, and so should you.**_" Das screamed as she flew at Kay and zapped her. The force sent her flying but she didn't fall for long. She flipped over and flew at Das shooting white sparks at her. "I feared you ever since the day I began hearing your voice in my head and seeing your demons trying to kill me in my mind. I was terrified of the marks they left in the real world and the words they said that scorned me. You've always brought me to the lowest ever since you tried to kill me. But now I realize, I beat you then. I sent you running. I've gotten stronger and I know I can beat you now. I'm not afraid anymore and I'll never be again!"

They both collided. Sparks of red and white shot everywhere, and then both were falling. Kay seemed unconsious and Das was in pain and was seriously furious. They both crashed meters apart. Das jumpedup ignoring her pain and stalked over to Kay. She still hadn't woken up and Das closed in abou to deliver the final blow. The a foot crashed into her forhead and shot her back into a tall dark Irken with a clawed hand. "_**Well if it isn't dear brother, Roz, with his stubborn wife, the Chosen One. I see your hand never recovered.**_" She said smirking. Roz held his razor clays up to her throat and gave her a menacing look that said "Talk about my hand again and I'll kill you". Lily ran over to Kay and put the crown of excellence on her head. It's warm glow radiated through her body, and she opened her eyes and sat up. "Lily? Is it really you this time?" Lily giggled and helped Kay up. "Of course it is. I told you we'd come to help...But it looks like you don't really need it now. Way to go girl!" they high fived. "Thanks Lily. I'm glad you came." Then they turned back to Das who was struggling with Roz now. "**Don't worry. I'll hold her for you. I'm proud of you little sister.**" He said and Das hissed at his compliment. "_**I'm your sister too, you bastard! Or have you forgotten that?**_" He looked down at her and his eyes narowed. "**I've never thought of you as a sister since the day you tried to kill Kay and took my hand in the attempt.**" She smirked ruefully and muttered, "_**Oh yeah. She always was your favorite sister wasn't she? You forgot me long before that day, we both know it.**_"

Roz turned his gaze back to Kay and that's when Das took her opportunity to use her shadow minions to slash Roz's shoulder making him release her. She flew up trying to escape. Then Lily jumped as high as she could and threw the crown like a frisbee. It sailed up to Das and encircled her and then trapped her in the ring. Kay flew up and at that moment, Das felt the intense power of light radiating from her gem. The power of her and the crown was enough to defeat her.

Kay floated close enough that she could see Das tremble in either fear or anger, Kay couldn't tell. "I'm sorry." She said, and in those words she apologized for everything that happened to make Das so sad enough to go insane and lose her way. She glowed bright and hugged her older sister for the first and last time. Das shreiked as her body began to fade by the flow of goodness her sister seeped into her soul. She gathered what was left of her shadowy self and flew into the darkness of space where she'd be safe from the light. Kay looked after her but didn't follow. It was done.

She floated back down where everyone waited for her. She was swarmed by hugs from her friends and family, everyone she loved. Then the voices died as Dib stepped forward. Zim and Yak were about to run up and punch him again but Kay held them both back. "I'll hear him out. I suggest you do too." She said turning to Dib. He looked so mangled and ashamed. He looked at her with solemn eyes.

"Kay...I'm so sorry. I know what I did was wrong in the first place, but i honestly NEVER meant it to go this far. I hope you and Miz will fogive me. I thought it was the only way to save my planet. I thought Bel was on my side. I was–" Kay silenced him with a hug. "I forgive you Dib. And I'm sorry you got mixed up in all of this." Dib went rigid for a bit and then relaxed in her tender hold, but he dared not put his arms around her because Zim, Yak, and Roz were staring him down. She pulled away and turned to everyone else. "C'mon. Let's all go back to the base. I'll make everyone something to eat." And they started walking away, while Dib stared after them. Then Kay looked back at Dib and shouted smiling, "Hey Dib! You coming or not? I siad _everyone_!" Dib grinned and ran to catch up with them.

Das slinked into the Irken castle, her form reduced to nothing more than a shadowy siluete of herself with her red eye-shaped gem and white bitter eyes. No one would notice her now and she could stay here to recover in these familiar settings. _**It's been years ince I've been here...Not much has changed**_ She though kind of nostalgically. Then she heard a thump behind her an hid in the shadows. "Relax Das." Said a shockingly familiar british voice. "_**Well well, if it isn't Tak. I would've guessed you'd be off on your own planet right now. Out of an assignment already?**_" Tak growled. "No. That worthless Zim you were so into ruined my chances of becoming an invader and stopped me from conquering his planet with the help of that stupid human, Dib." "_**Really? Well that's not surprising...He seems to ruin people alot, him, my brat sister, and all of his little friends! I hate them all!**_" Das hissed. Tak nodded. "I figured that you had had a run in with them if you're like this. I hate them too. I even put my son down there to kill Kay, Zim, and their daugter, but he's too weak. However, I've come up with a new even more brilliant plan. You want in?" "_**Definatly.**_" They both smiled evily and shook hands. The plan was now set in motion.


	9. The Sorrowful Sadistic Story of Das

_Hey everybody! I got my next chapter up! It's a little background story about Das and then gives you a little foreshadowing of more drama to come. But after this chapter I've decided to make a few more comedic ones just to get away from all this action/drama right after the other. So anyways enjoy! =D_

The Sorrowful Sadistic Story of Das

85 years ago to the day

The Royal Smeet birthing chamber was filled with Royal nursemaids bursting with anticipation for the second time. The young prince Roz was peeking over his favorite nursemaid's shoulder (she was his favorite because she was the only one who wasn't creeped out at all by his dark green skin and pitch black eyes). "Move us closer, Mai. I wanna see my younger sibling." He ordered politely in his calm monotone voice, that betrayed a hint of excitement.

The whole room was filled with excited whispers as everyone tried to imagine what the new prince or princess would look like. There hadn't been a serious malfuntion with Roz even though he had unusualy dark skin and eyes, just a quirk in genetics, like their previous Tallest Miyuki who had pale blue eyes and a legendary invader who'd had skin like an emerald. They all thought that it couldn't be possible for the same kind of thing to happen again over a short period of time.

Then, just as the light turned green and the claw reached down to open the tank, it shortcireted. Electricity shot all aroungd that side of the machine and the claw began to flail around. Then when everyone was scattered to the far corner of the room, freaking out and staring horrified at the mafunctioning machine, a red beam of light shot out from it and out exploded the new smeet. Everyone gasped and tried to fan the smoke away as they hurried over to the new smeet, but when they saw it, they backed away gasping.

"What's going on? What is it, male or female? What does it look like?" Roz came running out from behind Mai to try to get a look. Having only grown to a quarter of his future height, he couldn't see around any of the nursemaids. An older nursemaid tried to stop him saying, "No Sire! Don't go near it! You could get contaminated!" But he ran right around her to where the smeet was sitting, already having its pak activated.

He couldn't help but stare. From the overall look of the smeet, it was female, but it was hard to tell because her antennes were mixed, her left was a male antenne and her right was female and both were white-tipped, but that wasn't what really made him and the others stare, nor was it he almost sickly pale skin. She blinked up at them with large curious iridescent white eyes, the color irkens eyes are when they are either dead or very blind. Surrounding them was a multitude of large and small black splotches like freckles or moles. It was completely rare for the flawless-skinned Irken race to have one mark like that, but that many scattered over the entire top half of a face was just unheard of.

But the most eye poping of all was the large sideways eye-shaped red gem in the middle of her forehead that glowed with an eerie self manifested light. The nursemaids all backed away and some even left the room to alert the Tallest, but Roz stayed rooted to the spot staring at his new sister, Mai stayed at Roz's side even though she was uncomfortable by her, and the older nursemaid who was the head of the others came forward and stood by them.

"We're going to have to dispose of this one...How unfortunate. What a waste of DNA." She muttered. Roz whipped around and starred angrilly up at the old Irken. "What do you mean _dispose of_? What's a _waste_ of DNA?" She looked down startled. "Why Sire, you don't think we'd keep something like it alive do you? Look at it. It obviously is a major malfunction and should not be let to live. We should put it out of its misery. We can't use a defective irken. What good would it be?"

A small "ahem" noise made them look over. The smeet stood up and in the strangest and eeriest voice they'd ever heard, she spoke. "_I'm standing right here in case you didn't notice, and for your information, I'm not defective. Everything in my pak functions properly and all of my limbs and senses work effectivly and efficiantly. And one more thing, what's with all of the "it" stuff. I AM FEMALE!_" All three of them stared open mouthed at her, but the old one recovered first. "If you are so effective, then why do you look as if you should drop dead any second, speak as if you're talking through a twisted flute, and have that..._thing _on your forehead?"

The smeet didn't respond as she lifted her hand to stroke the red gem hesitantly, a confused and sensitive look clouding her features. It's odd glowing had stopped, but its unknown purpose there was making everyone in the room uncomfortable, especially Das. For the first moment since she was created, she was afraid that she was defective. She hung her head as tears started to form in her glassy white eyes. That was all Roz needed to see and hear. He didn't care how weird looking she was, she was his little sister and the princess and no one would treat her this way.

"**That's enough!**" he yelled, in the most dark and hostile voice he'd ever used, to the old Irken and stepped in between her and his sister. The three girls' eyes widened at his boldness to challenge a much older and taller Irken for the sake of the new smeet. "**You will NOT treat my sister this way! She is the Princess of Irk now and you will respect her the way she deserves! So what if she looks or sounds different from the average Irken? So do I! Did you all think that it would be better to disope of me too when I was created?**"

The old one gulped. "N-no Sire...Of course not..." Then he marched closer and stood on his tiptoes to look more threatening, but at his current height, he only stood level with her neck. Still, his aura was menacing enough, and that made the old one shiver. "**Now you will go tell the Tallest and everyone else that if they still want to get rid of her, they will have to do it over my dead body. Are we clear?**" The old one nodded vigorously and scurried from the room.

After that, Roz lowered himself and relaxed back into his calm monotone and only slightly dark and challenging aura. He turned to Mai and ordered, "Go get a robe for her. She'll need to meet the Tallest soon." Mai bowed hesitantly, and then walked out of the room to fufill his order. He turned to his sister. Her eyes were still wet but she'd stopped crying. Instead she was staring at him in amazement. "_Why would you defend me like that? You heard what she said...I'm defective._" She mumbled and touched her gem again solemnly.

He took her hand away and said, "Because you're my sister, and no one is going to treat you that way. You're not a defect or a malfunction or whatever anyone else calls you, alright? You're you, and you should be proud of that." He said gently. "_Thank you big brother, Roz._" She said. "Just call me Roz. And what should I call you?" She looked at him and smiled a peaceful genuine smile. "_Das._"

However, that was the last time she ever truly smiled. Every day after that was met with cruel taunts from her peers and the nursemaids and palace guards about her antennes, eyes, face, voice, and gem. They'd even scoffed at the black, white and gray uniform she chose to wear, saying it complemented her nearly dead look. She was called all sorts of names like "Zombie-girl", "The Undead Princess", "Albino Heiress", and "Plauge Face" just to name a few of the more creative ones aside from the standard "freak", "defect", etc.

Every day she would go to the academy, go through the day getting rideculed, and come home to the palace and shut herself up in her room and sob until she fell asleep. Roz had gotten so used to threatening and beating up anyone who made fun of her that his voice became permantly stuck in the same dark, intense, and scary tone. Das didn't mind however. It was just her proof that only her brother cared about her enough to defend her from everyone else. Even the Tallest shied away from her and laughed behind her back.

Then came the day that changed everything. She was in her drama class as one of her Fine Arts in the academy and she was to preform on stage. So she stepped up and using all of her confidence and courage, she preformed her scene and gave it her all. She had all of her lines memorized exactly and she didn't slip up once. She put the most dramatic feeling and movemnt into everything she did on stage. Everyone in her classes booed and called nasty horrible names at her, but she ignored them. She was a pro at acting, for she always had to put on the farce that their cruel words didn't faze her until she was in the privacy of her own room, in dark, silent solitude.

However when she had finished her preformance and turned to face the auidiance, everyone was scowling so intensely up at her that she felt her knees begin to shake. Then it happened. That fatal moment that changed everything. One of the males in the audiance rushed up and threw a large metal mask at her. It weighed as much as a cinderblock and it crashed into her forhead making her fly backwards through the curtains. It hurt so bad she could feel blood rushing through her body and out a gash in her head. Her head was throbbing and she wimpered in pain as tears flowed down her cheeks.

Out in the audiance she heard others cheering and a few shouts she could make out. "Wow man did you see how much she flew back? Hahaha that was hilarious!" "Dude, serves her right for taking up the stage with her ugly freakiness!" The voices drove spikes deeper into her heart and she stood up andwalked back through the curtains. Everyone groaned at the sight of her standing there again somewhat ok. "Aww dude, you didn't get her good enough to kill her or knock her out or anything!" "But look, man, he almost got her good enough to take that hidious thing off her forehead! Only a little lower." "Yeah look at the gash! Hey Plauge Face! That blood running down your face almost makes your skin look normal! Maybe you should wear blood more often!" The whole congregation laughed again and that's when she snapped.

Her gen glowed red as fire and the voice that came out was cold as ice and demonic. "_**An excelent idea. I'll use your blood.**_" The whole area went silent in horror before two long red glowing arms shot out from her gem and grabbed him into the air. His screams of terror echoed throughout the whole area but no one did anything. They were all too frozen with fear and shock.

She dangled him closer until he was hanging just a bit above her, but her cold pale gaze locked with his and she smiled evily, her upper lip curling sadistically, and she whispered, "_**Go to hell**_." Then the hands turned to spikes and plunged into him and his blood splashed all over her face and uniform. He was still alive and gasping out in pain, unable to scream anymore. She tossed him back with the others and then retracted the glowing spikes back into her gem.

Then her smile faded and her eyes widened. She went to clutch at her throbbing head and saw the emerald blood on her white gloves. Then she let out a scream of horror and fled. She didn't know where she should go or what she should do. She had no clue what was going on. Her gem just acted with a surge of power that radiated through her body. She'd had no control. But she felt the power even now, swirling in the gem in her forehead, like that incident back there had triggered some hidden power. Whatever she was going to do next, she had to figure out what was happening and why.

After a few days hiding out in her room, she eventually found the courage to emerge. She peeked around the corners and saw no one so she made straight for the library. It had all the information on every Irken event past or present. There had to be something about waht happened to her. When she got there, the librarian ducked behind the counter and watched her with waried but curious eyes. _So everyone knows now...Of course. _Das thought and sighed. She was gonna be treated like even more of a freak now. She searched for past recordings that involved controling other people and glowing and even gems, but found nothing.

Then the librarian came out and cautiously approached her. "I think I can help you with what you're looking for. Follow me." She lead Das to the furthest corner of the library, in between the L's and N's. It was obvious that no one had been in that area in years with the cobwebs and thick layer of dust. They stopped in front of a shelf and the librarian pointed to the dusty old sign. Das could just barely make out the word "Magic". She looked curiously at the librarian.

"I've read about it a few times. It's extremely rare nowadays, but back when the very first Tallest were ruling, almost all their soilders and invaders were enhanced with your peculiar gift. They used to make it a manditory thing that the smeets be made with power gems that resembled the first Tallests'. Everyone was even trained in special courses on how to control and use their powers to the fullest." She said in a wise, knowledgeable voice. Das's eyes grew big as the story went on. "Everything was working fine until one of the invaders got it into their heads that if they greatly increased their powers to even more than the Tallests', he could overthrow them and become the new Tallest. He sacrificed his mate and set her on fire, using her ashy remains to make the first shadow servent. Then he had begun to study and create his own form of dark magic. He stole blood and flesh and other things from various unfortunate Irkens to create his army. Then he melted them all down and transferred them into his gem. It glowed red with the blood he'd collected and it glowed with the brightest intensity any gem ever had. And with all his new power, he struck against the Tallest"

Das was eating this all up. Yes, in a way it was truly horrible what he did to acheive that power, but to be able to challenge the entire Irken army and the Tallest themselves! That was increadible! "However, even though he did manage to kill one of the Tallests, the other fled. She was Tallest Tia and was the oldest Irken alive, but was also thought to be so weak and frail as punishment for her incredibly long life and mass wisdom. So the dark invader didn't try to search for her as he took the throne. Irk was under his reign out of fear for a century before Tallest Tia came back. She looked like she had gone to heaven and back, glowing with a pure white light that nearlyblinded everyone so used to the darkness. Even her gem had turned white."

"The dark invader challenged her again. Their power was nearly equal in strength. They cancelled each other out, Light and Dark. But finally, she managed to dissolve him, but he did not die. He split himself and his powers throughout the smeet birthing unit. In fear that one of his children would be born with his same dark powers, Tia decided it was for the greater good that they stop enhancing the smeets with gems. Every smeet that was found with a red gem was disposed of and the others would be shipped to other planets. Soon all of the machines had to be reprogrammed so the trait would never be passed on. There hasn't been a malfunction since then, until you were born, Princess. It was Prince Roz who stopped them from disposing of you. But after what happened recently, it only proves that your red gem inherited the dark powers."

She left Das with that knowledge. Das pondered everything she had said. Did she really have potential for the dark powers she mentioned? Obviously since she'd almost killed somebody. Was it worth learning more about? Definatly. She had to learn how to control them so there wouldn't be any accidents anymore. So she grabbed books about the gems, powers and how to control them, and one about the Dark Gem. When the librarian saw what her third book was, she narrowed her eyes but didn't say a word as Das left with the books.

The next few years were much more quieter than the ones before, but it was tons more lonely. True everyone left her alone and hardly made fun of her anymore, but it was because they feared her. They all shied away from her during class and no one who be her partner in anything. When she entered a room everyone would quickly flee. Everyone watched her now, afraid that she might go beserk on them at any moment. She wouldn't have minded quite so much if it wasn't for the fact that Roz watched her that way too and barely spoke to her anymore.

She had taken to studying her power books and practicing in the late hours every night. Everything was progressing very well. She was now able to master a good control over her powers and knew the basic powers that came in the most handy. She could fly very well now and shot bolts of light from her fists and even her fprehead. But eventually curiosity got the better of her and she began to study the dark magic. She had a knack for it as expected.

However, the night when she conjured her first complete shadow servent was the night Roz decided to come in and have a talk. He jumped when he saw it and pushed Das out of the way, trying to protect her from it. "_**Stop Roz! I finally made it right!**_" she pleaded in the eerie voice she'd had once before. She gasped and held her hand up to her mouth. She had not noticed her voice had changed with the continued practice of the dark powers. She barely talked to anyone anymore.

Roz gaped at her like she was a monster that had just growled at him, the tiniest flicker of fear flashed in his dark eyes. Then it vanished as he glared. "**What do yiou think you're doing, conjuring up something like that?**" he demanded. "_**I'm embracing my legacy. I'm a gem barer and I have a right to practice.**_" He shook his head and grabbed her in a tight hold. "**I've read about these gems and the dark powers that some of them have! There's no reason for you to be learning that crap!**" he yelled as he shook her.

She zapped him in the head and he flew backwards crashing into the wall. _No! Wait! I don't wanna hurt him! He's my brother!_ A voice somewhere deep inside her head shrieked. Her old self had been shut up by the surge of darkness that had creeped inside her. She looked down on him as he twitched violently as his brain spasmed, his eyes still open, glaring at her through narrow slits. "_**I have all the reason in the world. I'm going to rule all of these worthless scumballs who scorn me one day and I'm gonna make them pay for what they did to me with their own blood. There will be fear in every corner of their minds and I will control them all!**_" she laughed meniachally, her new self shutting the protesting voice inside her away.

After Roz had passed out the guards found him and took him to the infirmary. Soon word spread that Das had almost killed her brother with her dark powers. We the academy was reopened due to the return of the prince from the surgical unit, everyone stayed clear of them both even more than they already had. Roz now had a chunk of his brain and skin missing on his forehead and it was replaced by a metallic cirquit board, that obviously helped his brain to function normally. He never let anyone near enough to get a close look. With one scowl he managed to scare away anyone who wished to talk to him, all except two girls.

One of these girls was about 30 or so years younger than him but still very mature for her age of 5 years. Soon she'd be old enough to marry anyone who wanted her. Unfortunatly, she was a bit of an outcast as well. She had long purpleish hair that grew to her knees (The most uncommon trait of all Irkens. None had ever been created with hair.) For those who called her a freak because of it, she barely payed any mind to. She wore her hair well like it improved her somehow and Roz seemed to take a slight interest in that. She was one of the only Irkens in the academy who would approach him without fear. She seemed intrigued by his difference from everyone and felt like she could relate. Her name was Lily.

The other was an Irken 5 years older than Lily and she wasn't afraid of Roz for a different reason. She looked at him and saw power, control, and royalty; the perfect match for her so she could gain control of all Irk. It was her greatest dream to be Tallest one day and if she was married to him it would eventually become a reality. Even if he wasn't the first in line to accened the throne she would still try to find her way into the royal family. She was also interested in his dark and stoic attitude. She hated to admit that she was actually attracted him and saw him more than just a way to get power, but she kept these thoughts hidden when she would talk to him. He seemed to regard her with interest as well, but it was more cautious than with Lily. This Irken's name was Tak.

Das had witnessed these encounters while keeping a far watch on her brother. She spied on him occasionaly, feeling a little bit of guilt for what she had done. Inside the voice kept shreiking at how horrible she was for wounding him so, and the interrupting thoughts made the outside Das annoyed. She didn't like her old self trying to drag her down. She tried to stifle it as best she could or brush off her feelings as harshness and try to make fun of the situation, but inside it was eating her up. She still cared for and admired her brother.

That's why it upset her to see other girls flocking to him occasionally, or in Lily's case, more often tan that. She felt somewhat threatened by Lily but she couldn't place it. It was like her aura had some hidden power that she hadn't tapped into yet. Well with the trials for the Crown of Excellence coming up in 7 years, she'd find out if she was special in some way. But she still couldn't shake that chill that she got from her and it scared her.

_**She will not ruin my chances of ruling. If she keeps getting friendly with Roz she might marry him and become one step before me in the royal line, and I CAN'T let that happen!**_ She thought watching her have a casual chat with her brother. His eyes actually softened a bit as he talked with her and it twisted a horrible knot of jealousy with Das that she didn't want to feel. She still held on to the fact that her and Roz used to be that close not too long ago. _Before I got into these stupid powers! _Grumbled her old self. _**Shut up! This is the best thing that's ever happened to me! I don't even need you anymore! Go away!**_ Then it was silent in her head...for now.

The other one, the purple one with the mole under her right eye, was actually one of her "friends" (The people brave enough to approach her.) In fact she was the only one unfazed by her dark powers. She even seemed to admire her because of them. They actually also shared a lot of the same interests and goals. So she wasn't surprised to see her seeking power with Roz. She wasn't too worried about it either because it was obvious that he preferred Lily. One day, Das offered to help make Tak more powerful and she agreed enthusiastically. Das then implanted a few of her dark powers into Tak's brain through a special cord that protruded out around one side of her head. It gave her some powers of mind manipulation and Tak was thrilled. She eventually started to use them on everybody, but only Das, Lily, and unfortunatly for Tak, Roz, were unaffected by it. Das guessed it was because of the chip in his head that he could resist, but with lily it was still an eerie mystery.

Das also hated to admit that she might also have the same kind of attatchment to an Irken who had just recently entered the academy at the end of his smeethood. She wasn't into that many younger guys, but this ones ambition and attitude astounded her. He was so proud and confidant all the time. He even announced his entry into every room with a loud exclaimation, "ZIM IS HERE!" Somehow he had attracted her. He even held a few conversations with her too. He wasn't afraid or challenged by anyone, let alone her, and that made her interested. _Maybe more than interested..._Her inner mind thought, and her outer self had no comment, even though she tried to ignore her feelings, they seemed to be as plain as day.

Then one day, her path had taken an enirely different turn, and her future turned darker than it had ever been. When she first heard the news that a new royal smeet was going to be created, she didn't know if she felt challenged or excited. She'd always hoped for a younger sibling, and when word got out that it was a female, she almost felt pleased. She ran to the birthing chamber where all the nursemaids and, surprisingly, the Tallest and Roz and his new girlfriend Lily, were waiting. When they saw her come in, they all stepped away. She recognized the old nuremaid who had once tried to dispose of her. She was standing in front of the new smeet protectively.

_**That old witch...What? Does she think I'm so evil that'd I'd kill a helpless smeet? My own sister?**_ She thought. Then she glanced at her brother. His eyes were narrowed and she could feel the hate circling around him as he looked at her. Her inner voice whimpered but she stifled it. Then she looked at Lily at his side. Her eyes were narrowed too, but cautiously. _**She thinks I'll try to hurt them or worse. Stupid girl.**_ Das glared at her and then turned back to face the old nursemaid. "_**Let me see my younger sister. I swear I'll behave myself.**_" she said smirking.

The old nursemaid shook her head violently, glaring at her, but from behind her the tiny smeet stepped out. Not only Das gasped. The smeet looked as normal as any other. Her anttenes black and curled, her eyes a normal red, her skin a normal green pigment. However, the one thing no one could overlook was the small circular purple gem in the middle of her forehead. Everyone glanced from Das to the new smeet in shock and a little nervousness. Das just stared, not knowing what to think.

_**My sister...she has a gem like me! Well her's isn't red, but still! She'll have powers too! I wonder if I can teach her what I know. We could rule together like the first Tallest did, with our powers! Hmm...It could be fun having a sister. **_She thought as she gazed on the little smeet. She bent closer and everyone else held their breath, unsure of whether to stop her or not. "_Hey baby Sis! What's your name?_" she said in her old voice. She didn't notice but everyone else did. They stared with confused and surprised faces. The smeet looked up into Das's strange white eyes and said, "I'm Kay...Why are your eyes and skin so pale? Are you not feeling good...Sister?"

Everyone else tried so hard to hide their giggles, but one of the nursemaids' escaped from her lips for a second. Das turned slowly and gave a death glare to her, her gem glowing softly for a bit, and she suddenly fainted. As everyone made a fuss over her, Das turned back to Kay. "_**I'm just different, little one. I'm special, and so are you.**_" She said pointing to Kay's gem. Kay felt her forehead and scowled. "What do they do?" she asked looking at Das's. That was when the old nursemaid intervened. "They'll be no more of that! We finally have a relatively normal royal smeet now, and i will NOT have _you _ruin her with your dark magic! She's off-limits to you, you creature!"

Das smiled evily and her gem began to glow. The old nursemaid was lifted into the air and her eyes went wide with fear. Das leaned in to stare her down and said softly and smugly, "_**Do not forget who you are speaking to, you old raisen, or next time I'll break your jaw so you can't speak anymore.**_" Then she flung her towards the wall and she ran toward the group of other nursemaids. Das looked back down at Kay who was starring at her with eyes full of awe and fear. She patted the smeet on the head and walked out of the room.

While in the shadowy hallway she peeked back and saw all the nursemaids and Roz and Lily rush over and start trying to find out if Kay was alright and everything. Roz looked down at her with warm eyes and Lily and her shared a friendly smile and started talking. It made Das's inner voice cry out with sorrow and regret, wishing she could go take part in being with her new sister who was like her, but Das walked away and payed no mind to what she felt deep inside.

The next few years went by. Das would watch Kay with the nursemaids, Roz, Lily, the others in the academy. Everyone loved her dispite her gem and soon-to-be-developing powers. The only ones who seemed to dislike her as much as Das were the Tallest. They'd been wary ever since it was learned that she possessed the same kind of gem that Das did. They would make her a servant to them in the time when she wasn't in the academy, and it was obvious she hated them for it. This made Das laugh because she knew that the Tallest thought it would stop Kay from turning out like herself, but they had never dared order Das around like that. They had even been afraid to be close to her, like she could contaminate them.

What surprised her though was one night when she found Kay standing outside her bedroom door in the middle of the night. "_**What do you want, baby Sis? Shouldn't you be doing chores or something?**_" she smirked. Kay scowled and shook her head. "I wanna know how you did that thing to the nursemaid the day I was created. How you lifted her into the air and trew her. Can you teach me please?" Das was actually taken back for a bit. _**She wants to learn dark magic? When did she change form a goody-goody to this? Must be about the Tallest...Hmm that would be interesting to see...the cherished, spoiled, 5 year old princess taking down the Tallest. **_She tought to herself. "_**Out of luck, scrub brush. I can't teach you until your powers come in, and I don't even know if you'll be capable of doing the kind of things I do.**_"

"Like almost killing a classmate and Roz?" she retorted. Das's eyes narrowed. Kay knew all the horror stories of course, but she still needed to learn that she was dealing with a being that could reduce her exsistance to dust if she wanted to. "_**Get out of my antenne! I wouldn't teach a spoiled brat like you anyways no matter how much you hate the Tallest! Suck it up and leave me alone!**_" She screamed slamming the door in her face. She heard Kay walk back down the corridor and slam her own door. Then she crawled back onto her bad and stared up at the ceiling. Only a few times at night was she vulnerable enough that her inner voice would escape to the front of her mind.

_Why do you do that to hear? She's your little sister. I know that what she wanted form you was wrong btu she's still upset from the way the Tallest treat her...__**What do I care? I've been through for worse than she ever will. She needs to learn to grow up even if it's horible. That's how i grew up. **__Yeah and look at what 're feared and hated by everybody—__**Except Tak**__—Yes except Tak, and you miss you're brother's love and respect more than anything and are jealous of that little girl for stealing it away. It wasn't even her fault. The night you almost killed him...you saw it too...he looked at you like you were a monster and not his sister anymore. He dispises you. You disgust him._

_**Shut up! I don't need him or anyone else! I'm strong and powerful now! I can do whatever i want and no one can stop me! **__...But was it worth losing everything you once hoped to have? You wanted acceptance, friendship, love...With the path you chose, you'll never have any of that no matter how hard you try. You'll be alone forever with the power you think is so great. All it will do is make you into a bigger nothing of yourself and you won't care about anything anymore. You're life will be pointless. _That was the first night in many many years that Das actually curled up into a ball and cried herself to sleep.

Kay never tried to aknowledge Das again, but occasionally she saw the young Irken glancing sorrowfully at her for a few minutes. She spent most of her time with Lily, who had become her best friend. Lily was now the Chosen One who carried the Crown of Excellence. Das now realized that that was the intense power she had felt in Lily those years ago. She made sure to stay clear of both her and Roz nowadays. Roz was so protective over Kay it made her sick. It was like she'd never been his sister at all and now all of his devotion was to Kay. She had him wrapped aroung her little finger while she played the victim.

The more she played around with her "followers", the more sick Das felt watching. The more people adored her and hated Das, the more Das began to hate her. And the more her crush, Zim, began to take notice in Kay, the more Das wanted to just rid herself of this nuciance of a little sister. The voiuce inside her was barely even a whisper and hardly present anymore. She was ruled by the darkness, and as consequence, she attacked Kay and Roz, took his hand instead of slashing Kay's chest open, and was banished to the furthest planet in the solar system.

Of course on that primative planet she instantly became ruler because they all feared her dark "ju ju" powers too much. And stealing Lily wasn't that hard either. Finding her ship headed for Earth to look for Kay after she disapeared was as easy as spoting a dandilion in winter. Then all she had to do was hold her prisoner until she could invade Earth herself and take Kay's life finally and get Zim in the process.

_**Why'd that little bitch have to escape and go get roz? Why'd Kay's powers have to increase that much and do this to me? **_"_**Arrgh! It makes me so agrivated!**_" Das yelled in the back of Tak's lab. They were on the home planet, hiding in the secret lair that Tak had made after she came back form Earth. They were in the process of creating the "ultimate weapon" to hunt down and destroy Zim, Kay, Roz, Lily, Miz, and the interferring humans. "What does?" she replied from her operating table. Sparks were flying around as she made the last minute adjustments to her creation.

"_**Nothing. Just thinking about the past.**_" Das answered floating over toward her. Her ghoslty black body kept fading in and out as it did ever since the battle with Kay. She hated it most of all knowing that the only reason she was alive now is because Kay took pity on her and let her go. She didn't need that little attention-whore's pity. Tak shook her head and turned toward her. "Don't think about it. The past is the past. It's best not to dwell on it. Now you just need to focus on the present to make the most of your future." She said. "_**Very dramatic speech. I take it your "doomsday" creation is ready?**_" Das chuckled. Tak smirked and nodded. Then she getured for her creation to get up. It did.

Das had never seen such an abomination, a monstrosity, a stitched-up marvel. It, or he, she should say blinked up at her with his yellow-brown eyes. His giant head snapped up as he began to look around. His sythe-like antennes twitched. He inhaled the unfamilair smells through his human nose. His green and tan stitched skin gleamed under the glow of the lights. He smiled a jagged tooth smile and began to laugh meniachally.

"_**Tak...What did you DO?**_" she asked almost appalled. "I took DNA that I gaathered from both of them, fine examples of each species don't you think? ...Even though Zim is really stupid and Dib has his enormous head issue. I think it turned out pretty well." She smirked. "_**But Tak...What's his part in it? How will he help anything?**_" "He contains the best skills and strengths form both and none of the weaknesses. He'll be their worst nightmare and he'll annialate them." They each looked at the thing before them as he bellowed out in a triumphant roar, "I AM ZIB!" Then Tak and him joined in eveil laughter. Das watched as somewhere deep inside her, some little voice she hadn't heard in all these years told her no good would come of this.


	10. That Sinking Feeling

_Hey sorry it's been so long guys. Thanks to all of you who waited patiently for this chapter. Now that I'm out of school I'll have a lot of free time so I'll try to write the next chapter as fast as possible. Hope you guys like this one because I'm a little unsure lol. I'd love some feedback on this one. Enjoy =D_

That Sinking Feeling

Kay was running through the park at night. The lanterns were only small specks of light in the distance. The kids and some parents were fading away from the area. She couldn't find the others anywhere. The creature gained on her and soon she'd have no place to go. She could try to fight but how can you fight against someone who's immortal? Who would win? Not her. She struggled forward only to trip over a tree root. When she face-planted into the ground she knew there was no hope now. Then she felt him grip her shoulders and bring her neck towards his watering mouth. His long fangs were bared, ready to sink into her neck and drink in her blood. She screamed as he bit down.

Kay woke up with the same scream. She bolted up from her bed and looked around gasping, her hands feeling her throat where the fangs had pierced her. She couldn't get over that feeling of them sinking into her flesh and her warm blood flowing out and being sucked in. She shivered. _What the hell was that dream about? It's not like it'll ever happen. Even to humans, vampires are just a myth. Something created to put fear into them for horror movies and scary books. Not. Real. _She thought trying to calm herself down. Then she heard the shuffling out in the hall and the footsteps rapidly coming for her door. She groaned.

As she expected, Zim, Dib, Roz, and Lily all came rushing in shouting, "Kay! Are you alright? We heard you scream. We were worried. Are you hurt? Did something happen?" Same old stuff. The only one that truly surprised her this time was Lily. Her equally powerful friend had some powers that even Kay didn't and sometimes that scared her. "You had another nightmare, didn't you? But it wasn't about Das this time...Something else. You wouldn't scream like that if it was Das. You'd cry, wouldn't you?" she said in that all knowing tone she sometimes had. The others stared open-mouthed, looking from her to Kay. Kay blushed. "I don't cry! I wouldn't ever cry over her! And so what if it was another nightmare? Everyone has them! You guys don't need to make such a big fuss over me all the time. It's embarrassing..." She said, blushing as more than she intended to say came out of her mouth.

Then the guys all started blushing when they realized that they each had been doing this a lot. They could probably see that Kay was getting tired of being hounded every time she woke up from a nightmare. Also, unfortunately, Lily was right about her waking up crying after dreams with Das. When Kay had tried to dissolve her, part of her slid inside Das's emotions and memories and she saw how Das really felt about her, and how her past was. Ever since then, when she slept, Kay occasionally slipped into those emotions and Das's pain and sadness overwhelmed her and she'd wake up crying tears that weren't really hers. And she got tired of trying to explain to the guys that she was really ok.

Kay knew that Zim and Lily were only looking out for her well being because they both loved her, each in different ways of course. Roz was just looking out for his little sister and she could understand that but he couldn't keep treating her like a helpless smeet all of the time. And Dib...Kay didn't really understand why Dib did...Looking out for her, she guessed. Zim, Roz, and Yak were very unhappy when she invited Dib to live with them since the battle. Kay figured since he and his sister weren't on the best of terms and his dad didn't pay him any attention...well, why not? She and Miz forgave him for following Bel's orders when they realized that she'd manipulated him and it wasn't his idea at all. However, she didn't warm up to him again like Kay suspected. She'd known for awhile that she harbored a little crush on him, but now it seemed like he was just another human to her. She seemed to look at Yak now with the same expression she used to wear around Dib. _Good for them. I always thought they'd be good together. _Kay had thought.

But with the others, Dib's presence in the house was rather unsettling. They made sure that he didn't sleep anywhere near Miz or Kay's room, or near any of theirs for that matter. So he had the end of the hall in the room next to Lily. Kay felt bad for him being isolated by them and constantly made fun of, but strangely he didn't complain a bit. He even quit arguing that his head wasn't big or that he was a jerk for what he did. He just took it all and tried his best to put on a smile. Lily told her once when Kay was stating her worries to her that deep down he really was happy for being here because he likes the idea of having aliens as friends even if he wouldn't admit it. That their way of life fascinates him and he's glad he can have an up close look without having to use spy cameras.

However, she said that he didn't argue back anymore and took all of their harassment because he still blamed himself for everything that happened and figured that this was a good punishment for him. Kay felt horrible. His life at home was filled with neglect and torture and she asked him here to escape all that, but now it's pretty much the same thing over here. One of these days she needed to get out of here and take him with her so they could have a good time and he didn't have to worry about Zim and the others. But she needed something that would be a good enough excuse for her to get them out of the house.

As Lily ushered the guys out Kay asked Dib to stay for a little. She got a bunch of angry glares but the guys still left. That was new. Dib looked down and blushed when he came up to the bed. "Why did you wanna talk to me?" he asked shyly. She put a hand on his shoulder. "Dib, I know things are hard right now...And when I invited you here I never thought they would be...But the guys will warm up to you like Lily and Miz and I have. They just need time. Think of their behavior as a trial...err no...as an initiation. Things will be fine, ok?" Kay said smiling.

His eyes widened for a bit when he took in what Kay said. Then he started chuckling without humor. "It's ok, Kay. You don't have to pretend for me. I know no matter where I go I'll never be accepted. Even my own race doesn't accept me. I've gotten used to it." He turned to leave and she jumped out of bed and hugged him from behind. She felt him tense in surprise. "Dib. I know you blame yourself for what happened, and you feel like you deserve this treatment. But you don't. It wasn't you who came up with the plan. She used and manipulated you. It was her doing, not yours. Even Miz forgives you for what happened and has moved on. Why can't you forgive yourself and do the same?"

He turned around to face her. He had such an odd look in his eyes, but she'd seen it somewhere before. He reached up and put his hand on her cheek and softly ran his fingers over it. He stared right into her eyes and she realized she'd seen that expression on Zim when he first kissed her. She went into shock. _No. There's NO WAY Dib would do that..._Kay thought. "Because I hurt someone I really care about and I shouldn't be forgiven for something like that." He whispered. _Ok...Didn't see that coming..._She thought. He squeezed his eyes shut as his face went red again and then ran from the room. She didn't stop him this time. Kay put her hand to her face where he touched me and sighed, "Well..._This _makes things complicated..."

The next morning Kay came downstairs and things were...different. Gir was excitedly bouncing up and down with joy and Ali was along for the ride. Roz and Lily were actually arguing with each other about something, a first for the couple. Miz was running around looking like she was trying to find something and Yak was following, looking worriedly back at Zim, who was yelling and looked terrified. Dib was sitting against the wall, looking deep in thought, but looked up when Kay entered the room. A blush immediately crept over both their faces and they turned away from each other at the same time.

"What's going on down here? Is something happening?" Kay asked. Everyone straightened up except Gir who shouted happily, "Is Halloween! Candy! Candy! CANDY!" Instantly it clicked in Kay's mind. During her research of the planet she found lots of information on the many holidays humans had, and one of them was Halloween. It seemed the most intriguing as well. Kay liked the idea of going out at night and dressing up in costumes, scary or otherwise, and receiving candy as a reward. Some even pulled pranks on people they didn't like or who wouldn't give them candy.

_This is it! This is my ticket out of here! _Kay thought. "Oh right! Halloween! I've always wanted to experience it when I found out about it during my studies. I think it'd be a great custom to take part in." She stated to everyone. Zim jumped up. "No Kay! It's terrifying! The Halloweenies come and try to steal your blood candies! They came after me and Dib last year!" He shouted. Dib stood up. "No Zim...Those were the beasts from the alternate universe in my mind...The _Halloweenies_,as you call them, were actually the kids from our class. They just wanted candy but of course, you wouldn't have had any." He said. _That would explain for why Zim's so freaked out...He knows barely anything about this planet. _Kay thought.

"Well I wanna experience Halloween firsthand. Who wants to come with me?" Miz jumped up excitedly. "I do! I do!" Yak looked nervous but determined and said, "If she's going then I'm going. I can't let you guys go without someone to protect you." Lily stood up and smirked at Roz when she said, "I'm going too. I wanna get some sightseeing in on this planet...No matter what anyone says!" Roz scowled and looked away, grumbling something about it being too dangerous. Gir and Ali came jumping over and Ali said, "We'll come too. It sounds like fun.", while Gir shouted, "CANDY! YAY!" Finally, Dib spoke up. "I'm coming. I missed out on trick or treating last year, so I'll make up for it this time. Besides, it'll be interesting not going alone this year." Kay smiled. "Then it's decided. Everyone but Zim and Roz will go."

Zim looked like he wanted to say something, but he shuddered and looked away. Obviously, last year was too much for him to get over. "Alright. We'll all need disguises specially made for this day. Even the humans disguise themselves so we'll blend in perfectly." Kay said. Dib looked confused. "Why don't you just go without a disguise? No one will be able to tell your real aliens...Like they can't anyways." That's when Zim stepped up. "Now way, Earth monkey! You just want them to go without their disguise so you can expose them like you've wanted to all along!"

"Zim! Stop it! He was just giving a suggestion! He's not going to hurt us again ok?" Kay shouted. "Why do you defend him? Why do you trust him so much? He's not even your species!" Kay started shaking with rage. "Because he's my friend! And I don't care if he's human! They have the same feelings as us! All that's different is our appearance and upbringing." Zim scoffed and said, "And your entire planet." And that was it.

Kay grabbed Miz and Dib's arm and headed for the door. "Whatever Zim! We're going to find Halloween disguises and you can't stop us! I don't care what you think!" She shouted, and as Zim was about to retort, she smirked and said. "Maybe I won't even come back. I'll live with Dib instead and live like a human. At least that'd be better than living with you and all your criticism!" Then she slammed the door shut behind her.

Yak and Lily followed out after them and Kay kept walking forward with her gem glowing with anger. The others walked in an awkward silence, Dib especially with his crimson blush lighting up his whole face. Finally he spoke. "...Did you really mean what you said? That you wanted to live with me?" Kay stopped and her anger fizzled away. She turned her head toward him and silently let go of his arm as well as Miz's. "Umm...I guess...If you want me to that is...At least until Zim accepts you for my friend. I'm done dealing with his issues. I have a right to invite my friends to live with me and hang out with them whenever I want." She said.

Then Yak butted in saying, "But it's not really your house to invite someone to. It's Zim's. The only reason he lets me, Lily, Roz, and Dib stay is because he wants to make you happy." Everyone stared at him. Kay's head dropped. "Oh...I see..." she said solemnly. Everyone glared at Yak now, not believing he would draw attention to that and hurt her feelings. But then she perked back up with a smile on her face. "So Dib...Where should we go to get these disguises?" He gulped and said, "Well the best costume place I know is Halloween Hut..." She grabbed his arm again and started running excitedly. "Well let's go then! Show me where it is!" Everyone else followed shaking their heads and smiling.

"Wait! What about our human disguises?" Yak said suddenly. The Irkens gasped and looked down. They had walked out into the open and didn't even think about looking like they normally do. "I left my wig and contacts back at the base." muttered Miz. Yak said the same. Kay _defiantly_ didn't want to go back there anytime soon with Zim still like that, so she concentrated on her gem and made her red-haired cloaked human disguise as well as new ones for Yak and Miz. Lily had her own human disguise created from her crown, which was pretty much just human skin. She still had the crown, purple hair, blue flowered dress, and white gloves and boots.

Miz now appeared to have human skin and a small stretch of freckles around her human nose. Her eyes were crystal blue instead of pink and her blonde pigtailed hair didn't look so rigid and fake. Yak looked human too. He had his black emo hair that didn't look plastic and his eyes were a dark blue, almost his normal purple hue. He still had his mark under his eye, but Kay added onto it making a tattoo that circled the right side of his right eye and ended at the mark. He also had his eyebrow pierced on the other side.

They looked down at themselves and said in unison, "Wow! This looks great!" "Thanks guys, but it can't be permanent. I have to concentrate hard to do it for three people including me." Kay said. "Well let's go now!" Miz said excitedly and grabbed Yak's hand to tow him forward. He blushed but said nothing. Lily followed them giggling. Kay had some weird feeling and used her peripherals to see Dib looking at her. She'd always thought her appearance as a human was under the radar and frankly not very appealing, but the way Dib was staring made her feel like she was wearing the fanciest Irken gown (which not only sparkled so bright it hypnotized some but were very revealing. Granted Irken females weren't built with some of the qualities that most males find attractive, but they still were female and any amount of skin was a good thing to show off.

"What is it Dib?" she asked subtly. He snapped out of his stupor and blushed, avoiding her eyes now. "…Just wondering what costume you might wanna get." Kay hadn't thought about it and, honestly, didn't really know what there was to choose from. She'd read a few scary stories from human literature but Frankenstein's bride or a sheet with holes to be a ghost hadn't really appealed to her. "I don't know really what there is I can be." She admitted. That was all it took to get Dib ranting on the different kinds of monsters and scary paranormal beings he believed in. Even though Lily was further ahead, she witnessed that little moment between Dib and Kay. She was determined to talk to Kay after they got back.

Finally they got there and it was just starting to open since it was still early in the morning. Miz with Yak and Lily burst through the door, flustering the clerk, but Kay walked in and fluttered her eyelashes alluringly and he forgot about what had happened and returned behind the counter. "What was that? Another one of your powers?" Dib teased. Kay shook her head. "Believe it or not but on Irk I'm kinda considered pretty for our race. That stuff works on males all the time. Especially Zim." She giggled. "I bet." He said wistfully. "I _know_." Lily teased from the other side of the store. "I've seen it happen. It's pathetic." Kay snickered. "Uh huh. Who's the one that's got my big scary brother wrapped around her finger? Hmm?" she retorted. Lily blushed but giggled and stopped her teasing, looking at a butterfly costume.

They started looking at all of the shelves and racks to find costumes. Yak found a Grim Reaper cloak with a skeleton mask that covered his face. "That way you can take the human disguise off me and no one will know." Kay nodded in thank you. That was one less person to conceal. Miz had picked out a fairy princess outfit complete with crown and wand. She adored it so it didn't matter to Kay if it didn't conceal her face. Dib was still looking around when Kay came up behind him and looked over his shoulder. "I think that one would suit you well." She said pointing to the scientist one. Dib scanned it over and something entered his eyes. "I'd look like my father…" he mumbled. Kay then dropped that idea and said maybe he should try on the Men In Black costume. He laughed loudly at the irony that the MIB dealt with aliens and he was around them. Still he liked that suggestion better and got it.

Kay was wandering around the back while everyone else went to pay. Then she saw that word. _Vampire_. It reminded her of her dream. She looked at it however and it was nothing more than a black and red cape, a tight black leather dress, fishnet stockings, and big gothic boots. She would've worn that outfit on Irk any day. "I guess it isn't that bad then." She said smiling. She glanced at the fake fangs but decided she wouldn't need them, and walked up to the counter.

After everyone had bought their stuff, it was now time to go back and prepare for later that night, which Kay didn't really want to do. "Why can't we just go to your house and get ready Dib?" "I guess we could…It's not like me dad would care." He said. "And Gaz will be there. We're friends at school." Miz said smiling. Yak looked a bit pale but didn't say anything. Lily didn't really care one way or the other so it was decided. They got there and to their surprise, no one was home. Dib looked at their calendar and it was game night for Gaz and their dad had to work late. "Well that's even more convenient." "You said it." said Yak, relieved.

So they got pillow cases from all of the beds for sacks to put their candy and started dressing up in their costumes. The girls gathered in Gaz's room, while the guys went to Dib's. When Miz left after she was done, Lily turned to Kay. "Ok. So what's going on between you and Dib?" she asked. Kay flushed and started to really concentrate as she pulled on her fishnets underneath the leather dress. "I don't know what you mean, Lily." "Uh huh…C'mon Kay. I've been around you and Zim enough to know when he's checking you out and Dib's been doing that all day. What gives? Are you guys…?" Kay shot up. "Of course not! I love Zim! It's just…Dib may have said he cared about me…" she said looking down.

Lily blinked for a little bit and then started laughing. "It's not funny Lily! I don't know what to do…It's so weird knowing. It's also really obvious. I don't know how I never noticed." Kay said. Lily straitened up. "So you absolutely have no feelings whatsoever? Think about it." Kay thought. She thought about the time when they had been stranded in the forest together and Dib had fought off those wolves to protect her, and then cared for her injuries. She thought about all of the stuff they talked about the things that interested both of them. The way his eyes lit up whenever he saw some Irken device and he would always have that longing look in his eyes when he looked up at the stars at night. Her face flamed when she realized she'd watched him star gaze plenty of times without him knowing, just out of curiosity. Lily defiantly noticed that.

"So you do have slight feelings for Dib?" Lilly asked with a smirk. It was at that moment that Dib had gotten done dressing and walked out into the hallway. He heard what Lily said, and his eyes widened as he leaned closer to the door. Kay blushed. "I really don't know Lily…I mean I've always loved Zim, he's normally all I ever think about. But…with him the way he is now…he's different you know? He never used to be so cold and self-centered and angry all the time. Sometimes he's just exhausting to be around. With Dib, it's like there's actually a male I can talk to without him making the conversation about him, or yelling at me for something I'm not doing right. He doesn't even condemn any of us anymore, have you noticed?"

Lily considered this. Dib's heartbeat was pounding so loud outside the door as he listened, he thought it was a miracle they couldn't hear it in the room. _Kay…Likes me?_ He thought in shock. Even though she hadn't really said it like that that's what it sounded like. Then he shook his head. _No…she just thinks I'm nicer in comparison to Zim. She doesn't feel the way I feel. Why do I even hope? _Dib thought solemnly. Then Lily spoke. "You know, Kay, I've heard about stuff like this. It's not that you really like him or have a crush on him or anything. You're just not feeling what you used to feel with Zim so you're hanging around someone who makes you feel like how you used to. It's more of an attention thing that an attraction thing. You still love Zim, but the way Dib is around you apparently reminds you of how Zim used to be. See?"

Dib gaped at that. _So I'm like the way Zim was when they first started dating? _He sighed and whispered to himself, "Well that's not much better…" "What isn't much better?" Dib jumped at the louder voice behind him. He turned to see Yak standing there with an eyebrow raised. His skull mask was resting on the top of his head and his big purple eyes narrowed on him. "And why are you standing outside the door of the girls' room?" Dib made shushing gestures but it was too late. The girls were silent in the room and he knew they must've heard. _Great. Just great. Now she's gonna know I was eavesdropping and I heard everything. Think fast. _"Um my boot came unlaced and I was trying to fix it before I went downstairs. I had to lean against the wall by the door for balance, but it's not working with me. Heh heh heh…" he said chuckling nervously. Yak seemed to buy it and went downstairs.

However, Kay and Lily came out right after he left. Kay looked as if nothing unusual happened and smiled at him while she knelt down in front of him to fix the boot that was actually messed up. Dib swallowed as he took in her in her costume. The black leather dress fit her tightly and the fishnets showed off her legs. Her long red hair was flowing over her shoulders as she was bent over, her head level with…Dib couldn't breathe at her closeness. He looked away to distract himself but he met Lily's smug gaze. He felt his face heat up even more. He didn't mind Lily personally, but he didn't like the fact that she knew about his feelings for Kay and was talking to her about it.

Then Kay straitened up and gave him a beaming friendly smile. "There you go. Better now?" she asked. All Dib could do was nod like an idiot. Kay then went downstairs without another word and Lily started giggling like crazy. "Oh shut up, Irken. You don't know anything." He said defensively. She smirked, unfazed by his defensiveness. "Oh you know I do, human. But don't worry. I won't say anything about this to the guys. I really don't wanna see a decent human die just because he happens to have a crush on the beloved little sister of the Prince of Irk, and the girlfriend of the most psycho invader we've ever had." Dib sighed as he felt his doom creeping up on him.

She laughed again and patted his shoulder playfully. "Don't worry, Dib. Kay would never let them hurt you. Oh and by the way…" she eyed him meaningfully, "I know you heard the conversation that me and Kay were having. So I know you realize that it's not actual love she feels for you. She's confused about the change in Zim and her feelings for him. She honestly wants him to be more like you and now that she realizes that she feels horrible, like she's a bad girlfriend to Zim and a bad friend to you for leading you on. So word of advice: try not to encourage it. Just accept her friendship and don't make this any harder for her ok?" And with that Lily walked past him down the stairs.

Dib had a bad feeling in his stomach now. He didn't want to hurt Kay. If he knew how to make his feelings for her go away, he would've done it long ago. But now they were what was hurting and confusing Kay and it was all his fault because he let it slip that he cared about her. _God I'm so STUPID! _He thought as he walked downstairs. He was stunned to see the excitement on all of the aliens' faces. Miz was twirling around in her fairy princess costume that actually made her look really pretty with her enhanced human disguise that Kay made. This was confirmed by Yak's eyes watching her every move while he readied his bag. When she looked over at him, he slid the mask down over his face to hide the blush darkening his green face.

Then he looked over at Lily and Kay. They looked so excited while they readied their bags too. They were talking about what other people would be wearing how much candy they would get and what it would taste like. Dib couldn't get over the way Kay's eyes sparkled with interest as they talked about one of his least celebrated holidays. "We'll also need to head back to the base so we can pick up Ali and Gir and so I can get my camera." Lily said. Kay's smiled faltered and was replaced by a fake one. "Sure, ok. We'll just make it quick." Lily didn't seem to notice Kay's reluctance. Kay moved to look out the window up at the stars.

It was obvious she was upset about going back to the house. Dib walked over to where she stood by the window. Kay noticed him before he even said anything. She could tell that her being upset was like a homing beacon that drew him over here. _Damn me and my stupid emotions. Why does everyone have to read me so easily unless they're distracted like Lily?_ She thought as she waited for him to start comforting her like she figured he would. "I'll go get the camera and the robots. We can all meet up in the park later if you guys want to start Trick-Or-Treating now." He almost whispered. She turned not expecting that.

He stood there with his eyes glued to the ground, trying his hardest to look nonchalant. "Oh…Dib you don't ha—" "It's ok, Kay. I know you don't want to go back and deal with Zim." He grinned at her. "I'm used to arguing and yelling with Zim so I'll be fine with going back. We can all meet at the park in the middle of the city where all those street performers are." He looked at the others who'd gone quiet. "You guys know where that is?" he asked. Yak nodded. "Wee! Then let's go! Lead the way Yak!" Miz said and grabbed his arm to haul him out the door. "I thought _I _was supposed to lead." They could hear Yak saying from outside. Lily rolled her eyes and followed, gesturing to Kay to follow.

Kay turned and hugged Dib for a split second, then pulled away and headed towards the door. He barely had enough time to see the blush creep over her face before she closed the door. Dib stared at the door for a few seconds after she left. _She really…Does she really actually like me? _Dib couldn't believe she blushed now when she gave him that quick little hug. She's hugged him before and it never caused that reaction. He sighed. "Just get over it, Dib. Now it's time to go deal with Zim. Joy." And with that he grabbed the pillow case they all used as a bag and headed out into the night.

Kay's face was still burning as she walked a little bit behind the rest of them. _That was sooo not cool, Kay. What are you thinking? Quit thinking he's like Zim. He's Dib. You love Zim. There's a big difference. _She mentally chastised herself. Last night she'd been able to hug him without blushing like this, what changed? _"…I hurt someone I really care about…""It's ok, Kay. I know you don't want to go back and deal with Zim."_ Things Dib said spun around in her head, along with the image of Dib in his Men In Black costume. With that long black trench coat, those black leather pants, big black boots, and dark sunglasses, she couldn't help noticing that he looked _really _good for a human. She sighed. "Get a grip, Kay. You have seen plenty of hot Irken guys and a fair share of "hot" human males. You never got this flustered before."

When Kay looked up to try to talk to Lily about it again, however, she realized she was alone. "Hello? Lily? Miz? Yak? Is anyone there?" she called. No one answered. There were other humans around and kids were starting to crowd the streets and houses. She couldn't see her group anywhere and she had no idea where the park was. "Great. Just great. While you were daydreaming about Dib, you lost everyone. And now you got yourself lost. Good job, Kay." She groaned and headed toward a group of humans.

"Excuse me. Do you people know where the park is in the middle of the city?" She was then answered with stuff like, "Oh god! A vampire!", "Um…In the middle of the city…I think…", "Yeah you go that way…no that way…no…I don't know! My brain hurts! Ahhhh!" and so on. _Honestly, Zim's right about some humans being stupid. _She thought. As she walked along the dark streets, she had to admit that when she was alone it was actually kind of scary out here. She could see why Zim didn't want to come. As her thoughts turned to Zim she started to feel horrible that she'd yelled at him. All she wished right now was that he would swoop in with the Voot and take her back home. At least there she knew Dib was there too…Or maybe he was wandering the streets now, alone like she was, on his way to meet them all at the park. No doubt they were all looking for her now, worried.

A cold wind blew against her and she shivered. Then she felt it. A presence that didn't seem right. It felt sinister, evil…hungry. She looked around. She was on an empty street with alleys all around her and no one else in sight. A chill went down her spine as a sense of déjà vu hit her. She heard a strange sound behind her, like the smacking of lips and a deep breathing. She turned slowly hoping not to see anyone again. Nope. She saw behind her a few feet away was a tall looming being in a long black hooded cloak. She saw blood red eyes staring at her from underneath the hood and the light from the street lights gleamed on long pointed teeth as he ran his tongue over them. He reached out toward her.

"_**Are you lost, my dear? I must say I love your outfit. It's very attractive for a vampire.**_" He said in a deep, creepy and yet provocative voice, a voice that would be hypnotic if she were human and didn't have her gem. She stiffened, realizing that this was the creature from her nightmare. A vampire. Without a word she turned and broke into a dead run, screaming, hoping someone would hear her. "_**Oh good. You're not the submissive type. I love the adrenaline rush of chasing down my dinner.**_" He said sprinting behind her. Kay would fly but she didn't want to blow her cover, but he was coming up fast. Huffing, she turned her head and saw a few blocks away, a bunch of trees surrounded by buildings. _The park!_ She thought and ran to there.

Dib hadn't had much trouble with Zim or Roz surprisingly. When he got there they were pouting silently, and when they saw Dib, Roz left the room and Zim huffed, "What are you doing here Dib-beast? Shouldn't you all be off having _fun_?" Dib sighed. "They sent me back here for the robots and Lily's camera." Zim chuckled. "Gir and Ali left a long time ago. They're probably gorging themselves as we speak." Roz came back in and said, "As for the camera, here." He tossed the camera to Dib, who caught it. "Make sure you take lots of pictures of Lily having fun with Kay and them. I know she'll like that." He said and then sat back down in silence. Zim flipped on the TV. "Umm…Weren't you going to yell at me?" Dib asked, not really sure why he did.

"Nah, you get a break this time human. Just make sure Kay and Miz have fun." Zim said waving his hand dismissively. They were now sucked in to whatever show they were watching, so Dib just left at that. "Huh. I figured it'd be worse than that." He said to himself as he made his way to the park. A fog started to settle and there didn't seem to be that many people out anymore. He had a bad feeling and his paranormal senses were going off. He hurried to the park.

Kay was running through the park trying to find Dib, Lily and the others. The lanterns and street lights were only small specks of light in the distance. The kids and some parents were fading away from the area since she found out this is where they had all congregated. She couldn't find the others anywhere. The creature gained on her and soon she'd have no place to go. She knew she wouldn't be able to kill it with her powers because it was one of the undead. _Why didn't I believe those legends? Why? I'm going to die on this planet all alone because this stupid vampire got hungry. _She struggled forward only to trip over a tree root. When she face-planted into the ground she knew there was no hope now. _This is just like what happened in my dream! It's going to happen! _Then she felt that grip her shoulders that she knew was coming. The vampire brought her neck towards his watering mouth. His long fangs were bared, ready to sink into her neck and drink in her blood. She screamed as he bit down.

But she didn't wake up this time. Pain assailed her as his fangs buried deep into her throat and her dark green blood rushed out. Her heart beat sped up as something foreign rushed through her veins. Then she was dropped. She rolled over to see the vampire choking, beads of sweat running down his face as it started turning purple. "_**Your blood…It's like poison…You're not human…**_" he choked out painfully and then fell to the ground, disintegrating into dust that the wind carried away. Then Kay understood what happened. The vampire was a native monster to Earth and fed off human blood. Since she wasn't human, her blood was different and was apparently poisonous. _Well at least I took that bastard down with me. _She grimaced as another wave of pain and dizziness went through her. She began to heat up and she figured she'd die soon. She looked up at the stars above her and tears stung her eyes. "Zim…Dib…Lily…Miz…Roz…Everyone…I won't ever see them again…" she whispered as her heartbeat slowed. Crying, she closed her eyes and held her hand to her heart. "…I love you all…I'm…Sorry…" And then it all went black.

Dib was nearing the line of trees that surrounded the park. That dark feeling wouldn't go away. He felt like something evil was about and something _really _bad happened. Then he stopped as he heard a noise. It sounded like a woman gasping in pain. _Uh oh…This might not be good…_ he thought rushing over towards the sound. When he saw it though, he froze. A woman was being held on her knees while another girl was sinking fangs into her neck and draining her blood. The woman's eyes met Dib's. "Please…Help me…" She whispered and then fell limp. The other girl let her fall to the ground and then looked up at Dib.

_No…No! It can't be…_He couldn't think. He couldn't move. He heard her chuckle as she wiped the dripping blood off of her beautiful lips, her long red hair flowing away from her face, her gem on her forehead glowing with a dark purple light, almost as if the light had been tainted or covered by black. "**Hey Dib. Sorry you had to see me eating my dinner so sloppily. That was very unfeminine of me.**" She chuckled again and stalked towards him. Dib could finally move so he backed up. Unfortunately, there was a tree behind him and he was now cornered. "Kay…What the hell happened? How are you…?" he couldn't finish. "**A vampire? Heh…Some big vampire chased me down when I got separated from the rest of them. I was lost and he cornered me and started drinking my blood. Luckily, my blood was poisonous to him and he died before he could drain me dry. I thought I was just going to bleed to death but strangely I can be turned into a vampire too. It's really quite odd. I feel so different. So powerful…**" she said and then closed the distance to Dib. She stared at him with a heated gaze that if she wasn't a terrifying vampire alien right, now would've made him turned on. She had a sexy look in her eyes that were boring into his. She licked her lips. "**I want to taste you, Dib.**" And she leaned forward. Thinking she was going to go for his neck he put his hands over it, but instead she pressed her lips to his. He froze again. He'd imagined what it'd be like to kiss Kay for such a long time. He couldn't think past the feel of her soft lips, her wet tongue, her sharp fangs nibbling his lips…_WOAH! _He ripped away from her kiss when he realized again what she was. She gave a demonic shriek and went after him. He ran as fast as he could to get away from her.

After a ways he decided to look behind him, but she wasn't there. He stopped and looked around but she was nowhere to be seen. "Oh my god…Kay's a vampire…An _alien _vampire! How can this happen? What am I supposed to do?" he said panicking. His mind played through all the ways to get rid of a vampire. There were crosses and garlic which he was sure wouldn't work, there was the stake which he really REALLY didn't want to do, and there was… "**What are you thinking about, Dib? I wasn't finished with you yet.**" He gasped as he heard Kay's altered voice above him. He looked up to see her floating there, and the angle he was at, he could see up her…He shook his head to get those thoughts out of his head and started running again.

Well this was great. She had her powers AND she was a vampire. Dib had to think fast. What did he know about vampires that could cure her and NOT kill her? "How do I change her back?" he yelled out loud to himself. He heard Kay's voice close behind him, "**You can't, Dib. I'm not the average vampire. I'm Irken and a vampire. I also have all of my powers. Just surrender and let me have you, Dib. We'll both enjoy it more that way.**" She cackled. That's when Dib realized what could bring her down. The weakness that Irkens and vampires shared was water, or in this case, _holy _water. "What I wouldn't give to be a Catholic right now and just have it on me." Dib muttered as he ran towards the town right before Zim's subdivision. He'd passed by that area enough times to know there was a church by there.

Just as he began to see the steeple, Kay caught up with him and brought him to the ground. She pinned him on his back and gave him that look again. "**Mmm…You look good enough to eat, Dib.**" She said leaning her head back down to his. Dib knew what to say to catch her off-guard (at least he hoped) but it pained him to say it. "…I thought you loved Zim…" he breathed as her lips stopped an inch away from his. She pulled back; her face looked like it was contorted in rage, pain, and confusion. Then she let out an unearthly wail and threw herself off of him, clawing at her throat and chest as she writhed on the ground. She broke into sobs and kept gasping out Zim's name. Dib got up and looked away, sadly. He walked into the church and grabbed the bottle of holy water, then returned and stood over her. She looked up at him with sad, desperate eyes. "..._please…"_she whispered. He closed his eyes and dumped the bottle on her.

Kay shrieked as the water burned her skin. Everything felt like it was on fire. But the thing rushing through her veins began to fade away. It was working. She looked back at Dib, the one who saved her, his face showed he was in agony from watching her writhe around on the ground and from hearing her call out Zim's name in anguish. "I'm sorry…Dib…I…" and she was out again. Dib sighed and gathered her up in his arms. Taking her back to the base he saw that everyone had gone back there to look for Kay. They rushed at him when he came in carrying her in his arms. Dib had to explain several times what had happened (leaving out the part of Kay trying to seduce him when she'd been a vampire) and everyone, even Zim and Roz, thanked him for helping her. Dib just nodded silently and went back up to his room.

A little later he heard a knock on his door. He wiped his eyes after he'd been crying. "Come in." he said in a broken voice. It was Lily. "Dib…I know how strongly you feel about Kay…and it means so much to all of us what you did for her. Zim's not even mad that you had to burn her to get the vampire out. Also…we all decided it'd be better if we erase all of her memories from tonight…" Dib looked up. "What? Why?" he asked, defensively even though he didn't know why. Lily looked sad. "Because we all know that the fact that she took a human life and almost took yours would drive her mad with sorrow. It's better for her if she just thinks some kid playing a joke sprayed her with a hose while we were Trick-Or-Treating and she blacked out from the pain. We all got enough candy to put in her bag so she thinks we actually did go."

He dropped his head down and she sat on his bed next to him. "Look. I know it's not good to lie, but I feel like the truth would only hurt her. Please, just keep it a secret, ok Dib?" Lily said giving him a tentative smile. Dib nodded and looked away. Lily's face dropped. "I'm sorry that…well you know…Maybe things will get better, huh? Always keep your head up." Dib shook his head. "The only way it would ever get better is if she and Zim split up, and from what I saw that will NEVER happen…she loves him too much…the only other way is if someone comes along who actually likes me that's not with someone…but every human girl is repulsed by me and every alien girl uses me or has a boyfriend…I think I'm destined to spend my life alone so I'll try my damned hardest to be the best friend I can for Kay and try hard to hide my feelings. Ok?"

After his rant he curled back up on his bed. Lily got up toward the door. She looked back at Dib, who was turned away from her now. She truly felt bad for Dib, but there was nothing that could be done. Kay and Zim were in love no matter what, and she had a feeling it would stay that way forever. There really was no hope for Dib unless he really did find someone else. She left him alone to sulk. Dib got up after she left, and climbed out his window and up the wall to the roof where he would go most nights to be alone, think, and stargaze. Tonight the sky was exceptionally clear and with all the lights off in the neighborhood he could see every star. Only tonight he wasn't the only one on the roof.

Kay was laying there asleep it looked like with her hands behind her head on her back. He walked slowly over to her and sat down next to her. She opened her eyes and looked up at the stars. _So much for her being asleep…_Dib thought. "I thought you were supposed to be resting now after your treatment? How are your burns doing?" he said looking at the stars as well, trying to hide his guilt. She giggled and said, "Oh they're a bunch of worry-warts. I'm doing fine. The kid didn't spray me that bad; this is nothing after nearly drowning in water when we fought the Tallest. I'll be fine in a day or two. You know I never got over how paste helps us against water. I have to give Zim credit for figuring that out." Dib cringed as the guilty memory went through him. "The only reason he figured it out was because I kept throwing water balloons at him to make him squirm in pain." Dib said quietly. Kay didn't say anything as her gaze still drifted over the sky.

"You know what I always think of when I see the starts at night?" she asked. "Irk?" Dib guessed. Kay chuckled. "Well sometimes, but not really. No I mostly wonder about what it's like for every other being out there seeing the same stars as us. I wonder what they think of when they see our planet or stars and wonder what life on their planet is like. I find other worlds fascinating, learning all the customs, behaviors…emotions. And I realized something by coming here to Earth…" Dib waited. "…That your species comes the closest to ours in the depths of our emotions, when we actually choose to feel them, that is. You share the same curiosity about other worlds like we do. You have the need to explore, create, and ensure the happiness of your planet's future. And you feel the same, if not more, ties as us. Your sense of family, belonging, acceptance, loyalty, friendship…love, they're all the same. It's amazing that two different species can be so similar in so many ways and at the same time come from two entirely different upbringings. Weird, huh?"

Dib looked at her then. Her red eyes were glowing from the light from the stars. He could see their light reflected in her eyes, and even though her face had blisters all over the skin, she was still beautiful as she gazed serenely up at the stars. "Strange how we think about the same things when we stare up at the sky…Only with me, I wish I could go to all those places and fly through the stars." Dib said. Kay smiled and rolled over to face him. "So that's what you were always thinking when you'd come up here." Dib's eyes widened as a light blush spread over his face. "How did you—" Kay blushed as well and looked down. "I've…um…watched you before. I was curious to see what you were doing when I looked out my window and saw you climbing up to the roof." Dib groaned as she giggled.

"How much do you remember before you blacked out Kay?" Dib asked hesitantly. Kay looked like she was concentrating really hard. "Honestly…I only remember bits and pieces. I remember waking up from a nightmare but I don't remember what it was about…then I remember we went to go Trick-Or-Treating…then nothing. Isn't it weird that a little pain would make me forget most of the day?" she said. Dib nodded, looking away. _She forgot everything about me…I guess it's better that way…that way she doesn't have to feel confused anymore._ The memory of her lips desperately pressing against his went through his mind. He ground his teeth and tried to make the image go away. That wasn't the real Kay. The real Kay would never do that…not to him...not ever again. That was the only time he would ever feel her soft lips against his as she kissed him passionately. Sighing he looked back over at her only to see her sleeping peacefully all curled up. He chuckled and then picked her up and carried her back down the side of the house and through her window. Kay was almost asleep but not quite. She could still somewhat feel. _Strong arms…carrying me…like before…_her mind was babbling about things she didn't really get, so she nestled deeper into the arms and sighed sleepily, happily.

Dib's face heated as Kay snuggled against his chest. Oh he had to get away from her fast before his emotions took control. He tucked her into her bed and then climbed back out the window. But before he started leaving, he heard Kay whisper a name. He just couldn't tell if she said Zim or Dib. Sighing, he went back into his room and tried his hardest not to think about Kay. He knew there could never be anything between them as long as she loved Zim. He would just be her best friend and do anything for her until the day he died. It was his silent promise to her, and he planned to keep it no matter how much it ended up hurting him.


	11. A Day In The Life Of Awkwardness

_Hey everyone! Sorry it took a little longer than I expected to get this chapter done. It was surprisingly hard to write and I don't know if it's as funny as I wanted it to be. =/ Oh well lol. Please comment and tell me what you guys think. I'll try to have my next chapter out asap but I've got a busy schedule right now so it might not be for awhile. Thanks for your patience guys. Enjoy! ^_^_

A Day In The Life of…Awkwardness

"This stupid machine! Why won't you work for ZIM?!" Zim shouted angrily as his new work-in-progress was sending sparks out at him. This caught both the robots' attention. Since it was early, everyone else was in bed, Zim thought it would be a good time to work on his machine. He just forgot that the robots were on the couch. Ali came over and scanned some of the machine with her eyes as a bunch of blueprints flipped through them. "Why are you making a molecular rearranger, Zim?" she asked.

Zim swallowed as he thought back to two days ago on Halloween. Kay had went off with Dib after an argument, threatened Zim that she would live with him instead, always defended him and had befriended his enemy in the first place, and had spent so much time alone with him talking. Zim could only think of one reason for all of this to happen…_She likes him because he's a little taller than me! That must be it! She doesn't think I'm good enough anymore because there's someone taller! Damn you Dib and your filthy human growth spurt! _He had thought and then proceeded to make his machine. By having pictures of any Irken in his database, as well as the home photos that had been saved in his hard drive by mistake, he had plenty of tall bodies to choose from that would make Kay attracted to him again. But of course he wasn't going to tell Kay's robot that.

"I uh…It's a surprise. Now go away like a good little Ali and don't ruin it, ok?" Zim said nervously. Ali narrowed her eyes suspiciously but left as Gir came up and looked into the shine to the machine. "Oooo…Shiny!" Then he saw his reflection. "Ahhhh! What that?! WHAT THAT? EVIL RABBIT MONKEY!" and ran screaming after Ali. Zim quirked a brow. "Ok then…" he said shaking his head at his defective minion, and then went back to work.

Upstairs, Gir's screams carried to the only two light sleepers in the house. Kay groaned as Gir's shrill shrieks disturbed her sleeping in. "Ali…Why can't you ever control him?" she asked out loud as she slowly got up. Standing in her nightgown, she went out of the room to go to the new room the base had added when Dib began living with them. She never had a need to go in there but she remembered there was a mirror and she wanted to check to see how her skin was healing from the burns.

At the same time, Dib also woke up, and groggily got up to go to the bathroom to try and tame his hair that had decided to go everywhere in his sleep. When he stepped out into the hallway, he collided with someone. "Oomf" he heard as the one he bumped into got knocked down from the impact. He looked down and saw Kay in Irken form in a small, red cotton nightgown with the Irken Royalty insignia on it. He gulped as he realized from the angle she was at right now, if he'd been a perv he could've looked right up her nightgown. "Kay! I-I'm sorry. Are you ok?" he asked extending his hand to help her up.

Kay giggled and let him help her. He pulled her up a little too fast though and accidentally made her bump into his chest. Kay paused as she felt the strong chest against her cheek. She _looked up _at Dib. _Was he always this much taller than me? How come I didn't notice? _She thought, bewildered. Dib blushed slightly and stepped away. *Ahem* "Sorry again. Did you…uh…need to use the bathroom?" Dib asked. Kay cocked her head. "I just wanted to use the mirror in there to see how my burns are, but since you're here I don't really need to. How do I look?" She asked gesturing to herself. Before Dib could stop himself, he blurted out, "You look perfect." She smiled, not realizing he meant all of her. "Ok." She said happily and went back to her room.

Dib breathed a sigh of relief and went into the bathroom. He looked into the mirror and groaned as he saw his blushing face. "Good job at hiding your feelings, Dib. At least she's completely oblivious…" he mumbled, starting to attempt to fix himself up. Kay walked back into her room and went to her closet. Pulling it open she scowled at the clothes. "Cape…Uniform…Cloak…Dress…I always wear this stuff. I've gotta have something else for today." She muttered, pulling out some boxes of her old clothes she used to wear on Irk.

Today was a date that she and Zim planned yesterday and he didn't give her a lot of time to prepare, but she figured she might as well look better than her usual for today. Zim had even said there'd be a surprise for her so she wanted today to be extra special. Pulling out an old outfit from a few years ago, her eyes lit up. This outfit had been one to turn Zim's head on more than one occasion and it had been her favorite. "Perfect." She said as she put it on.

Dib walked out of the bathroom the same time Kay walked out of her room at the end of the hall. It was all Dib could do to not gape with his mouth hanging open like a fish. Kay had on a red halter top that fit her torso tightly (showing that even though Irken females were small-chested when compared to human females, they still had enough up there to make a male from either species drool), a sinfully short black frayed skirt that showed off a lot of her legs, which were half covered by thigh-high red and black stripped leggings and tall black stiletto boots. Also she had a flowing black scarf around her neck. She looked…dare he say it…H-O-T! She walked to the elevator and he followed like a dazed puppy halfway down the hallway before he realized he still had his pajamas on. He quickly changed and went to the elevator and waited for it to come back down.

Zim had finally gotten the machine to stop sparking at him when he heard the elevator doors open. _Oh no…I should go look like I was doing something else…QUICKLY! _He thought as he rushed into the kitchen. Kay walked into the living room to see the couch empty of robots, which was already odd enough since that was their home pretty much, and also a large metal machine thing in the corner. "What the..?" she said looking it over. There were so many random pieces she couldn't even tell what it was.

"Hey Kay…That's new isn't it?" Kay turned as she heard Dib's voice. He was carefully eyeing her outfit but she could tell he was impressed. _Hmm…looks like this outfit works on more people than just Zim. _She thought as she smiled. "No. I've had it forever. I used to wear it on Irk all the time. It's actually been sitting in a box in my room. I like looking different every once in a while. Wearing the same thing every day gets boring." She said. Dib was about to reply, when they both heard a high pitched noise coming closer. Then all of the sudden Gir came bursting into the room with all of his weapons out and glowing red instead of blue. He charged at the machine screaming, "DIE EVIL RABBIT MONKEY! DIEEEEEE!" and he blasted the machine. As it broke apart a vial inside it holding the molecule-rearranging liquid splattered on Kay and Dib. Before the complete meltdown, however, it registered both of their pictures and a bright light flashed.

Dib woke up with a pounding headache. _Ugh…I think some shrapnel from that machine hit me in the head and knocked me out. _He thought as he staggered up. There was a smoky haze all over the room and he didn't see Kay anywhere. Then Zim came running into the room. "Are you alright?! What happened?!" He yelled franticly. Dib quirked an eyebrow. _What do you think happened, you idiot? Your stupid machine exploded and probably gave me a concussion all thanks to your robot dog. _Dib thought. He rubbed his forehead where it was sore. Zim gazed him an odd concerned expression and came closer. "Does your forehead hurt? I'm sorry." He said.

_What?_ Zim was actually concerned about Dib? It just didn't seem real. "Damn…Today's not going well for our date at all and unfortunately you won't be getting your surprise today." He continued and then looked down. Dib saw Zim's eyes grow bigger as a tiny blush darkened his face. "Oh. You're wearing _that _outfit. I didn't think you still had it." Dib, confused as hell, looked down and paled. He was in a halter top, skirt, leggings, and high heeled boots. And his skin was _green_. _I turned into Kay! _Dib thought, appalled. He looked back up to tell Zim what happened but when he went to open his mouth, Zim kissed him.

_Oh _HELL _NO, Zim! _Zim's anger fizzled as he went to throw a punch to Zim's face. As he swung he felt a warm rushing sensation go through his body that was concentrated from his forehead. It flowed through his arm and a purple glow radiated off of his fist as he struck Zim square in the face, sending him flying and crashing into the wall across the room. _Holy shit!...That was AWESOME! _Dib thought as he looked down at his (Kay's) hands that were glowing purple. He could feel the power surging through every nerve in his body. It warmed to the point where his blood felt on fire but in a good comfortable way.

As Zim sat up clutching his bruised head in pain. He looked hurt and very confused as he looked over at Dib in Kay's body. Dib knew that it was just a misunderstanding, but there was NO way he'd let the alien _kiss _him. Dib was about to apologize and say some excuse when they both heard the strangest thing come from behind them. "Oh Zim! Are you ok?" said a voice full of love and concern. Only it was _Dib's _voice. Kay in Dib's body ran forward out of the clearing smoke and went to Zim's side. The look of confusion and repulsion on Zim's face was evident, but Kay didn't seem to notice as she lightly went to touch Zim's bruise with her (Dib's) hand.

Zim snarled and grabbed her wrist and twisted it behind her back. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Earth-worm?! Get your filthy hands off of Zim!" Zim yelled and then backhanded her in the face. Dib gaped. Had Zim known it was Kay in Dib's body he knew Zim would _never _hurt her. But that was not the case this time and that smack looked like it hurt…a lot. Kay touched her cheek with a look of shock. Then she stood up slowly. Dib's jacket almost made her trip as she accidently stepped on it but it didn't faze her. She looked at Zim with rage darkening Dib's eyes in a way that neither Dib himself nor Zim had seen them. Dib's face actually looked terrifying and deadly. A tiny tear escaped and rolled down the side of Kay's new face that was red and stinging. As she went to jump on Zim, Dib decided it'd be best to explain the situation to her in private before she got mad over it, so he flew at her, tapping into Kay's powers, and carried her into the elevator.

She snapped out of her angry gaze as she saw her own body next to her. "What the hell is this?" she snapped in Dib's voice, backing toward the wall. She gasped as she realized a voice that wasn't hers come out. Dib hit the button to pause them in the shaft. "Kay…I don't know how but we swapped bodies. It's me Dib." He said, his voice Kay's. Her eyes widened a bit before she started screaming hysterically. Dib winced as he heard his voice shrieking in a way a guy's voice should never sound. He grabbed her by the shoulders and made her face him. "Kay! Stop that! We've got to figure this out!" he said sternly. She looked at his face, her own face, for several seconds. Kay saw the strong determined look she saw in Dib's amber eyes so often she knew this was real and something needed to be done.

She calmed down and stepped out of his hold. Dib sighed in relief. "Good. Now never make that noise come out of my mouth again please." He said. Kay smiled hesitantly then straightened up. "So how did we get like this?" she asked. Dib rolled Kay's eyes. "Oh your boyfriend's stupid machine and Gir busting it and that stuff getting all over us no doubt." She cocked her head. _So that's how I look when I'm irritated? _She thought. "…Problem is I don't know how to fix it, and Zim probably would but knowing that I'm in your body would only manage to make him angry probably." Kay screwed Dib's face up in distaste. " I agree but please don't say it like that…It sounds…wrong." She said. Dib blushed and looked away. "…Not what I meant, Kay." He mumbled.

"I know that. Blame your human gutter-mind. I'm getting all kinds of flashes of thoughts and human things going on and your brain put that image in my head. Instead of being embarrassed like he somewhat was, he was more intrigued. "Really? You can experience my human thoughts and emotions?" he asked. She sighed. "Yeah…and they're kinda overwhelming. Jeez. I never knew you humans felt so much or thought so much at a time. I thought we felt and thought the same way but your guys' minds are way more complex with this stuff. I honestly am a little glad now that on Irk some of these things are programmed out of us." Dib's eyes widened.

"What exactly are you feeling inside me?" Kay scowled. "Loneliness around here because you feel like I'm your only friend, loneliness because you feel like no one loves you, worry that Zim might still turn on you one day and take over the world anyways and make me help, fear that we'll all die soon…Not to mention all of the memories you have running through your head of your childhood and…" then her face looked confused. "…When did you look at me when I was sleeping?" Dib blushed profusely. "W-What?" She snapped out of it. "Oh never mind. That stuff doesn't matter right now. We have to figure out what we're gonna do." Dib sighed in relief and nodded. "Yeah because any of the guys find out they'll wanna kill me and since you're in my body…that wouldn't be good."

Kay started pacing and talking to herself. "…Can't fix it anytime soon…They'd be no help…Would freak out over it…" Dib watched and couldn't help but thinking he must look exactly like that when he talked to himself. She turned to Dib. "Ok. Here's what we'll have to do. We say that the explosion affected our behavior a little but we pretend to be each other. We have Zim fix the machine while I whip up an "antidote" and then change back when no one knows. This way we won't cause any drama and Zim can fix the machine to get us back to normal." She said.

"But in the meantime we have to live in each other's bodies doing what the other would normally do every day." Dib complained. "Would you rather do that or be dead?" Kay snapped. Dib sighed. "I guess you're right…So um…What is it you'd be doing now then?" He asked. Kay smacked herself in the forehead. "The date with Zim. I forgot about that…" she muttered. "No no no. I'm not going on a date with _Zim_! Bleck!" Dib shivered at the thought of it. "Plus…I think Zim thinks you're mad at him after I punched him into the wall when he kissed me."

"Dib! Why'd you do that when you knew you were in my body?" she yelled. "What was I supposed to do? Let your crazy green boyfriend make out with me and run his claws all over me? Sorry but I don't swing that way and I don't plan to EVER. Especially not with Zim, thank you." Dib snapped. Kay sighed and clutched her head. "Ok ok. Sorry. I'm just going to have to think of some excuse for "me" being moody towards Zim." Dib mumbled under his breath, "You could have PMS…" He snickered at the excuse most human girls used when they got really intense mood swings and acted like bitches. He was so glad Gaz hadn't come to that phase in her life yet otherwise he'd be beaten even worse than usual once every month.

"What's PMS?" Kay asked. _Crap. I didn't know she could hear me. _"Umm…Some human female thing. I'm sure it doesn't happen to you…" he said suddenly REALLY uncomfortable with this conversation. "Explain." She said sternly. He gulped. "Oh never mind I'll just look into your human knowledge." She said and shut her eyes to concentrate, then opened her eyes as a look of horror and repulsion crossed her face. "Human females have to deal with _that_? How disgusting…Though I suppose our version isn't that much better." She mumbled. Dib held his hands up. "Ok. Really don't wanna go there ok? I don't need to know." "Agreed. So obviously your idea wouldn't work."

Dib thought hard. "Oh. It was still foggy so I could say I couldn't tell it was Zim." He said. "That could work I guess. And then just say that instead of a date you'll work on rebuilding his machine or something while I whip up the "antidote". Sound good?" she proposed. Dib nodded and pushed the stall button again so that the elevator would work normally. The doors opened to reveal Zim and Lily cleaning the debris. "Lily? When did you wake up?" Kay asked in Dib's voice. Lily eyed "Dib" oddly and said, "The noise from up here woke me up so I came to investigate and now I'm helping Zim clean. Why were you with Kay in the elevator?" Dib knew this wouldn't go over well if he let Kay answer from his body.

"We were trying to figure out what happened away from all the smoke and stuff. Turns out it's not that serious and our brains are just a little scrambled. Dib's going to work on an antidote that should set us right. In the meantime I think we should help Zim rebuild his machine and put it in the labs underground so this doesn't happen again." He said. Lily smiled at her friend's explanation and nodded. "Sounds good…But today me and Roz had plans so it looks like the smeets and you have to help him alone today. I promise I'll help tomorrow though if it takes that long." She went and hugged Dib. Even though Kay had hugged him before, Dib was still uncomfortable with this close of contact with Irken or human girls.

He awkwardly hugged her back and then stepped away. Lily seemed confused but then shook it off. "Well I'm gonna go get Roz and wake the smeets up so see you guys later." She said and went into the elevator. When she was gone an awkward silence passed between the three. "Uh…Kay? Are you still mad at me?" Zim asked hesitantly in a whisper so "Dib" couldn't hear. Dib sighed and told Zim the whole rehearsed answer for why he super punched him for kissing him. Zim's mood suddenly lightened and he went back to his old self. "Ok Dib-worm. I need you to work on that antidote pronto so Kay can feel better. So get to work." He said in his superior tone.

Kay arched an irritated eyebrow at Zim's tone directed at her but silently nodded. Dib smirked. _Now you see what I deal with from my end of it. _He thought. Kay whipped her head to face him, her eyes wide. _You can use THAT power too? Can you use them all?_ Dib heard her thoughts in his head. His eyes widened as well. _I didn't know you had telepathy. _He thought back at her. _Normally I can only read the minds I'm really in tune with and it's only once in a while. I can't project my own thoughts to others unless they have a gem like me. Weird…_ She thought back.

"Umm hello? Earth monkey? I said go now!" Zim yelled impatiently. Kay huffed and stomped off. Zim smirked and turned to Dib. It looked like he was going to advance given that look in his eye and Dib really didn't want to deal with that again. "Um so shouldn't we get started on fixing the machine?" he said distracting Zim. Zim scratched his head and looked back at the somewhat organized pile of debris and scraps of metal. It would take at least two days to fix that mess up, including all the re-tweaking he'd have to do, and he'd REALLY wanted to spend the day with Kay.

"It can wait. Surprise or not you still promised me a date and a chance to make up for the "jerk" I've been." He said. Dib cocked his head. "Since when do you say jerk?" he asked, curiosity getting the better of him. Zim raised a nonexistent eyebrow. "I was referring to the word you called me." He sighed and rolled his red eyes. "I still don't get why you try to educate yourself in all the human speeches and phrases and all that. Honestly, you spend as much time studying anything Earthly as you did reading all those novels on Irk. Don't your eyes ever get worn out absorbing all of that print?" he teased.

Now that was some new information for Dib. True, he knew Kay had studied the culture and all the things essential for her to blend in on Earth, but he never knew she made a hobby of it. Or that she liked to read just for fun. "Right. Well I don't really feel good after all of what's happened so I think I'll have to take a rain check on that." Dib said. Zim's face fell. It looked let down at first and then turned to angry. He jerked his head away. "I know what this is about…Why didn't I see this coming?" he mumbled angrily.

Dib was now really confused. "What are you talking about?" he asked. Zim turned his head slowly to face him. His face was a darker green than normal (what Dib had come to figure out was the color of the Irkens' blush) and his eyes looked hurt and angry. "This is because of Dib isn't it? Why you can't stand to be around me anymore. Why you're always angry at me when I make fun of him or yell at him. Why you are always going places with him or talking to him just the two of you. You like that little Earth-worm…Because he's taller than me! That's it, isn't it? I should've known…The females are always impressed by tallness. Just because he's gotten a few inches taller than me now, you like him better!" Zim shouted and kicked a chuck of metal from the machine.

_Is he…serious? He thinks Kay, the girl who's in love with him for reasons I have no idea why, likes me, a human and her "friend" in her eyes, because…I'm _taller _than him?_ Dib started cracking up. "Do you know how ridiculous that is? Yeah it may be that way on Irk but here, height doesn't matter at all." He said. Zim turned back and mumbled, "How so? I know how females ogle the tall males. I've witnessed it." Dib rolled his eyes. "And here I've seen tall females with short males. I've seen all sorts of variations in height weight and all that mixed between couples. It really doesn't matter here with the humans."

Zim marched closer and stared into his eyes. "Yeah well, in case you've forgotten Kay, WE'RE NOT HUMAN. I know how obsessed you are with their culture and all that, but you have to remember that even if we life here now, we're still a different species. We're completely different from them. You are completely different from Dib and all the others Kay. We may share similar emotions and have some similar bodily functions, but our genetic makeup isn't. Ours is more superior to theirs. You have to start seeing that Kay." He said sternly.

On the inside Dib knew Zim was completely right, but still hearing it said so bluntly, especially since Dib had the delusions all along about Kay, it hurt him. Zim saw the inner turmoil inside Dib projected on Kay's face and his sternness melted away. Before he could say anything more, Dib said, "I…realize that Zim, and believe me, Irken or human…I don't like Dib like that. Tallness has no effect on me. So you don't have to worry about anything." _Yeah…Why should you have to worry about relationship problems? As screwed up as you are you've got a great girl head over heels for you…Lucky bastard…_ Zim smiled and hugged Dib. Dib did his best not to hurl on Zim as he pretended to be Kay and returned the hug.

"So this means I don't need that stupid machine anymore since you except me for how I am." Zim said confidently. Dib mentally slapped himself. "No!" Zim quirked a nonexistent eyebrow. "Um…You should still rebuild it in case you ever need it in the future…Just in case. It could come in handy. You never know." He quickly covered. Zim nodded in agreement. "Ok. But I'd feel bad making you help fix up this mess. So why don't you go relax in your room and read like you like to? It should only take a few days and then after we can have our date ok?" he said. Dib smirked. _Good. The moron has some sense after all._ "Sounds good. See you." Then he went upstairs to tell Kay the plan was working.

When he got into the elevator he passed Lily and Roz on their way out. Lily was now dressed in a pretty purple and blue flowery sundress and her hair was pulled back in a French braid. Her crown rested on top of her head as usual but she had braided tiny white flowers on it. She was towing Roz who was also in dressier human clothes (a button down black shirt and black khakis) and he looked mildly annoyed. "Later Kay. The smeets should be down soon to help Zim." Lily waved with her free hand. "**I still don't see why we have to go anywhere. I don't want to see some human movie and these clothes are stupid and…**" Roz was muttering as Lily dragged him away. Dib shook his head at them.

When he got downstairs and out into the hallway he saw Miz and Yak walking hand-in-hand toward the elevator. _Jeez…Is everyone in this house dating but me?_ He thought soberly. He waved to them. Yak inclined his head and Miz started to wave excitedly back but stopped suddenly as her gem glowed softly and her eyes widened in shock. "Miz, what's wrong?" Yak asked. Miz started at Dib and he felt a lump rise in his throat. _That's…not possible. How could she…_ "Never mind Yak…It's nothing. Let's go." She said in a faked cheery tone and started walking again.

"Phew. For a minute I thought she figured out it was me…" he mumbled in relief. Just as he neared his bedroom door, Kay came out and had a look of discomfort on her face. "Oh. I forgot I'm supposed to go to your room, aren't I?" he said. "Forget that for a second!" she snapped. "Something's wrong with your body! I have a really bad feeling…Some weird pressure right here…" Kay pointed to the area just above Dib's private area. "But your human mind is telling me to wait until I go somewhere…What is this?" _Oh god…Please just kill me now…_ He blushed and looked away from her gaze. "Um…I don't suppose Irkens have a digestive or urinary system do they?" he asked feeling awkward as hell.

"Um…not that I know of in those terms. What does it do?" she asked. "Uh…You see…when we take in food or fluids…our bodies take in all the nutrients and expel all of the unwanted or unneeded things from them. It's a cycle. So umm…I had a few sodas last night so you probably have to relieve…ugh…the fluids…" This had to be the most awkward moment of his life. "This would probably be easier to understand if I used your memories." Kay said and started to concentrate. When Dib saw her blush and look away from him, he turned around.

"Oh…Well…That might be a little too…personal so what do I do?" she asked hesitantly. "Just hold it I guess until we switch back ok?" Dib mumbled, still not looking at her. "Ok…But umm…I never actually studied human _male _anatomy since my human disguise would be female…So…Why does it…" she started to say but Dib interrupted saying, "Kay. For the love of god…PLEASE don't ask." She cleared her throat. "Ok then…Sorry. I was just curious…I'm still learning and everything." Dib sighed. "I know. It's just awkward ok? Guys really don't want to talk about that stuff with girls…"

Kay narrowed her eyes. "Fine. I'll just go find out myself if you won't tell me." She said huffily and stomped off toward the elevator. Dib smacked his head. "Great…That's another awkward conversation to come. I'll go await my doom in her room." He went in and plopped down on the bed. It was soft and bouncy and smelled like Kay. He lightly smelled the sheets and sighed. Realizing he was acting like a pervert he jumped off the bed. "What the heck am I doing?" he smacked his face. "Get control of yourself, Dib! You're not like this!" he started looking around the room, trying to think of something else. He saw she had a bunch of human posters of bands and movies, some of them pretty decent too. Also she turned the wall behind her bed into a giant scrapbook page.

There were pictures of her life on Earth. Dib saw a few were taken at a different school, probably the one she landed at before she came here. You could tell in those pictures that her big smile didn't reach her eyes and she was still hurting inside from Zim. Then there were ones from when she moved here. She had taken pictures of kids walking around the school, including a snapshot of Dib doodling at his desk when he thought no one was watching. Dib blushed and kept looking. There was a huge amount of ones of Zim from different angles in a surveillance manner.

Then the pictures changed. Kay was in them now with Zim and the others and you could tell in her smile and eyes now that she was truly happy. There was one picture he came across that he'd almost forgotten about. It was a group picture she wanted to take after they defeated Das when Dib moved in. She said she wanted all her "family" in a picture together. All the girls had agreed while the guys had scoffed at the idea, even Dib had been reluctant to be in the picture with Zim. So out of nowhere the girls grabbed all the guys and pulled them in.

Miz was latched onto Yak so he couldn't leave so he surrendered and offered up a strained smile. Lilly had Roz's arm hostage and Roz just looked annoyed but slightly amused. Then Kay had pulled Dib and Zim together with her arms around them so they couldn't escape. Zim looked angry at being too close to Dib, and Dib looked flustered at Kay for having grabbed him in the first place. The robots had zoomed in excitedly and did crazy poses in front of everyone and that was how the picture had ended up. It was so obvious how happy Kay was as she had everyone she cared about around her, and even though the guys never wanted to be in the picture, they all looked content too to be around Kay. It was like her happiness was infectious. It'd worked wonders on Zim's twisted personality; he was different since they reunited too. If it was even possible he was less evil than before.

"I wonder if I'm different too…" Dib mumbled to himself. He was defiantly more happy here than he was at home even though he did strangely miss Gaz and his Dad sometimes. Plus there was the whole him liking Kay thing. "If only I could find a human girl…then maybe I could stop deluding myself with the thought of being with Kay…" Then again, she hadn't ever _truly _rejected him yet, but it was blatantly obvious that she was in love with Zim even though he annoyed her, hurt her in the past, was selfish, self-absorbed, and a moron. Sighing, he turned away from the pictures and saw something he never thought he'd see in an alien's bedroom.

A huge bookcase stood there, but instead of books it was filled with CD's. Kay had even alphabetized them all. There was classic rock n' roll, metal, alternative rock, pop, even a tiny bit of rap and country though it seemed her preference was metal. And she had some good albums. Dib listened to all of her metal bands, some of the alternative rock and rap, and a little bit of the classic rock. As he got down to the V's, however, there was an unmarked CD in a case.

"Hmm. I wonder what this is…" Dib said pulling it out. As it was pulled out the bookshelf flipped around to another side that held all of Kay's books. The top two shelves were filled with Irken books that Dib couldn't read, the next two held Earth dictionaries, encyclopedias, appliance manuals, and research books on a lot of different subjects. "Wow…When she said she studied Earth, I didn't realize she meant like _this_. This must've taken her days to read all of this. Even I don't study paranormal stuff this much." Dib said eyes scanning the book titles.

Then he saw on the last four shelves was her books for pleasure reading. She was a fan of Sci-Fi and Fantasy, obviously, but there were still lots of different genres. Adventure. Thriller. Romance…like Twilight and Vampire Academy among others. She even had Manga. "She really does love to read." Dib smiled at the thought of Kay spending hours in here listening to her music and reading all her books. Bringing his attention back to the blank CD in his hand he went over to the TV looking thing and put it in. The screen flashed twice and then projected a hologram of Kay in the room sitting on her bed.

"Video log: Day 1 of life on Earth. I still haven't found Zim yet. I enrolled in a school like my information says he has but I'm not sure it's the right one. However, I think I'll use this opportunity to gather research on this planet in hopes to blend in better and possibly use my new information to find where Zim is. End recording." The hologram said. Dib was fascinated. It was like a virtual reality…diary. "Maybe I shouldn't…" he started to say when the next hologram appeared standing by the book shelf. Kay was grabbing a thick Atlas off a shelf. "Video Log: Day 2 of life on Earth. I've "borrowed" these informational texts from the school's Library and after programming English into the Language Comprehension Center of my PAK, I think I might know where Zim is. Based on this book of maps I'm in America and I've landed somewhere in the state Nevada where it's dryer than most places in this country and there are lots of deadly creatures. I live in a big city that I thought my report of Zim's whereabouts where but it seems he is in another large city across the country. I plan to…"

Then another hologram burst into the room. It was Bel. "I know what you are Irken scum! Your race has just about wiped my people out! So it's time for you to die now as a message to your vile Tallest!" she screamed and lunged at Kay. They battled and with Kay and Bel in their human disguises, it looked very much like a catfight. "Yeah…I think it's ok if I watch a few more entries…" Dib mumbled out loud as he watched the two alien girls pull hair, punch and kick, wrestle around, and tear up each other's clothes. He settled down to watch Kay's entries for awhile. He had time anyways. Kay probably wouldn't be done researching whatever it was she wanted to know about for a while.

"Oh…So _that's_ what it's for…I didn't know the humans were so much more…complex about it than we were…Now I see why he didn't want to talk about it. I'll go apologize for yelling." Kay said getting up from Zim's computer. When she turned around though, she saw Miz standing behind her looking suspicious. "Hey _Dib_…Why were you on Zim's computer looking up stuff about _humans_?" she asked, her gem glowing softly. Kay knew what Miz did and she'd forgotten that when something wasn't right in another's body, their gems could see through to what it was. Miz would be able to see Kay's essence inside Dib's body.

Kay sighed. "Look Miz. I know you know I'm Kay in Dib's body which means he's in mine…" "I know. I already saw him." Miz interrupted. Kay's eyes widened for a second then nodded and continued. "…But please don't say anything. The machine Zim's fixing up is what did this and we can only reverse it if it's rebuilt. You know how the guys are about Dib. If they find out we swapped bodies then they'll be furious with him when we get switched back." Miz smiled and patted Kay's shoulder. "Don't worry. I know what you mean about the guys. I won't say a word, not even to Dib, that I know." She said. Kay was relieved.

"But…I also have something I wanna try and you've gotta play along ok?" Miz said with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. Kay quirked an eyebrow. "What kinda plan?" Miz smirked. "Think of it as a research opportunity." Kay grinned getting it. "Oh you're Zim's daughter alright." She chuckled as they went upstairs. Meanwhile, Lily and Roz had just got back and were talking with Yak and Zim in the living room. Kay and Miz came in from the elevator.

Miz smirked and grabbed Kay's arm like she was pulling "Dib" against his will. Kay acted unpleased and uncomfortable as Dib would. "Hey guys. I was talking with Kay downstairs and she thinks that we should have girls' and boys' night outs tonight. I found Dib in his room and we want him to go with the guys." She announced. Eyes turned to Kay. "But I'd be more comfortable in my room. Besides they don't want me with them anyways." Kay said trying to sound whiny and protesting. Zim flipped his gaze between the two of them. "You sure Kay wants that Miz?" he asked. Miz nodded excitedly and tossed Dib at the guys. "You guys go hang out and do guy things or whatever. Lily, you and me are gonna go upstairs and see what Kay wants to do ok?" She turned to the robots. "You two…guard the house and Ali…Don't let Gir get into any trouble ok?" They saluted her and took their usual post on the couch.

Zim looked at Roz and Yak, and they all turned to grin menacingly at Kay. "Suuure. We'll take the human Dib-monkey with us." Zim said evilly. Roz snickered and grabbed Kay roughly by the shoulder. She swallowed a pretend lump in her throat. Yak looked back at Miz and said, "Yup girls have fun tonight. We'll be back later. Call us if you need anything." Then the guys walked out of the house. Miz turned to Lily. "Wait here. I'll go get Kay." "Alright." Lily said and sat down next to the robots.

"Video Log: Day 37 of life on Earth. Things are going good with the family right now I guess. Ali and Gir seem to be getting along really well. Roz and Lily are spending a lot of time alone lately. Roz makes it look like he doesn't enjoy it but I know Lily makes him happy. They're missing their daughter Jun now even more now that she won her Tiara of Excellence. Lily's SIR is watching over her and giving us tips as of what's happening on Irk and the Massive. She thinks the Tallest are planning something big but they're keeping it hush-hush, but the servants in the Royal Palace are suspecting something and word's spreading. I hope the Armada won't come after us. It'll be hard enough to fight all those soldiers with our small numbers, but I'm going to have to protect Dib and his family too. I'm thinking I'll let them hide out in my old base until it's all over so they won't be in danger. I'd hate to see anything bad happen to Dib…He's my best human friend. Speaking of him though, I'm sensing something's wrong lately. He seems more shy and down around all of us and…nervous around me. I don't know…"

Dib had still been watching the holograms and was getting into what Kay was saying when Miz came in. He jumped. "Oh! Miz…I didn't hear you knock." He said and quickly shut off the video log. Miz looked between him and the TV thing. "Watching old entries?" she asked. Dib, pretending to be Kay, shrugged and said nonchalantly, "I was bored and a little nostalgic. So what's up?" Miz's smile brightened. "We're gonna have that girl's night out that we talked about a few nights ago. Lily's upstairs waiting and the guys already left. So come on." Dib's heart pounded. _A GIRLS' NIGHT OUT?! How am I gonna pull this off? I have no idea how to act all girly! And Kay already left with the guys as me? Oh god that won't be good. _Dib thought frantically.

"Oh yeah? Alright cool. What are we doing? I don't remember if we decided on anything?" he said acting the part. Miz giggled and in her mind thought, _Clever, Dib. You're very good at imitating her. Let's see just HOW good though. Muahaha!_ Smiling, she said, "Well we had two options we could either go shopping or go and rent a bunch of Earth girly movies and talk all night. We're gonna put it to a vote when we are all upstairs. C'mon!" she said pulling Dib off the bed and toward the elevator. _Good god. Shopping or chick flicks and talking about girl stuff? I'd die from both…_Dib thought.

When they got downstairs Lily smiled and walked over and gave a light hug to Dib. "Hey girl. So you ready for tonight?" she asked. "Well we gotta figure out what we're doing first." Dib said. Then Miz jumped in saying, "Ok. Mall or movies?...Or both. We might have time depending on what the guys are doing." "Yeah I'll vote for both." Lily said. "Me too!" said Miz. Dib sighed. "Well I guess that means I'm in too." He said offering up a smile and chuckle. Miz smirked. "Then let the fun begin. To the mall!"

"So what do you guys wanna do? Even though the Dib-stink is here, we should still do something other than torture him. Kay would unfortunately kill us if we hurt her little pet human." Zim said and the others laughed. Kay shouted, "I'm not her PET!" The guys turned to glare at him. Roz walked up so he could tower over Kay menacingly as he said, "**Look human. The only reason any of us tolerate you living under the same roof as us after how you betrayed Kay and Miz is because you're her friend and for some strange reason she protects you like you're precious. So you'd better appreciate that and never take advantage of her. Be her faithful servant and we won't hurt you.**"

Kay glowered at him. "No. YOU look. Kay and me aren't like that. We're friends. Unlike all of you immature jerks who can't get over yourselves, Kay and Miz have forgiven me for what happened. I was confused and didn't mean to hurt anyone at all. I was doing what I thought was the right thing. Haven't any of you even considered why I'm here with aliens who most of them would rather see me dead? It's because I'm choosing a side now that I think is right and I swore to Kay that I would never betray any of you again, and now I'm swearing to you." She ranted. The guys all looked dumfounded. Zim snapped out of it however and snorted. "Likely story wormbaby, but what happens if I _do _decide to take over the Earth one day? Whose side will you be on then?"

"Heh. Kay would never let you in your wildest dreams. She doesn't believe in conquering planets and she likes Earth the way it is and the humans in it. Give it up Zim. You guys just don't want to let it go so that's why you keep taking it out on me even though I'm willing to make peace with you all." Kay countered. Zim's eyes widened. "What is this? You…You said you'd always be my enemy! How come you've changed now and suddenly want to make peace and join forces with Zim?" he demanded. Yak started cracking up and they all looked at him/

"Wow, Zim. You're as blind as ever. It's an "I owe you big time so I'll devote my life to whatever makes you happy" thing between him and Kay. He'd do anything for her, to make her happy, to keep her safe, because of what he did before. Even if that means sucking it up and trying to make peace with his rival." He walked over to Kay and stared hard into her eyes. "Am I right Dib?" he asked. Kay nodded not sure if talking would be appropriate. Yak sighed and then held out his hand. "Then I'll be the first one on our side to suck it up and say I forgive you." Kay grinned and shook Yak's hand. Then Yak gripped her hand hard and tugged her in closer to his face and sternly added, "But I swear if you ever _do _hurt Miz again, I'll kill you myself."

Roz coughed and stated, "**Same goes for me with all that, and also if you hurt my baby sister, you're dead boy. Other than that I guess I'm fine with you being around. Lily doesn't mind you anyways and she's been bugging me to lighten up on you.**" Everyone looked at Zim who had his arms crossed and was facing away from them. There was a long silence. Finally Zim sighed and turned to face Dib. "As long as you don't hurt the girls again or get in my way Dib-stink, I will tolerate you dwelling with us on my own accord and I will accept your offering of peace to the almighty Zim…But this does NOT mean I like you or want to be "bestest friends" with an Earth-monkey. _Been there. Done that. Never again. _Got it?" he said. Kay nodded and changed the subject.

"So now that we've got that out of the way…What do Irken guys do for fun? I think the girls are gonna take awhile so we've got time." Kay said. The guys all exchanged a grin. Zim and grabbed Kay's arm and gave her a dark grin. His face looked malicious as he said, "Oh we'll show you, human, the wonders of Irken male hanging out. Prepare to be amazed…or scared as hell. Muahaha!" Yak and Roz chuckled while Kay rolled her eyes as they dragged her away.

"Try on _that _one next Kay. That's totally you." Lily told Dib pointing to a tight black leather dress with red fringe at the bottom. Miz came running over with lots of hangers with outfits galore on them. "No, try on _these_! Zim would just _DIE!_" she said giggling. They pushed him into the changing room with the pile of clothes in his arms. Dib sighed and shivered in disgust at the skimpy and frilly things Miz had suggested. It was almost as if she knew just what would embarrass him the most in even though she thought he was Kay.

The ones Lily picked were a little better but some were kinda tight and showy and Dib didn't think Kay would wear them no matter what Lily said. Then he came across a few articles of clothing. He quirked an eyebrow as he tried to imaging what Kay herself would look like wearing that outfit. "Ok. I guess that'll work." He said pulling the clothes on, trying as hard as he could not to look at the reflection in the mirror. "Ok…I'm done." He announced stepping out to show the girls. They both turned and stared for a few seconds.

Dib had dressed Kay's body in a long sleeve red and red stripped bare-shoulder sweater, a long large black trench coat, a short black denim skirt, black tights, and big red Dock Martens. Something he would probably wear as a girl and something he thought Kay would look good in. both girls snapped out of their stupor to exclaim, "You look soooo ADORABLE! You should defiantly get that!" Dib chuckled lightly, his cheeks flushing from embarrassment of all the attention being brought on him. Other customers in the store, guys mostly, began to stare with interest.

They paid for the clothes and Dib wore them out to walk around the mall with Lily and Miz. They stopped in several other outlets, including the Video Outhouse to get several chick flicks, romantic comedies, and romance dramas, and also bought tubs of ice cream from the grocery store (Ice cream they found out, was one of the only exceptions to the Irken dislike of human food, like waffles. It seemed to be anything with sugar they could eat safely). Heading home, they started talking about the guys.

"Jeez it's freezing. I wish Roz had let me take his cloak. It's always so warm and it smells like him." Lily said dreamily. Miz nodded in agreement. "Yak's human disguise has a hoodie and he lets me wear that. They always make the guy clothes way more comfy than ours. When I liked Dib I used to always wish he'd let me wear his big trench coat." She looked at Dib. "That new coat you bought looks a lot like Dib's actually. Did you get it from the guys' section?" she asked. Dib nodded playing along. "Yeah. I always prefer the guy coats to the girls. Like you said they're warmer and I think they look cooler. Though I like my cloak and cape just fine."

"But what made you wanna get one like Dib's? Did he ever let you wear his coat?" Miz questioned, eyes narrowing slightly in what Dib assumed to be residual jealousy from when she wanted to wear his jacket. "Um no. I don't remember that happening. I just think it looks cool." He said. Miz nodded and they dropped it. Dib contemplated what he learned so far. 1: Girls like to buy lots of clothes to impress guys and/or look cute or hot, 2: Girls get cold way too easily, and 3: They like wearing guys' jackets, coats, and hoodies because they're warmer and they like the smell of the guy. All very interesting tidbits that he might have to see if they really applied to Kay too.

When they got back and started watching the movies Dib discovered more things about Lily and Miz…or maybe just Irken girls in general. They found _The Titanic_ amusing. When the ship began to sink and break apart, they laughed and made fun of the people screaming and falling and drowning. They snickered at the people floating on the rafts in the freezing water. The only time they grew quietly solemn was when Leonardo Dicaprio sank underneath the water and it was obvious that he froze to death in the icy ocean. When the movie was over Dib sighed in relief that this one time while watching that movie he hadn't gotten worked up. God knew how the girls would react to see a fellow Irken crying at the thought of so many people dying and so much destruction and despair.

However, when he looked back at them, they looked quite sad themselves. "Wow…Can you imagine how traumatizing that would be for one of _us _to endure?" Lily murmured. Miz nodded and whispered sadly, "Yeah. With our condition with water, it would've probably been instant death if we hadn't bathed in paste first. And to even think about losing Yak that way…Having to see him die…I don't think I could be as strong as her." Lily agreed saying she be the same way with Roz. Somehow, their sudden change in mood made Dib feel like comforting them, so he went to the fridge and grabbed the tubs of ice cream for them. Lily gratefully started digging into hers, already smiling again. Miz stared at Dib for a little and then mumbled a "thank you" as she too started eating. Dib wondered why she was acting so strangely but didn't ask. The next few hours they spent watching the romantic comedies and chick flicks until eventually they got bored…and ran out of ice cream. So they brought up blankets and pillows from the base and a stereo and sat around to talk.

"So…Wanna play a game you guys?" Miz asked excitedly. Dib shrugged. "What kind of game?" Lily asked. "Oh you know…Truth or Dare, Would You Rather, Never Have I Ever…Stuff like that." Miz said. "Well since I don't know the other two, Truth or Dare I'd say. Is that ok, Kay?" Lily asked. Dib shrugged again and said "Sure.", thinking, _This won't be so bad. What's the worst two alien girls could ask me or dare me to do, especially when they think I'm another girl? _They got in a circle and Miz decided to go first. "Um…Kay. Truth or Dare?" "Truth." Dib said confidently. The two girls looked surprised. "What?" Dib asked. "You're not picking Dare? But you always pick Dare. I don't think you've ever once picked Truth." Lily said.

_Crap._ Dib thought. "Well I guess I just felt like changing it up today." He said. They seemed to except that and Miz thought of something. "Ok! Kay…If you weren't dating Zim, and you had to date a human, who would it be?" she asked with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. _Double crap! _Dib thought frantically. _I can't tell them me because that'll be too suspicious but I don't know if Kay knows any other human guys. _He searched his brain for a name. "Johnny Depp!" he blurted out suddenly thinking of the heartthrob for most human girls. The girls exchanged loud giggles. "Oh I can totally see that. He's handsome, talented, and is normally a darker or adventurous character: You're type." Lily said. "Ok. You're turn."

Dib thought and asked Lily. "Truth of course. You know I'm not a big daredevil like you usually are with this game." She said. Dib thought and then asked, "What do you honestly think of Dib from an outside perspective? I know you don't know him as well as I do. What does he seem like to you?" he asked slightly blushing. Lily blinked and then appeared to think for a bit, then finally answered. "I think he seems troubled or lost. Like he doesn't really have a good sense of belonging or that he doesn't feel wanted. He's kinda naïve and impulsive but that's not always a bad thing. He needs to break out of his shell a little and learn to trust. He needs to figure out that not everyone is out to get him or automatically doubts him. From a personality perspective, he's shy but smart. I think he's more friendly on the inside than he let's us see. He's also brave, determined, and protective once he figures out what side he's on. And from a physical perspective…he's pretty cute for a human guy. If you weren't with Zim and you two weren't such close friends I'd totally try to hook you up with him like I did back on Irk with that one guard."

She started to laughed and Dib joined her, not letting his real emotions seep through. She'd hit him perfectly. Everything about him that she said was true. And the cute part…He was flattered, embarrassed, and awkward at the same time. "Yeah…Well you're turn." He said. Lily then dared Miz to eat the pancake batter that Gir was making in the kitchen. She did and was revolted while Dib and Lily laughed at her faces she made. Miz cut a playfully nasty glare at Lily. "Don't worry. I'll get you back next, Lily. Kay? Wanna go for dare this time?" she asked grinning broadly. "Sure." Dib said chuckling still. Miz grinned evilly and then squealed, "I dare you to kiss Dib on the cheek when the guys get back, right in front of all of them!" Dib froze. "W-What?" he asked, his face flushing. "C'mon Kay. You never chicken out of a dare. It's just a little peck on the cheek, and we can tell Zim it was just a dare if he freaks." Miz said. "Yeah. We won't let him get the wrong idea." Lily said. "But what about Dib getting the wrong idea. Don't you think it's bad to…lead him on like that?" Dib asked pointedly. Miz and Lily looked like they were considering it. _Please don't make me have to do this…I don't know if Kay will take it well. _He thought.

Meanwhile the guys had been out on the town…causing trouble. They pretended to be lost children to police and when the cop was calling the phony number they gave him as their parents number they sabotaged his car, making the sirens, the windshield wipers, and the car alarm go off. Then they stole clothes off of clothes lines and pretended to be stupid humans until the humans who owned the clothes chased them off their yard. It went on and on, from running out in the middle of traffic, to tripping people walking off the buses, to pretending to be crazy guys and chase people down the street, to ordering tons of fast food and then driving off once they had the food ready at the window. They caused all kinds of mayhem, laughing the whole time. Even Kay was regrettably having fun doing all the crazy, stupid, immature stuff. But then, she'd always been one for excitement and fun.

After a while they ended up in the park where, after they'd finished throwing rotten fruit at the street performers, they decided to chill before heading back to the base. "Ahh. This was a productive day. Why don't we do this more often?" Yak said. "**'Cause our girls are always attached to us and we can't get any time to ourselves?**" Roz said chuckling. Kay smirked. "Oh like you don't enjoy being around Lily all the time." She said. Roz quirked a brow at her familiar tone then shrugged it off and "lightly" punched her in the shoulder. Kay rubbed her arm. _Ow…Either Dib's really fragile or I never noticed how strong Roz was…_Kay thought. It was then Zim piped in, "Yeah. I guess it could be worse and we'd have to have human girlfriends." He and Roz snickered. Yak didn't really respond but he did smirk in a way that didn't really seem like he meant it. Kay however muttered, "There's nothing wrong with humans."

Zim scoffed. "You say that because you're human, Dib-worm. To us, it's degrading to date someone not of our race. No self-respecting Irken would lower themselves to liking some other alien species. Oh how can I put it so a human could understand?" Zim said, pondering. "A lion loving a lamb?" Yak suggested. "Nah. Too Twilighty." Zim said. "**Too what?**" Roz asked. "Heh? Oh. Just some stupid human movie Gir had on one day. Irkens could even produce a better quality movie than that crap." Zim answered. "I'll agree the movies sucked, but the books were good." Kay said thoughtfully. Zim growled. "Oh whatever! It doesn't matter. It just doesn't happen ok? There's no way an Irken would _ever _be with someone not their species. It's just disgusting." He looked at the clock that he made protrude from his PAK. "We should get going. The girls should be done by now." He said and they began heading back to the base, while Kay was thinking, _It's not that bad. There are some times when I wonder what it'd be like to be a human instead of an Irken. I guess that makes me disgusting…huh, Zim?_

"Jeez! Fine! I'll do it, ok?" Dib just about yelled after Miz kept pestering to kiss "Dib" when he came back with the guys. He really didn't want to do that for many reasons the main ones being both Zim and Kay's reactions. But as Miz kept pointing out, a dare's a dare and it won't hurt anyone. So he finally decided to give in. Miz grinned wide and her eyes held that mischievous gleam again. _Wow…She really looks like Zim's kid when she looks like that. Kinda creepy…_Dib thought. Then the sound he was dreading came. The guys were back. _Here we go…_He sighed and got ready. Zim, Roz, and Yak all walked through the door all laughing about something they'd been talking about, while Kay came along at the back looking down. _Gotta give her credit…I'd probably look like that after hanging out with them. She's a good actress. _Dib thought as he walked over.

"Hey guys. Did you have fun?" Dib said try to be cheery and outgoing like Kay usually was. Yak smiled and said, "Yeah it was great! We caused all kinds of trouble." They laughed and Zim added, "Yeah. Nothing like causing mayhem among the humans!" Dib rolled his eyes at the same time Kay did. They blinked at each other as they each thought, _Weird…It's like were becoming synched…_"Yep. All in a day's work for Zim! Speaking of whom, shouldn't you give your Zim a hug and kiss like you normally do when I come back from being gone, Kay?" Zim asked smiling. _No thanks, I might barf up my ice cream…_Dib thought disgusted. "Hang on. I've got something else to do first." He said and walked over to Kay. She whispered as he got closer, "What are you doing, Dib? You're not acting like me. I know you don't wanna kiss Zim but—" She cut off when Dib kissed her lightly on the cheek.

A big blush went over both their faces and suddenly Kay was shoved back against the wall. "What the hell are you doing with Kay, Dib-beast?! I will honor no treaty with you if you try to seduce Kay out from under me!" Zim screamed as he advanced towards Kay, his intent to beat "Dib" up. "Stop it Zim! It was just a dare! It didn't mean anything I swear to God!" Dib said frantically, not wanting Zim to hurt Kay by accident. Zim stopped. "You swear to…God? Why wouldn't you say _Tallest_?" he asked. "I…um…" Dib couldn't think of anything. Then Miz said, "Oh jeez! They switched bodies ok? You're machine changed them when it exploded." "Miz!" Kay yelled. "What? If you would've just said something this could've been avoided." Miz snapped. "It also could've been if you hadn't dared Dib to do that. What were you thinking? We didn't agree to that." Kay retorted.

"**Ok enough! Let's just start at the beginning. What happened?**" Roz asked, breaking up the argument. So Dib and Kay started to explain how they ended up like this and why they decided not to tell anyone else. After it all they were quiet again. Then Zim spoke. "So…Dib is in Kay's body, and Kay is in Dib's body?" Yak smacked his forehead while the others rolled their eyes. "Yes Zim. That's what we just went over. Don't you ever listen?" Yak muttered. "Heh?" The rest all groaned. "**But anyways…I know we're not too fond of Dib after all that happened, but this is an accident. It's not like it's your choice to be in each other's bodies so why should we get mad?**" Roz said. Both Kay and Dib felt stupid for thinking otherwise. "So I guess now we just deal with it until Zim fixes the machine." Dib said and they all looked at Zim. "Heh? Oh! Right! The machine! Don't worry I'll have it fixed by tomorrow. Tonight if I get some help." Zim said, going to the elevator since they stored the machine in one of the wings of the base. "I'll help you, Zim." "**I guess I will.**" "Me too!" "Ditto." They all said and followed after him. Lily shot a look at Kay that said "We'll have a girl talk about this later" as they went down, leaving Dib and Kay alone.

An awkward silence passed until Kay spoke. "So…um…That was fun huh?" she said. "Oh oodles of it." Dib said sarcastically. They looked at each other and then started laughing. "This *giggle* has been the _weirdest _day of my life!" Kay said in between laughs. "More like awkward. _You _try being a guy and have to watch about a bunch of chick flicks, talk about guys, and go shopping to have other guys checking you out. That was creepy! How do you deal with that all the time?" Dib asked. Kay giggled and shrugged. "I was born into it. It comes naturally. Speaking of shopping though, I like the new outfit you got me." She said as she walked all around him. "It's interesting to see myself without a mirror. Hmm…" she walked closer and touched the trench coat and then felt the material of the one she wore. "They're the same coat aren't they?" she asked. Dib blushed.

"Well you said you were tired of wearing the same old stuff and I thought if you didn't wanna wear your cape or cloak you could wear my…err…this coat 'cause it still kinda looks like your style." Dib mumbled as he shifted nervously around. Kay blinked and then hugged him. "Thanks Dib. You're an awesome friend! I love you!" she said. Dib went still when he heard those words. "Like a friend right?" he asked hesitantly. Kay nodded. "My _best _friend! Almost like a brother." Dib nodded, figuring as much given what he'd heard on her video log. Kay looked toward the elevator and grabbed Dib's hand. "C'mon. Let's wait in my room until they're done." She said. "Ok."

When they got there they could hear the noises of the others working down the hall. "Sounds like fun." Dib mumbled thoughtfully. Kay looked at him as they walked in. "Don't worry, Dib. I fixed things up with you and the guys. I think they'll include you in a lot more now." She said smiling. Dib thought about it, and then smiled. "So I'll be like…a member of the family?" he asked. "Defiantly." Kay said. Then she looked around. There were clothes on the bed and books and CD's off the shelves, including her video log resting on the monitor. "Um…Dib…Why did you go through my stuff?" she asked in a strange tone. Dib swallowed. "Um…I needed to see what size you were before I went shopping with them…and I thought I should try them on to see exactly how they fit so I knew what to look for." She blinked. "And my books and CD's?" she asked still with that distant tone. "I was bored and curious." He answered.

She walked slowly over to the monitor and picked up the video log disk. Then whirled around to face him yelling, "Were you curious about _this _too? Do you have any _idea_ what this is?" Dib shook. _Oh crap!_ "Um...A video log?" "This is like a diary! I'm Irken and even on our planet, you NEVER watch a girl's video log! It's like an invasion of privacy. I have a lot of personal stuff in here. How could you do this?" Kay yelled backing Dib into a corner. "Look Kay! I'm sorry! I was just curious of what it was…I admit I should've stopped after I saw the first entry but I couldn't…" Dib said. Kay narrowed her eyes. "Why couldn't you?" Dib sighed and looked into her eyes. "'Cause the sound of your voice hypnotizes me ok? I wanted to find out more about you as a friend. Not a perv or anything. And seeing the way you changed throughout the entries…It made me wonder if I changed too. I really didn't mean it bad Kay. I'm sorry."

Kay blinked and backed off. "Oh. Well I would say you've changed Dib. You've become less obsessed in proving our existence to the world, you were mysterious and closed off before but now you're more open to talk to, also you seem to have joined our side even though we all know you and Zim don't get along. You even don't look as miserable and lonely as you used to. I'd say you've changed for the better." She paused. "…My voice hypnotizes you?" Dib looked away blushing. "Sorry if that's weird…" he muttered. Kay processed this new information. Then she walked over and put her hand on Dib's shoulder. "It's sweet. Thanks Dib. I never really thought of my voice as really pretty or anything." She said smiling. Dib offered her a small smile and then changed the subject before she asked why he thought that.

"So you have a lot of good music and books." He said. Her eyes lit up and that got her talking about all of her favorite books and bands and how humans produce just as good of music and literature as Irkens do. Time flew by and before they knew it they were tired. "I guess Zim won't *yawn* be done until morning so I'll head back to my room." Dib said. Kay didn't say anything. "Kay?" he said turning. She was asleep her head resting on the headboard of the bed. He smiled as he tucked her in so she wouldn't be cold. Then before thinking better of it, he kissed her lightly on the forehead and left. When he got back to his room, he flopped on the bed and sighed. "That's the end of it. I'm gonna try to be the friend and…brother she wants. I'll put everything else out of my mind. From this day on…I'm going to move on and not love Kay anymore." Dib said and then yawned and passed out.

"Hurry up! We're ready. The machine's done. C'mon get up!" Kay woke up to Miz yelling in her ear. "Chill, Miz. I'm up." Kay said groggily sitting up. Then it hit her as she saw herself under her covers. _I fell asleep. Dib must've tucked me in. That was sweet of him. _She thought. Leaving her room she saw Yak and Dib coming out of his. Dib rubbed his eyes and smiled. "You ready to be back in your own body." He asked. Kay chuckled. "Oh yeah." They headed down the hallway to the room the machine was in. when they got in their jaw dropped. The now-finished machine was sleek, shiny, and largely intimidating. It was two clear glass pods and the mechanisms were in between the pods with glowing tubes connecting them.

Zim laughed. "Behold the awesome finished creation of Zim!" he said. Roz made an *ahem* noise and Zim coughed and mumbled something about minimal help from others. "Well step in the pods you guys and we can switch you back." Lily said nudging Kay and Dib toward their pods. When they were inside Zim enthusiastically pressed one of the many buttons on the machine and everything glowed and sparked. When everything dimmed down, however, they saw that they were back to their own species, but the genders were switched. Kay was a male Irken and Dib was a human female. "What the hell?!" they both yelled. Everyone looked at them. Kay looked about the same as Zim as a male except for the gem and cape. Dib however, had spunky black hair down to his shoulders, long eyelashes, full pink lips, and slight curves and breasts. Zim gaped. "Fix it Zim!" Kay yelled while Dib asked angrily, "What did you do?"

Zim looked at the machine and started laughing. "Oh I see…I told it to switch genders instead of bodies. Oops." He said and then pressed the right button. More glowing and sparking and then it was done. Dib and Kay stepped out as themselves. Yak gave Dib a knuckle punch while Zim, Miz, and Lily glomped Kay. Suddenly Dib's eyes went big. Kay started to say, "Wow, am I glad I don't have to hold—" when Dib yelled, "BATHROOM!" and ran from the room down the hallway toward the bathroom. They all stared after him and burst out laughing.

When he got back they all teased him and then said they should have a celebration. The robots were all over that and started making a cake. They all took a bite after it was done and gagged. Zim spit out his chunk of food and yelled, "WHY WAS THERE BACON IN THE CAKE?!" The robots giggled hysterically as Zim chased them and was joined by Lily, scolding Ali. Roz rolled his eyes and turned on the TV, while Miz and Yak tried to get the taste out of their mouths by gargling an Irken soda. Dib and Kay were chuckling to themselves when all of the sudden memories surged through them of everything that went on while they were in each other's bodies.

Dib saw the whole guys' night out where Kay had felt defective according to Zim for being friends with Dib even though she thought there was nothing wrong with it, and Kay saw Dib watching her video log with a dazed look, blushing profusely when trying on her clothes and the clothes in the store, and last but not least his vow to try to get over loving her. And what made it worse was they both knew what had happened in that instant. Kay stared, blushing lightly, at Dib while he looked away from her. "Well, _this_ is really awkward…" he muttered. Clearing his throat, he got up to leave but was plowed over by the robots. Kay got up to help when Zim and Lily smacked into her too. They all landed on the floor and each other. Miz, Yak, and Roz stared in shock for a minute as did the cluster of them that collided, and then they all burst out laughing, surprisingly happier than they'd been those past few days.


	12. Showdown With Themselves And Tak

_Hey everyone! I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! =( College is a time sucker lol. This is a more epic chapter so for those of you who have been waiting patiently for this one, thank you and enjoy! =D (I'll try really hard to get my next chapter done while I'm on Christmas break!)_

Showdown with Themselves (and Tak)

On the edge of town, a large stolen spaceship from Irk crashes into an abandoned computer store. Two aliens step out followed by a dark ghost-like form. "This seems like it will make a good temporary base." The one with purple eyes stated looking around at all the usable technology. A little tweaking and experimenting and she could seriously benefit from all of this. The strange-looking half-alien/half-human inhaled and then sighed in appreciation. "The air from _this_ atmosphere smells good." He said. "That's because you have a human nose and respiratory system, Zib. Of course you'd think the air is better on Earth." The shadowy form said, rolling her white eyes. "Alright you two. You know the plan. Das, I need you to go scope out Zim's base and find out the best way to tear them apart and lure them to the locations we set up. Zib, you go and wait for Zim and Dib at the predetermined location. Then…kill them."

"With pleasure, Mistress." Zib said evilly and darted off. "I'm on it, Tak." Das said as she phased out to the base. Tak laughed maniacally as Mimi in cat form rubbed against her leg. Tak stopped and reached down to pick up Mimi. "And you, Mimi, take care of the robot and sabotage the base. I don't want any of their technology to be of any use." She said grinning. The cat nodded and sped off. "There. Everything's in place…" she looked around at the technology at her disposure, "…And now I have some building to do." She said, following it with another evil laugh.

Das phased in at the base and slithered into the shadows to hide herself. She had a good aerial view of the living room. What she observed was…interesting. They all appeared to be playing some sort of human board game. They were all different pieces moving around a colorful board with writing on each square. They all also had what looked to be fake colorful money and cards that had the names of the squares on them. The pink smeet rolled the dice excitedly and happily landed and "bought" the card named Boardwalk. Everyone but Miz and Zim groaned. "This game is fun! I don't see why you don't like it, Dib. If Irk had games like this it'd be a lot less boring." She exclaimed. "You only say that 'cause you're winning, Miz." He muttered.

Zim cleared his throat and gestured to his enormous pile of fake money. "I believe ZIM is the one who's winning, Dib-stink!" he snapped. Miz narrowed her eyes and gestured to her pile of cards and green pieces on the board. "No MIZ is winning 'cause I have the most houses and properties! …Right Dib?" she said back. Dib sighed, "She's right Zim. Even though it's good to have a lot of the money, the goal of the game is to have a lot of property. If we all land on hers then we have to pay her and soon she'll have all the money." Zim stood up. "You will not take my monies from me, daughter or not!" he yelled at Miz. She stood up too and looked up at him with the same competitive expression and said, "I WILL win this game and you can't stop me!"

Roz and Lily got up. Roz was rubbing his head as Lily said, "We'll just give up now. I'll go make everyone lunch." They headed into the kitchen. Kay sighed. "I might as well too. The only thing I've got going for me is my corner with one hotel that no body's landed on in eight turns. You can have it Dib." She said. Yak whined that he should quit too because he kept landing on "Go to jail", and Dib didn't wanna play anymore either but since Miz and Zim were so intense about declaring the winner and Dib was the banker, he had to keep playing. Pretty soon though Miz won anyways, and they all went to eat lunch except for Zim who was throwing a tantrum.

This whole scene perplexed Das. They were all living peacefully with each other even though Dib was with them. Everyone was happy and content. They seemed like one big dysfunctional funny family. _**How did this happen? Last time I saw all of them, the guys HATED Dib…Now they're treating him like a…friend.**_ Das thought to herself. She observed closer. She noticed that the guys seemed to tolerate Dib and were mildly friendly toward him. Zim still processed a superior feeling from his rivalry with Dib and Miz had a good friendly attitude toward him now instead of her old love struck ways. She now appeared to be with Yak. _**Hmm…That might cause a problem with the last phase of Tak's plan. I'll have to tell her about that. **_She looked at Miz's sweet, innocent, and girly behavior as well as her Zim-ish immature gloating over winning the game. _**Ehh…She doesn't seem to be as much of a threat as Kay and Lily are with her underdeveloped powers. I don't think I've ever even seen her use them. I won't bother Tak with it then.**_

She looked for any flaws in the household that might cause them to split up, but so far everything seemed so at ease. The Irken guys gathered in front of the TV with the robots while Lily and Miz took care of dishes. Kay and Dib sat against the wall talking casually. Das focused on those two. Out of everyone, Kay appeared to be the closest to Dib. Odd, given her current relationship with Zim and past experiences. Then, on closer inspection, Das noticed a slight hesitancy when Kay spoke to Dib, and a bit of awkwardness when Dib would look at Kay. It seemed there was more to their relationship than met the eye. Finally Das found her target. "_**Oh this is too good…**_" she whispered to herself, smirking.

She could read the relationship between them like an open book. Dib, obviously, had a crush on Kay. Kay, being the attention whore she is, liked the special attention and considers him a very good friend. Recently, she must've found out how he felt and now it was mildly awkward and sensitive between them. "_**Now, if I just wait until Dib's alone…I can easily access his weak human memories and find out how extensive those circumstances are. I can find out all the details and use it to drive them apart.**_" Das whispered smugly to herself. Then she caught some of their conversation.

"So, um, Zim was talking about going out to that fair today. Well, Miz brought it up and batted her eyelashes until Zim gave her what she wanted, of course…" Kay said giggling. "Wonder where she got that from…" Dib mumbled. "…Anyways, I thought it'd be cool if everyone went. It's a fun human thing, right? We wouldn't want to experience it without you. Wanna come?" Kay asked. Dib smiled. "Sure. I mean I went when I was younger and my family was more…together." His smile faltered and he looked down.

Kay's eyes filled with sympathy. "You're missing your family again?" she asked. Dib nodded and said, "It's like they don't even notice I'm gone. I mean, I know my dad never really paid attention to me, but Gaz would always talk to me, or at least make an effort to by yelling at me constantly. I miss them a lot sometimes, but it's like they don't care. No one really cares." "I care, Dib. Want me to get Miz and Yak to talk to Gaz when we go back after break?" she asked. "Nah. I'd rather she actually want to see me of her own free will." He mumbled. Kay put her hand on Dib's shoulder and then they both flinched, blushing. Dib coughed and then got up to go to his room downstairs.

"_**Perfect.**_" Das chuckled and followed him. Once he was alone she hovered, invisible in the shadows, above him. He had laid back on his bed and closed his eyes, silently brooding. Das leaned in closer so her gem could focus on his emotions and memories. "_**Oh this is some juicy stuff. Tsk tsk, little sis, you've been a mean girl, leading this poor fool on like that. Not very good of you at all. Let's see if I can…**_" she reached down to touch Dib's forehead to try to strengthen the connection to his memories, when suddenly she was sucked into him. She was now _right there _in Dib's brain, in control of every aspect of him. His eyes flew open in response to the new presence in his brain, but other than that he had no control whatsoever. It was all Das.

_**Whoa. I didn't know I could do **_**this **_**in this form. Sweet!**_ Das thought as she raised and waved Dib's arm up and down. She used Dib's voice to chuckle evilly. _Who's in my head?! _She heard Dib think at her. _**So you're still conscious even though I'm in control, I hear. How odd. Oh well, that's even more fun because you'll get to witness everything I do with your body under my power.**_ Das answered him in his head. _Das?! How? You were dissolved by Kay! _Dib shouted. Das laughed. _**No, she stupidly decided to spare a part of me at the last minute. She'll learn to regret that mistake after I use you to break her heart and lead her and all you other pigs to the slaughter.**_ Das replied smugly.

Dib felt his shock and horror in the little corner of his brain that he inhabited. No! This couldn't be happening! After everything they've all been through in these past few months, Das was going to make everything infinitely worse and possibly ruin everything. He needed to find a way to stop her, but no matter how hard he tried, Das held power over his body and voice. He couldn't even move his own line of vision. Das chuckled at his attempts. _You evil sadistic space-bitch! _Dib growled at her. Das smirked and then said in Dib's voice, "Missed you too, emo boy." _…I'm not emo…_ Dib muttered. Das snickered again. "Oh please, human. Last time I saw you, you were all torn up over that worm, Bel, with her being an alien, and now you're torn up over my sister who loves your enemy. You're a loner and you fit in nowhere." She grinned evilly, accessing his memories. "Even your own family doesn't want you around. You cry at night for all the love you want but can never have. You've even thought about killing yourself before. How are _not_ emo?"

That silenced Dib as his humiliation swamped him. Das got up and went to look at herself in Dib's mirror. "I will say this, though. Not a bad sense of style. Too bad it won't matter once you're ripped to shreds." She said. _**Now onward to break my slutty little sister's heart.**_ That brought Dib out of his slump. _Don't you DARE call her a slut! Kay is nothing bad good and decent and innocent and…_Das smirked. _**And leads poor human guys on like you, breaking your heart when she has to turn you down even though she won't stop her flirting with you 'cause she likes the attention you give her. Face it, the "girl" you're so in love with is just playing around with you and Zim. You're her like toys made only to amuse her until she gets bored.**_ …_You're wrong…_Dib mumbled, but even though he hated to admit it, somewhere deep beneath his feelings for Kay, there _was _some hurt at how she would make him feel like he had a chance and then declare her love for Zim and leave him in the dark. _**See now? Das is always right. Now let's go make the little bitch pay for what she's done. **_Das said walking out his door. _NO!_ Dib screamed but Das was already in the elevator.

"Well is everyone ready to go?" Kay asked as mostly everyone gathered in the living room to go to the fair. They all nodded. Then she looked around. "Hey where's Dib and Gir?" she asked. Then they all heard a happy squeal in the kitchen and the fridge exploded spewing food everywhere in the kitchen. Zim screamed, "GIR!" and ran over. There was another shriek and Gir came zooming out in his dog suit, covered in food slop, and bolted out the door. Ali slapped her head and followed him. Lily looked back at Kay. "We'll wait outside ok?" Kay nodded. Then she heard Zim call from the mess area, "I'll fix this if you get the Dib-worm." Kay giggled and headed for the elevator. Then it opened. Dib stepped out and Kay smiled at him. "Ready to go to that fair now?" she asked happily. Then she really looked at him. He was staring, no _glaring_, at her looking angry. "Dib? Wha—"

"Shut your trap Kay!" Dib yelled. Shocked, Kay's smile vanished. "Dib?" she asked more hesitantly. Then Dib smacked her across the mouth sending her to the ground. That resonated with Zim and he paused to listen, shock filling him as well. Dib stomped over and stepped on Kay's side as she tried to get up. "Now you're gonna stay right there and listen to me Kay! I've had it! I've had it with all your fake sympathy. I've had it with all your messed up games. I've had it with YOU!" he growled at her. Kay's cheek stinging, she looked up at him with round teary eyes, confused and hurt. "What do you me—" she began but Dib cut her off.

"What do I _mean_?! You know very well what I mean you _whore_! You've been jerking me around on your leash, toying with my emotions. You knew how I felt about you even before the whole mess with that machine. You knew I loved you. You even came onto me on Halloween but it hurt that side of you that still had a conscience that I just wanted you to forget it even though it hurt and confused the hell out of me. All you've done since you've known me is flirt and carry on like my feelings mean nothing and you're only doing it because I just can't leave you alone. You love the thrill of having two guys love you at once. You love having all the attention and drama. You _disgust _me! I don't even know how I was able to love someone as pathetic as you!" Dib screamed at her.

Kay stared open-mouthed and crying, at Dib. "Dib…I…I'm…" Dib kicked her in her side and then wrenched her up by her hair. She cried out in pain. She opened her eyes and met his icy glare, a glare she should've recognized not as Dib's but someone else's but she was too distraught to realize. Tears streamed down her face as he smirked at her. "I don't want a fucking apology from a heartless slut like you. Get out of my face." He said and then spit on her. That drove her over the edge and she wriggled free from his hold and ran out the door sobbing.

Lily and the others saw her run past them, and confused and worried, they chased after her. Zim on the other hand, was so full of rage that he stomped out of the kitchen and as soon as Dib came into view, he charged. Das whipped around and saw Zim advancing on her. _**Oh this is just wonderful! **_She said gleefully. Dib couldn't speak after what he'd just witnessed his own body and voice beating Kay down and bringing her to tears. "Come and get me to avenge your whore of a girlfriend Zim!" Das called and ran out the door in the opposite direction as the rest of the gang went. The plan was working perfectly and she'd lead Zim and Dib straight to their death at the hands of Zib. Since he had all the strengths of both species and none of their weaknesses, even if they managed to work together they'd still fail.

Zim was so angry about everything he couldn't think straight. How _dare_ he accuse Kay of leading him on and flirting! How _DARE_ he call her a disgusting slut, whore, and bitch! How _**DARE**_he strike her! …and how dare he LOVE her! Zim chased him all the way to the edge of town. He didn't even realize that he had no idea where he was or how to get back to base. All this time, Dib had been trying to work out what Das's goal behind all of this was and why she was leading Zim to the bad side of town where no one went unless they lived here or they wanted to die. But no matter how hard he tried, she blocked him and chuckled at him. Only when Zim actually caught up to her did she hesitate. That's when Dib got a flash of the whole time she'd been gone and the whole plan all at once. _!_ was all he could think. Then Zim tackled Das. He pinned her down and raised his fist to start beating Dib's head in when she dropped her act.

"_**Oh how I used to wish you'd tackle me and pin me down like this when we were on Irk, Zim. Too bad fate made you love that worthless slutty sister of mine instead, and seal your fate. Oh well. No one can say I didn't try.**_" She said cackling in her actual voice, startling Zim before she kicked him off and flung him against a dumpster. He collided and slid down, knocked out. Then she slithered out of Dib's head and faced him as he regained focus. "You vile monster!" he spat. She laughed darkly and faded into the shadows of the alley. "_**Have fun, little human, because you won't live long enough to enjoy it.**_" Her voice said as she vanished.

Panicking at what he found inside Das's memories, he stood up and looked around frantically for the abomination Tak had created. While Dib did this, Zim stated to come to. "Ugh you wretched…!" Zim growled and tackled Dib again. "Wait, Zim! You don't understand!" Dib said. Zim screamed, "YOU HURT MY KAY! And you insulted her! You…You _WANTED_ her! She's mine, human! MINE! And you'll never touch her or look at her again for what you've done! I'll rip your limbs off! I'll pluck out your eyeballs! I'll…" "IT WAS DAS! You heard her talk! She did that not me!" Dib yelled frantically. Zim paused remembering, but then punched Dib in the face just so he'd feel better. "OW!" Dib complained holding his nose. Thank god Zim hadn't broken his glasses. "Suck it up Earth monkey. That's what you get for wanting what is ZIM'S!" Zim snapped. Dib got up and said nothing. He knew partly that Zim was right and he shouldn't have loved Kay in the first place. But he couldn't help it. There was just something compelling about her that made her so beautiful, so loveable…so desirable. Dib shook his head clearing those thoughts away. Zim narrowed his eyes. "And I don't want you thinking about her either. Only ZIM is allowed to think about her and touch her. She's _mine_ and will always be mine, forever." He said growling.

"Fine Zim. I understand. I know that already…" Dib said solemnly, looking down. He sighed and turned away. Zim cocked his head, then smirked. "It hurts you that she loves me instead, doesn't it?" he sneered. Oh he enjoyed that. The human worm was jealous of Zim, as it should be in Zim's mind. He relished in the fact that he had something Dib could never have. Dib glared at him. "Shut up, Zim. You don't know anything…" he snapped. "Oh yeah? Then why are you always so down whenever you see me and Kay together? I never noticed it before now, but you always turn away with that same pained look on your face. Your jealousy is refreshing, Dib-worm. I have what you want most and I'll never let it go, not even if you offered all of the Earth to me, and that really _bothers _you." Zim started snickering. Dib shook in anger.

"She deserves better than the likes of YOU! All you care about is yourself and your own glory! You don't really care about her. You just like her because she's a prize. You don't have a heart to love someone, Zim, but she does! She's kind and honest and loyal and gentle. She's too good for you!" Dib shouted. Zim hissed and stomped over to stare Dib in the eye. "You listen here, Earth-monkey…You know NOTHING about how Zim feels about his Kay…I don't just think about me, I think about the mission. It's how we Irkens are raised. Oh yeah, did I mention that? She's _Irken_, you fool! Not one of your pathetic disgusting human females." Dib glared back at Zim. "She's as human as any of us. She loves our culture and our planet. It's not a stinking ball of dirt to her, it's like her second home. She's more human-like than any other alien or creature I've ever seen. She belongs here with someone who can treat her the way she needs." Zim growled, "You don't have what she needs, _human_! As Earthly as her likes and mindset may be, she's still Irken. She's not even your _species_, you disgusting piece of Earth filth!"

"_Species_! Pfft. Like that has any say into the grand scheme of things. At the end we all die no matter what we are. Well, _you _all die anyways." said a voice from behind them. They both turned to look. Zim was confused and startled, Dib terrified because he realized what it was. His fears were confirmed when Zib came into the light of the alley. Grotesque and frightening, he looked like a ragdoll with bits of Irken and human flesh sewn together. His Irken eyes were a form of golden brown that Dib's eyes were, his antennae huge and scythe-like, and his human mouth grinning showing off his sinister Irken teeth that were more fang-like than anything. He had spikes sticking out of his patched body and a long black trench coat with Tak's insignia on the back. His huge boots were covered in spikes as well. He looked like a Frankenstein pin-cushion. They each stared in horror as the creature came toward them.

"I seem to manage just fine belonging to both species. Only I don't have your weaknesses. And I'm ten times stronger than both of you combined." He continued, sizing them up and licking his lips with his Irken snake-like tongue. Dib gulped while Zim shouted, "What is the meaning of this….thing? Who are you?" Zib laughed with a voice that sounded like Zim and Dib's together. "I'm Tak's little experiment. She mixed both of your DNA together and spliced out all the flaws of each species. It seems Irken and human DNA coincides very nicely together. She even has a theory that it might be possible for both species to create a half-breed spawn if that drive was reprogrammed into all Irkens, but that's beside the point. Thing is, that I'm your guys' replacement. I'm here to take you out of this universe permanently. And to do that you're going to have to die. Now let's get on with that part shall we?" He lunged at them.

Elsewhere, Gaz growled as she threw her Game Slave at the ground, annoyed. All around the house were empty boxes of pizza, candy wrappers, game cartridges, and crumpled drawings Gaz had drawn of piggies, the vampire hunter from her game, and surprisingly, her family of three. The drawings seemed to start where Dib was getting tortured, maimed, eaten, or hurt in various ways, to her dad, Dib and herself all together. She hated to admit it, but ever since Dib left to live with Zim and the other aliens, and her dad working non-stop at his lab and even sleeping there some nights, she had gotten bored and very lonely. She tried to find solace in eating whatever she wanted, doing what she wanted, and playing video games to her heart's content. But without Dib and his annoying voice and weird obsessions, she was all alone. Everyone avoided her at school, and even though she preferred that, she would've liked at least one person try to talk to her so she could at least get the pleasure of scaring the crap out of them.

So long she'd told herself she didn't need anyone, and that was mostly true. She didn't need any girlfriends. She didn't need guys chasing her (and after being rejected by Yak, she didn't really feel like chasing any herself). Hell, she didn't even need her absent dad. But the cold truth was, there was someone she did need. Someone who'd always been with her for her whole life. Someone who cared about her, who looked out for her, who even put up with her extreme attitude, anger, and aggression, and who loved her as family should. Her big brother, Dib. And he wasn't here. She knew he probably felt the same way she did, like no one cared about him or wanted him around, and honestly, he kinda brought that on himself. But then again, so did she.

Gaz really didn't know why she waited this long to go visit Dib. Her pride probably hadn't let her, but what the hell? She needed something to do. As she got up to go grab her coat, however, the TV screen flickered with static. Then flashes kept appearing and disappearing on the screen, almost like someone trying to send a transmission. Then suddenly Zim's stupid robot appeared shrieking hysterically. The background was outside Zim's base and Gaz could see two other robots fighting, one with purple eyes and black in color, the other…was Tak's robot. "Pretty Hyuuuuman! We needs your super punchiness! Punchiness! Iiiiieeeeeeeeeaaaahhhh!" he screamed. Then he was tackled by Tak's robot and the transmission wavered. Then the black robot was on screen. She looked beat up but stared into the screen with more intelligence and determination that Gir. "Please, Dib's sister! You're the only other person who can help! Kay and the others ran off and Zim and Dib are missing, but Tak's back and has sent her SIR to destroy the base. We're fighting as best we can to protect it but I don't know how long we'll last! She's gonna end the world, please help us!" then it cut out and the screen went black. Gaz didn't even bother with the jacket as she bolted out the door without a second thought.

As soon as the transmission died, Ali saw Mimi throw Gir through the wall of the house. Walking through the wreckage, Mimi waltzed over to the main power core and readied herself to sabotage the core. Ali's eyes turned red as she charged, screaming, "Don't you dare touch that you mindless, cheaply-manufactured bitch-bot!" and plowed into Mimi throwing her away from the core. Angry, Mimi began pounding and slashing at Ali. Gir coming too and seeing Ali getting pulverized went red as well and all of his huge guns popped out targeting Mimi. Mimi whipped around and looked at Gir. At first she didn't seem intimidated but then her eyes widened as Gir's features turned evil and psychotic. "**DON'T YOU HURT MY TACO BUDDY!**" he yelled and fired at Mimi point blank range with her in the crosshairs of 50 or so humongous Irken guns. She disintegrated and Gir collapsed next to Ali.

Meanwhile, Kay was still running. She didn't care where she was going, she just had to get away. _I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Dib! _She thought crying. She knew that Dib had loved her but she didn't realize how much she'd hurt him. She hadn't realized how she was and knew that it was all her fault now. She was horrible and didn't deserve either of them. The only thing she had deserved was Dib hitting her and his cruel words. Lily and the others were running frantically to catch up to Kay. "Kay! What happened? Where are you going?" Lily called with concern. "Go away!" Kay cried. "I don't deserve your concern!" Lily and the others looked at each other in confusion and worry and tried running faster calling out to Kay again. She didn't want to hear them. She just wanted to disappear.

"_**I can help you disappear, little sister.**_" said a voice above her, bringing her to a halt. The others froze where they were. "Impossible." Lily said. Roz cursed. Das chuckled. "_**Hello again everyone. And I'd like to thank dear little sister for this reunion.**_" Roz looked at Kay. "**You spared her?**" he asked angrily. Kay looked back at him. "She's our sister, Roz, and she didn't always use to be this twisted and evil. _You _remember that better than I do." She said. Roz looked away. "What's going on Das? Why have you come back?" Kay asked. Das laughed. "_**Are you seriously this dense, Kay? Couldn't you even figure out I was controlling Dib?**_" Kay's eyes widened as she remembered Dib's cruel words, painful hits, and cold stare. "…That was you?" she whispered. Das laughed again. "_**Duh! Yeah the emo boy may have been hurt but he'd NEVER say anything like that to you. He still foolishly thinks the world of you even though he knows he can't ever have you. It really is like a disgusting dysfunctional soap opera between all of us.**_" She said.

Then a shadowy figure moved forward. At first Kay thought it was one of Das's shadow demons, but it just seemed to be a hooded figure around Lily's height. "Really Das, must you make such a long drawn-out entrance? Can't we just get on with the plan?" said a cackling British voice from the cloak. Yak jolted at the sound of his mother's voice and Miz looked at him in confusion, seeing his obvious fear of the new arrival. "What is it Yak?" Miz asked. Then Lily spat out the name, "Tak!", and Tak unveiled herself. Roz and Kay narrowed their eyes. "How nice to see everyone again, especially you Roz." Tak said. Roz growled and Lily hissed. Miz was shocked by everyone's hostility over this "Tak" person. They hadn't even been this riled when they saw Das's ghostly form. "Who is she?" Miz asked aloud.

Everyone turned to look at her and Tak grinned. "Oh? Could it be that Zim and Kay's pathetic smeet doesn't know who I am? Here, let me fill you in, girl." Tak said with a sick kind of glee. "I am the one your "father" had to fight for Earth a year ago, I am the one who tried to sabotage Lily in receiving the Crown of Excellence, I am the one who teamed up with Das to ensure everyone's demise, including Zim and Dib who are probably being killed as we speak…" A shocked gasp went through them all at that, especially Kay whose eyes started to tear up at the thought. "…And I'm the one who is going to rule Irk when all of you and the Tallest are gone, with the help of my son Yak of course." She said cackling.

Everyone turned toward Yak as this new news struck them. Yak hung his head and ground his teeth as his dirty little secret was exposed. "What?" they all exclaimed, except for Miz, who looked at him with confusion and worry. "Come here, son, and help your mother kill all of these wretches in our way to gaining power. Come and join me in killing them." Tak beckoned. Yak jolted again at the sound of her command. Inside him, a chip implanted at birth was finally taking effect and overriding his brain, making it so he'd have to obey anything his mother said. Struggling, he took a step toward her. He visibly trembled from trying to exert his own will into his limbs, but finally he had to give in. He walked over to his mother's side where she grinned evilly placing a hand on his shoulder. He faced his friends and family he'd been with since the beginning, he looked at Miz who he loved and would die for, and said, "Yes mother. I will do whatever you wish."

Zim went flying as Zib kicked him back. He and Dib had been trying to take out Zib separately, but nothing they tried worked. Dib had tried water but it didn't burn him. Zim had tried lasers and fire but they had no effect. They had even tried brute strength but Zib was correct that he was stronger than both of them. "Honestly I'm surprised nobody's thrown some form of meat at me yet." Zib said laughing. "You know about that?" Dib asked surprised. "I'm made up of your guys' DNA, a.k.a. parts of you guys yourselves. I have all of you memories and none of your species' weaknesses. You might as well just give up and let me kill you." Zim got back up and shouted, "Zim does not give up!" and charged him again.

Dib caught him and held him back. "What are you doing Dib-stink?" he asked angrily. "Look Zim. We're not getting anywhere attacking him separately. We should work together and make two against one." Dib said. Zim growled. "I'll never work with you now that I know you wanted Kay for yourself!" he yelled. "I don't blame him." Zib muttered. "Plus it wouldn't really be two against one…It'd be more like one and a _half _if you get my drift, Zim." He then started snickering at them. Zim's face darkened as he eyed Zib angrily, and then looked back at Dib. "Fine Earth-monkey, but just this last time. And only because the Zim will not stand for anymore of that thing's _lies_!" he said. Then they ran at him from different directions simultaneously. Zim's PAK sent out a tube that enclosed Zim's hand and then pulled back to reveal a metal gauntlet with sharp spikes on the knuckles, while Dib prepared to do a leaping kick with his steel-toed boots. However, as they neared him and started to attack, Zib's fists shot out like lightning and his spiked hands struck them both in the face and knocked them back ten feet.

Zim clutched at his head as he glared at Dib. "Anymore bright ideas, Dib-worm?" he snapped. Dib spit the dirt out of his mouth and sat up, turning his head toward Zib who was walking slowly toward them. "Just one…" Dib mumbled. "What?" "Run!" Dib shouted and there wasn't any argument there as they both shot up and began sprinting away down the alley. They heard Zib grunt and start running after them, and he was gaining. Suddenly, they both heard a squealing coming toward them and Gir suddenly crashed through a building right next to them. "Gir?! What are you doing here?!" Zim demanded. "Base! Mimi! TACO BUDDY!" Gir shrieked. "Mimi? Tak's robot? Mimi was at the base?" Dib asked. Gir nodded frantically. "She gone now but…but…buddy….BUDDY! SHE DYING! SHE FLASHING 'N LEAKING 'N STUFF! STUFF!" Gir had started crying and banging his already damaged head on the ground. "Shit!" Zim yelled and opened his PAK so that his spider legs lifted him up, and yanking Dib and Gir with him, he ran back to the base.

The top base was mostly in ruins and Zim could see Ali lying in the center of what was the living room. She really was a mess. She had huge slashes into her wires and circuits that was sparking and leaking fluid. Her eyes fizzled like static on a TV. "Zim…" she murmured, her voice chip damaged and now a low gurgle. Zim dropped Dib and Gir and ran over already reaching for his tools but Ali held up a hand. "Only Kay can fix me. I'm not built like other Sirs. And from what I learned from Mimi before Gir disintegrated her, they won't make it back in time if at all." She said. "What's happening to Kay?" both Dib and Zim asked at the same time, then glared at each other. "They're fighting Tak and Das together and Tak is going to control Yak and make him fight against the others." Zim looked confused. "How would she do that?" Ali stared at him. "'Cause he's Tak's son, obviously." There was silence. "Oh c'mon. Tell me I'm not the only one who noticed the similarities. I only have data to go off of and I could figure it out through coloring, growth rate, and let's not forget the mark under his eye that's identical to Tak's." Ali said.

"We'll worry about that later. WE don't have too much time 'cause in a few seconds Zib is going to be here to kill us and we have no way to take him out." Dib said. Ali shook her head as her voice chip failed. Then with one last weak burst of her energy she projected a hologram of the machine that Zim recently built. The one that could switch genders and bodies and could also combine and split DNA. The perfect thing to use against someone who was a combination of DNA. The picture faded out as Ali's eyes went black and she stopped sparking. Gir wailed and ran over screaming "Taco buddy!" over and over. Dib bowed his head as Zim made the Irken sign for farewell and they bolted into the elevator. Once they started moving they heard Zib start crashing around upstairs with Gir going into red mode and firing at him. "Huh. I guess Gir is good for something." Zim muttered. "Why would you keep him around for so long if he wasn't?" Dib asked. Zim looked away. "Someone to talk to." He muttered in a tone that said "drop it or die".

They got to the inner base and ran to the machine. It could solve their whole problem. But how to get Zib in it? Suddenly, the elevator door burst open and Zib, looking like he'd gotten shot a few times, came charging at them in a blind rage. They quickly sidestepped him and since he was running too fast to stop right then, he ran right into the machine chamber which shut behind him. "Well…That was easy." Dib mumbled. "You said it." Zim said and then went over to the controls. "What is this thing?" Zib yelled pounding at the unbreakable pod wall. Apparently his memory of their lives didn't include recent things. "A DNA splitter among other things." Dib sneered at him. Zib's eyes widened in fury and he pounded even harder against the door. Zim entered in the calculations and pressed the button. A bright light flashed and in the pod now stood two exact copies of Zim and Dib who glared at the real ones angrily. "Open it. We're evenly matched now." Dib said grinning. Zim opened it and they spilled out of the cramped pod.

However, they were both laughing. "You morons! Did you really think it'd still be fair? Yes I may be split now but I still don't have the weakness of either species." The new Dib snapped. The new Zim laughed evilly. Still Zim and Dib didn't listen and Zim prepared to attack new Dib as Dib did the same with new Zim. Thinking it'd be like a normal fight between each other they charged, meeting the same results. They really were done for. That's when it dawned on Dib that even though they held none of their _species _weaknesses, they held the actual person's weaknesses. "Zim! You have to fight the other Zim! You know your own weaknesses better than I do and same here. We can take them down just knowing what we know about ourselves." Dib shouted. Zim realized this too and they quickly swapped.

And for a little it worked. They anticipated their counterparts' moves and used prior knowledge of their own flaws to try to give them the advantage. But they quickly figured out that fighting themselves, the other version also knew _their _weaknesses and turned it around again. And just when all hope seemed lost, a loud shout echoed throughout the whole base. "DIB! WHERE ARE YOU?" Dib couldn't believe his ears. No it couldn't be…But sure enough a few moments later Gaz came through the elevator facing them. She quickly surveyed the scene and then figured it was some weird thing they were trying out. "Did I interrupt something?" she said smirking. The new Zim and Dib looked at her as if she was dessert. "Welcome sister dear! You're just in time to watch me finish off Zim and your brother, but don't worry. I'll make sure you don't have to wait too long after to reunite with him." The new Dib said snickering. The new Zim licked his lips.

Gaz opened an annoyed eye and looked to the real Zim and Dib. "What's the deal with these guys? Evil clones or something stupid like that?" she asked. "No. They were a mix of both of us who still has neither species' weaknesses. They have our personal weaknesses but since they know ours too, we can't beat them. Just run, ok Gaz? I don't want you to get hurt." Dib said. Gaz's eyes returned to normal as she processed this. Then she slowly walked over to the new Zim and Dib. They each smirked at her until she whispered something to each of them. Then they were rolling on the ground, wailing in agony, clutching at their chests as if something she said was ripping their hearts out. Then quickly, she kicked, stomped, punched, and beat them until they could barely move and then took them out of the room and fed them to the power core which turned their bodies into fuel for the base.

"So who's done for?" she said wiping her hands. Zim and Dib both stared in awe and horror at what Gaz was able to do. She really was terrifying. "What the hell did you say to them?" Zim demanded. Gaz smirked. "With that Zim, I told him that Kay was going to leave him for Dib since she realized Dib treats her better than you do, and with that Dib, I told him that Kay would never love him and she thinks he's creepy and annoying for having a crush on her." She said. Both of them flinched and now they understood why the others had reacted that way. Kay was the greatest weakness of both of them. They glared at each other but said nothing.

"So did I come all of the way here to save your asses for nothing?" Gaz growled. Dib shot up. "Sorry Gaz, I was just in shock. I thought you were perfectly fine to never see me again. I thought you hated me." he said. "You're my brother stupid…Of course I hate you." Gaz muttered. Dib laughed. He couldn't help himself. "Ahh, I missed you sis." He said opening his arms to hug her. Gaz punched him in the face, sending him back. "…I missed you too, weirdo. But that doesn't mean I like you or want to get all cuddly." She said, hiding her hint of a smile. "Hey! Aren't Kay and the others in danger? We need to go!" Zim shouted and grabbed Dib by the hair to the elevator. Gaz ran behind, feeling a little better but she'd never tell Dib just how much she'd missed him.

Back to the showdown with Tak, everyone was staring at Yak in horror, but the one who felt the most betrayal was Miz. "Yak! What are you talking about? You can't kill us after all we've been through together! _We're _your family, not _her_! If she were like a real mother she would've been there for you the whole time! She's just using you! Please Yak, stop and come back to our side where you belong! …Come back to _me_!" she shouted. _I want to Miz! I know she's only using me to become Tallest. But I can't move. I can't do anything!_ Yak thought desperately. Tak looked annoyed with her ranting, so she looked at Yak from the corner of her eyes, and flashed her purple beam at him to control him. "Shut up you whiney bitch! She's my mother and I am duty bound to do whatever she wants. So stay out of it or I'll just kill you faster." Yak said, his mouth twisting into a forced smile. Miz recoiled as if he struck her.

Lily realized what was going on, she'd recognized Tak's power to manipulate, but before she could bring it to anyone's attention, they were suddenly surrounded by shadow minions. Das smiled coldly as she forced her minions to encircle them. Kay glared up at Das. "I should've took that power too." She growled. Das snickered. "_**You wouldn't have been able to handle it sis. You're too good for the dark powers our gems can control. Besides if you're going off on a "should've" rant, you should've killed me in the first place. Then I wouldn't have been able to worm my way into Dib's mind and control him, leading them both to their deaths. Oh well, we live and learn, but you won't live much longer.**_" She said.

"Why are you helping Tak? I let you live so you could try to have a better, gentler life." Kay said. Das rolled her eyes saying, "_**Did you really think it'd be that simple? I'm evil, Kay! Hello? I always have been and always will be, and it would give me great pleasure to see all of you dead, especially you.**_" "But why? Why do you hate me so much? I never did anything to you." Kay asked. Das turned away. "**You weren't always evil, Das, and you know it.**" Roz said suddenly. The others looked at him in surprise. Roz was the oldest out of all of them, and remembered a lot more than they did. Das glared at him.

"_**Yes brother, you remember that don't you? You actually used to think I wasn't a monster like everyone else did! Just because I was different, everyone treated me like shit! But you acted as if you cared about me!**_" she shouted, then gestured to Kay. "_**Then **_**she **_**came along, looking all normal except for her gem. And everyone loved her! She was still different but not as much as me and that made her not a monster. That's total bullshit! Even you started to like her better than me…Are you really surprised I didn't want to take it anymore?**_"

"_**I did something about it to make everyone leave me alone, but that only made them outcast me more. It didn't matter how much power I had, they still tormented me. Then I snapped at that one moment and everyone feared me. They left me alone for once and I was happy…Until you ignored me too. All of that brotherly love you supposedly had for me vanished and you only cared about Kay! Then after a few more accidents caused by my powers, you all ripped me of my status and sent me to live on the outskirts of the universe. Forgive me for getting angry over that, you asshole!**_" She growled in her deadly voice.

Everyone couldn't believe what they heard about her past. The only ones who remembered now were Tak and Lily. Tak had been the only one fascinated enough by power and destruction that she didn't fear Das. Lily had always felt sorry for how Das was treated, her being another "freak" that was treated better than her, but she felt that Das's forbidden powers that she learned were her downfall and she brought it upon herself. Kay looked stricken as she looked from Roz to Das. "Did you…really use to think of her the same way you do of me?" she asked Roz. He turned away as if ashamed and nodded. Das saw his shame and fury blazed in her eyes.

"_**Oh it hurts to have the truth out for everyone to know, doesn't it? You just can't live down the fact that you actually used to like me. Sorry to belittle you by bringing it to everyone's attention that I was a **_**pariah**_** before I discovered these powers.**_" Das screeched at him. Roz looked up slowly and met her gaze. His eyes weren't angry though, they looked sad. "**I'm not ashamed that I cared about you Das, I feel guilty that I let you get this way and then shunned you for it. You are and will always be my sister no matter what choices you make.**" He said solemnly. This confession caused everyone to stir. Roz never expressed his emotions in words. Das looked shocked for a second and then wailed. "_You're lying! You hate me! All of you do! I'm a monster!_" her voice turned back to that voice she had before she became corrupt. Her inner self was breaking out. Everyone was startled at the agony they heard in her changed voice. Then she glared down at them with a fury that could make the devil run for cover. "_**And I'll kill you all, starting with the one everyone adores!**_" and with that, the fight broke out. Das launched herself at Kay while her minions attacked Lily and Roz.

That left Miz alone to face Yak. Tak snickered, not intimidated by Miz as she moved closer. "What are you gonna do all by yourself, little girl? You're the weakest here. You might as well just accept your death gracefully like the little princess you are." Tak said. Miz glared at her and looked at Yak. She moved forward to where they were face to face. "Please, Yak…Don't go against me. I…I love you, Yak. Please…Come back to me." Miz pleaded to Yak who stood there with a cold expression on his face. He raised his arm, and Miz thought he was going to take her hand, but instead he punched her dead in the face with all his force and sent her flying back across the pavement. "You're pathetic if you really think something like _that_ would make me stop. I'm going to help my mother kill you all and then rule Irk by myself. Then I won't have to share the throne with you and put up with your annoying girlyness." Yak growled.

Miz picked herself up slowly from the ground. She was scraped up from hitting the pavement and her eye was darker where Yak had hit her. Her eyes narrowed in fury, her gem glowed with an intensity it never had before, and her appearance…looked deadly. Das looked amused at Miz showing some spark after all. She looked back at Kay, who had the same look as they fought. "_**She really is your daughter, isn't she? And to think I underestimated her**_." Das said. Kay looked over slightly and saw Miz fuming, her gem glowing brighter and brighter as she slowly walked toward where Yak stood alone, Tak had backed up. Miz walked with deadly determination, her betrayal she felt radiated from every pore, and was not unlike how Kay had felt towards Zim for the longest time. She hesitated and Das slammed her into the ground.

She laughed evilly as Kay got back up and flew at her. The familiar glow of Kay's gem and fists was a comforting sight to the others, thinking that Kay would unleash her powers again and defeat Das once and for all. Little did they know that was exactly what Das wanted. That was her reason behind doing all of this, siding with Tak, pitting Zim and Dib against each other, and breaking up their household. She wanted Kay's fury back, she wanted her sister to hate her, to kill her.

For her sister to feel love towards her and save her was too much and made Das insane because she had been so taken over by the negative feelings of the dark gem that she thought all kindness would be taken from her. And to have it given from the one she'd been jealous of and hated, even tried to kill multiple times, threatened her already unstable frame of mind to go careening over the edge. She wanted to see Kay hate her so she wouldn't feel the guilt and the pain she'd tried to bury for so long. She just wanted to rest in peace and to be done with everything.

"_**Come get me little sister. Just try and defeat me. You know you'll never be able to.**_" She goaded Kay on, trying to get her riled up and for awhile it seemed to work. Kay came at her with all she had, holding nothing back. Das avoided every attack. Meanwhile, Miz had walked towards Yak and now stood only a few feet away. He smirked at her and she hissed deep in her throat at him. How could he do this to her? She thought he cared about her. How could he side with that evil, manipulative, power-hungry bitch over the ones who'd always been there for him and treated him like family? "Yak…This is your last chance…Come back to me." she whispered. Yak flipped her off. "Fine Yak. You won't get away with betraying your family and me like this! I won't hold anything back this time!" Miz shouted, beginning to tremble. Yak looked bored.

Miz's control snapped and the floodgates of her powers opened unleashing a humongous raw energy radiating off of her entire body. Every part of her was illuminated by her gem's pink glow and she hovered menacingly, her glowing eyes narrowed on Yak. She bared her teeth and let out a ferocious growl, which caused everyone's fights to pause. Tak's control slipped as she took in the ferocity of the girl who was supposedly not a threat, and Yak came back into full awareness. He staggered at the sight of Miz prepared to take him out, and before he could try to explain, she launched herself at him screaming out a battle cry. He had no choice but to fight her off to save his life.

Fearing for Miz and knowing what would happen to her if she remained like this for too long, Kay started to fly toward her, her own anger dissolved. Das flew in front of her. "_**Let her be, Kay. She needs to work this out and feel the extent of her powers. It'll help her become more powerful like it did with you and me.**_" Das said glancing warily at Miz's rage-filled attacks. "Yeah and we both know that if she's left this way for too long she'll…" Kay glanced at Das. Das narrowed her eyes. "_**…End up like me and become a soulless sadistic bitch that only focuses on killing those who wronged her. I know Kay, and you should understand how fragile that line is when you get that upset and let your powers just flow.**_" Das said.

Kay did understand. She had felt herself almost cross that line many times in her hunt for Zim. She did understand that, if left alone, that power that is unleashed in anger can grow into the mind and corrupt it, as was apparently what happened with Das when she thought everyone had betrayed her just because she was different, and Kay had seemed like the lesser of two evils with her mostly normal appearance as opposed to Das's odd skin pigment, abundance of moles, odd antennae, and dead-looking, pale-white eyes. But then again, had the Tallest realized the potential that Das's dark powers held, they would've used her as the ultimate weapon and Kay's goodness would've been seen as the threat. They were both caught in a tragic Yin Yang of the gems. Good vs. Evil, Dark vs. Light, Happiness vs. Despair.

"Das." was all that Kay said. She walked over to where her poor misunderstood sister stood, glaring at her. But Kay could see that torment in her white eyes. She could feel with her own powers, Das's only desire to be done with everything, to pass on and forget this life where fate had been cruel to both of them, pitting sibling against sibling, causing hatred and jealousy where there should've been love. She could even see into Das's mind as their gems linked, the day that Kay was born, Das had been so happy when she learned she had a younger sister, one who also had a gem. She didn't feel alone anymore for that one moment when she saw the smeet Kay look up at her with her big red eyes. She also sensed Das's small pride in how Kay had developed her powers so well. Deep down, Das still thought of her as her baby sister and she lamented every bad thing she'd ever said and did where her and Roz were concerned. Now Kay understood the source of all of that sadness that she experienced in her dreams from Das's powers.

Kay got so close to Das that their foreheads touched, gem next to gem. Kay closed her eyes and wrapped her arms comfortingly around her sister's shadowy form that, surprisingly, had substance. "It's ok." She said, forgiving Das for everything in those two little words, and letting her know that even after all of those awful things she did, she was her sister and she loved her. Das didn't move or say anything for a few moments, then after all of these years, Das hugged her sister and cried like a little girl. It was at that moment Gaz, Dib, and Zim arrived, taking in everything. They didn't know what was more shocking, Miz attacking Yak and Tak with a fury that equaled Kay's or Kay holding Das lovingly while Das clung to her sister and sobbed into her shoulder.

"_I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Sis…Brother…So sorry!_" Das cried, her old voice and self had re-emerged, her darker self gone. The shadow minions around Lily and Roz faded into nothingness as everyone paused to see Das's transformation. Because her inner darkness was fading away as her true self was reborn, every dark and malformed part of Das began to disappear. Her skin darkened to a healthy Irken pigment, the same as Kay's, her moles faded away to leave clear skin, her antennae turned black and formed into both female types, and her pale white eyes turned purple as they shimmered with her tears she'd kept bottled up for too many years. Das looked normal. In fact she looked just like Kay only taller and purple instead of red. She was truly beautiful. This was the inner essence of Das's soul, finally being released, free of the darkness of her cursed gem. Everyone stared in awe at the scene.

Kay looked up at Das and smiled a warm sisterly smile. Das looked at Kay and then smiled hesitantly back. Wiping away her tears, Das righted herself and turned to address everyone there. Her voice, instead of sounding eerie, now seemed to have a melodic, ethereal sound. "_I'm truly sorry for all of the trouble I've caused you all and every evil thing I've done to each of you. I'm finally able to push out the darkness that infested my soul. I forgive everyone who ever made fun of me and hurt me because I was different._" She turned back to Kay. "_And I'm ready to pass on finally._" Kay jolted. "But…Now that you're better…Can't you stay?" Kay asked, her eyes swimming. Das smiled sadly and patted her sister on the head as she had done many years before. "_I'm sorry Kay, but I'm all worn out from this life. I want to rest in peace. But…_" Das faded into an orb of red light that glowed softly as she floated toward Kay's gem. _"…I will give the rest of my life energy and powers to you so a part of me will always be with you…I love you, my baby sister. Please take care of Roz for me and be the sister I should've been. Farewell._" And then the light merged with Kay's gem creating a soft white light for a second and then everything was quiet.

They all bowed their heads for Das, who had not deserved anything that happened to her and they all recognized her as a beautiful good Irken. Then their eyes narrowed as they looked over to where Tak screamed in anger. Her cord that held Das's power had snapped and was now lying on the ground in a puddle of green blood. Tak's head was bleeding from where the cord fell out and she looked insane as she glared furiously at Kay. "Das, you traitor! Now I have nothing to use against them! The plan is ruined!" she shrieked. Miz's gem glowed brightly again as she slowly floated towards Tak. She glanced back at the others saying, "Excuse me. I still need to take care of this bitch and then we can all go home." Then with all of her strength, she blasted Tak. Tak flew into the air and crashed into the ground, leaving a huge crater in the cement. She lifted her severely damaged head shakily, weak but still slightly alive. Miz grunted as if disgusted that she survived. She lifted her hands to finish her off.

In a quick flash, Yak was there in front of Miz, his arms stretched out and head down. Miz narrowed her eyes. "Get out of the way, Yak." She said coldly. Yak met her gaze. His expression was unreadable as her looked into her deadly eyes. "Miz…I know my mother has done a lot of horrible things and deserves this kind of death more than anyone…But she's still my mother. I do owe her my existence, if nothing else. Without her, we would've never met." He said calmly. "…Another thing she should be punished for." Miz growled. Yak recoiled as her words pierced his heart. Kay ran forward and put a firm hand on Miz's shoulder. "This wasn't Yak's fault and you know that, Miz. Don't let your anger cloud your judgment or affect your feelings. Did you learn nothing from everything Das went through? You don't want to end up like she did, do you?" _There is no worse feeling then knowing you've taken the life of another…_Das's voice said in Kay's mind, surprising her. She breathed deeply and turned Miz around to look her in the eyes. "You don't want this on your conscience. Let it go Miz." She said calmly.

Miz glared for a few seconds and then lowered her hands, her gem's glow fading away. She turned slowly to look down at Tak. "I'll let you live, you pathetic psycho bitch, but not because I don't want your blood on my hands, I'm doing it for Yak…But I will always hate you." Then she walked away. Yak went to catch up to her but she pushed him away with her mind and stomped on ahead. Yak's antennae drooped and he slowly walked back with them. Zim walked with Kay to make sure she wasn't hurt by Das (or Dib). Gaz went to catch up to Yak. She didn't want to flirt or anything but she thought maybe he'd like to be with someone after Miz threw him back like that. He was surprised to see her and that she wasn't her usual scary self but he was glad for her company. Miz noticed this interaction, huffed, and picked up her pace. Roz was deep in thought over his sister's change or…well everything. He was glad she found peace at last but even though she was corrupt for so long…he would miss her.

That left Dib and Lily. Dib was walking solemnly by himself starring at the ground when Lily fell into step behind him.

"So you wanna fill me in on what exactly went down in the base before this whole mess started? What did Das make you do and say?" she asked, just curious. Dib jolted and his head dropped. _Jeez…It must've been bad…_Lily thought. "…She made me call Kay all sorts of horrible things that she's not, abuse her, and accuse her of toying with me and my feelings…"Dib mumbled, blushing and shaking in anger. _Yikes. That is rough…Poor Dib._ She thought, then looked to Kay and Zim who were close enough to be in hearing distance o their conversation. _Please be listening you guys. I'm gonna try to do you all a favor._ "Well…Do you really think that way about the last part?" she asked him. He paused for a second as Kay glanced over.

"No. It was all on me. I'M the one who kept falling for her even though I know she loves Zim and only thinks of me as a friend…I'm the one who kept being enchanted over and over by her kindness toward me and her beauty in both forms. Her laugh. Her smile. Her temper even…I've come to love them all…and I _have _to let it go…I can't keep doing this to myself, I know this. And more importantly, I have to stop making it weird for her and Zim." At that, Zim glanced over too, listening intently. _Good. This is going well._ Lily thought smiling. "So are you saying you're ok with letting her go and seeing her and Zim together forever?" she asked. Dib sighed.

"Of course I am. All I want now is for Kay to be happy for the rest of her life. I wanted to be the one to make her happy, but it's not my place. The one who makes her happy is Zim, and though I really don't like the idea of Zim being the one she loves…he's selfish, ego-centric, and a moron…I can see that, even for him, he actually feels something for her. I don't know if it's love or not, I don't personally think he's capable of it, but he's who she's meant to be with. He's everything she wants, and I guess that's good enough for me." he looked up at the sky with a sad thoughtful expression. "I just hope that she can forgive me for all of this and still allow me to be her friend. I'll have truly lost everything to Zim if she can't even stand to be by me after this."

"I may not hate Zim anymore, but I will say…" Zim, Kay, and Lily leaned in. "…He's one lucky son of a bitch to have a girl like Kay…I…I hope they stay happy together…and if they don't I'll be right there for her the whole time if she lets me." he finished. Lily smirked in satisfaction at the shocked look on Zim and Kay's faces. "See? Doesn't it feel good to let it all out?" she said patting Dib on the back. He smiled. "Yeah actually, it does. Thanks Lily. Wow, I never knew you really cared that much about how I felt." He remarked. Then Kay and Zim came over. Kay hugged him tightly. "Oh Dib, I'm sorry you were hurting so much! Of course you can still be my friend! Your one of my very best friends and you always will be, ok? I won't let anything hurt you again, I promise. It's how I'll make up all the pain I put you through." Kay said crying.

"Ahem…Ok Kay, don't overdo it for the Earth-monkey…Don't make him _fall for you _all over again." Zim said as he walked over to them. Kay let go of him quickly stuttering out "sorry" and "I'll work on it". Zim looked at Dib square in the eyes, but he didn't have an angry expression, rather he looked deep in thought, like he was searching for something in Dib's face. Finally, he sighed and did the "friendly" guy punch to Dib's shoulder. "I guess you really are ok for a hyu-man, Dib-worm. Zim will remember your surrender and will _try _not to rub it in too much." Zim said smirking at Dib. Dib looked shocked for a few seconds and then turned slowly toward Lily who was whistling innocently. His eyes narrowed. "You did all of that on purpose, didn't you?" he muttered. She smirked at him.

"Hey, I look out for my girl. I wanted her and Zim to know your feelings after the fact so they wouldn't feel awkward or resentful." She stated. He rolled his eyes. "I should've known you'd have an ulterior motive. And I started to think you liked me." he said, a slight smile playing on his mouth. Lily elbowed him. "Silly, Earthling. Don't you know by now you're part of our fun dysfunctional little family? That means we all pretend to like you and tolerate you as much as we do each other." She joked. They all laughed, and their walk back was actually not so gloomy. On the other hand, the two at the front went beyond gloom. Miz was still stomping angrily towards the base and Yak was following sulkily behind her at a safe distance, Gaz walking silently beside him.

Miz knew now that Yak hadn't intentionally betrayed her or hurt her, but still…the coldness she saw in his eyes, heard in his voice, and the strength he put into that punch in the face, were all way too horrible for her to comprehend. So she resorted to continuing her anger as a defense mechanism. She figured she'd eventually calm down and forgive him, but as she kept trying to calm down, her powers and energy surged through her with the same spark as they had when she first tapped into them. She could feel their flow filling her completely, pulsing throughout her whole body. It felt like it could last an eternity. Occasionally she'd turn her head slightly to glance at Yak behind her. He had his head down. She wanted to go back and forgive him, but every time her eyes glimpsed his hand curled into a fist, her anger and powers flared up again.

Yak was thinking to himself quietly. _What if she never forgives me? What if she avoids me forever from now on? What will I do?...Without Miz, what's really there for me?_ Then he thought about how everyone had been before this whole mess started. They had all been living peacefully, accepting each other, and behaving like a real family. He did owe a lot to Zim and Kay he realized. They kept him with them up until now when they could've forced him out at any time. And even now, all but Miz didn't seem to mind that he kept the secret of him being Tak's son from them all. He wondered what they all thought about him now that they knew. Did any of them view him different? He looked back up at Miz who was glancing at him. He saw a blush creep over her face before her eyes burned with fury and her gem glowed bright. She looked away quickly clenching her fists.

Yak sighed. Gaz looked at him and then back at Miz. Even though she had originally liked Yak, he wasn't really her type she came to realize. True he was emo, and she liked emo guys, but he lacked the darkness she had which was probably why he'd turned her down. He liked Miz and she didn't mind this at all now. What she _did _mind was the fact that they were both moping and carrying on like little babies. It was annoying. Gaz slowly walked ahead. "What are you doing? Can't you see she's in a mood to kill anyone right now?" Yak hissed. Gaz turned slightly and raised an eyebrow meaningfully. "…Right…Forgot who I was talking to." Yak muttered. Gaz smirked. Miz may be in a deadly mood, but Gaz was the queen of that. Miz had nothing on her.

She walked up and stepped in front of Miz. Miz stopped narrowing her eyes. "What do you want Gaz? Why don't you go back and talk to Yak?" she snapped, putting more jealousy into her tone than she intended. Gaz opened an annoyed eye. "For your information, I'm not interested in him anymore." She replied. Miz huffed and went to move around her. That was when Gaz grabbed her by the antenna and flung her into the pavement. Everyone paused in shock. "Listen, whiner. I get that you're upset about Tak making Yak do and say all that stuff to you or whatever happened…" Zim's voice shouted out suddenly, "Wait…WHAT DID YAK DO TO MIZ?!" Gaz silenced him with a glare and continued. "…But he didn't do it on purpose and you should know that by now. So swallow it and forgive him, or I'll hurt you." She snarled in a scary voice.

Miz smirked. "Believe me…If I could control all of this energy in me right now, I would. But you slamming me into the ground just fueled it again." She flew up above Gaz who didn't appear threatened even as Miz's hands glowed brighter with her powers charging. "Prepare yourself!" Miz shouted as she blasted her powers at Gaz. At first no one could tell what happened, it'd all happened in the blink of an eye. But when everyone's eyes got over the flash of light, they saw that Gaz had been knocked back a ways and Yak was now laying on the ground nearly dead. His skin was severely burned and he didn't move except for the slight movement of his chest that showed her was still alive. Miz's eyes went wide as she felt her powers snap back to normal at the shock. Whatever amount of built up energy she'd had, seeing Yak like that had made it hide away again. She knelt down beside him. "

"You idiot! Why would you do that?" she wailed. Yak coughed and whispered in a raspy voice, "I'm the one you're really mad at…I'd rather you take it out on me…" Then he passed out. Miz buried her head into his burnt chest and cried. Kay lifted them all up with her new powers, earning a few gasps of surprise from a few of them, and then flew with them in a huge floating cluster back to the base. When they arrived she set them all down and brought Yak inside. She laid him on the couch and put her hands on his body. A soft purple glow filled the whole room as everyone could see the light flowing from her fingers and illuminating his body. In a matter of seconds his wounds were healed and he was resting peacefully. Then she floated him over toward the elevator and placed him inside. "Could someone go hit the down button on that for me, please?" she asked. Roz snorted. "**Why don't you just do it like you've been doing all this other stuff?**" Kay rolled her eyes at him. He chuckled and did what she asked.

"But seriously, how did you do that float thing without making us glow? Dib asked. He remembered when she'd used a similar technique to slam Zim around the classroom when she'd first came to Earth. "Back then, I used the thought process I have when I fly to make others "fly" around. But now, Das's powers include making other things move by sheer force of will it seems." She said. _Wrong. _Kay heard in her head. _What is? _Kay asked Das's voice. _It's not sheer force of will. It has to do with the type of gem I have. There's different powers unique to all the different color gems._ She said. This was news to Kay. She'd honestly never heard much about gems other than what she'd experienced herself. _Really? You didn't read them? I would've thought a bookworm like you would jump at the chance to read books about the history of the gems and magic._ Das said. _Well duh. They kinda banned all of that stuff after what happened with you. _Kay thought. Kay could feel Das's annoyance. _Sigh. Those morons. Don't they know that only black gems can convert to my type? Maybe they should've read the books instead of just throwing them away. _

_Here's the short version. There are eight different types or colors of the gems and they're all descended from the first two tallest who were born with gems. There's also a spectrum from pure good to pure evil in the power range. There's white that has purifying powers, which only purple gems can activate and no one can be born with, there's purple which, as you know, has healing powers, there's pink that has energy, which is why your smeet had so much trouble getting rid of her power surge from her anger. The energy users have a great amount of raw energy stored inside them which they can tap into at anytime if they're well trained, but if they're just discovering their powers, it's very hard to control and only certain things will bring it down to normal again. _

_Then there's blue which is psychic abilities, yellow which is speed and teleportation, green which is extreme physical strength, way more than any normal Irken could have, and there's black which is control. Black gems can control anything and anyone and it was with a black gem that my red gem was made so I have a combination of all powers except healing and purification just due to the fact that I have the powers of a black gem. Your purple gem gives you all powers except control and mine, which is called shadow, but now thanks to me, you have those too. You're pretty much queen of gems right now, sis._ Das snickered.

Kay couldn't comprehend all this new information. She'd always wondered about the mysteries of the gems, and now that she knew a little, she wanted to know so much more. But unfortunately the books where gone and Das was silent now. Her presence came and went in Kay's mind ever since she put the last essence of herself into Kay's gem. "Hello? Kay? You alright?" Lily was waving her hand in front of Kay's eyes. She realized that she'd spaced out while she talked to Das and everyone was looking at her strangely. She giggled, embarrassed and turned back to Miz who was still teary-eyed. She hugged her and stroked her antennae. "It'll be ok now, Miz. I'll help you control your powers ok? Just make sure when Yak feels better, you go forgive him and apologize too. That poor guy worships the ground you walk on and is pretty torn up about what happened. I can tell." She said. Miz sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I'm gonna go wait for him by his bed."

After she went downstairs, everyone started to follow suit. It'd been a long day for all of them. Dib pulled out his iPod and flopped down on the couch, too exhausted to go downstairs. Kay walked over and he straightened up. "Are you really ok?" she asked hesitantly. Dib looked her in the eyes. She could feel the warmth from them searing her. "As long as you're happy, I don't mind Kay. I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble and confusion." He mumbled. Kay smiled and ruffled his hair. "Hey!" he complained. "You worry too much." She giggled. He grunted and looked away. Zim yawned. "Ugh. It's been one hell of a day…" he muttered. Gaz piped in, "You know what makes it worse though?" Everyone looked at her. "We all have school tomorrow." They all groaned in unison at the thought of going back to school after their long and eventful vacation. "Someone kill me…" Dib grumbled. "Are you offering?" Zim asked with snarky excitement. Kay elbowed him in the gut. Dib laughed. Zim growled. Then they all began arguing. Lily shook her head at them as Roz muttered, "**They'll never change, will they.**" Lily shook her head again, staring out the window. "**What's wrong Lily?**" he asked. "I just have a bad feeling is all…" she murmured.

Elsewhere, at Tak's makeshift base, she finally limped back to. Her blood was pouring out of her and she'd only have a few precious minutes left to live. She could already see her countdown and her pak wasn't even out. "Must…Get to…screen…" she mumbled in ragged breaths. When she finally made it to her huge messaging screen, she called the Tallest. They answered right away. "I don't believe it." Red gasped. "We thought you were dead Tak!" Purple exclaimed. "Well I'm about to be…" Tak snapped, "But my Tallest, listen. Kay and every other Irken you want dead are all here on Earth. They're vulnerable and you are the last thought on their minds. I know Earth isn't a priority planet, but if you invade, you'll have a chance to kill them all." The Tallest looked at each other for a moment and then grinned evilly. "Thank you for telling us Tak. We'll head out immediately. Can you hold on that long?" Red asked. "No, my Tallest. My life clock is at 1 minute and counting." Tak said, coughing up blood. They nodded and gave her the Irken sign for farewell. "We will honor you as a proper invader Tak. Goodbye." Then they hung up. "Thank you…Tallest..." Tak collapsed, her last mission accomplished. She could finally die knowing that soon all of them would pay, and that she was finally recognized as a true invader of the Irken Empire. She grinned as she breathed her last breath and her life clock reached zero.


	13. Nostalgia

_Hey everyone still reading this series...Thank you for your patience! You all are saints for waiting so long for me to get these chapters out and then still wanting to read them! Between college and work, it sucks trying to write one of these, but I finally finished one. Now, I don't know for sure if some of the stuff in this chapter times out right like I had it in other chapters, but bear with me and just go with it. It's been awhile for me too. lol XD But please, read on, enjoy, and as always, let me know what you think! =D Love ya all! (Hopefully I can get the next chapter out relatively soon XD)_

Nostalgia

School was the most dreaded word that passed between everyone in the base the next morning. They all hated the fact that they had just fought off their death sentences, and now had to go back to…_learning_...Yuck! Either way, it was necessary to blend in to human society, and so everyone stomped grudgingly towards the building. The construction was completely finished now from Kay's huge rampage that demolished a good chunk of the building. Their classroom was restored, not a grease stain in sight, there were all new desks and chairs, and, unfortunately, Ms. Bitters was back from her extended vacation. She wasn't impressed with the improvements. Also, the weather had gotten colder as winter approached, which made everyone irritable.

"Sit down all of you wretches! Thanks to all _you _freaks…" she pointed at Zim, Kay, and Dib (who were all now sitting in a row next to each other in the middle of the room instead of the front), "…we now have tons of work to catch up on, and entirely new books! So I had to remake all of my lectures while you all were off enjoying your vacations! So today, you all spend the day doing absolutely nothing! No talking, no reading, no class work, nothing! Just sit there and focus on your misery, while I go to the teacher's lounge to relax." She snarled.

Then she opened a drawer on her desk and a bunch of shadowy tiny robots shot out, crawled across the floor and up the desks, and perched on the far corner of every student's desk. "…And these all have cameras and lasers built into them. If they catch you doing any of the things I said not to do, they will shoot lasers into your eyes and blind you for life. You all may not leave until school is over. No lunch. No bathroom breaks. If you get up the robots will slice off your legs. See you in seven hours!" she hissed and slithered out of the room.

Everyone exchanged nervous glances except Kay, Zim, and Dib. Dib groaned that they had gone back today for nothing, Zim was glad so he'd get to rest all class period, and Kay was annoyed that she'd have nothing to do the whole time. So everyone in the room put their head down and started drifting into thoughts or off to sleep. Zim was the first one out, letting his head fall on his desk with a loud thunk. Soon his soft snore could be heard. Others quickly followed suit. Dib, warily looking at the robot, got out his headphones. The robots did nothing. He smirked and put them in, his music was a slight hum against the silence of the room. He buried his head into his sleeve and pulled the hood of his new jacket Kay had bought him, over his head.

Kay shook her head at them both as she too nestled into her folded arms. She was wearing her new jacket and boots Dib had bought, and also another old favorite from Irk; a red baby doll top with black dots and black and purple argyle leggings. Her last accessory was a necklace she hadn't worn in a very long time. It was like a human charm bracelet now that she thought about it. Each pendant on the necklace was something given to her from someone close to her.

The first pendant she got was the Irken Royalty Insignia, only it was black and sprinkled with red glitter. Roz had given it to her the day she entered the academy. The second was a half of a "best friends" heart that she and Lily had gotten when they became friends. The third, and last, was a sloppy handspun mythryl (the equivalent to white gold on Irk and harvested from a conquered planet) pendant that cupped a red stone, that held a small oddly-shaped carved heart inside it. Zim had never been the greatest at art (he was a music student in the academy), but had made that pendant as best he could for Kay when they began dating. Even though others mocked his art skills, Kay thought it was beautiful. She had forgotten about the necklace until she saw it lying on her bed after Dib had dug a bunch of her old clothes out of her closet.

She cupped the pendant delicately in her palm as a wave of nostalgia hit her. How times were different back then. She could still think back to her first day of life, her time in the academy, her competing in the trial for the Crown of Excellence with Lily, her numerous conflicts with the Tallest and Das, and of course, her memories with Zim. However, Zim had been a part of her life way before they started to date. She sighed as her mind traveled back to her past, a place she'd blocked from her thoughts until now.

_Kay's Memories…_

I'm suddenly cold. I can hear voices…close by. Who are they? Who…am I? _You are Kay. Third in line of the Royal family. An Irken Princess, _said the voice from Kay's Pak. Where am I? _Open your eyes._ She opened them. A bright light blinded her for a second. She blinked letting her eyes adjust. Then she saw that all around her were taller Irkens, her species. Her Pak supplied her with information telling her some were nursemaids there to care for her, her being a new royal smeet and all, one was a member of the Royal family, Prince Roz, and by his side was another Irken, a female. The one who was her older brother looked dark and scary at first, but he showed her a small warm smile that made her fear go away. The female next to him looked…odd, compared to her data she had on what was the norm for Irkens. The same could also be said for the prince.

Normally, Irkens had medium green, clear skin, guys had straight antennae and girls had curled, and most Irkens had either red or purple coloring. These two Irkens were very different. Her brother had black eyes and very dark green skin, and the female had light purple hair that grew down to the middle of her back. However, their differences didn't seem so bad to her. True the dark skin and eyes were scary and the hair was defiantly weird, but she thought they both looked cool in their own unique way. Then all of the sudden, there was a sharp gasp from everyone and her view was blocked by an old nursemaid who was standing protectively in front of her.

Confused, she slowly stepped around the older Irken. Then she saw a few others exchange looks of shock for some reason when they looked at her, but they didn't have her attention. It was the Irken female that had come in. She stood frozen, staring at her. She went against every norm her Pak told her. She had very pale green skin that the top half was covered in an abundance of black moles, her antennae were tipped white and were mismatched, like one had not finished growing into a female antenna, her eyes were the brightest white and rimmed with thick black eyelashes and black eyelids, but her most intriguing feature, was the strange red gem shaped like a vertical-slanted eye that was dead center on her forehead. Nothing about her was normal.

She snapped out of her stupor and grinned. Her grin looked strange. She came closer to her, and Kay sensed discomfort at this from everyone else in the room. _Weird…I wonder why they're obviously so afraid of her…True she looks sickly, as of what my Pak is telling me, but surely that doesn't make her bad?_ Kay thought. Then the strange one spoke in an eerie voice. "_Hey baby Sis! What's your name?_" Sister? Why wouldn't the Pak register that? This must be the other Princess. Kay looked up at the strange Irken saying, "I'm Kay...Why are your eyes and skin so pale? Are you not feeling good...Sister?"

Apparently, something about that question was humorous because every other Irken in the room tried to stifle their laughter, all except the prince and the girl next to him. Her sister gave everyone a cold glare and then turned back to Kay with another odd smile. Then in a more cold and dark voice, she said, "_**I'm just different, little one. I'm special, and so are you.**_" She said pointing to Kay's forehead. Kay felt her forehead and scowled. She felt a cold smooth surface protruding from her head. It was round and felt tingly when she touched it. It was obviously the same thing that the other princess had on her. "What do they do?" she asked looking at her sister's odd red gem.

Then an older nursemaid stepped between Kay and Das, saying she wouldn't allow Das to corrupt Kay with "dark magic". _Dark…Magic?_ Kay thought. Her Pak had no information on this subject but at hearing it her gem on her forehead seemed to grow warm, like it was angry. _Hmm…I'll have to ask her more about that._ Then she saw her sister's gem glow as she looked into the old nursemaid's face, threatened her, and then levitated her and threw her into the wall. Kay couldn't believe her eyes at the power her sister had. It was both scary and fascinating. Her sister looked down at her smirking, patted her on the head, and then walked out of the room.

Everyone had been extra careful in trying to keep Kay away from Das since then. She was always surrounded my nursemaids until she was old enough to enter the academy. It was all really annoying actually, and the only thing that made her day was the times she spent with her older brother, Roz, and her best friend, Lily. They had become close in the few years they'd known each other and they were as inseparable as the nursemaids would allow. Of course they always made exceptions whenever Roz came into the picture. Even though, they were both older than Kay, they could all get along as if they were only days apart. Really, time made little difference to Irkens since they all live such long lives. Every year for other planets was doubled on Irk. They could literally live centuries while most planets barely lived one, so a few decades of age difference didn't really matter to Kay or anyone else.

The day she entered the academy, Roz had her walk with him in the royal courtyard. "You're reaching an important moment in your life as an Irken now. Do you know that?" he said in his normal, monotone. As of right now, his voice only grew dark when he was angry or around Das. Kay nodded. Roz reached into his Pak and brought out a black chain that held a black pendant. It was the Irken Royalty Insignia, the same symbol that was tattooed on Roz's forehead and decorated the walls in the palace. "But you mustn't forget that you are the Princess of Irk, and as such your life can't be normal like everyone else's. You have responsibilities and a destiny to fulfill." He said as he handed the necklace to her. She stared at it in awe. It was actually very pretty considering that she'd seen the symbol way too much.

"But…This necklace…It's supposed to be worn by the next in line for the throne…You." Kay said. Roz looked down. "Yes, but even though the Tallest favor me because I'm the oldest and tallest of the Royals, I still have the right to revoke my birthright and pass it down to my choice of heir. I'm sick of the Tallest making decisions for me and my whole future. I have no desire to do what they say and rule Irk one day. I'll leave that responsibility to someone more deserving." He didn't need to explain why he wouldn't have passed it to his next of kin. It was obvious to everyone that the two older royal siblings did not get along. Also, with everyone fearing and hating Das, it was also pretty obvious that if the throne passed to her, the Empire would be in trouble.

"So, I'm making you the heiress to the Empire. This position comes with many ups and downs, especially…Well, you'll see soon enough. But just remember this Kay, no matter how hard things get, always have strength and courage and do what you know is right. I may not always be around to protect you, but I'm always on your side…Same with Lily." He said and bent down to put the necklace on her. He seemed awkward as he said Lily's name. It was well-known they were dating, however, their relationship seemed very distant to the stranger's eye.

Shaking off his previous feeling, he smiled warmly for just a moment as he patted her shoulder and then he walked off. Kay sat down and looked at the pendant. That same week, Lily and Kay had gotten "best friends" heart pendants. Kay pulled her half out of her Pak and put on the chain with the pendant. She smiled as she closed her hand around both. "No matter how hard things get…I still have them." Kay whispered to herself.

They were the closet people to her and brought her mood up whenever she saw them. For a few weeks the other smeets in the academy shied away from her. They'd whisper about her gem. Kay tried to ignore them but curiosity got the better of her. She walked over to a table in the mess hall. There was a female Irken with pink eyes and thin square-like antennae. "Hey, Tenn...Isn't it?" Kay said as she approached. Tenn snapped up and looked nervous. "Yes, Princess?" "Call me Kay. Do you know why everyone is nervous around me and they keep pointing at my gem?" Kay asked, straight to the point. Tenn looked shocked for a second and then answered hesitantly, "Well, because we don't want to get on your bad side in case you can use _her _powers…" She pointed across the room.

Kay turned and saw her sister sitting alone at a table. The surrounding tables were also empty except for a purple Irken with a mark under her eye. It was like no one (except that Irken) was brave enough to sit by her. Kay looked back over. "Why does everyone fear her and think I'll be like her?" Kay asked. Tenn swallowed. "Your gem…Hers can control a dark power. She almost killed a classmate once and then something happened between her and Prince Roz and his brain got damaged in the process. Some say she tried to kill him too but ended up frying his brain. That's why he has that chip in his head." She said. Kay blinked and looked back at Das. _So _that's _why Roz hates her…But there must've been a reason why. _Das lifted her head to look across the room at someone, her gaze looked…longing. Kay followed and saw Roz waiting for Lily. _I'll talk to her after school._ Kay decided.

However, she didn't get the chance. That afternoon, when classes ended the Tallest came to the academy accompanied by guards. They looked coldly around the assembly hall until they locked eyes with Kay. Red then gestured to a guard with green eyes to take her. He was around her age and tall. His name was Sik and he was actually a friend of hers from times when they'd met walking around the palace. He looked stricken for a second at the thought of their command, but the Tallest narrowed their eyes at him and he complied.

"What's going on, Sik?" Kay asked as he grabbed her arm and began towing her with him after the Tallest. "I don't know. All I know is the Tallest got some news and they're angry. They wanted you brought in." Kay struggled but Sik was strong. She knew this but still tried. "What does it have to do with me?" she asked, frustrated. Sik glanced at her with worried eyes. "I don't know, Princess." When they got to the throne room, Sik let her go and then backed out the door. "Well well. Looks like we caught ourselves a little trouble maker." Red said. "I did nothing wrong, my Tallest." Kay said. Purple came over and jerked her pendant off the chain. "And where did you get this? Only the heir to the throne can wear it and we picked Roz, not some short little freak!" he yelled. Kay's eyes widened. _Freak? Because of my gem?_ She thought appalled that they'd be so cruel. "Roz gave it to me! He said he had the right to revoke his birthright and pass it to who he wanted!" Kay snapped.

The Tallest looked stunned and angry. They were silent as they glared at her. Finally Red spoke. "Fine. We'll acknowledge his choice, but we're not at all happy about this. We don't want the Empire to be ruled by some dysfunctional thing like you, but we are bound to uphold Roz's choice." "HOWEVER!" Purple chimed in, "We don't have to make it easy on you. As a Royal smeet, you still must obey your Tallest. So we hereby make your requirement to be the next Tallest that you do a list of chores everyday of whatever we say. If you fail to do it to our liking you will be put on probation where you will be punished severely. AND…if we ever see you associating or trying to imitate your freaky sister, you will be punished even more. Is that clear?" Kay was stunned. She knew it'd be hard but…she never imagined it'd be like _this_. _Roz knew…He knew how they'd feel._ She thought. However, she was a proud Irken, and if what her brother wanted for her involved putting up with this, then so be it. She would not back down or surrender. So with bitter resignation, she bowed her head and muttered, "Yes my Tallest."

That whole year, all her life was the academy, chores, and sleep. She'd maybe get a little Lily or Roz time here and there, but her work mostly took up her time. Lily would still visit and occasionally help her with her chores when the Tallest weren't looking. She was let of the hook for certain social events, Royal meetings, and the trials for the Crown of Excellence that had come up. Though, after a few weeks of that she'd dropped out to give Lily a better chance of winning. And win she did. Lily was now the Chosen One, and even though she now lived in the palace, she could barely find the time to see Kay as well. Roz was also off by himself a lot or with Lily, so Kay felt utterly alone most days.

The only solace she found was reading in her room late at night when she'd finished her chores and doodling in and out of her Art class. However, while she was at the academy, everyone was so much nicer to her and she could spend time with Lily and Roz. She would occasionally see her sister Das alone or with that purple Irken sometimes, but Das seemed to be avoiding her. But she avoided mostly everyone and they returned the favor. Then one day in the academy, on Goal Day when the Tallest come to the school to survey every grade and see how they're coming in their classes, and also see what job they'd like to have in the future, she met _him_.

They were in the section of Kay, Lily, Tenn, and Tak's (the purple Irken) grade when the next one came up. He was wearing a homemade cape it looked like and a crown that was also poorly made. He held up his instrument from his Music class and announced in a loud voice, "I AM ZIM!" Then he began to play the instrument to show off his skills, and he was indeed very good. He played as well as the professional performers in the palace. But after the fine arts demonstration came the Science and Math and Domination demonstrations. He butchered his Science experiment and had no luck in Math at all. When it came to Domination, he had the makings of a good Invader up until it came to conquering, then he went overboard. He completely demolished his simulation planet and caused the actual simulator to malfunction. Many of the students laughed and made fun of him, but Kay was enthralled by his enthusiasm and his failure to give up. Near the end it was obvious the Tallest majorly disliked him and were majorly frustrated with all of the destruction he'd caused.

When they reluctantly asked him his goal, he'd puffed up his chest. "I WILL be Tallest one day!" he said gesturing to his poorly made crown and cape. "I don't care if I'm not in the Royal family! I will work my way up and show how amazing I am so that it's obvious I should be made Tallest. I will prove that height doesn't matter and I will be the greatest Tallest there ever was! ALL WILL BOW TO THE MIGHTY TALLEST ZIM!" he shouted. His voice was so loud that it echoed through the whole assembly hall, through the entire academy. Then he did the customary Irken solute to the Tallest and stepped down, walking confidently back to his seat. Everyone was stunned at first and then most of the students burst into fits of laughter. They mocked him and said he was a complete idiot to think that he could be Tallest when he breaks everything he touches, fails most of his classes, and was one of the smallest Irkens.

Hearing that made something click in Kay's mind. She then realized that it wasn't just because of her gem that the Tallest hated her. Compared to her two siblings, she was a dwarf in height. She was as small as Zim for a matter of fact, and seeing how everyone treated him because of that made her blood boil. So what if he wasn't really that good at anything except Music? He still had the drive and determination that made for a good soldier or Invader and that shouldn't have made a difference. It was because of his height that others sneered when he declared his goals in his confident demeanor. When it came to her turn, Kay swore to make a good show out of it.

She was excellent at Art and Science, even though her Math lacked a little. Her Dominating was the worst because she didn't have it in her to destroy and conquer others. In her mind, it was unnecessary and a waste of intelligent life and opportunities to explore new ideas and worlds and make allies. So instead of demonstrating her dominating techniques, she stood there and glared defiantly at the Tallest and said, "I will not conquer for I am a Princess and the heiress to the throne. When I am Tallest I will see to it that the conquering of other planets is disbanded and that height in our society is minimal compared to an individual's skills and determination. We will not be measured by the height of our bodies but by the strength of our will and the size of our hearts and minds. This is my goal and my promise!" her voice rang clear through the halls as well, and again all was quiet.

Her footsteps when she stepped down and walked back to her seat sounded deafening compared to the silence that filled the room. She looked around at the others' faces. Roz and Lily looked shocked but proud, the Tallest looked furious, Tak looked irritated and smug, Tenn looked astounded, and other students looked surprised and confused. The two looks that were the oddest were Zim's and Das's. Das's s eyes looked dark and calculating as she looked at Kay for the first time in a long time. Most of the time she avoided eye contact or any kind of contact with Kay, but now she was glaring at her. It was hard to tell if she was mad, impressed, or jealous. Then there was Zim. His eyes gleamed with admiration and awe, like that was the most impressive and moving speech he'd ever heard, excluding his of course. His look made her blush slightly as she finally sat down. A few more seconds passed and then the whole room began to fill with clapping and cheering.

Kay was shocked that she'd gotten through to so many. Maybe there was hope for the Empire yet. Then Red stood up and shouted angrily, "SILENCE! ENOUGH CLAPPING OR WE'LL PUNISH YOU ALL!" Everyone shut up. Purple got up and narrowed his eyes to all of them. "WE are the Tallest as of right now, and what we do and say goes until we die, which will be many centuries from now! So disregard everything you just heard and carry on like normal or we'll banish you all and start over with new smeets! Understood?" "Yes my Tallest!" the crowd shouted, and with that, all progress Kay had just made was lost. She glared at the Tallest and they glared back. She felt a burning sensation going through her entire body and she stared to tremble with anger. Then all of the sudden, her forehead was in searing pain and she clutched her head as the pain consumed her. She got up and ran from the room as fast as she could. She could hear voices laughing and shouting behind her, but she couldn't care right now. There was too much pain.

She collapsed on the ground in a hallway that was a ways from the assembly hall. She could hear Lily and Roz calling out to her. She heard other voices too, the voices of the Tallest's guards, Sik's voice among them. She could still hear the roar of the shouts and laughter in the hall, all seeming to wonder why she had bolted from the room with a look of pain etched on her face. Some were saying it was because she had been shot down by the Tallest, others didn't know and were worried that something was wrong. She didn't know either. All she could focus on was pain. And then suddenly, the heat in her body flowed through her and rushed toward her forehead and burst out. She blacked out.

She came too curled up in the hall, or what was left of it. Though it seemed like the explosion inside her was triggered randomly, she knew it had something to do with her hatred and anger toward the Tallest. Maybe that was why the walls of the hallway had crashed down on her and were charred and smoking. She felt the weight of one piece of the wall on top of her. She gasped as it began to press down on her, cutting off her air. Then the wall glowed red and lifted off of her. She staggered up and saw another glow. Her own hands and forehead were glowing purple. Her gem felt warm. "What's happening to me?" she wondered aloud. "_**You triggered your powers.**_" said a familiar eerie voice. Kay turned slowly and saw Das standing there, levitating the wall with her red glowing hand. She threw it behind her and walked over to Kay, touching her gem. She hissed and recoiled from it like it burned her. Her white eyes narrowed. "_**You should go back to your room and lock yourself in for a few days. You'll be unstable with your powers new and developing like this. I know I was.**_" She mumbled.

Kay's eyes widened. "So…I have what you have?" _Was everyone right? Will I turn out like Das?_ Kay thought. The thought scared and interested her. Das smirked. "_**I don't think so. You have a different color than me. Only mine and one other have the power that I have. You couldn't do it most likely. You'll just be more of a freak now, like me.**_" she said, an almost hopeful sound in her voice. She grabbed Kay's arm tightly and then started dragging her toward the exit. She then shoved her out the door. "_**Seriously, go home. You don't want to be here with them all freaking out right now. Take the time to get used to your powers and then come back.**_" She snapped and then slammed the door behind her.

Kay did what she said. She may have ignored her most of her life but she must feel something if she pulled the wall off Kay and gave her advice to help her. She did go through the same thing after all, so it made sense to listen to her. So Kay stayed cooped up in her room the rest of the week, trying to get used to the glow that would come and go with her emotions and thoughts. Soon she was able to control when the powers flowed. She also discovered something interesting. She could levitate herself and fly around her room, and she loved it. So what if she was considered a freak for this? It was actually pretty cool. Two weeks later she went back and everyone was on edge around her again. It took awhile before everyone started warming up to her again.

However, her relationship with the Tallest only got worse. They saw her developing powers as a serious threat and created a whole separate punishment if they caught her practicing. She would be locked in isolation for three days, bound and with a metal plate covering her gem. The metal could somehow cancel the flow of power and subdue it, making it impossible to use it while it was on. She was dealt this punishment almost as regularly as probation, but she didn't care. She was determined to master her powers and she wasn't going to back down because of a few days in solitude.

Also, when she finally got up enough courage to go ask Das for her help, Das had screamed at her to leave her alone and suck it up. _Fine! If she won't help me, I'll figure it out myself! _Kay thought as she practiced, determined to master it and to get to Das's level to show her sister they could be equals. So she practiced, and soon got very good at hiding it so she was able to go without punishment, and after awhile things fell into their old routine; school, chores, minimal friend time, and sleeping. Only now there was practicing time that Kay would do while everyone in the palace was asleep. She would float out her window and go into the courtyard to practice.

Once, Sik had caught her while he was patrolling, but with a bat of her eyelashes and a small smile followed by a please, he made sure that none of the other guards bothered her when she would practice. She knew she should feel guilty by doing that, but as Lily said so often "When you've got it, roll with it.", so Kay did. She knew that despite her size and weirdness, Sik liked her as well as a few others in her grade did, but she didn't really feel anything for them. Lily had even tried to set her up with Sik once but that hadn't ended well when it was obvious that Kay only viewed him as a friend. Plus he was under oath to serve the Tallest and that meant they would have conflict.

No, Kay didn't really feel that way for anyone right now…but she was impressed by the one Irken who announced his name to the entire planet along with his plans to become Tallest. She admired his dream even though it was probably futile. As she walked into the courtyard, the two Irken moons were shining on her and the wind blew all around her, wiggling her antennae and blowing her nightdress around. She loved the feeling of being outside and she wished she could explore other worlds and see their nature for herself. She was sure there were places far more beautiful and serene than Irk.

Most of their wildlife was dangerous so every Irken stuck close to the cities, most lived in the capital, and they only had a few outlying villages with more primitive Irkens who shied away from city life. She'd always wanted to meet one and see how they lived. They still went through childbirth, a part of reproduction that was programmed out of Irkens in the capital. Mating was considered an unnecessary distraction to most, and for the couples that did want a smeet of their own, childbirth was too time consuming. So now all smeets were born in test-tubes. It was actually kind of sad to Kay. She thought it would be romantic to go through childbirth with a mate. But she had to admit their way was more practical to the busy Irken.

Seeing a rare opportunity where Sik wasn't watching her from his post, she flew over the palace gates and out into the street. She'd never really explored much of the capital herself. She'd only ever been in the palace and at the academy. She was curious. So she floated through the streets, seeing the households that were still awake, their lights flickering in their rooms. She saw restaurants, shopping centers, fuel stations and other buildings, but nothing that really caught her interest. Then she saw in the center of the city, there was a park. It had a colossal tree in the center with benches circling it. In one corner of the park, there was a fountain that was full of elixir (a drink for Irkens that brighten their mood), and in the other corner was a gazebo of sorts only it had tinted windows and a door. A small cloud of steam escaped from the top.

Curious, she flew down to further investigate the gazebo only to find it wasn't a gazebo at all, it was a very tiny home. _Must belong to the park's owner or someone like that._ Kay thought as she zoomed in closer. The only window she found that wasn't tinted was one on the roof. It looked like a moon window used for star gazing. She looked down through it and saw a little living area all dark except for the soft glow of a heating system that was letting off the steam. Directly below her was a small plush mat, that barely looked comfortable for an animal to sleep on, and on that mat was an Irken who was laying on his back looking through the window, right at her.

Shocked at seeing her, she heard him yelp as he tumbled off the mat in surprise. She quickly flew away, scared that the Irken would be angry. So she hid in the branches of the huge tree. She was glad that this was one of the only species of tree on their planet that wasn't deadly or poisonous to the touch. She saw the Irken rush out of his home, and to her surprise, it was Zim. _Why is he living in that little house in the park?_ Kay wondered. "Anyone there?" he called out in a hopeful sounding voice. Suddenly a loud "Shut the hell up, Zim!" came from one of the surrounding buildings and someone threw a thick book out their window and nailed Zim in the head with it.

Zim staggered up, brushed himself off, and then walked slowly back to his door. "…Guess I must've imagined it again…" he mumbled as he went back inside. _How mean! He was only trying to figure out why I was there…They could give him a break at least._ Kay thought as she went to pick up the book that they hit Zim with. It was a very dense manual for a ship. She flew up to the window that had thrown it and set it on the sill with a note of eviction for the owner by order of the Royal family. _That'll show him._ She thought smugly. She floated back down to Zim's little house and left something on his doorstep; a flower that is normally given as a "feel better" gift when someone is hurt or ill, and a note that said, "Sorry for startling you while you were star gazing. I was just curious. This is for the book that got thrown at you and here are some monies. Have a good day. -K." After setting the note there, she flew back to the palace. When she got back the sun had started to rise and she groaned at the long day ahead of her.

That day at school she noticed Zim in her Science class, looking happier than usual. He boldly marched up to the tall kids an announced, "Zim has a secret admirer!" Kay blushed and looked away. The others laughed and one bigger one shoved him back. "As if! Who'd be the "secret admirer" of a small, stupid, poverty-stricken defect like you?" he sneered. Zim grinned ignoring the insults. "Someone who was kind enough to give Zim a flower and write a note." He said happily. They all snickered and told him to show them the note as proof. He pulled it out and Kay ducked her head. The tall one's eyes narrowed as he read her note and then he ripped it up in front of Zim. His antennae sank as he watched. Then he stomped on the tall one's foot. "What did you do that for?!" he growled. The tall one shoved him back into a table with beakers and tubes causing them all to break and splash all over. The instructor came hurrying over and growled as he saw Zim in the middle of the mess.

"Zim! Get out of my classroom! Now!" he yelled. Zim brushed off the pieces of broken glass and wrung the green liquid from the beaker out of his uniform. "If Zim must even though it was not his fault…" he said turning to glare at the tall jerks who did it. "I'll get you, so help me! You will soon know the wrath of Zim!" he yelled. They broke into fits of cruel laughter as they mocked his threat. His eyes and cheeks darkening, he walked out of the room and slammed the door. _I can't believe those jerks! _Kay thought glaring at them. Slowly smirking, she let her powers flow to her hand and levitated all three over to a vat of bubbling liquid. They were freaked and confused so Kay marched over and looked them in the faces. "I'll save him the trouble of dealing with jerks like you. What you did was petty and pathetic. I hope you burn." She said darkly as their eyes widened, and she dropped them into the vat. They shrieked as they scrambled to get out of the burning liquid making a huge mess.

The instructor bolted over and angrily turned to Kay. It was obvious he wanted to strike her but being the Princess had its advantages. Kay grinned smugly at him. "They deserved it. They pushed Zim into that table. It wasn't his fault." She said. "Be that as it may, you still messed up my room. Go join him out in the hallway if the Princess likes to sully herself with defective trash!" he snapped. Kay huffed and headed toward the door. "Oh and I think I'll tell the Tallest about that little stunt you pulled today with your freaky magic." He said, smirking. Her antennae snapped up as she turned to glare at him, but it was no use. He would tell and she'd be put in isolation again. She stomped out the door slamming it behind her. "That bastard! This is just great!" Kay growled. Then she looked over and saw Zim sitting against the wall down the hall, looking at her curiously. She blushed, knowing it was bad manners for a princess to curse.

"Umm...Just so you know I normally don't talk like that." she mumbled shyly. He grinned. "Zim admires your fire. It is almost as impressive as my own! But it is a shame that you defended me for nothing." he said. "Oh? Why is that?" Zim's antenna twitched. "Oh I already had in mind an ingenious diabolical plan to make them pay that no doubt would've made them beg for mercy! And then no one else would've been involved." he said cockily. Kay smirked at the Irken's bluff. "Well I had to get involved. There's no way I'd stand around and let those jerks get away with pushing you and calling you a poverty-stricken defect. The nerve!"

Zim looked away. "Well you may not know this but I am poor. But I am by NO MEANS defective! Such is impossible for the great Zim and is mere wishful thinking on my enemies! But...I have no family, friends, or partners, so I live in Capital Park and care for the tree so they won't discard me from the city. The only monies I have to my name I acquired only recently from my secret admirer! I'm very flattered that one would show enough interest in me to reward me on my greatness and defend me from my neighbor's ignorance. I'd much like to meet this admirer–hey, where are you going?" Zim shouted as Kay got up and swiftly walked away trying to hide her blush.

_Just because I gave him a flower and money and a note doesn't make me a secret admirer. I don't like him...right?_ Kay thought to herself. As expected, when she got home the Tallest were furious that she used her powers in school. She sulkily walked her way towards her isolation area, but as she passed Roz's room, she saw Lily rush out, her face hidden, but Kay could feel a strange emotion emanating from Lily as she ran in the opposite direction. I wonder what's going on...Kay thought to herself.

Later after isolation, Kay went to Lily's room. Lily was sitting on her bed, cross-legged, with her eyes closed. Uh oh...something happened, otherwise she wouldn't be meditating. Kay thought. "Trying to see the future?" Kay joked, startling Lily from her trance. "Ahh Kay...Heh yeah kinda. Not really the future but more of the outcome of something." Lily said avoiding Kay's eyes. Kay sat down on the bed and lightly tugged Lily's hair so she faced her. "Ok spill. I know you have something on your mind. Is it...Roz? I saw you run from his room earlier." Lily blushed and looked away. "...You guys weren't doing anything...weird right?" "What? N-NO! It's...not really like that..." Lily said blushing even more.

"Then what? You know I sometimes have trouble reading your relationship with Roz sometimes...It's almost like..." Lily put up her hand to Kay's mouth and looked at her with the most serious expression she'd seen on her friend. Lily was a free spirit and loved to have fun. She had a quick wit and a sarcastic sense of humor. She was hyper and energetic, but could also be calm and caring as the situation demanded it. But she had never struck Kay as serious until this moment.

"Listen Kay. Please don't try to read too much into it. There are only two things you need to know about me and Roz. We…_care_ about each other and...We've been arranged to marry by the Tallest." Lily said. Kay blinked. "You're getting married?" she mumbled. Lily blushed again and looked away nervously. "Y-yeah..." Kay squealed and hugged Lily. "That means we'll be sisters!" she exclaimed happily. Lily looked shocked for a second as if this thought hadn't crossed her mind before now. Then she started giggling and hugged Kay back. "Yeah we will!" she said and they both laughed happily about it. Kay left for her room in the best mood she'd had all day...besides when she'd been talking to Zim.

The next day in Science class, Kay had cautiously avoided Zim. She wasn't sure why she felt so strangely happy and embarrassed around him so she hoped ignoring him would make it go away. It didn't. She only felt worse when she noticed the side looks Zim gave her from the other side of the room. She quietly worked on her assignment, also ignoring the glares of the instructor and the jerks she'd punished yesterday, who were covered with bandages. She heard Zim snicker as one of them walk by, causing her to smirk in satisfaction. When she looked over, she and Zim locked eyes for a second. She whipped her head around to hide her blush. _Oh get a hold of yourself, Kay! Quit blushing like an idiot!_ Kay scolded herself in her head.

As the class began to incorporate the chemistry and machinery together for the last step there were a few groans. Not everyone in the academy was skilled at Science. Kay didn't really understand why she did well in Science, but she did find it interesting, unlike Math and Domination, so that probably had some effect on it. Then the teacher decided to change it up by assigning partners for this experiment. He called off the names of Irkens in groups and Kay began to get a feeling where this would end up. As she expected, the last names he called where her and Zim's.

"Since the Princess likes to spend so much time helping defects, I figured she could attempt to improve Zim's horrendous Science skills." He said smugly as their classmates chuckled. Kay lifted her head proudly and said, "Thank you for the opportunity, Sir. I'd absolutely love the chance to do your job better than you at teaching someone Science." The teacher's face flushed angrily but he turned away, muttering profanities under his breath. Others couldn't help from giggling at Kay's great burn, all except for the jerks.

All of the sudden Zim was beside her, still chuckling. "Ahh…That was a good one." He said. Kay blushed slightly and avoided his eyes. His smile faltered as he tried to look at her face. "Did I…offend you or something, Princess?" he asked. Kay shook her head and looked at him. "Not at all. Sorry, I'm just not really used to getting direct attention from someone besides my brother and Lily." She said. Zim blink as if this surprised him. "But I thought Royals had a ton of friends and people who admire them." Kay laughed out loud. "Oh man…Zim. Look at me for a second. Tell me what you see." She said. Zim stepped back and looked her up and down slowly. Then he nervously looked away, his face flushing dark green. "…You look beautiful…" he whispered.

Kay couldn't have been more shocked than if she'd been electrocuted. _He thinks I'm beautiful? Ok Kay…Focus. Breathe. _She thought trying to calm her thoughts. *ahem* "…I meant do you see anything strange about me?" Zim slowly shook his head. "I know what you're getting at but I don't care what everyone else says…You're gem is awesome and beautiful on you. It should make people want to worship you all the more, not criticize you." He said. Kay was speechless.

This was the only Irken she'd ever encountered who wasn't afraid or weirded out by her gem. "Umm…Well, my point was that even though I am Royal, _this _causes others to stay away from me, so that's why I'm not really used to people like you coming up and randomly talking to me." She was beginning to get flustered again under his admiring gaze. "Well anyways…We should probably do this." She said changing the subject. That suddenly focused Zim's attention elsewhere and his eyes shone with determination. Kay had to admit she seemed to be a sucker for guys with a fierce determination and confidence, and Zim was defiantly one who had an over-abundance of both.

As the class went on she attempted to show him how to do the experiment, and between him spacing out while watching her talk and him not following her directions, she realized that the teacher may have been right about Zim being a lost cause in this class. Then just when she had been about to add the final part, Zim had insisted he do it for her and accidently added too much. The result: a massive wave of flaming metal parts burst out and began shooting around the whole room. Screams erupted as the students ran trying to find cover from the fiery shrapnel. "Who did this?!" the teacher barked ducking under his desk. Everyone screamed "Zim" at once except for Kay, who had been pulled to the ground and underneath Zim as soon as the explosion happened.

Kay and Zim locked eyes and Kay could feel the sparks flying between them both as Zim crouched protectively over her. But this was no time to think of such things with them being in danger. "Everyone to the doors!" screamed the teacher as the students stampeded out. Without looking back the teacher hit the emergency close button for the door, and it began to slowly close. Realizing they would be locked in and left to die in the fiery metallic chaos that was now the science lab, Zim grabbed up Kay and before she could even get a word out, Zim shoved her under the door yelling, "Go Princess! Your life is worth more!" She slid into the hall as the door shut behind her with Zim still inside.

Shocked, she looked around at everyone. They just stared at the door with relieved looks and detached expressions. The tall one from the day before muttered under his breath, "It's what he gets for screwing up that bad and causing the whole thing." Another muttered, "Yeah. This is almost as bad as the time when he created monsters that killed the last two Tallests…" They looked at the door with almost smug expressions. Something in Kay snapped and she grabbed a hold of them by their throats with her powers. Others screamed as she walked over to them choking and dangling in the air. "I've HAD IT with you guys! Yeah he may have caused it but it was an _accident_! And just because of that he shouldn't have to die! He _saved _my life just now pushing me out when—"

"Then you should just be grateful for the defect's sacrifice and forget about him, Princess." the teacher said sternly. Kay dropped her classmates and whipped around to face her teacher, then they heard another explosion in the room followed by an agonized scream. Hot smoke poured out from under the door and then everything was silent. Even those who hated Zim suddenly looked at the door in horror. Kay snapped and then ran at the door, bashing it with her glowing fists. "NO! NO NO NO NOOOO!" she screamed as her powers began breaking through the door. Then with a sudden surge of energy she blasted the doors away. All the others fled from the scene and she was left alone.

Coughing, she looked around the charred remains of the room. "Zim! Zim, where are you?!" she wailed. Then she heard a slight gasping from the other side of the room. Zim was there, barely alive, with several pieces of shrapnel sticking out of him and his torso crushed by a beam that fell on top of him. He was bleeding profusely and Kay was certain his spine was crushed. There was no way he'd make it, but she knocked the beam off of him and picked him up.

A raspy gurgle came from his throat as he choked out, "…Prin…cess…I'm…sor..sor…ry…". Kay felt moisture in the corner of her eyes as she whispered, "Kay, Zim. Call me Kay. But please don't talk. I have to get you to the Infirmary right now." Zim slowly put up his shaky hand and touched her cheek. "…Kay..." and he slipped into unconsciousness. "NO! Zim! Hang in there! Don't you die!" Kay shrieked as she flew up and through the halls. Everyone she passed stared at her but she couldn't focus on anything but getting to the Infirmary.

Then something grabbed her and dragged her back to the ground. It was Das. She leaned over Zim with her eyes burning intensely. She looked at her glowing red hand and for once looked disgusted at herself. Then she whipped around to look at Kay. "_**Save him now!**_" she yelled. "I was trying…but…but…" Das slapped her across the face. "_**Shut up for a second! Now, put your hands on him and expel out all of your powers into him!**_" Das looked her dead in the eyes and Kay knew that she should listen. She got down over Zim and put her hands on his chest. Then she took a deep breath, and with all the strength in her entire being she forced all of her powers into Zim's body. A bright purple glow lit up the whole room as Kay became slightly aware of all the other students watching them. Then as she felt the last bit of her powers leave her body she blacked out.

"Princess! Princess, wake up!" "Get out of here, defect! You'll ruin everything like you always do!" "But Zim MUST see her! Do not get in my way! Princess!" "_**Let him pass now, or I'll rip your flesh from your bones!**_" _Voices…I hear voices. Das…and Zim? Zim…_Kay blinked and opened her eyes to a bright room. _I'm in the Infirmary…But Zim…Zim needs to go to the Infirmary! _"Zim…hurt…Infirmary…" she groaned, feeling weak. Her eyes began to focus and she saw a doctor backed against the wall staring nervously at Das who hovered by the doorway. Through the doorway was a huge crowd of curious students trying to get a look. And at the end of her bed was Zim, perfectly healed. There wasn't a scratch on him.

"Princess! You're awake! Thank Tallest!" he said relieved. "How?...You were…" "You saved my life! I don't know what you did, but your powers saved me!" He got closer to her and his eyes shone with admiration and gratefulness. Suddenly Kay remembered everything; Das finding her and telling her what to do, the glowing purple light that flowed out of her hands and into Zim's body, and her blacking out. "Das…How did you know I could do that?" she asked. Everyone turned to look at Das who obviously didn't want attention turned on her. "_All purple gems can heal. That's their main power._" She said in a hushed calm voice. Everyone looked startled at her almost normal-sounding voice, compared to her usual dark and creepy tone.

"So Das helped you save me?" Zim asked, looking at Kay still with the admiring eyes. "Yeah. She told me what to do." Kay mumbled. "Wow…You _saved_ me! How can I ever make it up to you, Princess? I swear Zim will do anything! Zim does not take the saving of his life lightly!" he said. "Just call me Kay, Zim. Like I said before. That's all I want. I'm sick of always being called Princess." He paused for a second and then smiled. "Kay. Zim's beautiful savior." He murmured in awe. Kay grew uncomfortable knowing that everyone was watching them. She went to look at her sister, but she was gone suddenly. Then, seeing she was gone, the doctor whistled and guards burst in and grabbed Zim. "Now you'll not disturb the Princess. She saved your life so be grateful for that and get out of here, defect!" they said throwing Zim out. "No, wait!" he yelled. Kay was about to object but she felt a sharp stabbing pain in her arm. The doctor had sedated her and she quickly slipped back into unconsciousness.

After that day for the next few years, Kay was kept under the strictest guard. She had Sik to accompany her everywhere when she wasn't confined to her room. The Tallest claimed they had a fear of her "getting hurt" but Kay knew what it really was. They wanted her under tight observation now that she'd realized her true potential with her powers. Also they wanted to keep Zim away from her at all costs. They hated him more than ever now and did everything in their power to make sure he had the hardest time in the academy. Though, through great determination and perseverance, Zim graduated the Academy with good marks in three out of his four main classes (ever since the accident in Science, he had tried his hardest to pay attention and do everything right), and he had achieved the status of Soldier. If he wanted to peruse the career as an Invader, he would have to go to a special training area on another planet.

Since it was the time for everyone to graduate and a celebratory party was given to the grads, everyone had to attend. Coincidently, the date of the party also fell on Kay's celebrated date of existence (aka a Celebration Day or an Irken birthday). So they made it a joint party and Kay and Lily picked the theme of a masquerade like what was done in the older days of Irk. That way, with the masks on everyone and Kay's average and insignificant height, she wouldn't be noticed until they called her up. Then she could try to find Zim. Since the last time she saw him, he was all that was on her mind. She desperately wanted to see him again for reasons she couldn't explain. She knew how the Tallest felt about him, but she didn't care. After that day they couldn't control who she could and couldn't see since she'd be an official "adult" as far as Irkens went.

So Kay and Lily picked out an inconspicuous mask that covered her gem nicely, and an average masquerade ball gown, completely different from the normal styles of Irken gowns in their era. In their modern age, gowns were extremely skimpy and had more glitter, sequins, and sparkles than a disco ball made out of diamonds in a night club. With her all dressed up, she slipped away out her window so the escorts she was supposed to have didn't know what she looked like. Going to the party from the outside was interesting to her. She got to see how the palace looked going in. She went through the doors with the crowd like she was an average Irken. It actually felt good not to be instantly picked out of everyone. However, she had no idea what Zim would look like or if she could even find him before the ceremony started.

Lily and Roz were aloof around her so they wouldn't draw attention to her, but they would occasionally look her way and smile (or in Roz's case, nod at her). He and Lily would dance together, but it seemed awkward and forced somehow. Then Kay saw Lily get frustrated and really get into it catching Roz by surprise. Then she laughed at his startled and awkward expression. _Well…Whatever's going on between them, at least they look like they're getting along. _Kay thought and then looked through the crowd. Throughout the night, she had lots of guys come up to her and ask her to dance, even the tall guy from science class. She declined from all their requests because it was too risky. She could have her identity exposed.

She was leaning against a wall later on, taking a break from looking when she felt someone slide beside her, making a slight *ahem* noise. Annoyed, she figured it was another random guy asking her to dance, but as she took in the size, antennae shape, big red eyes, cocky smile, and badly-made costume she knew it had to be Zim. Still she played coy saying, "Yes?" He smiled in a knowing way and said, "I was wondering if you'd like to…dance?" Kay giggled and took his hand. "Of course, Zim." She whispered and he lit up. Then he dragged her to the center of the dance floor and as they began to dance, Kay got the feeling that everyone, including the Tallest were watching them. _I guess they figured out that I'd be the only one who'd agree to dance with Zim. _Kay thought.

But no one stopped them. So Zim and Kay danced for the first time, and as she would expect for someone so gifted in Music class, Zim was an amazing dancer. They moved to the rhythm like light bouncing off a mirror. Zim twirled Kay around, and Kay swayed and shimmied to the beat. There was no room between them as they moved all around to the music, and on the final note, Zim dipped her so low, her antennae brushed the floor. She was so energized and happy that she didn't even hear the Tallest calling her up until the third time. She regrettably left Zim and walked up to the stage. The Tallest gave her deadly looks but she just smirked at them and stood in her place.

"Tonight, we congratulate all of our graduating smeetlings from the Academy. They have all worked hard and will be valued Soldiers to the Irken Empire. There will be a period of rest so they can decide which path they want to choose in life. At the end of the period, they will all go to the Control Brains and take their final placement tests. Those who test into Invader class will ship out the following week to the training planet Devastis and continue training as an Invader. Good luck to you all." Red announced to the whole crowd. Then Purple came forward. "And now we honor our…_Princess_. Today she graduates and can take on the position of Soldier if she chooses instead of succeeding to the throne when our time is up." He looked at Kay, as was traditional in this situation to see if the heir chose a different path. To this Kay snorted, "Heh, you wish!"

Eyes narrowing, the Tallest addressed the crowd again. "In that case, she will be named our sole heiress to the Empire since Prince Roz has stepped down." Kay noted that they did not mention Das of course. _Huh…I didn't see Das here…I wonder if she wasn't allowed to attend. _Kay thought. As the Tallest wrapped up the speech, Kay saw Roz and Lily looking up at her with pride and encouragement, and she looked over seeing Zim gazing at her as if she were a goddess. She tried her hardest not to blush when she heard the Tallest say their final words, "And with this, Princess Kay is now a full-fledged Irken adult. _Congratulations._" Red spat the last word out and turned away with Purple right behind him. Others cheered and congratulated her as well, but for some strange reason, Kay suddenly felt an eerie sensation prickling down her spine like something evil was watching her with hate.

When the party ended and everyone started leaving, Kay desperately tried to look for Zim all while feeling that creepy sensation growing stronger. At last she found him waiting at the edge of the Palace courtyard. A warm feeling spread through her at the sight of him that she momentarily forgot about the other feeling. "Hey Zim." She greeted him, trying to sound casual while hiding her blush. She'd never had her heart beat faster in her life. "Good evening, Princess…Kay!" Zim said after getting a slightly annoyed look from Kay. "I must say, tonight was great for Zim! I much enjoyed our dance, and I congratulate you joining me in Irken adulthood." Zim said in his loud and innocently arrogant tone. Kay figured by now that Zim didn't realize he sounded arrogant and cocky most of the time considering his humble lifestyle. It was most likely a defense mechanism he developed so he wouldn't go crazy with self-pity or self-loathing and things of that nature.

"Hmm yes…And do you know what that means, Zim?" Kay said with a sly smile. Zim smiled, cocky as usual. "Of course Zim knows, silly Kay! It means you have all rights as an Irken adult. You can get your own ship and drive it, go to bars and drink, and take a mate without the consent of your authority figure or parental units." He stated. Kay smirked. "And can you guess which of those I'm going to do first?" Zim appeared to contemplate this before saying, "Well I know what _I _did first…I went and got my own Voot Runner, one of the greatest Irken-made vehicles on the market! It runs great and has no known flaws! Then I went and got wasted and I remember making some Irkens kinda mad but I don't remember why. It might have been when I tried firing my lasers at them, but oh well. They couldn't handle the amazingness of ZIM anyways. Oh and then I went to—" Zim was cut out by Kay lightly kissing him on the lips.

Zim froze. His eyes widened and all his senses were suddenly on fire. The most beautiful Irken he'd ever seen, and the Princess of the planet at that…was _kissing him! _He'd never imagined any female would desire him that way, let alone one he desired since the day he saw her. Her fiery determination and caring demeanor had attracted him, and for once made him think about someone other than himself being in the center of the universe. And with this kiss, he could've died happy right then. Kay pulled back to grin shyly at Zim who remained rigid staring into space. "If you wouldn't mind, Zim, I'd like to start dating you." She said. Zim didn't show any sign of life. Kay began to look confused as she waved her hand in front of his eyes.

Zim blinked and held up a finger, turning around. Kay giggled. He turned back around staring at his feet, his face a dark emerald. "Zim will gladly let Kay date him." He mumbled. Kay grinned big and gave Zim a huge hug. "Great! We'll meet here tomorrow ok?" she said excited. All Zim could do was nod. Kay flew back to her bedroom window, glowing with happiness. _Wow…I did it. I really did it. I asked Zim out!_ She thought to herself in wonder. "This is the best day ever! Nothing could ruin my mood now!" Kay said to herself. "_**Oh is that right, Sis?**__" _said a voice from her window. Kay whipped around to see Das leaning on the ledge of Kay's window, glaring menacingly at her. She was dressed in a long flowing black gown that feathered out at the bottom like it was made of vapor, and elbow length fishnet gloves. Her mask was black as well and hid her gem from sight, but those eerie, cold white eyes were unmistakably Das's.

"Oh, hey Das. It looks like you were at the party after all. I didn't see you. Did you have fun?" Kay said, a bit flustered at seeing her sister after such a long time. Das narrowed her eyes and straightened up to walk around Kay's room. "_Everyone avoided me as usual, so besides the fact of being alone the entire evening, you could say I had "fun"…_" She mumbled in her almost normal tone, something that was rare and only seemed to be around Kay. She was looking around Kay's room at all her things. Kay's endless amounts of books and music drives dominated most of the room not including her bed. However, there was one corner where Kay kept all of her pictures. She loved documenting the important things in her life through a camera and there were tons of photos in frames and pinned on the wall. Most were of her and Lily, her and Roz, both of them with her, or her and some classmates. Others were of her in places she'd been or of something cool that caught her eye.

But the ones Das focused on were the two off to the side. One was in an intricate frame that she'd made in Art and it contained three different pictures all placed side by side. The one on the left was her brother Roz giving a rare smile. The one on the right was of an average shot of Kay that she'd taken herself. And the one in the middle was a shot of Das. She was daydreaming at lunch, her gaze focused at the wall. She had looked so serene and almost happy that Kay had to take a picture. These were all surrounded by the frame and at the top was a word carved in it. "_Family_" Das read out loud in a hushed tone. Her eyes seemed to lose their menace as she looked at all of their pictures together. Then her gaze shifted to the other picture. One Kay had acquired only recently. A shot of a small, arrogant, cute Irken who gave her a huge cocky smile when she'd snapped the picture when the teacher wasn't looking.

Das whipped around and threw her mask to the ground. Her look was mo0re threatening than before and it caused Kay to take a step back. "_**I had a good time up until I saw you dance with him! As if you didn't have everything else in the world, you had to take him for yourself too, didn't you?**_" she growled. "What…Are you talking about?" Kay asked. She didn't have everything in the world. She barely had any time to herself, and even then she was almost always monitored or being manipulated somehow. The only times she could ever be herself and even a little freedom were when she was with Lily, Roz, and Zim. Other than that she was almost as much of an outcast as Das. "_**You know full well, you little attention whore! You have Roz at your beck and call, the Chosen one as your body guard and best friend, boys wishing they could have you, girls wishing they could be you…Hell, you are the sole heir to the throne! But that's not enough, is it? You have to take the only guy who ever glanced my way and wasn't repulsed or about to piss himself, who would actually hold a conversation with me and not condemn me for what I look like or how I am. The only guy I've ever felt anything for, and you have your greedy claws wrapped all over him!**_" Das yelled at Kay, cornering her in between her wall and bed.

"…_You_ like _Zim_?...I…I had _no_ idea…" Kay was shocked. There had been no evidence whatsoever that Das had any interest in _anyone_, let alone someone like Zim. Das's fisted and gem glowed red as her rage mounted. "_**That's because you never think about anyone other than yourself!**_" she spat. Now Kay started to get mad as well. "Alright, Das. I'm sorry if I went after Zim even though you liked him. But I'm _not _what you say. I don't have everything as easy or good as you make it seem and I certainly don't only think of myself! I feel bad for you, but I'm not gonna keep putting up with your bitchy jealousy! I've never done anything to you to hurt you!" Kay yelled back. Then Das did the scariest thing she could've done. She chuckled. "_**Of course you did, Sister…You were born.**_" Then she smacked Kay with her glowing fist. Hard.

Kay flew against one of her shelves, causing it to fall on top of her. She broke through and Das flew at her, grabbing her by the throat. Kay zapped her and Das screeched reaching for her with her claws blazing red. She swiped and missed but caused Kay to trip on her dress. On the ground with Das over her, her options were few. Das leaped and Kay shot out from underneath her towards the door. She heard a foul curse from the other side, but barely had enough time to register who it was when the door burst open and Das lunged simultaneously. It all happened in the blink of an eye. Roz burst in, saw Das flying toward Kay, and ran in front of her. Das's claws sliced through Roz's flesh and his hand was hacked off. He howled and slugged Das in the face with all he had and sent her crashing into the wall. The wall cracked and crumbled from the impact and it all fell on Das.

Roz sank to his knees and clutched his bloody stump. Kay was frozen on the floor staring at the scene. Her brother in agony, her sister buried under the rubble that was once her room, and the picture frame she'd made of all of them, shattered on the floor. Those eyes stared at her with the horror she felt in her own soul. And just as she was starting to regain her composure, and agonized, hysterical wail came from the pile of rubble. Das began to writhe on the ground shrieking and crying, scratching at her gem as if she were trying to rip it off her face. She looked insane with grief and rage. But most of all she looked afraid. Kay couldn't comprehend this and lost every bit of consciousness she had.

She awoke in the Irken infirmary once again, with Lily and Zim by her side. Only this time, she was in the waiting room. "How did he kn—" she started to ask but Lily stopped her. "I had a vision of her attacking you…" she said solemnly. Kay blinked in surprise. "A _Vision_? Is that because of the crown?" Lily nodded. "I only discovered the power a little before this happened and it's always the same. I have two visions simultaneously. Both of people I care about or am close to. One is always clearer than the other and they can either occur around the same time, or in the distant future."

Kay considered this, then asked, "What was your other vision?" Lily had a lonely, sad look in her eyes. It was hard to tell what emotions she was feeling, actually, as she said, "Roz getting hurt…" Kay grew dizzy as she remembered the grisly sight. "Is he alright?...Is…_she _alright?" Kay asked hesitantly. This was the first time Zim spoke since she awoke, something that surprised her. "We brought you here to wait for him to get out of surgery…and that _beast _is banished." Kay's eyes widened in shock and Zim explained that this act had been the final straw for the Tallest. After Lily told them of her vision and they discovered Das in her demented, insane state, they immediately revoked her Irken status, and sent her away to the farthest, coldest planet in the galaxy. "It's all that bitch deserves for trying to hurt my Kay…" Zim muttered.

Lily gaped as did others in the room now that Zim had suddenly blurted out their secret relationship. Kay sighed. "Yes yes. Let it be known to all that I am dating Zim. I'm proud of it. I chose it, and anyone who doesn't like it can answer to my fist." She announced in a loud voice. "**Is that so?**" came a voice from the door to the ER. Everyone turned to see Roz, seemingly fine all except for the metal-crafted appendage now attached to him. Zim, for once lost his cocky demeanor and actually gulped as Roz towered over him. "**If that's the case, then I only have one thing to say. You hurt my baby sister in any way and I'll test this out on your sqeedily-spooch. Clear?**" Zim seemed appalled and regained his normal superior attitude. "Zim would never harm his beloved Kay, or allow her to be harmed!" he shouted back up at Roz, putting on his brave face. Roz smirked and gave one small nod in acknowledgement. Everyone let out their breaths they'd been holding.

Soon word spread about everything that happened. The attack. Roz being hurt. Lily's powers. And, of course, the _scandalous _relationship between the princess Kay and the "defected" Zim. Kay didn't mind though, she was actually happy for the first time in her life and it was all thanks to those three that had always been by her side. She cared about them the most.

Kay snapped out of her daydream and looked up at the clock in the classroom. _It's only been an hour?_ Kay thought, annoyed. Sighing, she looked back at Zim, snoring away on his desk. She wondered if he was dreaming too. _I'm so glad we're still together in the end_. She thought smile. Then her gaze slid over to Dib. He had his head propped up in between his hands and his eyes were closed, as if he was in a trance from the song he was listening to. As if he sensed someone watching him, his eyes snapped open and met hers. They stared at each other in silence for a few minutes. It was hard for Kay to read the emotion behind Dib's eyes. Normally, his emotions were an open book to her, especially now that she knew that he had harbored a crush on her.

But he showed none of that now, surprisingly. There was no awkward aversion from her gaze, no flaming blush on his face. Now he regarded her with an indifferent, searching look, as if he were studying her, trying to analyze her existence. Then, just as she was starting to get a little weirded out, a calm look settled over his features and he gave her a big smile. Not an adoring or awkward smile and not just a friendly smile. A genuine smile that reached the soul behind his eyes and portrayed the most content and happy feelings she'd ever seen from him. She was so shocked by it that it took her several seconds for her to return his smile. He chuckled and rolled his eyes at her. Then quickly scrawled some words on the back of his drawing, and while warily eyeing the robots on the desks, held it up for Kay to see. All it said were three simple words, but they made her feel so relieved and happy that she didn't realize she hadn't been before. _We're cool now_, it said.

It was then Kay realized that she didn't just have three people she cared about anymore. She now had Miz, Yak, and yes, Dib. They were her family now too, and she'd do anything for them to keep them safe and happy. That's why what happened next triggered a serious mood swing. Roz, in his human disguise burst through the door. His eyes sought out Kay's and she knew what was happening instantly. _Lily._ The robots all turned toward him ready to attack, but the chip in his brain deactivated them all instantly. Ms Bitters then slithered back in and hissed at the sight of her classroom now freed. She whipped around to face Roz.

"What gives a wretch like you the right to come in here and free my class?!" she yelled. Roz gave her a bone-chilling stare and said in a deadly tone, "**I'm here for Kay, Dib, and Zim. We have family business now and they will be excused. No exceptions. Now.**" Ms Bitters leaned back and regarded him with a look of…either approval or respect…both of which startled the group. "Fine!" she snapped, and with that, Kay was already out the door. "What's going on?" Dib asked as they ran for the Voot parked outside. "It's Lily." Kay said matter-of-factly. Roz nodded. "**She's going into her vision seizures again. This one's really bad and it's taking a lot out of her. She's practically in hysterics.**" Zim said nothing for once, which only showed how serious the situation must be.

_I didn't know Lily had seizures…or even visions. And from the way everyone's acting, this must either be a common occurrence, or a very bad one…or both. I hope nothing bad happens to her…She's such a nice…_Dib couldn't follow that train of thought, unsure where to place Lily. They hadn't really been in too much contact other than her teasing him about Kay, occasionally sticking up for him, and apparently thinking he's cute. He really hadn't had too many chances to get to know her, but from what he did know was that she was caring, witty, strong, friendly, and stubborn. She was a free spirit on the inside and that showed in the way she held herself. Heck, if he wasn't just getting over Kay, he might even say she was fairly attractive.

When they got back to base, they found Yak and Miz leaning over a convulsing Lily. She was twitching as if she was possessed and foam ran from the corner of her mouth as her eyes moved rapidly in circles, seeing nothing. Miz looked frantically at Kay and she darted forward, placing her glowing hands on Lily's temples. _She's healing her mind._ Dib realized. It was silent and tension filled the room for the next several moments. Then the convulsing turned less erratic. Now Lily's head rolled back and forth and her eyes were closed. She looked somewhat peaceful now, except for when she suddenly screamed. "_ROZ!_" she sounded as if she were in physical pain with a look of horror etched on her features. Roz grimaced, but it was unsure why. Whether it was that Lily had screamed his name with such pain or that he was involved in a seemingly bad vision, Dib couldn't tell. Then the strangest thing of all happened. It was so quiet, he wasn't sure if the others heard it or not. But just after Lily's features relaxed again, she smiled slightly and whispered, "…_Dib_..."

Seeing Roz turn his gaze in Dib's direction let him know that Roz had heard it. However, Roz didn't yell. He didn't tackle Dib and start beating him up. He didn't even look angry. He just glared at Dib in a cold, skeptical way but held no emotion in his eyes. Kay noticed this exchange, as well as the slight blush that crept over Dib's face as he looked back at Lily. Kay then felt that slight tug in her gem as the shade form of Das manifested to her and only her. "I know what you're gonna ask, Sis, and yes, that is the way that kid looked when he use to look at you. Interesting how his interest has shifted now that he heard his name on Lily's lips, hmm?" she said chuckling. Kay didn't want to think about that right now though. She had to focus on waking Lily up. She pressed harder on Lily's head until finally she felt the snap of reality come back to Lily's mind.

Lily's eyes fluttered open and she looked around the room in a daze. All of the Irkens looked at her expectantly, waiting for her prophecy, while Dib, surprisingly, looked enthralled. She smirked at him. "What's wrong human? Never seen any of your people go into epileptic shock before? I would've thought you of all people would be familiar with that kind of thing from what your sister tells me." she taunted. Dib's face flushed and he turned away in an offended huff. Lily snickered, then caught sight of Roz. Of course he had that stern look on his face like he always did when she did something that went against what he deemed 'acceptable behavior' if their engagement was to continue. "Well? What did you see?" Zim said. The others nodded vigorously. Even Dib glanced back at her out of the corner of his eye.

Lily looked inward and discovered something shocking. "I…don't remember." The others said nothing for a few moments. "Seriously, quit playing around. You made us worry, Lily. You were pretty bad this time." Kay said. "I'm serious. This time both of them weren't clear…except…I think I remember a little bit." Lily thought then hesitated. "Oh just spit it out." Dib muttered, trying to imitate her earlier snarkiness. She rolled her eyes and then turned serious. "I can only remember bits and pieces but…I think I had three this time." The others looked surprised and Dib looked confused. No one elaborated. "One I think was about Roz…" They all nodded. "And one…about you…" she said in a puzzled voice, turning to Dib. He blushed again and looked away. Lily cocked her head at him for a second and then shook her head and turned back to the rest of them. "And the last one…was about the Tallest."


	14. Visions

_Hello everybody! This one was out much faster than some of my others right? Well, if not I tried. lol But there are some big plot twists in this one as we're nearing the end. I thank you all for sticking it out with me for this long. It really means a lot that so many of you enjoy what I write and are so eager for the next chapters. Watch for my finale chapters coming soon! =) Enjoy and, as always, tell me what you think! _

Visions

"_Ok everyone. Remember that tomorrow morning we're going to go to…as a way to relax and have fun before anything else happens. We can all leave when we wake up but we'll meet at…_" Lily suddenly woke up with one chunk of a memory from last night running through her head. "Hmm…I wonder if everyone's gone already. I could ask who's still here what we're doing again." She mumbled to herself getting up. Getting dressed in her usual blue dress and white boots and gloves, brushing her long hair, and placing her crown on her head, she looked at herself in the mirror. It was obvious she wasn't as pretty as Kay even though they were both outcasts because of what made them different. She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. "Maybe that's why Roz doesn't love me…I was never the "perfect fiancée" according to Irken standards…"

Leaving her bedroom, she discovered all of the other doors in the hall were open, meaning everyone was gone. "Great. Now I have no idea where to meet them at." She ventured over to the elevator and rode it to the main floor. Yawning she stepped out only to find Dib watching tv on the couch. "You're still here huh?" she asked. Dib looked over and sighed. "Yeah…I forgot where Kay said to meet last night for that thing today." Lily dramatically slapped her forehead. "Great…Now neither of us know what's going on." Dib rolled his eyes at her. "Relax. I'm sure if where not there after a while Kay will get worried and come back for us." He said. Lily smirked at him. "Oh so you're just waiting for Kay to get worried about you again?" she teased.

Dib grunted and looked back at the tv. "Look I get I was stupid for liking her, but it's done and over now. You guys don't need to keep reminding me. I'm just trying to have a normal friendship with everyone now." Lily actually smiled at that. _Well that's good. Hopefully he can start to heal and move on. That's best for him. I'm glad he's handling it so well._ She thought. Then for some weird reason the thought of him moving on made her stomach tighten. Shaking the strange feeling off she went over and pinched his cheek. "Aww look who's starting to act like an all grown up human." She said in a baby voice. Dib shoved her hand away, flushing deep red.

"Quit treating me like a kid! You're not that much older than me!" he said huffily. Lily quirked a brow. "I'm older than Zim and Kay." Dib blinked in surprise and looked at her. "I thought you were all the same age except Miz, Yak, and Roz." He said. Lily shook her head. "Roz is by far the oldest of us here but I'm actually only a few years younger than Das was." Dib's eyes widened. "But you're only a little taller than Kay…I thought you guys went by height…" He paused as Lily glared at him in a way he'd never seen before. She normally didn't show anger.

"Ahh yes. As well as being freakishly deformed I'm also short. Thanks for reminding me." she snapped and turned away. "No. We don't use each other's height to determine age. Zim himself is over 180 years old and Roz is almost 300 by Earth years. We age one year to your decade. No…our height isn't associated with age. It's associated with status. You are placed in society depending on your height at birth and in your following years. That's why the Tallest are our rulers. That's why they deem Kay and Zim unworthy because of their height. That's why Kay started this feud with them in the first place. That's why I'm not good enough for R—"

She stopped herself as she was about to speak about her and Roz's relationship in front of Dib, but he caught on. "Wait. Roz views you like that? But I thought you two were like…dating or something?" Dib asked curiously. Lily blushed. "Look Dib. I think you're cool for a human and I consider you a friend but I don't really wanna share my relationship stuff with you ok?" Dib frowned. "And how is that different from you teasing me about Kay?" Lily smirked. "Or Bel, or Miz, or Tak?" Dib blushed now. "You're a little player with the alien girls aren't you?" she said. At that Dib stood up, his eyes on the ground and stomped over to the elevator without another word.

When he was gone, Lily sat on the couch, starting to feel bad. "I must've hit a sore spot. This is probably why no guy likes me…I don't think before I do or say stuff…" _**You need to behave more like an Irken of your status. You're the Chosen One now. You have responsibilities. You can't act like a common street Irken anymore. You need to be more sophisticated and lady-like. The Tallest won't approve of you as my fiancée if you keep it up, Lily.**_ The words went through her head as she tightened her fist. "You don't know me…Why can't I just be myself and not who everyone wants me to be? Why do I have to wear what you want me to wear, do what you want me to do, say what you want me to say?" she muttered out loud. _Why do I have to love who they want me to love? I should have a choice…_

But deep down she knew that back then she would've chosen Roz. Back then they were best friends. He stuck up for her differences when no one else would. He supported her when no one else did. He told her he thought she was beautiful. "Man how things changed when we brought marriage and status into it…" she grumbled. Fetching the ice cream out of the fridge she put in the Titanic again and watched to get her mind off of Roz. Only this time she didn't laugh to act the part of a normal Irken. In all honesty, the movie made her cry. Between the forbidden relationship with a lower class human and an upper class human and all of the sorrow of seeing the people around you and the one you love drown and freeze to death…it really did get to her.

"I don't know why _I _should apologize for my behavior. She made fun of me as usual." Dib muttered to himself on his way back over to the elevator, trying to talk his conscience out of going back upstairs. He stopped just short of the elevator as something caught his eye in one of the bedrooms. Curious, he went in. The room looked very plain and simple, not a lot of personality or decoration going on. He couldn't even be sure whose room it was. He forgot the layout of all the bedrooms. All he knew is that he was the farthest down and furthest from the girls' rooms and the elevator. So this was probably either Lily's or Miz's room, but for some reason, he couldn't see Miz's room being this vacant. Confirming his suspicions, he went to what caught his attention. It was a shiny white picture frame with a photo that was obviously Kay's handiwork. It featured Lily and Kay smiling into the camera with their arms over each other's shoulders.

As he continued to snoop, he saw the closet was full of the same blue flowered dresses, white boots, and white gloves that Lily wore every day. However, unlike Kay, she didn't seem to have any boxes of old clothes she used to wear on Irk. The only things that were different were a few dresses he'd seen her go on dates with Roz in. Even then they were pretty and plain with only a few flower accents. Considering this, he thought about what he knew of Lily. She was fun-loving and hyper, stubborn and friendly, cheerful and playful (if not to an almost annoying level with how she teased him). He wouldn't think she'd be this void of anything personal with the big personality she had. Then he thought about what she alluded to earlier about her and Roz, thinking she wasn't good enough for him and that she thought she was a freak. Knowing how different in personality they were with Roz's dark demeanor and lack of emotion, he realized this lack of Lily-ness must be her trying to please him.

"That's not how a relationship should be…You should be encouraged to be yourself." He said to himself. Then he got an idea. He may not be best friends with Lily, and she did annoy him with her teasing, but she was a good soul and he didn't like to think about her being sad and in a bad relationship. "Instead of apologizing, I'll cheer her up." He said as he walked toward the elevator. When he got out at the main floor, however, he stopped dead as what he saw sent a shock down his whole body. Lily was curled up in a ball on the sofa crying loudly, like she hadn't yet realized she wasn't alone anymore. Dib ran over and put his hand on her shoulder. She jerked then was still.

"Lily? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Dib asked frantically. She wriggled out of his grasp and bolted into the kitchen. In the flash when she ran he saw her emerald blush and her puffy eyes wet with tears. The very thought of it made him want to punch something but he had no idea why. He wasn't normally the violent type. And even though he raised himself to be protective of friends and family, especially the females, all the females he knew were strong, confident, and could protect themselves. Lily tried to give off that vibe as well, but he had just seen a side of her that she obviously never showed anyone. On the inside she was hiding lots of things he realized. Feelings, emotions, secrets, even her own personality she tried to bury. It made her vulnerable and that protective part of him seemed to hone in on that.

"Umm…Lily? I'm gonna leave you alone for awhile to…calm down. I'll be back in a little. I'm gonna go grocery shopping." His eyes fell on the empty ice cream container on the floor and he smiled. "I'll get some more ice cream." Then he left. Lily peeked around the corner when she heard the door shut. Seeing she was alone, she trudged back to the couch and plopped down on her front. She sighed and mumbled, "Good going. You just freaked him out with your emotional breakdown. I seriously need to learn when to let my feelings out…" She remembered him running over to her with genuine concern. "I wonder why he was so worried about me? I usually annoy him to death and tease him…I don't even know why I do…" He was just kinda fun to play with. He seemed to be the only one who could take her personality for what it was besides Kay, when she let it show at least. She didn't mean anything offensive by it, it was just her trying to have fun and show him he was her friend.

That made her pause. _ When did I start viewing him as a friend, I wonder?_ Deep down she did enjoy being around him. Also she felt bad for him with all he had to deal with in his life. She just wanted to be able to comfort him like Kay did, but now he wasn't even comfortable with Kay. _Maybe that's why I've taken more of an interest in him. I wanna do something Kay can't…Wow…I'm an awesome friend…_She thought and buried her face in the arm of the couch.

Lily awoke to a strange tickling sensation on her cheek. _Wow…When did I fall asleep?_ She thought as she opened her eyes. Bright blue and lavender colors invaded her vision as well as the sweet fragrance of flowers. As her vision adjusted she realized that a large bouquet of blue and purple daisies, carnations, and lilies sat on the cushion right where her face had been. With them was a note. _I hope you aren't mad at me for coming over when you were upset. I just don't like to see girls cry especially when all they normally do is smile. I know you hide a lot of your feelings but I don't get why. You're a good person Lily. You shouldn't let anyone tell you differently. Well I hope you feel better and also these are for your room. You needed a little "you" in there. Sorry again. – Dib_

Lily's hands shook as the warmth of this choked her. No one, not even Roz had seen through her guise that she buried a lot of her feelings deep down. No one had reached out to comfort her, because they never realized she was upset. No one had ever gave her flowers to brighten her smile let alone her room. She laughed as another tear rolled down her face. "That human…" she smirked shaking her head. She grabbed the flowers and note and headed down to her room.

As she was in the elevator, Lily had a strange feeling surge through her and she remembered a piece of one of her visions. She and Dib were alone sitting on her bed, talking. She knew he was saying something but the words sounded mumbled. She could only make out the word "beautiful" and then she was out of her trance. She felt her face grow warm and her heartbeat quickened. _What the…? He…he tells me I'm beautiful? Why? I'm nothing special…I'm not even his type…I think. I mean he liked Kay, Bel, and Tak right? All of them are way different from me. Tak was all goth and crazy evil, Bel was interested in aliens and only used him, and Kay was, well, Kay. Maybe he was talking about one of them or something…Yeah that's probably it. _She thought as her heart continued to thump loudly in her chest. "If that's what I think then why won't my heart stop beating…?" she grumbled at herself.

Dib was laying in his room reading a book Kay had loaned him. It was pretty good despite being a little girly but what was he gonna do? He set the book down for a minute to rest his eyes when he heard something he hadn't in a long time. Someone was singing. At first he thought maybe Kay was back, but for one thing, Kay always sang in Irken, and another, this tone was lower and more melancholy than Kay's. He ventured out into the hall to hear it a little better and saw Lily's bedroom light on. He quietly crept over to listen. _Man, I'm extra stalker-y today…First I snoop through her room, and now I'm eavesdropping on her singing…Though, I'm surprised it's an Earth song…_Actually, he knew the song surprisingly. It was country song, oddly enough. He'd heard it on the radio and liked it despite it being country. He was just surprised that someone like Lily would like that kind of song.

"…Set me free, leave me be…I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity…Here I am and I stand so tall…Just the way I'm supposed to be…but you're on to me, and all over me…" She sang as she put the flowers Dib had bought her in a vase on a table by her bed. She had a kind of serene look like she was thinking or trying not to think about something. "Sara Bareilles right? That's a pretty good song." He said. Lily jumped at the sound of Dib's voice and almost knocked over her flowers. Thankfully she caught them. "Dib, jeez! A little more warning would be nice." She snapped, embarrassed. Dib shrugged. "I'm sorry. I just can't help messing with you." He said smirking. Lily sighed and smiled at him. "I know the feeling." They both giggled and it grew quiet.

*Ahem* Dib said breaking the awkwardness, "I think you have a very nice singing voice. Plus I could actually understand what you were saying." Lily blushed and let her bangs hide her face. "…I like Earth music better than Irken. It reminds me less of home." It was quiet again. "Thank you…for the flowers. That was really nice of you. You didn't have to do that, you know." She said. "I know. But I wanted to. I know human girls like flowers to make them feel good, so I just kinda went off that logic." "Oh. Well thank you, again, for treating me like one of you and not an alien freak." Dib frowned. "I don't think you're a freak, Lily. I think you're really nice. You always want everyone to be happy and have fun even at your expense. You're a good friend and care about all of us. You're powers are awesome. You're so unique and cool, it bums me out that you try to hide all of that and always put yourself down. I know I haven't gotten to know you all that well yet, but that's what I see."

"This room is a good example. This is how you're trying to be on the outside. Like everyone expects you to be. You can't have anything that is uniquely "you". Now those flowers are here and it's like when your fun side breaks out. It brightens the whole room." Dib said. Lily stared at him for a bit. "So you think I'm special? That I should just be me?" "Yes, silly Irken. Let your real self out. I'd like to see more of her and get to know her better." Dib giggled and Lily blushed. "And you don't think I look like a freak?" Dib went quiet. "…Because of your hair?" Lily nodded. "I've always been looked down on for it. Like Kay and her gem. Only no one fears what I'll do to them if they make fun of me. My crown can only be used for combat not payback." Dib looked fully at Lily. It was then she only just noticed that they'd been sitting on her bed…talking… Her heart started beating faster and she could feel her face heating up as he looked at her.

"I don't get why they would make fun of it…Your hair looks beautiful on you." He said. _Oh my Tallest…There it is! Get a grip, Lily! _She thought drastically, but her heartbeats quickened. "…So, you think I look beautiful…?" she asked. Dib's face suddenly went beet red as he realized that's pretty much what he just said. Getting up he quickly walked to the door without meeting her eyes. "I'm…uh…gonna go now ok? Sorry that was uncalled for…Sorry." He stammered and ran out into the hall. Lily sat on her bed holding her chest trying to make her heart slow down. _He does…He thinks I'm beautiful…_Me! She thought. Then she heard an oomf as it sounded like Dib ran into something. She went out to look, and saw Roz standing over Dib.

"**I don't really care if Lily fools around with anyone else. It's not like we're that serious anyways. But what bugs me is that she'd go for a common little human outcast. First, my sister, now my fiancée? What are you trying to do here, Dib?**" Roz said with an almost bored and irritated look. Dib's eyes widened. "Fi-fi-_fiancee_?!" Lily growled and stomped out into the hall. "He's not doing anything, Roz. Stop acting like you care and leave him out of it." She snapped. He turned his gaze to her. "**Dropping the act since Kay isn't around, huh?**" Lily glared at him. She got right up in his face, standing on her tiptoes to meet him in the eyes. Mocking her, he bent down to match her height. "**Yes?**"

"Look, Roz. I know these past few years haven't been great for you or me. I know we aren't on the friendly terms we used to be since this stupid arranged marriage. At least I'm trying to make it work though, for Jun. You don't care about either of us, let alone anything anymore. Where'd that Roz go? Please. Let me know." She hissed through her teeth at him. He straightened up and looked down at her. "**Lily…I get that you loved me, and I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong idea. Yes I thought you were amusing to be around and interesting to talk to. I also didn't mind having you as a friend. But my feelings didn't go any farther than that. I have no interest in you and I won't no matter how many dates you drag me on.**"

"**And since you are technically mine, and still a friend, I do wish that you don't hurt yourself or get into trouble, but you seem to have a special knack for it. Your hyperness and personality quirks were charming at one time, but they've gotten old. If you want to continue this relationship, you have to match my pace.**" He stated. Lily looked down at her feet. "You weren't always like this. At some point you did care and you know it." Roz sighed. "**Perhaps. But things are different, Lily. You can't live in the past. You need to grow up and start being responsible for who you are. I've been trying to help you by keeping this thing between us going, but since you are so hell bent on staying immature maybe we should end it. Besides, the political benefit was void long ago.**"

Lily stepped back. Her bangs hid her eyes from view but it was obvious she was furious and upset. "Get lost, you heartless bastard!" she screamed. Roz closed his eyes for a moment. Then he sighed and shook his head. "**How disappointing…**" Lily fell to her knees, her fists shaking. Her crown began to glow, and for a moment, Dib could see a Kay-like fury emanating from Lily. "Why? Why did you have to toy with me this long? Why didn't you just end it long ago?" She beat her fist into the ground. "Why couldn't you just love me like I loved you once?" **"…**_**Not worth it**_**…**"

Those were the only words she heard as they triggered another flash of a vision. Lily saw Roz, on the ground, bleeding, looking at her with a stern look as always, saying the same words. _**Not worth it**_. She snapped out of it only to see the two guys with her staring at her like she had a second head. "Your eyes…they went blank for a second..." Dib said hesitantly. "**Are you alright, Lily? Was it another vision?**" Lily whipped her head up and screamed, "Like YOU care!" in Roz's face and stormed into her room, slamming the door behind her.

Dib looked up at Roz then who was staring at the door with an odd expression. It looked like a mix of cold detachment and disappointment at first, but deeper down almost…hurt and guilt. "Why would you treat her that way if you guys are fiancées?" Dib snapped at him. Roz eyed him for a second, then sighed turning away. "**I never chose this fate for us…**" he said ominously and began to walk away. "**By the way, the reason I came back was because Kay wanted to know where you guys were and if you were coming to the carnival today. I'll tell her you're staying here today.**" he said as he got into the elevator. Dib got up and looked warily at the door. "Umm…Like I said before…I'll leave you alone for a bit, Ok?" Silence answered him.

"Ok then…That was fun…not." He mumbled to himself as he went to his room. _Yikes…I had no idea they were really like that when no one else is around…Hell I had no idea they were _fiancées…_Well, ex-fiancées now I guess…_Dib paused as he felt a strange sense of relief from that thought. "What the hell, Dib? Why do you suddenly care so much about Lily when you're just getting over Kay? You barely even talked to her until recently, and now you go feeling glad that she and Roz broke up and call her _beautiful_?" he snapped at himself. _God…maybe I _am _a "player" for alien girls. Why can't I like a normal girl, just once?_ Angry at himself, he plopped down on his bed.

Roz had just walked out of the house back towards the carnival when he paused. He just stared into space for a while, thinking. Then closing his eyes he sighed and whispered in his voice from long ago, "Soon it'll all be over, and we'll have the destinies we're supposed to have. I'll do the right thing when it's time. But I'm sorry it had to be this way in the meantime, Lily…" Then he continued to walk.

Dib went upstairs to make dinner when he smelled that Lily must've already started. Peering around the kitchen corner he saw her standing over a pot on the stove with the box in her hand, looking puzzled. In all his time spent here with the aliens, he'd never once seen Lily cook a meal by herself, and by the smell he could tell it wasn't something she'd done very often on Irk either. "You need to put the noodles in boiling water first before you pour them in the pot, Lily. And you don't add the cheese until after you're done cooking them." He said, making her jump again. This time she dropped the box on her foot and grumbled what he was sure was an Irken curse. "Dammit Dib! Someone should put a beeper on you." She snapped. Dib chuckled and walked over, observing the burnt cluster that was once macaroni noodles.

Lily stuck her tongue out at him and scrapped the wasted food into the trash. "Excuse me for trying to make myself useful to someone." She muttered. Dib frowned at her. "Lily. I don't know exactly what went on between Roz and you back then, but you don't need to constantly try to impress him or anyone. You should just do what you want. Besides, he kinda broke up with you so it doesn't really matter what he thinks, right?" Dib said helpfully. Lily gave him an annoyed look that made him step back a little. Then she sighed loudly and smiled ruefully. "Yeah, I suppose it really doesn't matter at this point. I'm tired of giving a damn about what he thinks of me. From now on, I'm just gonna be like me." she said. Dib smiled. "Then how about you start with a little change in atmosphere?" "Huh?" Lily was confused as Dib pulled her to the door.

"Honestly, now. Did we accidently mess up your brain a little when we switched you and Kay back to your bodies? Why would you, a human guy, want to take me, an Irken girl, _shopping_?" Lily asked as they entered the same boutique they went in when they had the "girls night out". "Admit it. You actually liked trying on the outfits we picked for you." She teased. "Ha ha." Dib said rolling his eyes. "I'm trying to help you be more you. One step is to wear what you've always wanted to wear. You picked out so many outfits for me…err Kay, there was most likely one of them that you wanted for yourself." Lily considered this and then smiled. "Well…I did always wanna wear something sexy and girly like Kay. But I'm not that gothy, sorry to burst your bubble." She said, snickering.

Dib blushed and looked away. "Anyways…Pick out some clothes you want and like. It's all on me." he mumbled. "Thanks, Dibby." She said pinching his cheek. "Do you _have _to do that in _public_?" he complained. "Hey. Did you want me to be myself or what?" she smirked at him from over her shoulder as she headed towards some dresses. Dib sighed and followed her. After she'd rounded up some clothes, she had him wait outside the changing room to let her know how she looked. Dib was getting embarrassed by all the people looking at him waiting outside the door for Lily. "Well? What do you think?" Dib turned his head at the sound of Lily's voice and paused.

Lily now had on a tight light blue lacey top that would've been completely see-through had she not put on an equally tight low cut cami underneath that proved that even though Irken appearance didn't mean much as far as age went, with females it was still obvious that age made some more endowed than others. Trying not to stare at her unusually large-for-an-Irken-girl chest, his gaze went to her short white ruffled skirt, lavender leggings, and dark blue pumps that made her almost even with Dib's height. Since he'd hit a growth spurt recently he'd been a few inches taller than her, and now those heels made them even again. "You look…different." He said, trying not to jumble his words and sound like an idiot.

Lily made a pouting face and crossed her arms. "Aww, I don't look good? Just different." She said, teasing. Dib gulped and looked away. "It looks very good on you. You look more free and confidant in that." He said honestly. She beamed. On their way to the counter a few accessories caught her eye. Quickly, she grabbed a white lace scarf and a purple flowered scrunchy and put them on. She hadn't worn her hair up in years and she'd forgotten how much she liked it away from her face. Winding the scarf around her neck in a feminine way she turned back to Dib. He nodded in approval and they paid for everything. They even let her wear it out of the store much to Lily's excitement and Dib's dismay.

"So what next?" Lily asked. Dib was staring uncomfortably away from her, not seeming to hear her. Her crown slid a little down her forehead and she pushed it up. She'd forgotten that downside to wearing her hair up. But touching her crown reminded her that she could use it to read Dib's mind a bit to know why he was acting strange. _This was a bad idea…But how was I supposed to know she'd pick out an outfit she looked too damn hot in? And that ponytail looks amazing with her long hair…Oh jeez, Dib! Get a grip will you? It's the same Lily you were with a moment ago. _He looked back at her and met her gaze. She looked away blushing, afraid she'd been caught. "Lily? Did you say something?" he asked.

"Yeah. What's next on your makeover agenda for me?" she said. He smiled as he gestured to the home living section. "We're gonna get you new stuff for your room." He said. Lily lit up and ran over there ahead of him to start looking for anything that screamed "her". Still she had what she heard in his mind going through her head. _So he thinks I look _hot_? I've never had a guy think that way about me…EVER. Well I guess I _did _go a little overboard on the shirt…_She glanced down at her tight low cut tank top and sheer lace top. She hadn't really thought about the fact that while she was Irken, she was more endowed than most females her age…part of what their animosity to her was about in her younger days. _Oh well. I guess I should take my own advice and work it if I got it. I mean, what have I got to lose now? _

She shook her head to clear her thoughts as she eyed a blue and purple floral bed set. So she stuck with her usual flowered theme for everything; curtains, bed set, wallpaper, etc. all while slightly trying to make Dib uncomfortable for her own amusement. She would "accidentally" brush up against him from the front and would take joy in seeing his face grow red as he quickly stepped away. She could try to deny it all she wanted, but she was starting to realize she might feel more for Dib than just friendship, and she might find him more than cute. _Where did all of this come from? When did I start liking Dib like this? And where did my love of Roz go?_ She thought.

But she knew the answer to that question. The day he sent Jun away to another planet for espionage training when she was barely over smeethood, and didn't tell Lily or seem to care that their "child" was gone on a dangerous planet at such a young age, she realized he just didn't care to keep their "family" together. Despite everything being forced and fake from the start, she had forgotten all of that when her crown took the DNA from her and Roz and created Jun. She had thought the world of Roz at that point, though he wasn't even really her type to begin with. True she did like dark brooding guys, but she liked them to be able to have a softer side, to be respectful, and to be able to have fun. _Someone like Dib…_She realized as she saw him point out a humorous poster and start laughing. He'd been smiling a lot more lately and it seemed to draw her to him.

Also it was starting to make sense why she had been so sympathetic but happy about the whole situation with Kay. Through her eyes, Kay got all the guys…even the ones she didn't want or try to. She was always so beautiful and desirable without even trying, no wonder Das had been so jealous of her. _…I'm not jealous like that…right? I was never jealous that Dib liked Kay…was I?_ She glanced back at Dib only to meet his puzzled eyes. Blushing, she looked down, trying to hide her face in her bangs, only realizing her hair was pulled back. "You're not having a good time, are you?" he asked kind of downheartedly. Lily snapped back up.

"No no! I am, believe me! This is great for me, what you're doing and I couldn't appreciate it more." She said. Dib cocked his head. "…But?" "No buts…I just have some stuff on my mind is all." "Like?" Lily tried not to get nervous, but she could feel her face heating up again. _Damn it, Lily. Get a hold of yourself. It's just Dib. Human Dib…kind, considerate, funny, cute, respectful, friendly, wonderful Dib…Oh screw it!_ She suddenly threw her arms around Dib and held him tight. Dib gulped at the sudden warmth of Lily hugging him. He could feel every bit of her pressed against him making him blush like crazy. _Damn teenage hormones! _He gulped and said, "Umm…Lily? Wh-Why…?" "I was thinking about you, Dib." Lily all but whispered. That sent an immediate jolt down Dib's spine.

_Someone…was thinking about….me?_ "Wh-what do you me—" he started to ask but Lily looked up into his eyes, her face the darkest emerald he'd ever seen, her purple contacts shining. "I like you, Dib. I don't know when or why it happened…but I think I've liked you for a while now. I think…I think I didn't want to feel it before because I knew you liked Kay and I was with Roz…" She paused and then looked down. "But I've never had any guy like me ever…Roz only thought of me as a friend and doesn't even care anymore…and of course you liked Kay…Everyone always likes Kay…No one ever looks at freaky Lily, the princess's best friend…I'm sorry!" Then she bolted and was out the door of the building in seconds.

Dib stood there dumbfounded as he processed this. _This must be a weird dream or something. I spend this whole year trying to find a girl to be with and return my feelings. And not one of them did. They went psycho, used me, or just didn't feel the same way. No girl has ever shown any signs of liking _me_ before. Now all of the sudden…Lily, who I've always thought was very pretty and cool, but didn't really get to talk to that much, and who always teased me…_likes me?! _This isn't real. It can't be…and if it is…_ "Why am I still standing here?!" Dib exclaimed and headed for the door. He felt a large hand on his shoulder prevent him from moving forward. "You're waiting in line to pay for your stuff." said a gruff voice from one of the mall workers. Dib groaned and quickly paid for the things and ran as fast as he could to catch up with Lily.

It was dark when the base came into view and he saw Lily run up to the fence past the gnomes and into the house. Quickly catching up, he dropped the bags at the door. "Lily, wait!" he shouted as she neared the elevator. She hesitated. He took a step towards her and stretched out his hand. Then something struck him to the ground. He gasped under the sudden weight and the feel of something sharp against his neck. "What the **hell **do you think you're gonna do to my **mother, you little human meat sack?!**" someone yelled menacingly at him from on top of him. He blinked up and saw a female Irken in what looked to be an all-black ninja mask and a black goth-punk dress and huge steel-toe buckled boots that went to her knees. All her green skin was covered in black mesh except for around her eyes, which were also pitch black and staring at him with cold bitterness. His mouth gaped open and nothing could come out due to his utter shock.

"Jun! Get that knife away from him right now!" he heard Lily yell. "Mother, he was going to **grab you! **I had to **stop him!**" the ninja Irken yelled back. Dib was so confused and startled that he passed out. When he came to, he was upright on the couch with Lily standing beside him. Across the room must've been the same "ninja" that attacked him earlier, only now her mask was gone. Now he could see her face and saw that she was of medium dark skin tone and had curled girly antennae and a little golden tiara that seemed off in correspondence to her deadly aura. Also, she had long ebony hair pulled into two symmetrical buns at the base of her antennae with some strands falling around her face. He was drawn back to her piercing black eyes that seemed to stab his chest from across the room. Her mouth curled into a grimace.

"Well, now that **your human **is awake, you could tell me **what the hell is going on?**" she said as her voice faded in and out of a dark threatening tone. Lily sighed and turned to her. "Look Jun, I know we haven't had much correspondence in the last decade and I am deeply sorry about that. But a lot has changed in these past few months that are most crucial. We're in hiding from the Armada on this planet and Princess Kay is planning on leading a rebellion against the Tallest and their Elite for the throne and a change in Irken government. We're now allies of the humans of this planet, and Dib here is a close friend and trusted member of our group." Jun rolled her eyes and walked over, her large boots making a threatening thud with each step.

"I'm aware of this, mother. An Irken skilled in espionage is aware of everything pertaining to them and those closest to them. But you seem to leave out important information I was not aware of. Why was he running at you if he was a trusted ally?" she asked in a more calm monotone voice. Lily looked down. "About that…We were dealing with a personal affair, and I believe that was his reaction to what was said previously…it was most likely not as you initially perceived it." She said looking back at Dib curiously.

Feeling both girls staring at him suddenly made him uncomfortable. Plus there was the fact that he was trying to piece everything together. He knew that Roz and Lily supposedly had a smeet together similarly to how Miz and Yak were created…through combining their DNA, and he knew that their smeet was named Jun. hearing this Irken address Lily as her "mother" certainly confirmed her identity, but the way they talked and acted towards each other didn't seem like the typical mother-daughter relationship at all. They sounded more like acquaintances.

"Umm…well I was just going to say…" he gulped and looked up at Lily, who watched with a slight blush and anticipating eyes. Then he glanced over to Jun whose deadly eyes were narrowed and calculating as well as impatient. "…I was going to say that I don't mind at all…In fact I like the idea and…feel the same way I believe." Lily's reaction said everything. Her eyes lit up and her smile stretched wide across her whole face. He could tell she was holding back for her daughter's sake but that she was extremely happy, and just knowing that made Dib feel warm inside. _I guess I really _do _like Lily…But how could that happen if I'm just getting over Kay? Especially since she's so different from the girls I've liked…_Dib thought about it and realized that all the girls before attracted them with their confidence and strength…but they didn't make him feel like Lily did. Like he was their protector and their reason for being happy. That's all he really wanted in a relationship, to mean a lot to the other person.

Then all of the sudden the happy moment was ruined by Lily's eyes rolling back in her head like when they did earlier. Her mouth gaped open and her breathing became raspy as her crown flickered. Jun noticed this and rushed over to her mother with a serious look that meant she knew exactly what was happening and was prepared. Only no seizure came and Lily snapped back. "Lily? What happened?" he asked hesitantly. She sank to her knees and beat her fist on the floor. "Why are my visions failing me? They've always been crystal clear but now they're foggy and fragmented!" she growled.

"What did you see mother?" Jun asked, a hint of childlike admiration flickered in her eyes, and Dib could tell that even though they didn't seem that close, Jun respected her mother and her powers. "It's about the Tallest. I see them taking in a warship to a huge battle platoon of soldiers and Royal guards…they're dressed in their armor…" Jun seemed to pale at that which seemed odd enough as it was. "…I only heard one sentence clearly…" Dib and Jun waited. Lily looked up with wide fearful eyes. "They said—" Then the door opened suddenly causing all three of them to jump and the robots zoomed in.

"CARNIVAL! CARNIVAL! THE CARNIVAL FAIRY WAS AWFUL!" Gir squealed with glee as he ran all around the room and plopped down on the couch next to Dib. Ali shook her head and chuckled. "He means the carnival was fun, I'm sure. It was quite enjoyable." She said. Then the rest of them filed in. "It was amusing in it's own Earthly ways…I'm surprised you didn't want to go, stink-worm." Zim said acknowledging Dib with a snicker. Kay smacked him on the cheek. "Hey!" he protested rubbing his stinging face. "I told you to drop the name calling already." Kay snapped. Rolling her eyes, she looked over at the three motionless figures, her slight grin fading. "What's going on here?"

Miz and Yak came up beside her. "Yeah. Why do you guys look so glum? Did Gaz drop by again? I thought you had her living in Kay's old base now." Miz asked. Yak's eyes went wide as if he just noticed something. "…J-Jun?" he asked hesitantly. Suddenly everyone else noticed the newcomer and reacted as such; backing away slightly out of instinct and eyes widening in shock. "It's been awhile, cousin." Miz said, showing a slightly forced smile. "What brings you here, Jun? I thought you were still undercover on planet Nextus." Kay said.

Now that everyone's attention was focused on Jun, she sighed and straightened up. It was odd to Dib seeing how much taller she was over everyone else, even him, considering the fact that she was around the same age as Yak and Miz. But what was more disorienting was the fact that she looked literally scared even though her presence itself seemed to cause a sense of fear, or at the very least wariness. "I was. Then I got a call back from the Tallest themselves. They said they were in need of my services." This got a gasp from the other Irkens. Jun continued. "When I arrived at Irk, they explained that you all went rouge and were plotting to take over Irk. They said they needed me to come to Earth to spy on you and let them know your plans."

"Now I knew that for the princess AND the Chosen One to both rebel, there had to be a just cause. So before my departure here, I spied on them instead, and I discovered something…" Everyone leaned in, eyes wide. Jun looked up and her expression was dark and grim as she spoke in a darker voice, "**They were talking about eliminating the Earth and killing all of you.**" Everyone was silent until Dib spoke up. "You mean…they're going to come here and wipe us out?" Zim's mouth gaped open. "The Armada's actually coming?" Miz moved closer to Yak. "…To _kill_ us all?" Kay had her eyes closed, she looked like she was trying to hold in her emotions and keep them from exploding. She let out a long breath and looked up with a very controlled expression.

"How long?" she asked. Then Lily spoke up for the first time since everyone had gotten home. "Two days…" Everyone looked over at her in horror. "That's the only part of my vision I heard…They said they would be at Earth in two days…" Everyone looked down as their impending doom sunk in. _A whole platoon of Irken soldiers, Royal guards, and the leaders themselves are going to invade Earth! How can we possibly win? _Dib thought hopelessly. Then suddenly, Lily jumped up as if she remembered something. "Wait a second! Where's Roz? Wasn't he supposed to be with you guys?" she asked. This startled the others. "He never came back after he told us you guys weren't coming…" Kay said. "What did you two do today, anyways?" Zim asked.

Suddenly, Dib and Lily forgot about the threat and blushed as their eyes shot to the floor. Miz and Zim both quirked their heads at the strange reaction. Yak and Jun seemed to be adding up their reactions with strangely similar calculating looks. Kay blinked slightly as understanding suddenly dawned on her. She recalled the instance she noticed after Lily had her vision seizures and there was a moment where Dib looked at Lily with a new light and Lily had whispered Dib's name while unconscious. "You got together…didn't you?" she almost whispered. Everyone else in the room erupted with loud shrieks of "_**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!**_" _Dear God, just kill me now…forget being trapped in Kay's body…I'll take that over _this_…_Dib thought as he hid his beet red face in his hands. However, he wasn't left alone for long because Jun tackled him.

"**How **_**dare**_** you get with my **_**mother**_**! How **_**dare**_** you come between **_**her**_** and **_**my father**_**! Roz would slice you into **_**pieces**_** if he found out **_**you**_**—**" "Roz and I aren't together!" Lily shouted. Everyone froze. "…What?" Kay was starting at Lily in shock. Jun was staring at the ground with wide eyes. Lily tightened her fists and squeezed her eyes shut. "It was all a lie. We were never truly together…It was all for political aspects and for show. We don't love each other…Roz doesn't even like me anymore. Sure he says he'd always protect me because I'm his friend…but he doesn't care about me anymore than that." Kay closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead. Miz, Yak, and Zim all shared the same dumbfounded expression. Since the beginning of everyone's lives in the room, it was a known fact that Lily and Prince Roz were a couple. They were always together. But as each of them began to think about it…they never really seemed "happy" together. They were just…together.

"…So…What am _I_ then?..." Jun whispered. Lily looked up at Jun, her eyes swimming. "You are my daughter. My feelings for Roz at one time were strong and the crown picked up on that. One day Roz and I held hands for the first time, with him not being forced to. The crown registered this and took our touching DNA and then a bright light flashed…Then there you were in my arms. You looked so much like Roz…but you had hair like me. I couldn't believe how beautiful you were. Roz didn't know how to act I guess and pretended to be interested…but most of the time, I took care of you. Then he sent you off to the Espionage Training planet so we wouldn't feel "too attached". Roz stifled me up into what I should be as his fiancée and as the Chosen One and that didn't include anything about me that made me uniquely "me"…and that included you."

Lily turned to face them all then. All of them regarded her with pitying looks and disbelief after hearing this. "But just so you guys know. Roz finally made his move and left after giving up on trying to shape me how he wanted me to be. I decided to embrace who I really am after all of these years living inside a shell of myself surrounded by all these secrets." She looked over at Dib who was trying to look at no one. She grabbed him and hauled him up so fast he gasped and his face flushed at having attention drawn to him. "And Dib helped me do that. He showed me there was nothing wrong with being a plain, ordinary, uncultured freak like I am. In fact he doesn't think I'm any of these things. The first guy ever…and I like him."

She looked at them all with a level stare and said plainly, "We're together now. Anyone who has a problem with it can leave me alone. I'm done being spineless and not doing what I want for once in my life, so I'm standing up for myself and the people that deserve it." Everyone just stared, not knowing what to say. Jun clenched her fists and headed for the door. "Jun…?" Lily's confident voice faltered as she saw her daughter in what could've only been rage and dismay. Jun hesitated with her hand on the doorknob.

"I'm going to look for father. I will **no**t accept a _**replacement**_ **no matter the circumstances**. I was only a **freak accident after all**, created in an **unloving false relationship**." She sighed and opened the door. Turning back, her eyes looked cold once more, hiding all her inner turmoil. "I **hate this human you've chosen** for being the _final piece_ to **drive you **_**apart**_…But I will **not** betray my family. I **will** join against the Tallest in this battle." Walking out the door, she called back, "If you need to contact me, reach my on my communicator. I'll be mobile, trying to do a little digging so we can prepare for the Tallest. I'll relay any information I find." Then she was gone.

With all that went on that day, everyone decided it'd be the best if they rested on it, so they could start fresh in the morning to address the crucial issues. Miz and Yak passed Lily and Dib warily, Miz smiling slightly, as they headed for the elevator. *Ahem* "Well, uh human…I'm just glad you're not still hung up on Zim's girl! Otherwise I'd have to…" Kay growled as Zim started confronting Dib. Zim gulped and continued. "Errm…I mean, you'd better be a good worm pet to Lily. That is all." Then he ventured awkwardly away to the elevator as well. Kay came over and gave Lily a big hug. "We need to talk about this tomorrow." She mumbled sternly. Lily nodded. Kay turned to Dib and patted his shoulder. "I'm glad, Dib. Lily. This will be good for the both of you. Everything will work out good in the end. You'll see." She said, comfortingly.

"If the end doesn't come in two days…" Dib muttered. Kay quirked an aggravated smile. "There's the overly negative Dib we all know and love." She said. Dib smirked at her as she left. That left Dib and Lily alone. Well, _almost _alone. "Are you two going to engage in any physical contact? Should we leave?" Ali asked. "YOU GONNA MAKE BISCUITS?" Gir added in. From the elevator shaft you could hear Zim's yelling voice say, "NO BISCUITS GIR! NEVER AGAIN!" Gir wailed and ran into the other room. Ali shrugged and followed him. Lily and Dib looked at each other. "Soooo…That was…_fun_…" Dib muttered. Lily chuckled slightly. "Yeah…"

After an awkward silence Dib nervously turned toward the elevator. "So I guess we should go recharge too…Try to figure…_this_ out." He said. "Dib wait." He waited. "Earlier…While everyone was talking…one of my visions became clear." He turned. "Was it the one about the Tallest? Do you know anything else?" Lily shook her head. "And the one about Roz is still blurry as well. All I know from that is that Roz gets seriously hurt and says "not worth it" like he did about me earlier…" Dib paused. "He say you weren't worth it. He said _he _wasn't worth it." That shocked Lily into her vision of Roz as it became less blurry.

Roz was within her reach but she failed and the laser shot him through the chest. He was now sprawled out, bleeding to death. Her vision clouded with tears. "Roz! No!" she screamed. He looked into her eyes, his own starting to glaze over. "Don't cry for me, Lillian…I'm not worth it…" Then she was out of her vision again. "Are you alright?" Dib was shaking her shoulder lightly. "Ok…So I know two of my visions now…" she mumbled. "The only one left was…" "The one about you." Dib blushed but let her continue. "Truthfully, there wasn't too much that I hadn't seen before. But I saw us in my room origionally…when you said I was beautiful…Then it flashed to another time…when we were all alone in the living room like we are now." She paused and Dib asked, "…And what happened?"

Lily leaned in and kissed Dib lightly on the mouth. The world stopped moving and all he could think about was Lily. Then she was gone. He opened his eyes and saw she was in the elevator, blushing like crazy and brushing her freed hair down to cover her face. Her small smirk still showed as she whispered, "That." And the doors closed. _Well Dib…This has certainly been an interesting day…_Dib thought, a slow smile spreading over his face. But it was quickly erased when his thoughts turned to the coming war. "I will defend Earth like I always knew I would. And this time I have people who actually need and want my protection." He said and went to his room to rest before the next day, when they'd have to prepare for battle.

Elsewhere in town, Roz rested in the park. It was late and he was alone except for the trees and the streetlights. He sighed and closed his eyes to gather his thoughts. But his peace was interrupted. "Alright, father. **Start explaining**." Roz sighed and opened his eyes to see his daughter standing over him. She looked angry and as if she'd been crying. _So the truth is out now…How appropriate that she show up when it's revealed. _He thought. As he studied the face of the daughter he hadn't seen in a decades, he couldn't help but feel a rush of warmth and pride. _You've certainly matured, Jun…And you remind me so much of the REAL Lily. It's a shame I had to send you away and for all of these things to happen to make our lives so broken. I never meant to involve an innocent child in all of this…Especially not my own, who now must have to take the burden when I leave. _

Roz's face betrayed none of his thoughts or emotions, something he'd trained all his life to perfect. "**I can't tell you all of the details, Jun. But I will let you express your feelings on the subject and ask me questions. I will answer so long as it doesn't conflict with future events**." He said calmly. Jun stomped closer. He saw how her black eyes burned with emotion, while her face remained stoic. Truly, she was a mix of he and Lily's DNA. "**I'm sick of all the lies and secrets, father! You were never there while I was growing up…you didn't give a damn about me or mother! **I looked up to you…**and I wanna know why you did all of this!**" she growled. Roz chuckled and stood up.

He towered over her but it was plain to see she also got her height from him. He ruffled her hair gently, releasing it from its buns. It was long and flowing like Lily's. "I always thought you looked nice with your hair down…" he sighed. "**Alright, come and talk with me a while. But you must speak none of what I will tell you to any of them. Especially your mother.**" Jun quirked a sarcastic smile. "You had me trained in espionage, father. I know how to keep a secret." She said through clenched teeth. As they walked away into the shadowy forest, Jun felt the wind sweep through her freed hair. She hesitated for a moment, then annoyed, pulled her hair back up into her buns, and disappeared behind her father.


End file.
